LOVE CONJUGATED
by The Foxlady
Summary: Sable/April AU. Una historia de amor de la posguerra... que es todo menos perfecta.


**LOVE CONJUGATED**

_A Sable & April AU Nc-17 by The Fox_

_Love, Interrupted_

_Love, Imperfect_

_Love, Present_

_Love, Past_

_Love, Future_

_Love, Imperative_

_Love, (In)Conditional_

_Epilogue: Love, noun._

**1.- Love, Interrupted.**

_No Explanation- Peter Cetera_

Los cascos del potro cibernético resonaron en el empedrado del patio, como si el contraste entre moderno y anticuado quisiera hacer su presencia notoria con un toque de clarín. El castillo en los Highlands de Scotia, había sido construido hacía muchas más generaciones que las que habían sido capaces de poner a los seres humanos en el espacio: y dominando el lago, sus tejados puntiagudos y sus almenas orgullosas relucían en un magnífico atardecer de oro, que hubiera podido ser la imagen de un libro de historia de no ser por el potro cibernético- y su jinete- que cruzaba el patio con paso veloz y la amplia sonrisa de quien se sabe bienvenido.

El héroe de una guerra observó al jinete subir la amplia escalinata, tomando los peldaños de dos en dos, una cola de cabello rubio escapándose del cuello del pesado abrigo de gamuza café. Llevaba botas, un sweater verde brillante abajo y unos gruesos pantalones de pana, y se soltó la cola de caballo que llevaba sujeta, liberando una marea de cabello que relució a la luz del sol.

El dueño del castillo, héroe y High Lord de Scotia sonrió, dirigiéndose a la puerta del estudio. Sin embargo lo pensó mejor y volvió a su sillón, echándose allí, una pierna sobre el brazo del sillón y la camisa seductoramente abierta, para luego poner los ojos en blanco y volver a su posición original, un libro en su regazo, repantingado cómodamente.

- Hola, qué hay de comer?- fue el saludo de su ex colega, la navegante de Ramrod y vieja amiga del High Lord, la general April Eagle, de civil June Crowley Hunter.

El Jinete Sable, Almirante de la Confederación, Eward McKenzie Greysthwwalthry, cerró su libro y observó a la vibrante, sonrojada joven mujer que cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas y se dejó caer, aún sin aliento, en el sofá frente al suyo.

- Hola, April. Me alegra verte.- dijo Sable sonriendo.- Veo que tuviste un buen viaje.-

- Pésimo. Se está armando una tormenta estelar: Nova y yo fuimos las últimas en pasar antes de que cierren el espacio atmosférico... no sé para qué me llamaste, pero más vale que me ofrezcas una cama, porque no podría pasar esa tormenta ni con Ramrod.-

- No te preocupes. Hay veintitrés habitaciones en este castillo, y además, yo duermo solo.- dijo el antiguo héroe, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Pero la joven, que había encontrado la bandeja con los restos de la merienda del High Lord, estaba ocupada comiéndose la mermelada de ciruelas caseras a cucharadas.

- Me gusta dormir contigo: eres calentito.- dijo April con tal inocencia, los labios rojos de ciruela, que Sable se sintió desarmado.

- Deja esa mermelada, llamaré que te traigan algo... estás muerta de hambre.-

- Famélica. La comida en el transbordador era guiso de legumbres, pero no el que hace Colt: era repulsivo... y las galletas eran saladas, así que planeaba comer en Edimburgo cuando llegara, pero estaba todo lleno y al fin preferí tomar a Nova y venirme de inmediato... oye, esta mermelada está muy buena...-

Sable le quitó el pote de dulce.- basta, no más azúcar en tu estómago vacío, primero una comida caliente y decente...-

- Ma zuca, papi.-

- No.- dijo Sable, agitando una campanilla de plata.- Reginald, prepárale una comida a la señorita, y algo de sopa para mí. Cenaremos en el cenador particular, luego iremos a la sala pequeña: prepárale también el cuarto azul.-

- Sí, Milord. Puedo expresar la alegría que me invade al verla sana, salva y aquí con nosotros, señorita April?- dijo el anticuado mayordomo, que había ayudado a criar a Sable y ahora lo servía con la dedicación que sólo alguien de su clase podía aspirar.

- Gracias, Reginald.- dijo April gentilmente. Luego, se sentó más cerca del fuego, frotándose las manos y estirando los pies a la candente chimenea.

- Helada y hambrienta. Afortunadamente, puedo curar ambas cosas.- dijo Sable al verla suspirar de placer al sentir el calor.- Cómo están las cosas en Jared?-

April lo miró, antes de volverse al fuego y ponerse todo el cabello en un hombro, con un gesto disciplente.- Renuncié.-

- Qué?-

- Renuncié. Estaba harta.-

- Tanto te acosó Randolph?-

- Hasta acá llegó el rumor?-

- April, perdona que te lo diga, pero no ha sido precisamente discreto. Sobre todo si Randolph sigue dando entrevistas sobre sus sentimientos por ti, de cinco páginas, en toda revista del corazón que se deje.-

April bufó, la cabeza en las manos.- Por favor, no me lo recuerdes... cuando vi la portada de Frontopolitan me quería matar...-

- La de "Passionate Prince, The Incoming Warrioress Wedding?"- Sable sonreía, con muy poca burla y más bien alivio.- En donde te sugerían un vestido de novia con tirantes, vuelos, fruncido, relleno, campanitas de oro y tiara con velo de diez metros?-

- Me sugirieron relleno? Qué se han creído?!-

- Sí. E hicieron una votación para el Best Man. Debo reconocer que llamé diez mil veces, así gané la encuesta por sobre Fire, Colt, Jessie Blue y Scrape.-

- Sable, cállate, o meto la cabeza en la chimenea.-

- Por favor... el olor a pelo quemado...- Sable rió.- Fue lo único por lo que dejaste ese maldito cargo?-

- Tú me aconsejaste que lo tomara!-

- No sabía que Randolph descendería a acosarte todo el santo día. Y pensé que el rey te daría más apoyo.-

- Apoyo? Querían tenerme como elemento decorativo. Si no me dejan reorganizar su ejército, pues que se las arreglen solos, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.- dijo ella estirándose, al fin ya en calor, y dejándose caer cuan larga era en el amplio sofá. Sable se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, interesado, apoyándose en el respaldo.

- Mejores cosas? Qué, te vas a hacer Hare Khrishna?- preguntó. Al no obtener respuesta, se acercó otro poco.- Está bien, me alegra que lo hayas dejado. La verdad, te llamé porque quería... quería hablar contigo. Tengo algo que...-

April lo miró, y de pronto sonrió.

- Qué?-

- Nunca te había visto con tan poca ropa.-

Sable se sonrojó, echándose atrás, y bajándose el kilt con un gesto maquinal. Era cierto que no llevaba nada más que calcetines escoceses altos, kilt tablado y una camisa blanca muy delgada y desabrochada hasta la mitad del pecho, que se abotonó de inmediato.

- Me has visto en traje de baño.-

- Es diferente. Te ves sexy: es como la edición Scotia de Playgirl.- dijo April, echándose a reír. Sable se bajó el kilt todo lo posible, hasta que le cubrió las rodillas por completo: el atuendo en otro hombre podría haberse visto estúpido, pero Sable, que había llevado kilt de la infancia, se había visto relajado y cómodo, y con un cuerpo como el suyo, muy apuesto, hasta ahora, que estaba rojo.

- Qué me ibas a decir?- dijo April, repantingándose más, disfrutando del calor.

-... vete a la...-

- Anda, dime... prometo no molestarte más por el kilt.-

- Está bien.- Sable tomó aire.- Te llamé porque...-

- La cena está servida, Milord Eward.- dijo Reginald de la puerta.

- bien!- dijo April, saltando del sofá y dirigiéndose al comedor. Sable le echó una mirada atravesada a Reginald, pero podría haberla dirigido con más efecto a un macetero, porque Reginald la aguantó sin inmutarse.

- No tu mejor timming.- le soltó.

- Lo siento, señor. Lamentablemente, el timming depende de la señal para entrar en escena.-

- Eso fue un sarcasmo?-

- En absoluto, señor. Después de todo lo que la señorita April y usted han enfrentado, sin embargo, estoy seguro que podrá superar los obstáculos de timming.-

- Eso fue otro sarcasmo?-

- Sable, si no vienes, me como tu pavo!- resonó la voz de April, que ya se había instalado en el cenador.

- ...Ya voy. Y cómete las verduras primero.- Llamó Sable, haciendo sonreír a Reginald.

- Si, mamá.-

- Un dedo más... un poquito más... Sableciiito...-

- No seas golosa.- Sable cerró la botella y la dejó a un costado, mientras April observaba con ojo crítico la copa curva llena hasta la mitad de auténtico brandy escocés.- Estás muy delgada, y nunca has tenido un gran aguante para el alcohol.-

- Y qué? Este brandy es rico. Y si me emborracho, me llevas en brazos a la cama, hoy no tengo que manejar.- April olfateó su brandy con una sonrisa, notando que Sable se servía lo mismo que ella, pero de whisky.- Además que me merezco que me mimes... Randolph y el rey casi me vuelven loca.-

- Tentador como suena tenerte ebria a mi merced, prefiero que estés sobria para discutir el porqué te llamé.-

- No era que me echaras de menos?- April bebió un poco, tosió, se aclaró la garganta y rió.- Está fuerte...-

- Es auténtico Scotia, por supuesto que es fuerte.- dijo Sable, agitando una mano.- Te llamé porque...-

- Has visto a Colt?-

-... sí. La semana pasada vino con Ewie. Los demás niños están con Robin en Westmine, pero ella prometió dejarlos venir a pasar el verano acá: espero que tú también vengas, porque Fire va a venir con Sylia.-

- Espero venir.- dijo ella, la vista en su copa. Se había quitado el abrigo, pero aún estaba muy abrigada. Su gesto se hizo pensativo, y Sable la miró, allí cómodamente acodada en el sofá, las piernas recogidas, el cabello descuidadamente suelto, satisfecha, calentita y algo soñolienta, y por primera vez en tanto tiempo, completamente a salvo.

- Me gusta verte así.-

- Ah?-

- Te ves... tan tranquila.-

- Dejar Jared era todo lo necesitaba. No sé que voy a hacer con mi vida ahora: el Comando me ofreció un puesto de ingeniera bifásica arregla-líos en el Comando, pero no sé si tomarlo, va a ser uno de los 24-7...-

- pensé que ibas a descansar un poco.-

- Me gustaría hacer algunas investigaciones en Yuma University, sobre fusión trinaria...tal vez pueda enseñar algo.- April no parecía nada segura.- Es una opción.-

- Pero qué es lo que quieres hacer, April? De veras. No suenas muy entusiasta.-

- La verdad? Creo que estoy algo confundida. Tal vez me tome unas vacaciones primero: hace mucho que no tengo vacaciones.-

- Podrías quedarte aquí.- dijo Sable en voz baja mirándola.

- De vacaciones? Te lo agradezco: aprovecharé un par de semanas tu hospitalidad si no es molestia, luego iré a molestar a Fire y hay un concierto en Yuma de Line que quiero...-

- Me refería a permanentemente.- dijo Sable muy serio.- April...-

- No crees que Scotia queda un poco lejos de Yuma?- dijo April moviendo la cabeza, con voz ligera.- Además, qué va a pensar la futura lady Greyswwalthry si se entera que vivo acá? Como no me ponga delantal de ama de llaves...-

- No hay ninguna futura lady.- dijo Sable, moviendo la cabeza.- April...-

April se levantó, dejando su copa en la chimenea, y buscó su bolso, del que sacó una caja de madera tallada.

- Me olvidaba. Mira lo que te traje: lo encontré en un mercado de antigüedades en Boreal. Y lo vendían bastante caro: espero que te guste.- dijo sonriendo. Sable se enderezó para abrirlo, y emitió una exclamación de sorpresa: era la empuñadura de un sable cibernético, rota, pero en la que aún eran obvios el trabajo de sobredorado en el puño, el código impreso, y la hoja de adamantium aún brillaba rota.

- Es mi antiguo sable, el que perdí en la zona de vapor! April, cómo...?-

- Ni idea. Pensé que te gustaría recuperarlo, aunque esté roto: después de todo, es con ese que apuñalaste a Nemesis. Algún día será una reliquia de tu casa, no crees? " Éste el sable que el abuelito usó para matar al villano de otra dimensión! Ooooh!" Si ya oigo a tus nietos...-

Sable se echó a reír.- Cálmate con los nietos: no tengo ni hijos todavía...-

- Ya los tendremos.- dijo April sonriendo.- Jugarán juntos, y nadarán en tu lago y harán desastres con tu cristalería.-

- Obviamente jugarán juntos.- dijo Sable, mirándola.- O si no les pegaré, si no juegan con sus hermanitos.- añadió, intentando descifrar la frase de April. Pero ella rió, moviendo la cabeza.

- Me gustaría que crecieran juntos, y se quisieran como hermanos.- dijo con un curioso suspiro.- Me alegra que te haya gustado!- agregó, volviendo a animarse.- Cuando lo ví, pensé en ti de inmediato. Además, ya va a ser tu cumpleaños-

- Gracias, April.- Sable dejó con reverencia la caja sobre la chimenea.- Es un tesoro para mí.-

- Ya sabes. "Forjarán de nuevo la espada rota..." - citó April.- Cómo era? "De las cenizas surgirá un fuego... "-

- " Y una luz surgirá de las tinieblas: el descoronado será de nuevo rey, forjarán de nuevo la espada rota"- Sable sonrió, y de pronto se sentó a su lado, mirándola a los ojos, y continuó con otra cita.- Pero yo no soy un rey.-

- me alegro, si Randolph es un botón de muestra.- dijo April ácidamente.- Y yo no deseo ser una reina.- agregó, continuando la cita en broma. Pero antes de que Sable respondiera, se levantó, bebió un poco más de su copa, y se volvió a él con una sonrisa. – Tienes algo nuevo para escuchar? Yo traje el nuevo disco de Lilah, no sé si lo tienes ya...-

Sable se puso de pie de golpe. Dio dos pasos, y mirando fijamente a April, su rostro se endureció.

- Suficiente. Llevo toda la noche tratando de decirte algo, así que siéntate y cállate de una vez. Y no me interrumpas. –

April se quedó boquiabierta, pero una mirada amenazante de Sable bastó para ocupara el sillón en silencio, su copa en la mesita del lado, tan semejante a una escolar regañada que Sable casi sonrió.

- Okay...-

Él se aclaró la voz, y finalmente habló, apoyado en la chimenea, mirándola.- la guerra ha terminado. Y llevo varios años esperando que terminara para decirte esto.- dijo Sable, su espalda asumiendo una rigidez militar.– Siempre me sorprendió que fuéramos tan parecidos: es como si fuéramos gemelos o algo así. Tú me entiendes mejor que nadie en el universo, y creo que nadie puede conocerte y entenderte como yo, April. No hay nada en ti que no me conmueva, y creo que nos complementamos muy bien. Tú eres flexible donde yo soy rígido, y...-

April reventó de risa. Sable se volteó indignado.

- Maldita sea! SACA TU MENTE DE LA ALCANTARILLA! Estoy tratando de decirte algo importante, eres una...-

April tuvo tal ataque de risa que se sepultó en los cojines. Sable se dejó caer en el sofá opuesto, los brazos cruzados, completamente irritado.

- Que te zurzan. Se acabó, no hablo contigo hoy, estás insoportable.-

- No te enojes... Sable...- April se secó los ojos.- Es que la frase era... ay, Sable...- añadió, levantándose.- Me dio algo de sueño: me llevas a mi habitación?-

- Eso es un no, verdad?- dijo Sable en voz baja.

- No se de qué...-

- Prefiero un no claro y conciso a que trates de evitar esta conversación, April. No quiero ser Randolph y que huyas de mí: si es no, prefiero saberlo y te dejaré en paz para que sigamos siendo amigos. Pero necesito saberlo.-

April suspiró. Luego se volvió, y toda risa se había ido de su rostro.- No creo que estemos destinados a estar juntos, Sable.-

- Yo no creo en el destino.- dijo él levantándose también.- April, no quieres que estemos juntos?-

Ella movió la cabeza.- hace diez años, en la guerra, hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que me dijeras esto. Pero ya es muy tarde, Sable. Hemos cambiado... y no creo que ninguno de los dos esté listo para esto nunca.-

- Yo lo estoy. Más listo de lo que nunca estaré. Al menos dame una oportunidad, April. Puedo ofrecerte un hogar, una familia... no quieres eso?- susurró Sable dulcemente, tomándole las manos.- Si me quisiste... no queda nada para mí?-

- Ha pasado demasiado.- dijo ella en voz baja: no lo miraba.

- Hay alguien más?- la voz de Sable se hizo suave.- April, llevo tanto tiempo soñando con esto... crees que era fácil en la guerra sentirte respirando en la habitación del lado cada noche, y ansiando esa respiración en mi almohada?-

- Tú eras tan fuerte.- dijo April, moviendo la cabeza.- Yo no era tan fuerte, y te necesitaba.-

- Si fui fuerte era porque pensaba en ti. Si luché sin parar esos años, era porque cuando estaba agotado, o desesperado, o exhausto, pensaba en ti y en la posguerra juntos y tenía fuerzas...- el susurro de Sable perdió algo de su suavidad, haciéndose áspero.- Dame una oportunidad.-

April, las mejillas como sangre, los ojos húmedos, movió la cabeza.- No. No es esto lo que yo quería. Te quería libre, y salvaje como en esos años: no quiero a un Lord, ni un castillo... te quería, entonces, cuando éramos libres y valientes... pero no quiero un matrimonio de conveniencia, ni una amistad... perdóname.-

- Crees que no te amo?- susurró Sable, su voz ronca.- April, yo...-

- No.-

- Bésame al menos, y luego dime que no.- la voz de Sable fue demandante cuando de pronto, sin aviso, le apartó el cabello de la cara y sujetándole la cabeza con ambas manos hundió su boca en la suya. April hizo un gemido ahogado de protesta y sorpresa, pero luego su cuerpo se aflojó contra el de Sable cuando la boca de él se dilató, su lengua penetrando la boca de ella, reclamando dominio de cada rincón hasta enredarse en la suya y barrer su paladar con una presión húmeda y apasionada. April gimió de nuevo, y Sable le respondió con un bajo gruñido, sus manos bajando a su cintura para presionarla contra algo que el kilt no podía disimular.

- Sable... por favor suéltame... no puedo más...-

- Se siente eso como un matrimonio de conveniencia?- ronroneó Sable, hundiendo la boca en su cuello. April clavó los dedos en sus hombros, sorprendida cuando él la apretó más contra sí y dejó escapar un gruñido bajo completamente lascivo.

- Sable!-

- El hecho que me haya aguantado tanto no significa que no pensara en ti de esta forma. Te amo, y te respeto, y amo tu cerebro, tu alma, tu corazón... lo que no significa que no me haya puesto aceite de bebé en la mano y no haya fingido que mi mano era tu sexo apretándome, mordiéndome los puños para que no me oyeras...-

April se quedó boquiabierta, mirándolo. Y luego, de repente, se echó atrás, le abrió la camisa de un tirón, y empujándolo al sillón se lanzó en un ataque descontrolado del cuello y los hombros de Sable, sus manos finas bajando codiciosas por sus pectorales, su vientre, su cintura, sus jadeos algo completamente sorpresivo. Sable emitió un gruñido al sentir su lengua en el cuello, cerca de su oído, sus besos fervorosos en el pecho, el tirón con que al fin le quitó el kilt y la breve prenda de ropa debajo, y cómo al fin se arrodilló, besándolo en el vientre y más abajo, quitándole los calcetines escoceses hasta dejarlo desnudo como Dios lo echó al mundo en el sofá, en el mismo momento en que lo hacía lanzar un fuerte gemido al sentir su boca y sus manos llegando allí.

- Cada vez que te herían...- susurró ella, su boca en una cicatriz cerca del hueso de la cadera.- Quería matarlos por herirte... por herir lo que sentía mío... Sable...- añadió hambrienta, su voz cargada de tanto deseo que Sable sintió su sexo dar un sacudón bajo su mano, mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza y su cabello lo rozaba, sedoso y tibio...

- E... espera... April, espera!- jadeó.- Espera!- añadió, tomándola por los hombros, viendo en shock sus pupilas dilatadas, sus mejillas rojas. Dónde estaba la risueña joven de hacía una hora, la confundida, triste joven de hacía quince minutos? April estaba ardiendo de pasión, los ojos oscuros, los labios rojos: cuando la apartó, ella le echó la mirada del tigre al que le quitan su cena.- Me estoy sintiendo como el pavo de navidad... yo también quiero acariciarte...- dijo él con suavidad, levantándola al sillón con él.

- Déjame hacerlo.- susurró ella inesperadamente.- Deseé tanto hacerlo que casi puedo sentir tu sabor...- jadeó ásperamente. Sable la miró boquiabierto, y tuvo que parpadear antes de casi venirse a su sólo tono de voz.

- Si haces eso, no te serviré de nada más adelante...-

April lo tocó, como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus ojos al verlo desnudo.

- Eres tan hermoso.- susurró, su voz llena de adoración.- Sable, me quieres? De veras me quieres? No es sólo que nos conozcamos, que me quieras como amiga, que...-

Sable emitió un gruñido, y le quitó la chaqueta, el sweater y un polerón, todo de una vez.

Debajo había más ropa.

- Pero... si eres como pelar una cebolla...- Sable empezó a reírse tras la tercera camiseta.- llevas un cinturón de castidad, encima?-

- Soy más friolenta que tú.- dijo April, sonrojada, ocupada en acariciarle el pecho.- Sable... estás seguro de esto?-

- Si tú no lo estás, esperaré... no mucho... pero esperaré.- dijo Sable, deteniéndose ante lo que parecía la última camiseta.

April calló, y Sable se detuvo, acariciándole los hombros. Pero luego ella habló, y llevó sus labios a los de él, mientras las manos de Sable descendían a su cinturón.

- Si tú quieres... quiero estar contigo.- susurró ella, besándolo y acariciándolo sin parar, sus ojos sin detenerse bajando y subiendo por su cuerpo, como si nunca hubiera visto un hombre desnudo. Sable se estremeció ante el hambre de sus ojos, un hambre que jamás le había visto: un hambre que era por él, sólo por él, y que había estado oculta tanto tiempo, demasiado tiempo.

Le desabrochó el pantalón de gruesa mezclilla, y poniéndola de pie se lo quitó despacio, para encontrarse con medias debajo. Con algo que parecía una risa le ayudó a quitárselas, y al fin April se quedó frente a él, en ropa interior, calcetines de encaje y camiseta blanca sobre su sostén, él completamente desnudo.

Ella caminó a su alrededor, observándolo, sus manos acariciándolo. Sable aguantó todo lo que pudo, antes de tomarle las manos y quitarle la camiseta, enseñando su discreto sostén de encaje blanco cubriendo su pecho, que podía ser una indulgente copa B, pero le envió un golpe eléctrico a sus genitales de inmediato en cuanto lo tuvo a la vista.

- Anhelaba verte así.- susurró April, sin dejar de besarle el cuello, adorándolo con manos y boca. Finalmente, Sable tuvo suficiente, y sujetándola la tendió en el sofá, colocándose sobre ella y arrojando los cojines al suelo con un gesto violento, inclinándose sobre ella mientras se apoyaba en una mano y la otra iba a su mejilla.

- Se acabó la exhibición de tu semental. Estás oficialmente en mi poder, April Eagle, y esta vez vas a obedecer todas mi órdenes, todos mis deseos, y todos mis bajos instintos. Así que no te resistas, ni trates de negociar, porque he esperado tanto esto que cuando acabemos necesitarás suero intravenoso.-

- Tú no tienes bajos instintos.- dijo April riendo cuando Sable se tendió sobre ella y empezó a besarle el rostro, y luego los hombros, con húmedos, largos besos.

- Cómo le llamas a esto?- sugirió él, antes de clavarle los dientes en el cuello. April gritó, pero no se resistió, máxime cuando los dientes de Sable se deslizaron, justo en el punto de dolor, adonde su mano se movía sobre su seno, cubriendo por completo la tibia carne bajo el encaje elástico.

- Sable...- jadeó ella cuando él apartó el suave encaje y su boca se ocupó del delicado seno, de pequeña areola color durazno. La lengua de Sable se hizo demandante y perversa, sus dientes rozándola, y April jadeó y rodeó sus caderas con los muslos, hundiendo los dedos entre el espeso cabello rubio y atrayéndolo más hacia la carne sensible que atendía.- Sable!- gritó a ciegas.

- Sí?- dijo él perversamente, levantando sus pupilas a ella, sin que su boca detuviese su enloquecedora acción, ahora pasando al otro seno mientras su mano atendía al que había dejado caliente y húmedo.- Algo que quieras?-

- Por favor...- la voz de April tembló.- Sable, estoy... estoy casi...-

Los ojos del Jinete Sable se oscurecieron.- Sí?- preguntó, su mano deslizándose por su vientre, a la juntura entre sus muslos. Su mano se acomodó allí, y April emitió un jadeo y grito cuando, a través del algodón de su ropa interior, un dedo dominante la penetró sin aviso, curvándose en su interior mientras un pulgar siniestramente hábil trazaba círculos sobre el pequeño bultito de nervios que comandaba su placer.

- Bajos instintos, no crees?- dijo Sable burlonamente, antes de echarse atrás y levantarle los muslos, retirando sus manos un momento para quitarle la pieza de algodón que era la última prenda en su cuerpo.- Yo también he esperado demasiado para esto.- agregó, su mano volviendo a su posición anterior, ahora sin barreras entre los dos. April jadeó, pero su voz se volvió de pronto un gemido agudo cuando Sable la miró a los ojos, y luego, manteniendo su mirada, bajó su rostro entre los muslos, hasta que su mano abandonó a April y algo mucho más suave y más exigente tomó posesión de su ardiente rosa de carne, haciéndola gritar.

- Más dulce que la miel, mejor que ese brandy...- susurró Sable con ardor, mientras su boca devoraba a April, ayudándose con los dedos, su hambre tan violenta que April sintió que sus dientes la romperían, succionando como si se alimentase de su miel. Le sujetó los muslos apretadamente y se enterró allí, aún mientras April se retorcía, jadeando y gritando: y cuando al fin el orgasmo la atenazó, levantó el rostro para mirarla, sus dedos aún comandando after shocks profundo en su interior.

- Me imagino que habrás notado que un matrimonio de conveniencia, de fría amistad y todo eso tiene lo suyo.- dijo Sable al aire mientras April se aferraba a él, su cuerpo convulsionándose en sus brazos, gimiendo como una agonizante.- Aún sin pasión ni deseo, el afecto tiene lo suyo... ya sabes, son los atributos más altos del espíritu los que cuentan...-

- Cállate de una vez...- jadeó ella, besándolo, sus muslos húmedos apretando su cintura en espasmos.- Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? Creí que me moría...-

- Digamos que mis lecturas no han sido siempre estrictamente militares.- dijo él sonriendo, aunque jadeaba.- April... quiero penetrarte. Puedo hacerlo?-

- No tienes que pedir permiso.- la voz de April estaba temblando mientras su pecho subía y bajaba.- Sable, estoy esperándote.-

- Eres mía?-

- Completamente... siempre lo he sido... por favor...-

- Prométeme que serás mía, que podré tenerte siempre... no quiero nada menos que un para siempre, April.-

- Lo tienes... cuando quieras, como quieras, te lo juro... soy tuya... Sable!- demandó April, sintiendo a su antiguo oficial superior apoyando su miembro en su húmeda entrada: la piel de él quemaba como fuego.

- Aquí estoy, April. – dijo él con súbita dulzura, besándola mientras su miembro se hundía en la carne tibia y palpitante. April emitió un gemido al sentir a Sable llegando hasta su mismo fondo, obligando a carne que no estaba acostumbrada a ello a dilatarse, acomodándolo, tomando su forma: pero luego la tirantez pasó, para ser reemplazada por una deliciosa fricción, una sensación de plenitud que les robó el aliento.

Ella jadeó y se agarró de sus hombros mientras cerraba los ojos y su rostro apoyaba en el de él, los dos buscándose a ciegas, concentrados en la sensación de la carne unida. Sable jadeó, ardiente, casi doloroso, y April jadeó, todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose.

- Dentro... estás tan... profundo...- gimió April.

- Sabía que sería así.- susurró Sable.- Te necesitaba así... te he necesitado tanto tiempo... dime que eres mía.. April...-

- Tuya... Eward.- dijo ella, con una sonrisa, que se trocó en un ardiente jadeo cuando Sable, los ojos oscurecidos, se apoyó en manos y rodillas, y se empujó de pronto más adentro, antes de retirarse con un brusco movimiento de sus caderas, y volver a entrar, lentamente. April gimió, y le echó los brazos al cuello.

- June...- susurró él, antes de gemir y hundirse en ella tan al fondo como podía llegar. Aún faltaban centímetros de él que empujar: Sable llevó las rodillas de ella a sus hombros, y se empujó, arrancándole un gemido, hasta que sus testículos duros descansaron al fin apretados contra su húmeda entrada.

- Sable!- gritó ella ante la profunda invasión, y Sable la sintió mojarse aún más mientras sus piernas temblorosas se aferraban a sus fuertes hombros.- Sable... por favor...-

- Por favor qué? Dímelo. Pídeme lo que quieras... excepto que te deje.- susurró Sable ferozmente, un leve balanceo de sus caderas permitiéndole sentir las espasmódicas contracciones dentro de April.

-...no... no me dejes... Sable, por favor...-

- Dímelo.-

-... te necesito... aquí...- April trató de moverse contra él, pero en su posición apenas lograba un leve vaivén.- Sable...- gimió, estirándole los brazos. Él comprendió, e inclinándose, doblándola hasta que sus piernas casi le tocaron los pechos, presionó la pesada raíz de su miembro contra su clítoris, y no conforme con eso, introdujo una mano entre ambos y oprimió el tenue botón oculto por pétalos mojados contra su verga, asegurándose acariciarlo en cada movimiento. April emitió un gemido desesperado y se aferró a las sábanas, su rostro tenso de placer: y Sable se dejó llevar en un ritmo lento, aunque estaba sudando por el esfuerzo de controlarse. Podía ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas, en sus pechos, ver cómo sus jadeos se hacían más desesperados, ansiosos: pero sobre todo podía sentir su interior contrayéndose en un ritmo cada vez más frenético, más fuerte. Sabía que estaba cerca.

Y entonces jadeó, y enderezándose de golpe April lo miró con ojos nublados, casi asustados, sus mejillas rojas como sangre mientras Sable continuaba.

- Por favor... Sable... para... es demasiado... no puedo...- jadeó, su voz tan aguda como un sollozo. Le echó los brazos al cuello, y trató de detenerlo, pero Sable le sujetó las muñecas.- Por favor... es demasiado... no puedo c-c-controlarme...- gimió ella, su cuerpo arqueándose cuando él apoyó todo su peso sobre sus caderas, y aceleró el movimiento- Sable, no!-

- Déjate llevar... no tengas miedo... vuela conmigo...- susurró él, su boca succionando sus labios, su lengua en su oído, en su boca, en sus mejillas, mordiendo su cuello de un modo animal.- Estoy aquí, yo te cuidaré... déjate ir... estás en mis brazos, April, déjate llevar... quiero verte gritar... vamos...- añadió, sus caderas manteniendo el torturador ritmo aún lento. April echó la cabeza atrás y gritó, incoherente, y cuando él le clavó los dientes en los pechos, ella se convulsionó inconteniblemente, gimiendo y jadeando, su cuerpo retorciéndose bajo el suyo, Sable reteniéndolo con manos de hierro, permitiéndose sólo un gruñido al sentirla contraerse brutalmente alrededor suyo, intentando vencer la dureza de su miembro. Sable aguantó, y luego se apoyó en los codos, dejando que las rodillas de ella le rodeasen la cintura, aún contrayéndose. Le apartó el pelo de la cara, mojado de sudor, ella jadeando como su hubiera corrido una milla, su interior ahora suave y blando como la seda...

- April.- susurró él.- Amor, estás bien?-

Los párpados de ella se abrieron, para mirarlo de frente con una expresión que le quitó el aliento. Eran los ojos de un ángel, de un recién nacido: sin preocupaciones, ni miedos, ni esperanzas: los ojos de la más absoluta felicidad, mirándolo fijo y tiernamente, sólo para él.

- Soy tan... feliz.- susurró ella, besándole la cara, sus manos flojas y temblorosas en su pelo.- Sable... nunca me habías llamado así...-

- Cómo? June?-

- No. Mi amor.-

A Sable le tembló la voz.- April, te amo.-

- Y yo... mi High Lord... héroe...jefe...espía... guerrero...poeta...- susurró April apasionadamente, llenándolo de besos. Sable volvió a moverse, esta vez más rápido, y April apretó los muslos, reteniéndolo dentro de ella, sus jadeos enfebrecidos, ardientes mientras él se agitaba con cada vez más violencia, sin que ella objetara.

- April! April, voy a... te amo, voy a estallar, no puedo más...- jadeó él, su cuerpo completamente presionado contra el de ella mientras jadeaba contra su oído, agitándose con violencia. April lo aferró con brazos y piernas, y Sable empujó sus caderas a toda velocidad, metiéndolo y sacándolo de ella tan rápido que apenas sentían más que una sorda vibración enloquecida. La mente de ambos ardió y se borró: más que amor, hacían fuego. Cuando Sable al fin se derrumbó contra ella, aferrándola con todas sus fuerzas, sus nalgas de jinete hundiéndose en ella dos, tres veces más y luego quedándose tan adentro como podía en una presión ansiosa y bestial, April dejó escapar un suspiro contra el rugido agónico de Sable, sintiendo cómo se derramaba dentro de ella una oleada de calor. Los músculos de Sable se soltaron luego, destensándose, su miembro aflojándose dentro de ella en placenteros temblores: pero él acabó desmadejado, completamente abandonado sobre ella, en sus brazos.

- Sable...?-

- Aah. Ah...- el pecho de él parecía vibrar aún contra el suyo.- Oh... April...-

- Estás bien...?-

Sable rió, ahogadamente.- Es... una pregunta capciosa...?-

- No... es sólo que no puedo... respirar...-

Sable rodó torpemente a un costado, quedándose con la espalda pegada al respaldo del sillón, pero manteniendo brazos y piernas de April a su alrededor.-... mejor?-

- Mmm.-

- Cansada o... quieres más...?-

April lo miró como si fuera un alienígena.- Puedes más?!-

- ... creo que sí...-

- Estás... bromeando, verdad? Creí que... se caía el cielo...-

- Me siento halagado.- dijo él, riendo apenas.- Dios... he soñado tanto con esto que... no creo que pueda parar ahora...-

- Vine a caer en manos de un adicto al sexo? Y te veías tan decente.- susurró April.

- Ya sabes que los niños buenos somos los peores.- dijo Sable riendo.- Cuando te cases conmigo, tendrás que tolerarme que te haga el amor cada vez que quiera y te bese a mi gusto.-

- Puedo vivir con eso, pero... casarnos?-

- Pretendes vivir en pecado?-

- Lo que acabamos de hacer no te parece suficiente?-

- A mí me pareció una experiencia religiosa. Además...- Sable se giró para mirarla a los ojos.- ... estás tomando algún anticonceptivo? No, verdad?-

April negó, y sus ojos se abrieron.

-... pues yo no usé nada, y además... llevo siete años sin una mujer y me masturbo muy poco... así que me atrevo a decir que es muy probable que hayamos...-

April se sentó de golpe.- Sable...?-

- Te molesta? Puedo conseguir algo si quieres...- sugirió él, sentándose a su lado, acariciándole el pelo.- Perdóname. No pensé en nada, ni siquiera...-

- De veras crees que puedo estar...?-

- Es probable. – dijo Sable sinceramente.- Los hombres de mi familia son muy fértiles.-

- Pues...- dijo April, echándole los brazos al cuello.- Si no lo estoy, asegúrate de que mañana lo esté.-

Sable sonrió.- Es un trato. June?-

- Sí, Eward?-

- De veras te gustó la mermelada de ciruela?-

- Sí.-

Tráela.-

2.-LOVE, IMPERFECT

_Blurry eyes- L'arc In Ciel_

- Te sientes bien? No estás muy cerca del fuego?- preguntó Sable, entrando a la sala de la chimenea y viendo a April despatarrada en el sofá frente a las llamas, descalza y leyendo, envuelta en un sweater de Sable que le llegaba hasta los muslos y con viejos jeans arrugados en las piernas extendidas. Sable dejó su capote mojado de lluvia y sacudió la cabeza, desperdigando gotitas, antes de acercarse a su flamante prometida, la cual le dirigió una sonrisa, un asentimiento, y volvió a enfrascarse en su libro.

- Porqué preguntas?-

- Tienes la cara muy roja.- dijo Sable, acodándose en el respaldo del sofá y dejando una mano a través para tocar su abdomen.- No tendrás fiebre?-

- No, no es...- April balbuceó, y las cejas de Sable se elevaron, antes de volverse suspicaces.

- No es por el fuego? Porqué estás roja, entonces...?- preguntó, deslizando su mano por el abdomen, hasta acariciar un seno por sobre el sweater, haciendo que April cerrara los ojos de golpe.- Es por mí...?-

- Sable...-

-... o es por lo que estás leyendo?- dijo Sable con un movimiento rápido, arrebatándole el libro y dando media vuelta para encaramarse en el escritorio y empezar a hojearlo.- Vaya, vaya...-

- Sable!- bramó April, enderezándose ahora sí muy roja, de rabia y excitación, pataleando para levantarse porque estaba muy acurrucada.- Devuélvemelo!-

- " El laberinto de la pasión"- Sable enarcó una ceja y empezó a leer con excelente dicción tradicional inglesa, una pierna recogida, balanceando la otra con desparpajo.- " Gail separó las piernas con abandono, preguntándose cómo podía la lengua de Stephen sentirse tan dura, tan grande, tan dominante entre sus muslos atados. Sus jugos bañaban el rostro de Stephen, que..."-

- Cállate de una vez!- April saltó el sofá y le arrebató el libro, su rostro positivamente fucsia.- Eso es privado!-

- Si me hubieras dicho que te gustaban las historias de piratas calientes, me habría comprado un sombrero y un parche para el ojo...- Sable se hamacó, divertido, pero al ver a April dejar el libro y volverse al sillón, vio su rostro profundamente avergonzado.- April... no pretendía molestarte. No te enojes... no me parece mal, ni nada...-

- Nunca había leído uno de esos libros... eróticos.- dijo April, aún roja, pero seria, volviendo al sillón y abrazándose las rodillas.- sé que pueden parecer ofensivos...-

- No me parecen mal, aunque obviamente son para adultos.- dijo Sable, un poco inquieto al verla tan tensa.- La erótica femenina suele ser un poco más... sutil que la masculina, pero ambas cumplen su función. Aunque tengo esperanzas que si sientes... deseo, busques mis atenciones, en vez de consolarte con un libro.- dijo, tratando de ser gracioso. April se mordió los labios y bajó la vista, y Sable se sentó a su lado, empezando a preocuparse.

- Esás enojada conmigo? Sólo estaba jugando.- empezó a disculparse, pero ella le tomó la mano y la oprimió en las suyas.

- No es eso. Lo compré... para propósitos educacionales.- dijo ella voz baja. Sable parpadeó, y al comprender, pasó por una miríada de emociones reflejadas en su rostro, que iban desde una oleada de ternura casi paternal a una onda de lujuria que se estacionó con violencia entre sus piernas.

- Oh, April...- susurró.- Estabas...-

- Es una novela idiota.- April dejó la timidez para exasperarse, y levantarse de golpe, su rápido genio haciéndola alcanzar la puerta en dos trancos, su rostro irritado aún con dejes de vergüenza en las mejillas.- Olvídalo, fue una estupidez, yo...-

Las manos de Sable sujetaron la puerta que ella intentaba abrir, y su prometido, que la había seguido de un salto, la presionó contra la madera, empujando sin sutileza su entrepierna dura, pesada y obvia contra el trasero de April, que inspiró de golpe.

- Dime más.- djo él, su voz poderosamente oscura. April volvió a sonrojarse, pero no se resistió a la presión, cerrando los ojos.

- Sable...-

- Querías... saber algo? Quieres cambiar... algo que hacemos o...?-

April inclinó la cabeza contra la madera de la puerta y habló en un susurro.

- Sable, te amo... y amo estar en tus brazos.- musitó.- Soy... muy feliz cuando estamos juntos. Pero...-

- Pero?- la voz de él estaba cargada de inquietud y ternura, a pesar de que había un leve movimiento persistente de su cuerpo contra el de ella.

-... pero todo lo haces tú. Yo... yo siento que pierdo la voluntad, cuando estoy... cuando entras... en mí. Sólo me dejo ser amada, y quiero... quiero complacerte.-

Sable inhaló su pelo, y sus caderas se volvieron más insistentes, su voz empezando a temblar de deseo.- Ni siquiera sabes cuánto me complaces, amor mío...-

- No.- dijo April cn voz firme de ingeniera, aún mientras Sable se movía contra ella y le besaba el cuello con besos húmedos y calientes.- No sé casi nada sobre el amor físico, y ser una buena amante es lo menos que puedo aprender, si quiero que me... sigas queriendo...-

Las caderas de Sable se calmaron, y levantó el rostro, aunque estaba sonrojado. La volteó hacia él, y April vio el deseo luchando en su rostro con la racionalidad.

- Repíteme eso.-

- Sable...- ella bajó la vista, pero luego la levantó y habló con ojos determinados.- te quiero, y sé que me quieres. Pero no soy tu tipo, no soy una mujer hermosa, y no quiero que sólo nos quede afecto cuando nos acostumbremos a estar juntos. Quisiera que sigas amándome igual, y quiero aprender a ser una buena amante para tí, así como soy una buena amiga.- dijo al fin. Las cejas de Sable se fruncieron, y la soltó, pero sólo para tomarla de la mano y llevarla de regreso al sillón.

- hay tantas cosas que discutir en tu hipótesis que no sé ni por dónde empezar. Partamos por la más obvia falacia: quién te dijo que no eres una mujer hermosa?- gruñó, su rostro auténticamente irritado. April movió la cabeza con sorpresa, y luego rodó los ojos.- Sable... no tienes que sobarme el ego, soy realista...-

- Perdona que los saque a la fiesta, pero Jessie, Randolph, Max y como dos docenas de tipos más se han enamorado de tí como locos contigo siendo fea?-

- No fea...- April hizo un morrito y Sable se aflojó en una sonrisa, hasta que ella siguió hablando.- Sable, tu tipo habitual de mujer, Sincia, Sarah, Madeleine, Lilah... bueno, es despampanante. Mujeres morenas con caderas y piernas torneadas y bustos... bueno, hasta por allá...-

- No puedo creer que hayas analizado la lista!- Sable hundió los dedos en su propio pelo, antes de mirarla fijo.- No, me retracto, maldita sea, eres tan... tan metódica...- acabó, sin poder evitar una sonrisa exasperada.- April, si fuera por eso, Jessie, Roy y Alan eran muy sexys, caramba...-

- Sabes que no hay comparación. Tú eres...- April respiró antes de hablar con voz tenue.- Mucho más atractivo, y tan, tan hermoso...- hubo un temblor de deseo en su voz y Sable sintió que se le secaba la boca. Era posible que April lo amase tanto?

- No quiero a ninguna otra mujer, April.- djo con voz ronca, la pasión haciéndola rasposa.- Y te seré fiel hasta que estemos muertos.-

- No quiero que lo seas por una promesa. Quiero... que quieras estar conmigo, y para eso, decidí que tenía que aprender... tiene que poderse aprender, son técnicas y yo no soy tan idiota, si todas las mujeres han podido, yo también...- dijo ella con terquedad, aunque sonaba insegura. Sable se lamió los labios antes de hablar, tratando de calmar su rugiente deseo con la dulzura de que ella lo amase así.

- Es más fácil con práctica, y un maestro.- dijo él suavemente.- No me opongo a que leas todo lo que quieras, y si algo te llama la atención, dímelo y lo probamos... juntos.-

- Tú has hecho muchas cosas?- preguntó ella, sus manos y rodillas juntas en un gesto de nerviosismo. Él le tomó una mano, acariciándola.

- No muchas. Es sólo comparado con tu pureza que parezco saber lo que hago, pero tengo poquísima experiencia, April. Comparado con la mayor parte de los hombres soy un niño... he leído mucho y eso me ha dado ciertas... ideas y apetitos, pero tú y yo estamos descubriendo esto juntos.- Sable se hubiera ofendido de la ceja escéptica de April, de no ser eso un cumplido para otro aspecto de su personalidad.- Celebro haberte complacido, pero créeme que nunca había amado a una mujer como te he amado a tí.-

April recuperó su mano y pareció indecisa. Leyéndola con facilidad como siempre, Sable se recostó en el sofá, y quitándose el sweater, palmoteó el cojín, invitándola a recostarse en sus brazos. Ella dudó, y luego se tendió obedientemente, su cabeza en su pecho, la parte de atrás de su cintura reposando contra la entrepierna de Sable.

Ël pasó las manos bajo sus brazos, y atrayéndola, empezó a masajearle los hombros, antes de hablar despacio:

- Estabas leyendo sobre sexo oral, verdad? Te gusta?-

Ella teensó los hombros, antes de hablar mientras él le besaba el cabello.- Sí...-

- Te excita pensar que me gusta hacértelo, April?-

ella asintió, antes de hablar en un susurro.- De veras te gusta, o es... -

- Es?-

- … para complacerme... relajarme...-

- No, mi amor.- Sable habló despacio, eligiendo bien las palabras mientras sus manos volvían su masaje más insistente.- lo hago para complacerte, sí, y me gusta sentir cómo tu sexo se afloja y humedece para mí mientras te acaricio... pero siempre había sentido curiosidad por ello. Sabes que tengo cierta fijación oral, y que soy muy exigente con el olfato y el gusto... y el aroma de tu fluido me excita tanto como tu sabor, que es bastante dulce, muy parecido a una miel recién cogida.- dijo, sonriendo en su pelo al verla apretar las rodillas por reflejo.- Créeme: me gusta, y me excita tanto como a ti.- agregó, al sentir el corazón de ella golpear contra sus manos.- En especial ese pequeño y tímido clítoris rosado tuyo...-

- Oh, por Dios...- April se cubrió la cara, mientras él sentía un placer intenso al saber cómo la afectaban sus palabras. Sus manos fueron a sus senos, y empezó a a acariciarlos levemente, deslizando sus dedos para englobar los suaves montículos. April no llevaba sostén bajo el sweater, porque estaban blandos y tibios...

- Algo más que te haya gustado... que leyeras?-

- Tienes.. tienes alguna fantasía?- jadeó ella, sus manos yendo a sujetarse de las rodillas de Sable, que la apretaron, una a cada lado.

- Contigo? Oh, millones.- dijo Sable gorgoriteando, una mano bajando a su cintura para presionarla contra él y hacerla sentir la evidencia de su deseo, la dura verga contra su espalda.- De la más perversa a la más pura... digamos que has sido estrella de mi lujuria por mucho tiempo, y cada cosa nueva que leía o oía y me excitaba la imaginaba contigo...-

- Perversa?- la voz de ella tembló, excitada, y se estremeció cuando Sable le lamió el oído.- ah... dime...-

- Sólo si tu me dices luego. Una tuya.-

-... está bien.-

- Quiero estar contigo en esta misma posición, desnudos en la bañera con agua muy muy caliente.- dijo Sable suavemente en su oído.

- Eso es... muy dulce.- dijo ella tibiamente, un poco sorprendida por la tierna idea. Lo sintió sonreír en su oído, y luego su voz más ronca cuando él deslizó su mano por el vientre de ella.

- Quiero masturbarme sumerguido en el agua contra tu espalda mientras uso ambas manos para excitarte... quiero que el agua sirva como lubricante y te abras para mis dedos como una fruta hasta cartografiarte por dentro.- agregó contra s oreja. April se estremeció, color en su rostro mientras el abrazo continuaba virginal, y apoyó la mejilla en su pecho, su seno delatando que su respiración se había acelerado.

- Sable...-

- Ahora tú. Algo que leyeras te ha... te imaginaste algo que leyeras?-

- Sí.- dijo ella cubriendo sus manos con las suyas en su vientre.- Sí pero... me da un poco de vergüenza...-

- Dime.- exigió él, oprimiéndola contra sí.

- … En la novela hay una parte en donde él está... prisionero, atado... y ella... bueno, ella va y... tiene sexo con él aunque no pueda moverse.- dijo en un susurro.

- Quieres hacerme eso? Soy todo tuyo...- la sonrisa de Sable se ensanchó mientras le besaba los hombros.

- No. O sí, pero más adelante... quisiera que me lo hicieras a mí.- dijo ella muy bajo. Sable se detuvo, y April sintió como su cuerpo se enfriaba.- Sable...?-

- Lo siento, amor mío.- dijo él con voz suave, enderezándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos.- Me temo que es una de las pocas cosas que no haría en la cama... pero cualquier otra cosa que quieras...-

- Te... repele la idea?- April se mordió los labios.- Pero si se trata de tí, estabas de acuerdo!-

- Es distinto.-

- Por qué es distinto?!- exclamó April completamente confusa. - Porqué es distinto que yo te ate a que tú a mí...?-

- Simplemente no puedo. Lo siento. Puedes atarme a mí si quieres, me gustará mucho...-

- Sable...- April se levantó, disgustada y molesta.- No debiste hacerme decirlo si iba a darte repulsión. Lamento haber hablado así: olvidémoslo, por favor.-

- April, no es eso.- Sable se quedó sentado, pero sus ojos estaban sombríos y tristes al verla avergonzada, poniéndose una chaqueta para salir.- adónde vas...?-

- A devolver esta estupidez a la biblioteca.- soltó ella, saliendo con paso rápido. Sable suspiro y se recostó en el sofá, que aún tenía el olor de ella: y apoyó las palmas de las manos en los ojos, maldiciendo.

Su compromiso era todo menos tradicional, y aunque aún lo mantenían en secreto, temerosos de la avalancha de publicidad que iba a caerles encima cuando Cosmopolitan y otras revistas se enterasen, y también del centenar de " yo lo sabía" " lo veía venir" "era tan obvio" y " diez años jurando que no estaban interesados el uno en el otro para esto?" que serían inevitables, de los que ya habían tenido un adelanto cuando Colt y Fire en vez de felicitarlos se habían limitado a abrazarse y bramar que ya era hora que se dieran cuenta.

Dios santo, iba a ser un millar de " se los dije!"

April viajaba todo el tiempo la agotadora distancia entre Yuma y Scotia para cumplir con sus obligaciones como diseñadora jefe del Comando de Caballería, y aunque no le demandaba excesivo trabajo, también hacía clases y se quedaba ocasionalmente en su piso en Yuma, aunque tenía casi toda su ropa y objetos personales en Scotia. Sable no decía nada, sabiendo que April era una persona muy independiente y celosa de su espacio, y que la idea de ser la Lady Greysthwalthry la helaba no poco, así como de renunciar a su brillante carrera en aeronáutica: y no había mencionado que él podía fácilmente mantenerla con un estipendio del doble del que ganaba, ni que estaba dispuesto a mandar su título a paseo si ella realmente odiaba la idea de convertirse en miembro de la aristocracia.

Además, pasado el primer ataque de locura y pasión, ambos estaban tomando píldoras para prevenir un embarazo intempestivo, a pesar de que Sable en secreto era lo menos adverso a la idea posible: pero comprendía que un bebé sería una cadena y no una elección para ella todavía, y como un pescador tira del sedal con cuidado sin romperlo, estaba esforzándose por atraer a su inquieta amada con mucha, mucha paciencia.

Lo que había hecho de la metida de pata el día anterior un patinazo mayestático, pensó Sable esa mañana al despertarse solo, algo que ya odiaba, sin más compañía que el venerable Scotty, cuyos veinte años de perro terrier le tenían el hocico completamente blanco, pero cuya devoción lo hacía aún acompañarlo en todas sus caminatas aunque a veces fuera un poco lento. Sable se vistió tras acariciar al perro, y se peinó ausentemente, mirando su teléfono en el velador. April no lo había llamado como solía al llegar a Yuma, y ahora debía estar en medio de una clase: pero esa simple ausencia de la lucecita parpadeante lo hería, aunque no necesitaba ningún detalle más para saber que ella estaba profundamente dolida. Después de todo, con toda el agua caliente que costaba abrir la almeja que era ella, ir y pincharla... era obvio que ahora no la abría ni con una ganzúa.

Y pensándolo bien, había un chiste muy obsceno allí, se dijo moviendo la cabeza. La lujuria le había comido las nauronas, después de todo. Ya de solo pensar en ella se excitaba, y eso que sólo llevaba dos días de abstinencia: la noche anterior a la pasada, la había sentado en su regazo, se había acurrucado hasta abrazarla completamente con todo su cuerpo, y le había hecho el amor lenta e incansablemente hasta que ambos sollozaron de alivio. Había sentido que no eran sino una persona allí unidos temblando de placer, su unión tan íntima que cualquier ceremonia le hubiera pareecido redundante: y cuarenta y ocho horas después, no sólo estaba separado por medio universo, sino que la había herido, justo en donde ella era más nueva y tierna, como si hubiera arrancado un capullo que apenas empezaba a florecer de un manotazo, y ahora con ella lejos ni siquiera sabía qué pensaba o sentía, si estaba enojada, sólo triste, o cuándo volvería...

O si volvería.

No,no, no, se dijo, mesándose el cabello recién peinado, en un gesto de tanta inseguridad que Scotty alzó una ceja interrogativa, porque nunca había visto ese gesto antes en el Jinete Sable. April no podía enfadarse tanto por un malentendido. Ella era tan lógica y racional como él era, y por supuesto que un amor como el suyo, que había aguantado una guerra, sangre, sudor y lágrimas, no iba acabarse por una diferencia sexual. Él no se había sabido explicar y ella no se había parado a escuchar, y los dos habían desconcertado al otro, eso era todo. Ella volvería, y como dos seres racionales y maduros que eran, porque ya no eran unos malditos adolescentes, los dos iban a discutir a fondo el tema sobre dos grandes tazas de té, o como ella prefería, café negro muy azucarado.

Dos horas luego, como un irracional cualquiera, Sable, con nada más que lo que llevaba puesto, jeans, camisa y casaca de corduroy azul iba en el Galaxy Express camino a Yuma, dispuesto a enfrentar las cinco horas de viaje con resignación. Tenía que verla. Ya.

Apoyó la frente en el vidrio e inspiró hondo, dándose un pequeño cabezaso a sí mismo. Tarado, tarado, tarado. Había sido un momento de estupidez... y estupefacción, y no había sabido reaccionar. Ella le había confesado su primera fantasía, y él... le había faltado chillarle que era una pervertida. Él, que literalmente se había pasado diez años mirándola como un obseso y masturbándose hasta la inconsciencia si alguna vez tenía la chance de verla con menos que la armadura.

En particular una vez que la había visto ducharse en Westmine, que sin saber que la miraba y creyendo que estaba sola en el hangar, casi se había muerto de gusto como un mirón asqueroso. Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer: ella muy rápidamente se quitó la camiseta blanca sudada que llevaba y los jeans, se puso bajo el chorro de una manguera de agua helada en ropa interior y luego se encasquetó un mono de trabajo limpio: pero las imágenes se quedaron en su mente por años...

Era para matarlo. El pervertido era él, devorándola entre los muslos por horas y poseyéndola sin poder detenerse hasta que su pobre interior estaba inflamado y exhausto, no ella!

Pero cómo podía decirle la verdad sin que saliera corriendo? Ella estaba recién aprendiendo a amar, y aún le sorprendía lo bien que lo aceptaba. Cómo decirle, _mi amor, me encantaría complacerte, y atarte y hacerte el amor por la fuerza hasta que me desmaye, pero no podemos no porque no me guste, sino porque tengo miedo que me guste tanto, querida, que acabe lastimándote, que me pidas que pare y no pueda, y que acabes odiándome._

_Porque tengo pánico a la idea de mirarte y ver sangre o lágrimas por mi violencia, y que así como pierdo la cabeza cuando me sumergo en tu cuerpo no pueda detenerme, ya que la sola idea de sujetarte y obligarte a recibirme me hace jadear como un perro en celo... Dios mío, tú crees que soy un héroe y un santo y yo sé que sólo soy un maldito animal..._

La clase había acabado recientemente, porque los alumnos aún estaban abandonando el aula: pero April no estaba por ninguna parte cuando llegó al umbral entre la marea de adolescentes, y la pizarra, completamente cubierta de símbolos matemáticos parecía burlarse de él en su complejidad.

- Para ser tan rica es una maldita perra... el capítulo 25 completo para el lunes? Zorra!- escuchó hablar a unas estudiantes, las que se frenaron en seco y lo miraron de arriba abajo, bloqueándole el paso: una usaba coletas que la hacían ver de diez años aunque debía tener al menos veinticinco, ya que era una clase de posgrado, y la otra mascaba chicle y le miró la entrepierna con descaro.- Ooooh, hola, papi. Cómo te llamas y dónde has estado toda mi vida, corazón?-

- Adónde fue tu profesora?- dijo Sable, intentando ignorar que la otra chica se inclinaba al lado, intentando mirarle el trasero.

- Otro más.- dijo la chica de coletas rodando los ojos.- Dios mío, o la heroína no tiene reflejo de vómito o realmente reditúa lo de ser Star Sheriff, porque cada tipo que viene a preguntar por ella está más rico que el anterior... pero si no tiene pechugas y no tiene traste! Qué le ven? Es cuarenta y cinco por ciento pelo!-

- Adónde?- repitió Sable, y su voz sonó metálica. Era la voz del Jinete Sable, y los estudiantes alrededor pararon en seco y lo miraron, porque cualquiera que hubiera oído esa voz alguna vez la recordaba: era el tipo de voz que te agarraba de las gónadas y te ponía de pie, no sin antes ducharte en agua helada.

- … al estacionamiento supongo... última clase...- balbuceó la chica del chicle.

- Fue al laboratorio de física, hay un experimento de ultrasonido... sir.- dijo un chico de lentes, su cara diciendo a todas luces que lo había reconocido. Sable dio media vuelta y partió en la dirección que el chico le indicaba, cruzando por el Instituto de Física de Yuma, pero los estudiantes no se movieron hasta un buen rato después de que se había ido.

- Ése era el Jinete Sable?- susurró la chica de las coletas, a los que los chicos a su alrededor asintieron.- Oh, mi Dios... me mojé!-

_Qué otros tipos venían a buscarla? _Sable se mordió los labios: estaba siendo ridículo. Aunque no le hubiera regalado el anillo aún, estaban comprometidos... de hecho, Sable se sentía casado, y no desde que tuvieron sexo, sino que la verdad desde hacía años. Él no solía sisear como cobra, como Fire, o bramar como toro, como Colt, cada vez que un tipo le echaba una ojeada admirativa a April, porque la verdad era muy lógico que la admirasen y además se hubiera cansado de repartir coscachos. Pero era cierto que en los primeros años, con April tostada, atlética y adolescente, con su carita redondeada y los ojos brillantes, había que ser ciego para que no se te fueran los ojos tras su cuerpo de guerrera: era como un muchacho, esbelta y fina, pero brillando de salud. En los últimos años de la guerra, en cambio, April- y todos ellos- se habían vuelto flacos, pálidos y ojerosos. Sable había amado igualmente a April pálida y desgastada, pero ahora, en la posguerra, había vuelto a notar las miradas y sabía que ella, afinada por las privaciones pero con color y vida de nuevo en el rostro y la figura, era de nuevo objeto del deseo de más de uno.

Aunque ella era una cegatona de cuidado para esas cosas...

Normalmente no se sentía celoso: supuso que ahora que habían tenido sexo, las hormonas de macho estaban empezando a burlarse de su sentido de la realidad. April no era más virginal porque no llevaba hábito, y no iba a estar teniendo orgías a sus espaldas: y sin embargo, cuando entró al laboratorio y la vio rodeada de cinco hombres, tuvo que controlarse para no agarrarla del pelo y bramar " mía!"

_Sí, pensó, cavernícola 100%. Colt estaría orgulloso. _

Podía burlarse de si mismo, pero se le quitaron las ganas de reírse al ver a April, un poco ojerosa, con el cabello levantado trazando en un vidrio con plumón una ristra de ecuaciones, y los hombres que la rodeaban observándola con fascinación. April era realista; no era una Miss Frontera, ni podía llamarse una diosa del sexo: pero su mente era hermosísima, y cuando acabó trazando una línea y anotando un resultado con un floreo apasionado, Sable supo que esos hombres todos hubieran estado dispuestos a casarse con ella, todos hubieran estado dispuestos a llevársela a la cama, y todos hubieran estado orgullosos de ser padres de sus hijos.

- Dios mío, es... es brillante! Es genial! Nunca había visto algo así...!- el que parecía jefe, que, Sable pensó, como una prueba de que Dios odiaba a los escoceses se parecía a Akito en versión inglesa, con melena oscura y anteojos, aplaudió, y ella sonrió y se sonrojó de gusto mientras su audiencia aplaudía y la felicitaba.

- Nos solucionaste el problema del vector... así!- otro, que Sable dobló sus maldiciones internas, porque se parecía al maldito Michael Valentine, chasqueó los dedos.- Y nosotros llevábamos tres meses cabeceándonos como idiotas!-

- Eres un genio, Dios mío, cómo no te han nombrado decana de investigación...- soltó un tercero, que se parecía un poco a Simon Lake. Sable elevó sus maldiciones a la n potencia cuando vio que los otros dos no hubieran estado fuera de lugar en una portada de revista, la verdad, o al menos así le parecía a él.

- Mucho tiempo en el espacio combatiendo deja poco para venir y marcar tarjeta...- dijo ella con un mohín, quitándose el delantal y colgándolo en el brazo. Llevaba un vestido negro muy formal con una camiseta blanca debajo, y Sable sintió nacerle una sonrisa al verla incómoda con el ruedo, aunque era bastante largo.

- cabezas como la tuya no hay que ponerlas en el frente, hay que protegerlas y reproducirlas todo lo posible para arreglar nuestro triste pool genético... yo me ofrezco!- dijo el pseudo Valentine, y todos se echaron a reír, ella incluída.

- Si estás soltera, te debemos una cena por solucionarnos el problema. Yo quiero salir contigo,en serio!- dijo alegremente el pseudo Lake, y aunque los demás bromearon que quién se creía para invitar a salir a la novia de la victoria, Sable notó que la mirada del tipo no abandonaba la cara de April...

- Lo siento y te lo agradezco, pero no tengo tiempo.- dijo ella, despidiéndose con una sonrisa. Sable se tensó. _No tengo tiempo?, pensó difícil es decir Tengo novio y voy a casarme?_

_Estoy comprometida?_

_A no ser que la relación que él creía monógama no lo fuera..._

- Pero estás saliendo con alguien?- preguntó el pseudo Akito, agitando las manos.- Te mando flores, al menos!-

- Me gustan las rosas chiquitas.- dijo ella, y se diriguió la puerta.- Y no, no estoy saliendo con nadie.- acabó, antes de voltearse y quedarse de piedra mirando a Sable, que llenaba la puerta y tenía la expresión de un toro a punto de embestir.

- Hola.- dijo él, en voz baja.

- Qué haces aquí?- dijo ella, recuperada de la sorpresa. No encontró su mirada más que por un segundo, y caminando rápido, lo guió a la diminuta oficina que tenía su nombre en la puerta, sin hablar en los tres pasillos y medio que se tardaron en alcanzarla.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, April se apoyó en ella, mientras Sable miraba la oficina. Ni fotos, ni objetos personales: sólo un montón de libros y carpetas, y enmarcado, un plano de Ramrod.

- Ni un hola, ni un beso?- dijo él, tratando de calmar su irritación y viéndola cruzar para sentarse en su silla, poniendo el escritorio entre ambos.- No es muy romático que digamos...-

- No me dijiste que vendrías, y no estaré desocupada hasta el fin de semana.- dijo ella rápidamente.

- April, no soy una visita. Sólo quería verte. Podemos cenar esta noche?-

- Como te dije, no estaré desocupada hasta el sábado.- dijo ella, tensa. Sable se tensó, pero decidió hacer un último intento.

- April, no podía quedarme tranquilo después de lo que hablamos... vine para que lo conversemos y lo solucionemos, no quería que...-

- Sable, ya debería estar en la sala de irradiación, no tengo tiempo para hablar de sexo ahora!- ladró ella, tomando un pesado delantal emplomado gris.

Sable se mordió los labios, y se giró a la pared, clavando la vista en el horario de April, pegado a la pared con chinchetas. Estaba lleno de correciones, y efectivamente decía_ IRR-Lab, 20:15._

_-_ Te esperaré en el departamento. Dame las llaves.- dijo él secamente, porque sino iba a ponerse a gritar. April le entregó el manojo y tras murmurar " Adiós" salió corriendo, y Sable contuvo las ganas de tirar algo, siguiéndola poco después, pero yéndose en otra dirección para ir a buscar el jeep del Comando que le habían prestado y conducir hasta el departamento.

April estaba... insoportable. E ilegible. En momentos como éstos, necesitaba a Fire que le tradujera Aprilés, porque cuando se trataba de cosas prácticas se entendían de maravilla, pero cuando se trataba de sentimientos, April era un friso egipcio traducido al chino.

El departamento era un desastre: la maleta estaba aún tirada de cualquier manera en el living, la capa de polvo tenía varios milímetros de espesos, y el refrigerador y despensa estaba vacío y tristemente abandonado. Cómo podía vivir así, por Dios? Llamó a un servicio de limpieza, y se fue a comprar comida maldiciendo mentalmente. Gracias a Dios que tenía dinero para contratar mucamas y cocineras, porque un hombre corriente se moriría de hambre en la mugre con su genio rubia.

Compró pollo asado y pastel, dos de sus comidas favoritas, esperando tentar su apetito: y estaba eligiendo helado, cuando recordó que en el horario había visto que no acabaría hasta la una de la mañana.

El horario empezaba a las _seis._

La revelación le pegó como un martillazo. En esos dos días, no había espacio para comer, y las clases e investigaciones estaban separadas por intervalos de diez minutos. Cada dia, había sólo espacio para cinco horas de sueño, menos si contabas traslados...

El pequeño sillón en la oficina había tenido una manta encima.

April... es horario estaba lleno de correcciones. Había apelotonado todo hasta el límite humano, solamente para poder tener los otros tres días libres con él? Y no le había dicho nada?

Sable inclinó la cabeza, y dejó que dos lágrimas cayeran tibias en los congeladores de helado del supermercado.

_Loca y masoquista, y la quiero tanto. _

_Sí, masoquista es justo el problema..._ pensó, y se echó a reír, tomando la caja de helado de frambuesa y echándola al cesto para inmediatamente sacar el teléfono y marcar un número, la sonrisa sin desvanecerse de su rostro.

- No tenías que hacer todo esto, sabes.- Sable se despertó al sentir la voz de April, suave y cansada, en el umbral. El departamento estaba muy limpio, y sobre la mesa aguardaba, cubierta con una bandejita, la mejor ensalada de pollo y la sopa favorita de April, que Emily había tenido la gentileza de indicarle cómo prepararla en el teléfono. Sable estaba recostado en el sillón, y echó la cabeza atrás para poder ver a April allí apoyada, ojerosa y despeinada, con el vestido manchado de tiza y el abrigo en el brazo.

- Cómo salieron tus experimentos?-

- Habían errores en los cálculos, continuaremos mañana al mediodía.- dijo ella frotándose los ojos. - Sable, lo siento, me porté como...-

- Ven a comer.- dijo él levantándose.- Te calentaré la sopa, es esa de costilla que te hacía Colt.-

- cómo la conseguiste?- April se sentó a la mesa, y sonrió al ver la bandeja.- Tú comiste?-

- Digamos que compré como para cuatro personas y me comí todo el resto mientras cocinaba.- Sable llevó la sopa al microondas.- No me mires así, soy escocés, sé cocinar y coser muy bien.-

- Fantástico. Desgarré la manga del delantal, sabes.- April le abanicó las pestañas.- Yo cortaré leña y perseguiré zorros entonces, amor mío.-

- Mira, estoy tan seguro de mi masculinidad que no me opondría.- dijo Sable dándole un tenedor para evitar que empezara a picotear con los dedos.- Come para que te puedas ir a la cama, yo te despertaré mañana.-

- No tienes que ser tan amable...- balbuceó ella, confusa: pero Sable le puso la sopa enfrente, y le sonrió.

- Tengo. Te amo, sabes?-

April se puso a comer la sopa, pero tenía los ojos sospechosamente enrojecidos. Sable se sentó a su lado y se sirvió una taza de té, sonriendo al verla comer con mucho entusiasmo.

- Estabas con hambre.-

- Mucha. Te quedó muy buena.- April la acabó en un santiamén y continuó con la ensalada.- Sable... porqué viniste?-

- Quería verte. No nos separamos como yo hubiera querido.- dijo él suavemente, y ella bajó su tenedor, mordiéndose los labios.

- Lo siento.-

- También yo.-

- Pensé que estarías enojado...-

- Un poco.- dijo él, dejando su taza e inspirando hondo.- Pero me acordé de un poema de Khalil Gibran, que dice que cuando el amor duda, la única respuesta posible es más amor. Y te amo tanto.-

April guardó silencio mientras él acababa su té. Luego, ella lavó los platos, y él los secó, manteniendo el silencio, sabiendo que ella estaba buscando sus palabras, requiriendo un poco de tiempo para poner sus pensamientos en orden.

- Yo también te amo.- dijo al fin, cuando se secó las manos y se apoyó en el lavaplatos limpio.- Y tenía tanto miedo de haberte disgustado.-

- No hay nada de tí que pueda disgustarme, April.- dijo él, poniendo las manos en sus hombros.

- No me idealices.- dijo ella con aspereza.

- No es eso. Pero te conozco muy bien, y sé que si estás irritable ahora, es porque estás cansada, y además, tienes miedo de decir algo equivocado y perderme.- dijo él tranquilamente.- Y no me perderás, April. Te amo, y no me moveré de aquí, grites o me insultes, me eches o me digas que me odias. Me quedaré aquí, y arreglaremos esto.- dijo echándose en el sillón y cruzando brazos y pienas con el aire del que se prepara para una larga espera. April lo miró de frente, y Sable supo que había dado en el clavo al ver el maravilloso alivio en el rostro de ella.

- Aprecio tu acercamiento bulldog inglés al romance, en serio.-

- Yo no mucho tu acercamiento de huir a las colinas como un zorro cada vez que algo no te guste, pero como no puedo ponerte traílla, sólo me aseguraré adiestrarme como perro de caza.- dijo él con placidez. Ella se sentó más cerca: era asombroso lo parecida que era a veces a un animalito salvaje, al que había que quitarle el miedo primero, y luego empezaba a acercarse solo.

- Trataré de no huir cada vez.-

- Trato hecho. Ahora, podemos continuar la conversación que tenemos pendiente?- dijo, mirando sus ojos enrojecidos.- O estás muy cansada y prefieres acostarte?-

April se frotó la cara.- Prefiero hablar ahora. Ya que te diste semejante plantón esperándome.-

- April, no me molesta. Y me conmueve que quieras contribuir... y añadirle cosas a nuestras relaciones.- dijo él, con mucho cuidado.- simplemente me tomaste de sorpresa.-

- está bien.- dijo ella suavemente.- Comprendo que haya sido una idea un poco extrema. Yo... estaré más que contenta con lo que tú quieras hacer, Sable.-

Él apoyó las manos en las rodillas e inspiró frustrado.- No quiero que sólo hagamos lo que yo quiero, amor. Quiero que los dos seamos libres de tratar todo lo que se nos antoje, libres para hablar de deseo y de fantasías... no poder complacerte me duele como si tuvieras hambre y yo no pudiera alimentarte. No te imaginas cuánto me lastima como hombre no poder darte algo que tú quieras.-

- No quería que te sintieras mal. Pensé... pensé que iba a gustarte.- dijo ella, muy roja.- Por favor, olvídalo, Sable. Me has dado tanto, y hay tanto que amo de tí, que es sólo... en serio, olvídalo.-

- Hay otra cosa que pueda hacer para complacerte?-

-... me da un poco de miedo salir con otra idea desastre.-

- April, por favor. Y dime una que de verdad te excite: no me mientas.-

April se mordió los labios, y tras echarle una ojeada temerosa, susurró.- Eh... la idea de hacerlo a cielo abierto en el campo te desagrada mucho...?-

- No. Me encanta. Y tendremos un picnic... especial... muy pronto en los bosques de mi castillo, si quieres, en cuanto sea verano.- dijo él con una sonrisa, tomándole la mano.- Ahora, vamos a la cama, tienes que dormir si quieres levantarte mañana a esa hora indecente.-

- Okay.- April no se resistió cuando él la ayudó a desvestirse, y una vez que se hubo puesto el grueso camisón de león resfriado que guardaba en Yuma, parpadeó un poco sorprendida cuando Sable, en pijama de franela a cuadritos grises apagó la luz y se acomodó a su lado en la cama de plaza y medio pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento.- No... no quieres...?-

Sable se rió en la oscuridad.- Qué clase de troglodita crees que soy? Sé que tienes que levantarte en cuatro horas... duérmete.-

- Me esperarás mañana? Termino a las once, y podemos irnos juntos a Scotia.-

- promesa. Ahora, haz nonito.-

April emitió una risita y Sable la abrazó, atrayéndola, hasta que su cadera entró en contacto con algo que palpitaba vivo y muy caliente entre las piernas de su antiguo jefe.

- Pero... estás...-

- Oh, me pasé diez años así por ti. Puedo aguantarme una noche.-

April se giró, y susurró en sus labios antes de besarlo.- No quiero que tengas que sufrir ni una noche más, no cuando yo soy tuya...- dijo, abrazándolo. Sable se rindió al beso con abandono, pero sus manos voltearon a April manteniéndola de espaldas a el, y deslizando ambas manos por sus piernas, las reunió en su regazo, empezando a acariciar dulce e insistentemente el tibio y casi desnudo monte de venus de su prometida.

- ahh... no tienes que...- April gimió, apegándose a él cuando las manos de él se abrieron paso y sintió sus dedos en su interior, acariciando y masajeando la carne hipersensible.- estoy... estoy húmeda por tí desde que te vi en el umbral del laboratorio...-

- Déjame saber si es verdad.- dijo él, hundiendo sus dedos en ella. April gimió, y al verlo llevarse una mano a la boca y succionar sus propios dedos con fruición, sus jadeos se hicieron erráticos.- Mmm... si, parece que es cierto... nunca lo hubiera adivinado por tu actitud. Ahora cada vez que te veas tan fría e irritada, voy a pensar que te estás mojando para mí y voy a excitarme el doble...- susurró el, devolviendo su mano a su posición original. - Ahora dime... porqué no le dijiste a esos científicos que estás comprometida?-

- Pensé que aún... era un secreto.- dijo ella estremeciéndose.- No tiene que saberlo... tu familia política... los primeros?-

- Me importa muy poco.- dijo él, y como castigo hizo las sigueintes dos, tres caricias más rudas, haciendo que ella se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.- Quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa de una vez... y cuando volvamos a Scotia, me aceptas el maldito anillo y lo hacemos público. -

- no quiero... que se burlen... de ti... por mi culpa...- April separó los muslos de buena gana y cuando los dedos la penetraron y empezaron a moverse, se aferró a la colcha, los ojos cerrados con fuerza.- Sable... ah, por favor...?-

- No voy a penetrarte esta noche.- dijo él dulcemente.- Esta noche quiero que duermas, y así como te deseo, te garantizo que no te dejaría dar ni una pestañada... quiero darte un orgasmo y mirarte, quiero sentir que te masturbas contra mi mano loca de lujuria mientras te miro...-

April emitió un gemido y no pudo controlarse, tanto por la mano que la poseía tan íntimamente como por la boca ardorosa, que no menos íntimamente susurraba esas palabras en su oído. Su jadeo fue agudo, y cuando la mano de Sable se movió con firmeza, April estalló musitando su nombre, y pasó del placer al sueño en un segundo, su sexo palpitando en la mano de Sable aún mientras ella ya estaba totalmente sumergida en la inconsciencia.

- Te amo, April.- dijo él, besándole el cabello. La abrazó y se durmió, rodeado de su aroma y con el dulce recuerdo de su orgásmico gemido final en los oídos. Al menos, su orgullo como hombre decía que muy claramente, la había satisfecho...

Ella se había ido sin despertarlo, pero había dejado con un considerable esfuerzo de buena voluntad té y tostadas listas para el desayuno, que para Sable, no que ella necesitara saberlo, no había ocurrido antes de las tres de la tarde. Se había revolcado y había remoloneado como un cerdo en una porqueriza en las sábanas que olían a ella, y sólo se había contenido de masturbarse hasta llegar a la ducha para no ensuciarlas: y allí había tenido un orgasmo que lo había dejado colgando de la pared como una garrapata y viendo el mundo en blanco. Le había dado risa luego, pensando qué tan obseso, enfermo y enamorado estaba, cuando se suponía que era el frígido y racional Jinete Sable: pero no le importó pasearse en toalla y mirar por la ventana con una sensación de triunfo, comiéndose unos duraznos en dos mordidas.

La había satisfecho, y estaba dispuesto a irse a duelo con el que se atreviera a alegar lo contrario. April era su mujer en todos lo sentidos menos el legal, y con un esfuerzo de paciencia y amor, había vuelto a ganársela, descubriendo que su ericito rubio lo amaba intensamente, y que eran sólo los idiomas del amor en los que aún no era fluente su problema. Malentendidos, malentendidos: sólo necesitaba paciencia y mucha, mucha pasión.

Tenía muy claro el anillo que quería para ella: era el anillo de su abuela, un anillo que su madre nunca habia querido usar, porque le parecía muy sombrío. Era de oro antiguo, casi rojizo, fino y delicadamente taraceado con platino opaco, y tenía zafiros y diamantes grises engastados en un diseño romboidal gótico, unos arabescos en el borde. Azul y gris: sus ojos unidos. Su madre había tenido las manos diminutas, regordetas y blancas de una princesa, pero April, cuyas manos eran largas y estrechas, fuertes y hábiles, necesitaba algo más sólido.

Sable jugueteó con la idea de un grillete mientras se vestía. Después de todo, más de uno y más de dos antiguos Lords Greysthwalthry se habían casado y habían tenido su noche de bodas con la novia encadenada al piso, si no se equivocaba: no era una novedad en la familia. Jugueteó mentalmente con la idea de April encadenada, vestida de novia y luchando por su virginidad en la gran cama del castillo, y luego se pegó a sí mismo en el espejo, llamándose pervertido enfermo. Todas esas leyendas familiares se le habían ido a la cabeza, definitivamente.

Se vistió, dejó la cama hecha y salió sonriendo, la llaves sonando como castañuelas en su mano, y condujo a los centros comerciales de Yuma silbando. Lo sobresaltó ver su propia cara de satisfacción en las vidrieras: nunca se había visto esa expresión, y lo hizo reír.

Estaba paseándose en la zona de ropa interior femenina, ojeando babydolls, cuando su celular se largó a sonar.

- Hola?-

- Donde estás? Te he buscado por todas partes...-

- Me quedé pegado mirando ligueros.- dijo Sable con desparpajo, escuchando la risa de Emily cascabelear al otro lado.

- Primero tienes que conseguir que te acepte algo que no parezca un trapero.- dijo Emily, y su voz sonó más fuerte: seguramente venía en camino.- Quédate ahí, no compres nada,voy para allá...-

Emily estaba bellísima en su cuarto mes de embarazo, con el vientre levemente abultado y exhibido orgullosamente en un vestido de polka dots rojo, un chalequito crema cubriéndole los hombros y su brillante pelo teñido de verde, con hilos calypsos, destellando a la luz del sol. Colt estaba ocupado hasta la tarde en las pistas de pruebas: pero Sable estaba más que contento de servirle de escolta a la dulce Emily, que lo convenció que aunque seguramente, con su fortuna, podía comprar tiendas completas, no debía avasallar a April con demasiados regalos, los cuales podían sentirse como una crítica a su estilo habitual y una imposición. Sable asintió, sabiendo que Emily era, de todas sus conocidas, la que mejor se llevaba con April, su modo maternal siempre ganándose sus confidencias: y era por ello que la había llamado, ya que más allá de las celebraciones y bromas de Colt y Fire, Emily era la que se habia mostrado algo preocupada, y le había dicho, no sin humor, pero no sin seriedad, que se esforzara por ser paciente.

- Estoy segura que la amas mucho, Sable.- dijo Emily mientras comían un pastel, que a ella se le había antojado y él la habia satisfecho de inmediato.- Pero... también sé que ella es muy especial y aunque se que te ama, con tu formalidad y su timidez, es posible que les cueste un poco... acostumbrarse.-

Sable puso la fresa de su trozo de pastel en el plato de ella, los dos sentados en una esquinita del food court, comodos en el aireado y luminoso espacio.

- Cuando al fin me declaré, tuve que suplicar y amenazar, Em. Y aunque pense que todo seria muy facil porque somos tan parecidos, he cometido varios errores, y la última cosa que quiero es lastimarla.-

- No has pensado en …?- la voz de Emily bajó, y supo que ella dudaba si decir lo que pensaba, pero Emily los queria a ambos y sabía que ella se preocupaba realmente por su amiga.- … no has pensado que quizá tu amor por ella es mas bien... fraternal?-

Sable soltó una carcajada.- Emmy, me pase diez años convenciéndome de eso, pero no hay caso, y perdona que te lo diga así, pero...-

- Pero?-

-... bueno, cómo lo diría Colt... digamos que diez años y no hay forma de que me calme cuando se le resbala un tirante de la camiseta.-

- Wow.- Emily se echó a reír.- Mira, y todos diciendo que ustedes dos eran un par de peces congelados.-

- Emmy, sinceramente, si pusiéramos un recipiente de maiz cerca mio cuando la tengo cerca creo que podria ofrecerte palomitas.- dijo Sable riendo.- En serio... yo mismo me desconozco, Em.-

- Pero se ven igual que siempre en publico! En el cumpleaños de Sylia ni siquiera le llevaron un regalo conjunto!-

- Pues ardemos de pasion discretamente en privado. No me malentiendas.- dijo el alzando una mano. - Si dependiera de mi, ella ya tendria mi anillo en la mano, y no tendria ningun problema en besarla frente a toda la nueva Frontera, firmar como Lord y Lady Greysthwwalthry, y no soltarle la mano hasta que nos muramos. Pero siento que cada vez que el tema de formalizar algo sale, ella se retrae, y me asusta que por presionarla la pierda, aunque también me aterroriza que esté tan reacia a hacer pública nuestra relacion.-

- No crees que hay un muy buen motivo para eso?- dijo Emily, repantigandose, una mano en su pancita.

- Que no le ve futuro a lo nuestro, o que esta buscando una salida?- Sable suspiró, sus peores temores en un susurro.

- No, tontito. Que no se siente digna de ti.-

Sable la miro como si hubiera hecho un chiste muy malo.- de que hablas, Emmy?-

- Eres un Lord, y te criaron para serlo, sin contar que eres el principe azul de los sueños de toda mujer de la Nueva Frontera. Las mujeres que te perseguian, con las que te has relacionado... bueno, decir que son atractivas y talentosas es ser modestos...-

- Estas hablando de Lilah?-

- Y Sarah. Y esa actriz … y la poetisa, Laura... incluso Sincia es hermosisima...-

- April es mas bella que cualquiera de ellas, y ademas es un genio! Rechazó a un príncipe de verdad y a millonarios, y ademas de brillante es...!- empezó el acalorandose, pero Emily le puso un dedo en los labios.

- Aunque celebro que pienses asi, miralo de su punto de vista. No la criaron para ser una Lady, y su belleza no es la habitual que públicamente en considerada atractiva. Y Sable, ella puede ser y es un genio y una estratega y astrofisica brillante, pero nunca en su vida ha intentado seducir a un hombre, ni ser sensual, menos sexual. Es logico que se tenga poca fe frente a las diosas del sexo que te perseguian, y se sienta poca mujer para ti. Como tu camarada y hermana de armas, tenia claro que podia ofrecerte mas que nadie: pero como tu pareja, es logico que el que de repente esperes que se comporte como la futura Lady y tu amante la aterrorice más que un poco.-

- No lo habian pensado así.- dijo Sable cerrando los ojos.- Dios, qué egoista he sido. Yo no quiero a nadie mas, tengo que lograr que lo crea... no me importa si no quiere ser la Lady, si quiere que me vaya a vivir a su lado en Calandra perpetuamente en traje de surf lo hago... me convertire en Mr. Eagle si eso quiere... Emmy, que puedo hacer?- pregunto al fin, sobresaltado al ver que a Emily se le habian humedecido los ojos.- Em? Fue algo que dije?-

- No, es solo que las hormonas me vuelven una llorona.- dijo ella alegremente secandose los ojos.- Sable, vamos a comprarle algo, y dejame que te diga... con lo mucho que la amas, ya tienes ganada la mitad de la batalla. Ella no puede menos que corresponderte, si tiene corazón!-

- Qué es esto...?-

El tono de April hizo que Sable, que ponia un pudín de cereza en la mesa esa noche para que cenaran antes de acostarse a medianoche contrajera el rostro. April habia estado feliz y animada charlando hasta por los codos sobre una fusion trinaria exitosa que habia logrado esa tarde, y lo habia besado con entusiasmo al entrar, antes de ponerse a comer con ganas y asegurarle que acabaria con una clase a la tarde siguiente, lo que les permitiria tomar el Galaxy Express de regreso a Scotia por la noche: pero ahora, al tomar la bolsita de cartón lila artistico que Sable dejara sobre el sillón en investigarla mientras él servia el postre, su tono era como si hubiera encontrado un paquete de nitroglicerina.

- Es para ti, si te gusta.- dijo el, tratando de sonar despreocupado.- Lo vi y pense que te quedaria bonito, el magenta es un color que nunca te he visto usar.- agrego, balbuceando un poco al verla extenderlo, el recatado babydoll con flojas bombachas de gasa bordada en blanco y la camisola con adornos de seda viendose indecente en su mano, aunque era la pieza mas recatada de la tienda que habian elegido con Emily.

- No...- dijo ella, su voz muy suave.- No creo que me quede bien. Te costo muy caro? Podriamos devolverlo...-

- No te gusta? Es tu talla, es L, y el contorno es el de tus brassieres...- tan pronto lo dijo, y la vio morderse el labio, Sable supo que habia tocado el punto sensible.- Porqué no te gusta?-

- Hay que tener más curvas para verse bien en uno de estos.- dijo ella en un susurro, guardandolo amorosamente en su bolsita.- Pero gracias de todas formas, es...-

- April.- dijo él, tomándole el brazo.- Para mí, eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo...-

- No digas eso, es... absurdo.-

-... y me encantaria verte usar lingerie, o lo que prefieras, para mí.-

Sable habia usado su voz mas suave y calida, pero sintio los musculos de ella tensarse, y conociendola, adivino que la ola de rebeldía estaba a punto de estallar incluso aun antes de ella se volteara con los ojos brillantes, y el rostro cargado de triste irritación.

- Sable, no tienes que fingir. Se perfectamente que no soy sexy, y cómo voy a serlo con el cuerpo de un maldito tuberculoso flacucho... celebro que me quieras lo suficiente como para desearme, y hare todo lo que este en mi mano para complacerte, pero por Dios no finjamos que soy Lilah o Sophie... mi cara no es interesante, no tengo ni para llenar una copa B, y mis caderas son...-

Sable se quedo boquiabierto un momento, oyendola listar sus imperfecciones con la rapidez de quien las cuenta todos los dias, incrédulo y dolorido: nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que la forma en que no sólo el, sino los tres, salian con las mujeres mas bellas de la Nueva Frontera durante la guerra y respetaban a April absolutamente iba a ser interpretado por ella como desinterés y desprecio por su feminidad. Conmovido, y con la garganta apretada, avanzó de pronto mientras ella le daba la espalda para poner la ofensiva bolsita en el respaldo de una silla, y abrazándola firmemente por atrás, metió las manos bruscamente dentro de su sweater y su sosten, sus manos yendo posesivas a englobar los pequeños y erguidos senos con las palmas.

April musito su nombre y se quedo quieta, quieta como una presa en el hocico de un predador. Y él, sin soltarla, retrocedio unos pasos hasta el ventanal, llevandola consigo, hasta que pudo orpimirla entre el vidrio frío y su cuerpo ardiente, sus manos como calidas conchas que ocultaban el tibio y rosado molusco de sus pechos.

- Como puedes pensar que no eres hermosa?- susurro el, mordiendole la oreja, besandole el cuello, su voz ronca de pasion e ira, un gemido de sorpresa de ella cuando se apreto contra su cuerpo.- Tienes el rostro misterioso y puro de una virgen bizantina. Tu cuerpo tiene la ligereza y la pureza de un angel de Fra Angelico. Tienes el cuello de un cisne y tu cabello me ha fascinado toda la vida, y tu aroma... tu aroma lo quiero en mi ropa, en mi piel, en mi cama hasta el dia que muera. Tu sexo me hace volverme loco de placer, tan estrecho y puro, tan mio, mío solamente... y tus pechos... April, eres un árbol en su primera primavera, y estas...- agrego, masajeandolas y haciendola gemir.- … son flores, flores tempranas que prometen frutos...

- Sable...- dijo ella sin voz, pero su cabeza cayo abandonada en su hombro, su cuello completamente indefenso a su ataque, un ataque en el que Sable mezcló besos y mordiscos apasionados y palabras aun más intensas.

-... flores, pero un día pondre a mi hijo en tu vientre, nuestro hijo, April, y esas flores, que aspirare y besaré y adoraré haste entonces se volverán frutos, frutos jugosos y sabrosos para alimentar a nuestro hijo y deleitarme a mí... y gozaré el verano en tu carne como ahora gozo tu primavera... y cuando llegue nuestra vejez, April, y tus senos sean sedosos y desgastados como higos cargados de miel, seguire adorándolos y atesorándolos, amando a la mujer en ti en todas sus epocas, todas sus estaciones... -

April se estremeció, y al sentirla tragarse un sollozo Sable sintió, en una oleada de pánico, que quizá se habia equivocado gravemente con su discurso. Pero un momento luego April se giró en sus brazos y con la destreza de un judoka lo empujó al sofá besándolo desesperada, salvajemente, le abrió los pantalones de un tirón y hundió el rostro entre sus muslos, tomándolo sin una duda ni una pausa a pesar de que ya estaba listo y erecto, succionandolo con fuerza. Sable trato de acariciarla, trató de hablar, pero ella le sujetó las manos y no detuvo su vigoroso ataque hasta que la cabeza de Sable cayó atrás y sus caderas de agitaron, sin aliento en el borde del orgasmo: y entonces se alzo, y arrancandose a tirones los pantalones negros y la ropa interior que llevaba se montó sobre él ansiosamente, agarrandose de sus hombros y empujandose contra él hasta que su sexo, empapado y ardiente devoró su verga palpitante, y ella se movió encima suyo con violenta lujuria, sus piernas rodeandole la cintura estrechamente, apretada contra el con todas sus fuerzas...

-... dentro mio... te quiero... dentro mio... adentro... en mi... Sable... en mi... oh, por favor, córrete dentro mío, quiero sentirte... mío... mas... más...- gimió ciega de pasión, moviéndose sin parar, su humedad abundante como nunca lubricando los bruscos movimientos, haciendo el roce casi inexistente. El flujo dilataba el placer y la agonia, alejando el orgasmo, haciendo que Sable la aferrara con brazos agónicos empujándola contra su pene ardiente, arrastrado por el placer fisico, más sorprendido aun al sentir que ella lo deseaba con semejante locura. El clítoris de ella, inflamado como nunca, se deslizaba a cada momento sobre su miembro hipersensible, frotándose como una perla entre ambos: su sexo lo apretaba y succionaba fervorosamente, sus jugos haciendo el placer lento e insoportable.

Nunca la había sentido mojada así...

Ella lo deseaba, y ahora tenía la prueba: no sólo aceptaba su abrazo, sino que lo anhelaba, y fue esa certeza lo que lo hizo convulsionarse bajo ella pegando el rostro a su pecho mientras ella se arqueaba en un largo y satisfecho gemido, sus muslos apretándolo desesperadamente...

Ella se levanto, y Sable, incapaz hasta de abrir los ojos, la oyó darse una ducha rápida, y venir a limpiarlo y acomodarlo con la misma toalla humeda, antes de tomarlo de la mano y ayudarlo a levantarse. Sable tropezo, drenado por completo; pero cuando abrio los ojos al sentir que lo llevaba al dormitorio, se quedo un segundo mirándola largamente, conmovido y fascinado al ver su sonrisa, una sonrisa satisfecha, orgullosa, tímida y feliz, todo a la vez.

El magenta le quedaba de maravilla.

- Soy tuyo.- susurró, hundiendo el rostro en sus delicados pechos por sobre la gasa magenta cuando se acostaron, y las mantas los envolvieron tibias. - tomame cuando quieras... como quieras... oh, mi amor...-

- … mío.- Fue su susurro en respuesta. Ella lo abrazó contra si, posesivamente, y cuando lo besó antes de dormirse, Sable creyó que el corazón podia explotarle a alguien de alegría.

La verdad no quería ser el "novio adhesivo" del que alguna vez oyera quejarse a Maddy o a Crystal, pero había un límite a cuánto podía un tipo dormir, vitrinear y comer helados, y cerca de las cuatro se halló rondando la academia, sabiendo que ella acabaría su última clase alrededor de las seis.

Se sintió un poco avergonzado, sin poder evitarlo, cuando la vio dando clase: se veía tan severa y profesional, la pizarra electrónica llena a reventar de símbolos matemáticos a su espalda, tan llena de propósito, que sin dejar de mirarla desde la última fila del auditorio, se cruzó de brazos y se sumió en reflexiones.

Fire parecía feliz como una lombriz con su fundación benéfica, repartiendo a diestra y siniestra con malvada alegría la fortuna malhabida de su familia, con su novia Sylia evitando que se alocara demasiado, y guiándolo a causas nobles. Colt, casado con Emily veinticinco minutos después del armisticio, esperaba su primer hijo y era el mejor piloto de pruebas de la Academia, y entrenaba pilotos jóvenes de la misma forma que April se ocupaba de futuros estrategas, diseñadores e ingenieros de vuelo.

Él había regresado a Scotia para hacerse cargo de su familia y castillo, el cual incluía una abundante cantidad de gente cuyos sueldos dependían del estado Greysthwwalthry: pero con todas sus ausencias, su padre había, antes de morir, dejado tan bien engrasado y ordenado el sistema, que requería poco más que una firma mensual y que mostrara que estaba vivo y no momificado asistiendo a la Cámara de los Lores cada tres meses. Era una existencia ociosa, por decir lo menos, y aunque hubiera sido el modo de vida de todos los Lords escoceses por siglos, a Sable ahora le avergonzaba no poco la idea de ser tan decorativo.

April se partía el lomo enseñando a pendejos, que todo sea dicho, la detestaban, excepto los pocos dotados como ella, por seiscientos sesenta mil créditos al mes. Él se hamacaba en su castillo con una renta que, restados todos los sueldos y contribuciones, debía rondar los veinte millones mensuales. A cualquier mujer, suponía, se le harían agua las manitos: pero para April, a la que el dinero ponía suspicaz, (y que una vez dijo, hiriendo profundamente a Fire y a Sable sin querer, que no había ni un millonario que no fuera malvado o idiota, o ambas,) claramente el asunto era un minus y no un plus. Hablaba de Lex, por supuesto, pero a todos se les olvidaba que Sable podia comprarse un planetoide y Fire lo duplicaba en fortuna. Después de todo, con la frecuencia con que pasaban hambre o que la ropa vieja se les rajaba en el cuerpo durante la guerra, era fácil olvidarse del dinero: de qué les servía, en el espacio profundo, a millones de kilómetros del mall más cercano?

Sable amaba Scotia y su herencia: pero viendo a April intentando enseñar astrofísica a una clase desinteresada, con botitas viejas que no encajaban muy bien con su falda formal muy usada y la blusa nueva que la había acompañado a comprar hacía poco, de un azul totalmente distinto al de la falda, decidió que la amaba mucho más a ella, y la dejaría decidir la vida para ambos que la hiciera feliz. Nunca

sería feliz si no la tenía consigo, o si ella no era feliz, de eso estaba seguro: el resto tendría que arreglarse solo, de alguna manera.

Y no sabía cómo iba a lograr que ella dejara de trabajar tanto, pero tendría que encontrar la forma de convencerla con delicadeza, y ya tenia muy claro que tenía que trabajar en lograr que ella lo interpretara correctamente. Iba a tener que ser tan exacto y específico como pudiera de ahora en adelante: tras tantos años de silencios, iba a comprarse un diccionario de sinónimos, un megáfono, y una pizarrita...

Sable rió para sí mismo mientras la clase acababa y una cansada April empezaba a juntar sus libros y datas en un bolsito. Los alumnos, los que no parecían absolutamente perdidos en la avalancha de ecuaciones, tenían rostros exasperados a la cantidad y a la profundidad del material, y sólo un par se quedó a hacer preguntas mientras el resto salía en tropel. Sin duda alguna a ella le iría mucho mejor haciendo clases en un nivel de posgrado, en genios como ella podrían discutir, y no sólo memorizar conceptos. Pero la Academia no ofrecía posgrados, y ella aún era un militar...

Sable se abrió paso entre los alumnos que casi huían, y al verla bostezar y frotarse los ojos lo inundó una enorme gana de tomarla en brazos, estamparle una renuncia a la Academia y huir a Scotia, pero se controló: ya encontraría la manera de convencerla. Por ahora, bastaría con llevársela a casa...

… si esa fuese alguna vez " casa " para ella...

- Tenemos tres cuartos de hora antes de tomar el tren, quieres comer algo antes?- sugiró el, apoyando una mano en su brazo. Ella le sonrió, pero parecía distraída.

- No... quiero pedir un taxi directamente aquí y llevar varias cosas. No... te molesta verdad?- ella parecía nerviosa, y Sable se inquietó, tomándole la mano.

- Qué cosas? Porqué me va a molestar?-

- Querría dejar mis... libros y apuntes en el castillo, si no es problema... como estoy pasando más tiempo allá, y a veces quisiera avanzar con mis teoremas...- ella bajó la vista.- Es una tontería, pero...-

- Llévalos, y también todo lo que quieras almacenar. Piensa en el montón de espacio que hay allá, tantas piezas vacías...-

- Gracias.- dijo ella, saliendo a su lado.

- Gracias... a tí también.- dijo él torpemente, y los dos sin tocarse supieron que habían dado un paso gigantesco en su relación, aunque fuera sin mirarse a los ojos. Sable estaba emocionado, casi extático: era todo lo que le quedaba en Yuma, estaba oficialmente mudándose a vivir con él. Bien que había valido la pena el viaje y los disgustos, quizá sólo había sido el babydoll magenta lo que la había convencido de la seriedad de sus intenciones: como fuera, ella estaba dando un paso solita, y parecía feliz.

Sable sabía que su expresión en el taxi y mientras cargaban las cajas y bolsitos era boba, y se dio cuenta que ella sonreía silenciosamente cuando se subieron al Expreso: pero luego lo miró inquisitivamente, porque Sable, como solía, había sacado pasajes en clase VIP, y tenían para ambos un pequeño compartimento con dos grandes divanes enfrentados, una mesa y un pequeño frigobar atiborrado de golosinas.

- Tú... sueles viajar en clase ejecutiva.- dijo él, frotandose la cara. No era una pregunta.

- Turista. Es más cerca de los motores, así sé si algo va mal.-

. Oh, por Dios, April, eres tan paranoica... y tan masoquista...-

- Para mí no es tan terrible. No soy tan alta como tú, no me quedan las rodillas en la nariz... y como los asientos son anticudos y no se recuestan, vengo bien despierta para preparar mis clases en esas cinco horas.-

- Debería haberte preguntado antes de sacar los pasajes?-

- No me hagas caso. Esto es muy agradable...- dijo ella sonriendo y subiendo los pies descalzos al diván.- Me despiertas cuando lleguemos?-

- Te vas a dormir?- dijo Sable, que había sacado una manzana del frigobar y estaba empezándola.

- Perdona, yo...- April se enderezó de inmediato, poniéndose roja.- Tú quieres que... que nosotros...-

- No, eso fue... tarado. Estás cansada.- Sable se sentó a su lado, recostándola contra él.- Parezco un maniático sexual, santo Dios... mi única excusa es que mi novia es preciosa... soy feliz con que me dejes quedarme aquí a tu lado.-

- No, yo quiero...- April se interrumpió con un bostezo y luego lo miró frustrada.- Soy un asco de novia, verdad?-

- Eres una novia muy cansada.- dijo él suavemente.- Y yo soy un obseso... así que mientras duermes, te sobo a gusto y así no te parezco tan psicótico... ves, tú te duermes y todos ganamos- agregó, recostándola en su brazo y besándola lenta, muy cálido, su beso completo y entregado. April emitió una risita, y luego se dejó llevar en sus besos y se durmió cuando él iba por su cuello: y al sentirla tan absolutamente confiada y entregada en sus brazos, Sable sintió un deseo de protegerla que lo inundaba hasta la punta de los pies, una necesidad intensa y avasalladora...

Deslizó las manos por su cuerpo dormido, por los hombros separados y algo huesudos bajo la blusa, or los brazos finos pero fuertes, las manos largas, el cuello fino y largo que para Sable era, nto a su cabello, su mayor belleza. Esas manos que eran largas y tan hábiles, el torso largo de costillas estrechas y aguzadas bajo sus manos: tenía que ver la forma de hacerla engordar un poco, aunque siempre había sido un misterio para él que April comiera como un cebón y siguiera con figura de jilgero mojado. Colt y ella se enfrentaban de igual a igual por los guisos de Emily, y tenía un enorme apetito por la frita y poco saludable pastelería escocesa, tanto que Reginald le servía un bollo con cada comida. Pero habían pasado tanta hambre en ciertas épocas de la guerra, que no tenía corazón para crititarla por comerse media olla de la sopa de arvejas de Emily.

Aunque si algún día ese metabolismo suyo cambiaba, iba a acabar casado con un barrilito.

Deslizó las manos por su suave, sedoso vientre: esa extensión de piel fina, lisa y blandita era uno de sus sitios favoritos, y luego dejó que una mano continuara abajo hasta acoger en la palma toda la suave carne entre sus piernas a a través de la ropa, y con la otra masajeó su trasero, tensa carne en dos curvas muy modestas. Antes de darse cuenta que la harían mucho, Colt había hecho, en los primeros meses de su amistad, chistes sobre la falta de atractivos femeninos de April, y el que ella usara esas expresiones casi palabra por palabra en sus conversaciones le decía que le habían quedado grabadas a fuego. Lo que Sable aún no se sentía capaz de decirle por temor a sonar realmente pervertido, era que su esbelto y estrecho trasero le excitaba muchísimo, y que si bien siempre había sido un hombre de admirar cuellos y piernas estilizados, el motivo por el que no le atraían especialmente las mujeres de curvas rotundas y seductores glúteos expasivos era porque no eran como el de ella. Sabía que podía sonar pedófilo o gay que le dijera cuánto le excitaba poder abarcar cada nalga con la mano, y tampoco quería incentivarla a mantenerse delgada: pero la verdad era, la pura verdad era, que esos jeans rojos de la guerra y April muy frecuentemente en cuatro patas reparando algo en Ramrod había sido un ejercicio de crueldad. Sable recordaba haberse dado cabezasos, mordido los puños e incluso haberse pegado en la entrepierna con el plano de la espada para calmarse, incluyendo incontables duchas frías encima de los golpes autoinflingidos: y que después de eso de April a Emily todo el mundo le preguntara si su amor era fraternal... bueno, pues se merecía un Oscar o que lo nombraran jefe de una orden de yoga.

La acarició a gusto, deslizando los dedos por donde la tela entre sus muslos dejaba adivinar sutiles depresiones. Sentirla apretarse contra él cuando movió la palma era indescriptiblemente delicioso: pero controló su deseo, porque quería llegar calmado, cenar juntos y luego, con ella muy lúcida y satisfecha, ponerse de rodillas y ofrecerle el anillo que guardaba.

Lo había decidido, pensó, mientras acariciaba los muslos esbeltos, las firmes pantorrillas, la descalzaba para deslizar su palma por el tobillo, sus ojos entrecerrados y fijos, intensos. No toleraba más dudas y temores: quería estar casado con ella, quería saber que era suya. April y él iban a pelearse más de una vez, era realista y lo sabía: con la tozudez de ambos, era esperable, incluso lógico. Pero no iba a pasar esta agonía cada vez que se pelearan, ni el miedo de perderla, ni los celos, ni el deseo, no así. April y él se amaban: con eso debía bastar. Todo lo demás se arreglaría...

… siempre y cuando ella dijera sí.

Pero después de cómo le había hecho el amor, podía decir otra cosa? Después de haberlo amado hasta agotarse, hambrienta de él como jamás la había visto, por nadie, iba a decirle que no?

Estaba siendo paranoico, lo sabía, y fue con ternura que acarició sus pies antes de envolverlos en una mantita de cortesía. Esos piecitos había caminado por toda la Nueva Frontera, habían pateado y corrido y saltado en nombre de la justicia y la constitución tantas veces que ahora tenían durezas y las uñitas casi inexistentes: pero una vez casada con él, se iba a ocupar de que pasaran tanto tiempo en alto que acabaran rosados como flores de tanto ocio y tanta atención. Le conseguiría manicure y pedicure, y un peluquero que se ocupara del largo pelo rubio. Masajista no, pensó con humor, volviendo a subir por las piernas. Lo tenía a él, y si podía dormirse como una bendita con sus manos en ella, tan profundamente que ni siquiera se despertaba con un beso, pues... ése no era desde ya un sí?

- Eres un asco de bella durmiente: te di treinta y ocho besos y ni una pestañada, pero traigo un bollo escocés y te despiertas. Ya sé porqué quieres casarte conmigo.- Sable se rió cuando, a menos de media hora de llegar a Scotia ella abrió los ojos y se estiró, antes de echarle una mirada soñolienta e incendiaria.

- Debes haberme sobado de verdad, porque tuve sueños eróticos contigo todo el rato. - dijo ella tomando un bollo de la bandejita que les trajeran, cuyo aroma caliente la había despertado.- Y no te quiero sólo por los bollos, aunque son un factor importante en nuestra relación, sino por el bollo escocés especial que me comí ayer.- dijo alegremente. Sable se atoró en su pastelito y tuvo que ir al baño a tomar agua y a escupir el trozo que se había ido por mal camino: y cuando volvió se enfurruñó y le dio la espalda, contestándole sólo en gaélico, hasta que ella se hizo perdonar a punta de frases cariñosas, un poco arruinadas porque se estaba muriendo de risa.

- Así que es eso por lo que te vas a casar conmigo.- dijo Sable al desgaire mientras recogían sus maletas y cajas y las ponían en un trolley en la estación de trenes para llevarlas a un taxi.- Sólo por eso?-

- Tu estatura... y fuerza... tiene mucho... que ver...- dijo ella arrastrando una maleta de libros con ambos brazos hasta el trolley.- Y para qué estamos con cosas, me va a encantar poder charlar contigo de literatura sin que nos interrumpan por horas. Y de política. Eres tan republicano que me haces parecer positivamente socialista, y soy militar!-

- Eso es todo?- Sable la miró con divertida decepción mientras arrastraban el trolley. Podría haber conseguido alguien que lo hiciera, pero sabía que a ella no le iba a gustar.- Sabía que era principalmente por mi cerebro...-

- Tú te estás casando conmigo exclusivamente por el sexo y las posibilidades reproductoras de esto, no te quejes.- soltó ella, espalda inclinada para recoger un bolso caído.

- April!- ladró Sable, positivamente indignado: pero ella se enderezó, el pelo en la cara y las mejillas rojas.

- Oh, sé sincero, para qué más se casan los hombres? Sabes perfectamente que mi compañía y amor lo vas a tener hasta el día que te mueras, matrimonio o no matrimonio, sexo o no sexo, te amo demasiado locamente y llevo diez años amándote... no necesitas un anillo y una promesa, ya tienes todo lo que pudieras querer de mi...-

Sable se quedó sin palabras, sin saber si enternecerse o indignarse, aunque sabía que había una lógica retorcida en las palabras de April. Pero cuando ella se dio cuenta que estaba empujando el trolley sola porque Sable se había quedado parado, se volteó, acalorada, para mirarlo ahí inmóvil.

- Qué te pasa? Sable! No puedo con esto sola!-

- April.- susurró él, consciente que estaban en la mitad de la estación de tren de Scotia, rodeados por cientos de personas con prisa y que los dos, tras cinco horas de viaje y un rato arrastrando setenta kilos de equipaje estaban bastante lamentables, despeinados y con la ropa arrugada. - April, ven aquí.-

- Qué te pasa? Te dio un calambre o...- April se calló de golpe y empalideció al verlo arrodillarse, sus ojos agrandándose en incredulidad. Sable sacó la cajita de su bolsillo, y levantó la cara a ella, mortalmente serio.

April parecía muda y en shock. Sable hubiera querido ser dulce, pero su cara de sorpresa le cayó muy mal. Qué creía, que había estado bromeando con toda la conversación?

- Dijiste que me amabas. Es cierto?- dijo, con voz firme. April, con los ojos de un ciervo frente a un rifle, asintió, pero estaba tan pálida que Sable empezó a tener un muy mal presentimiento, mientras una voz que sonaba como Emily repetía en su cabeza " muy pronto, demasiado pronto, maldito sea tu temperamento escocés!"

- April...- añadió él, rogando que ella dijera algo, bueno o malo, lo que fuera. April abrió la boca, y entonces una señora con un coche con dos bebés la chocó por atrás, golpeándola tan inesperadamente que ella perdió pie y cayó sobre Sable, y los acompañantes de la mujer empezaron a bramar que quitaran el trolley del camino, y que si querían charlar lo hicieran fuera del camino de salida. Los dos, muy corridos, sacaron el trolley, y se apresuraron al taxi, cargando todo mecánicamente y metiéndose como pudieron en el taxi sobrecargado, April aplastada entre cajas en el asiento trasero y Sable en el delantero con la caja de datas de April en brazos.

- Se están mudando, tú y tu hermanita?- les preguntó el taxista, lo que hizo que Sable le echara una mirada que literalmente congelaría un sol.- Adónde, jóvenes?-

- A la mansión Greysthwwalthry.- gruñó Sable, a lo que el taxista, que seguramente pensaba que El Jinete Sable y April Eagle tenían que verse muchísimo más impresionantes en la vida real, elevara las cejas y continuara charlando:

- Son parientes del High Lord?-

Sable estaba a punto de largarle una fresca cuando April intervino:

- Parientes lejanos.-

- Uh, pues si lo ven díganle que la gente de Scotia necesita que haga un poco más que encerrarse allá arriba como Drácula... su papá era un gran hombre, tan bondadoso y se lo extraña tanto, pero él tan guerrero y héroe y todo, eso no le pone comida en el plato a los escoceses... y estaría bueno que se case luego si no es maricón, porque una Lady hace falta para que como su mamita haga caridad, que Dios tenga en la gloria a la Lady Edith, era tan buena con los niños...-

Sable estaba a punto de arrancar una esquina de la caja con los dientes de un mordisco. April en cambio, en voz muy baja añadió:

- Él es un gran hombre. Si le explican lo que necesitan, seguro que los ayuda.-

- Mejor cuando se case le explicamos a la esposa. Después de haberlo visto como el Jinete Sable decapitando renegados en la guerra da un poco de miedito... era como rápido con la espada, no sé si me entiende...-

- Era una guerra!- ladró Sable.

- Igual era como... como decirlo... un poquito violento el hombre?-el taxista rió.- No es raro que no se haya casado, yo no le dejaría a una hija, con ese genio...-

Sable dio un gruñido y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana para calmarse. No veía a April en el espejo retrovisor, pero se preguntó si estaría de acuerdo con el taxista. Era realmente tan imposible? Era por eso que ella quería decirle que no? Pero porqué simplemente no se lo decía antonces? Qué, pensaba que le iba a pegar?

Por Dios, ella no podía tenerle miedo, verdad?

Sable no le dio propina, por supuesto. El taxista se marchó enojado, dejándolos en la puerta del castillo, y Reginald, que sabía perfectamente cuándo Sable estaba que trinaba, puso a los footmen a subir las cajas y los guió a la salita, en donde le preparó un whisky a Sable antes que nada y le sirvió a April su jugo favorito de fresa y limón antes de avisarles que la cena estaría en media hora. Sable esperó a que se retirara, antes de pasarse una mano por la cara y mirar a April, sin saber que decir.

April parecía igualmente muda, y Sable se bebió el whisky de un trago y se preparó otro antes de buscar por dónde empezar.

- April...-

- El taxista estaba muy equivocado. Debe ser sólo en Scotia, ya sabes que nadie es profeta en su tierra, pero lo que dijo es una idiotez. Si no hubiera sido por tu violencia en Scotia estarían invadidos y criando malvas, como toda la Nueva Frontera. Y cuando te quieras casar, los escoceses se pueden guardar sus hijas, todas las mujeres de la Nueva Frontera...-

- Cuando me quiera casar?- ladró Sable- Qué te parece que estaba haciendo en la estación de rodillas?!-

- Bloqueando el paso, eso estábamos haciendo.-

- No seas... -

- Sable...- April alzó una mano, y luego parpadeó.- Ése es tu segundo whisky?!-

- El tercero. Tú me empujas a la bebida.- gruñó él, acabando de servirse otro. Luego apoyó ambas manos en la mesita de los licores, cerró los ojos, y tensó todos los músculos.- Dime sí o no de una vez. Ya está bueno de sacarte a verdad con sacacorchos. Creí que nos amábamos, ayer parecías amarme, mucho. Pero no sé porqué me estarías evadiendo si no fuera porque la respuesta es no, y si es así, quiero saber porqué: pero deja de sonar como si tuvieras miedo de mí, porque nada podría herirme más.-

- Sabes que te amo.- dijo ella, su voz suave.- Sable, siéntate... estás temblando.-

- Me estás volviendo loco.- dijo él con los ojos cerrados.- No me tortures así.-

April se levantó y lo abrazó por atrás, su frente contra su hombro.- Sable, deja de dudar si te amo o no. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas: no te angusties más. Pero, de veras necesitas un anillo y una ceremonia para ser feliz?-

- Debería decir que no para ser el novio ideal, verdad?- dijo él con aspereza, su mejilla caliente contra la mano de April.- Pues no lo soy. Quiero un matrimonio. Quiero amarte abiertamente, sin ninguna duda en absoluto; quiero que haya un documento que diga que eres mía, mía por entero. Si eso me hace un troglodita, pues lo siento. Pero quiero un boda, y quiero escucharte decir que me amas delante de toda la nueva Frontera. Que todos sepan que me perteneces.-

- Dios mío, estás ebrio. Nunca eres tan políticamente incorrecto sobrio.- dijo ella con una chispa de humor en los ojos que hizo que él se enfureciera.

- Te estás burlando?-

- Estoy un poco avasallada...- dijo ella, bajando la vista, y lo guió al sofá, le quitó su cuarta copa y se sentó al frente, sus manos entre las suyas.- Ahora, escúchame.-

- Si es un "no", no quiero escucharte.- gruñó él.

- Sable... esto no es un no. Es sólo...- April movió la cabeza.- No soy buena en esto, pero deja que trate de explicarme lo mejor que pueda, okay?-

- No quiero oír tus razones! Son sólo excusas, porque te da miedo comprometerte con algo que no sea la maldita milicia, eres una cobarde!-

- Me voy a enojar si sigues insultándome por estar tan ebrio. Deja esa copa! Cállate y escúchame, y sin pataleta! Cómo quieres que me case contigo si no puedo ni hablarte?!-

Sable se echó atrás en el sofá y se cruzó de brazos. April bufó y habló con rapidez, su voz traicionando su exasperación.

- Te amo, pero no quiero casarme contigo ahora mismo, y no es porque piense que te voy a querer menos el próximo año o el que sigue: ese es un temor que no puedes tener, no después de lo que hemos pasado juntos. Pero, aunque no nos guste, tu matrimonio es un asunto de Estado para Scotia, y con quien te cases fácilmente puede significar mucho para la gente, sin contar que yo tengo todo en contra para ser tu novia oficial. Soy liberal, sin título, sin familia o dinero: soy militar, ex combatiente, Star Sheriff y seamos honestos, ni siquiera muy de buen ver. En Scotia jamás hemos sido populares como Team Ramrod, y si se ponen a desenterrar mi pasado, me pueden llamar asesina de masas, colonialista y escandalosa sin faltar a la verdad. Tú eres lo mejor que tiene Scotia, y como Lord, la posibilidad de que te conviertas en High Lord como héroe y transformes este planeta para mejor es casi una certeza si lo intentas, pero yo sólo sería un estorbo. Y ni siquiera sabemos qué tan fértil soy tras tantas batallas e irradiaciones... Te amo, pero no quiero perjudicarte ni a tí ni Scotia, y no tengo idea cómo siquiera podría empezar a tratar de ser una Lady... hay que manejar tierras, estados, tener habilidades administrativas mientras tú te ocupas de política... no soy la chica para ese puesto. Aunque te ame más que nadie: no creo que ninguna pudiera amarte más que yo...- acabó, con voz ahogada. Sable, que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, apretó los dientes al verla enjugarse una lágrima.

- Terminaste?-

- Sí.-

- Hubiera preferido verte llorar de alegría. Tan difícil era decir "Sí, Sable!" y abrazarme?-

- Es lo que me gustaría hacer, pero no es justo para tí. Si te arrepintieras luego, yo... no podría soportarlo.- April lo miró a los ojos y volvió a bajar la vista.- Quieres... quieres que me vaya?-

- No. Te lo prohíbo.-

- Ya no puedes prohibirme cosas.- dijo ella con una sonrisa triste.- Ya no soy tu subordinada, aunque estamos tan acostumbrados a que tú hables y yo obedezca que quizá estamos haciendo esto para volver a nuestro statu quo... en eso sí sería una esposa ideal...- April se calló al ver que su intento de humor hacía que el rostro de Sable se endureciera aún más.- Es... una broma...-

- Sí, Sable.- musitó él con voz ronca.- Eso era todo lo que quería. Eso, y no tus estúpidas razones.-

- Sable...- para la sorpresa de April, Sable se puso de pie de un salto, con sorprendente destreza para estar tan ebrio, y agarrándole la muñeca echó a caminar, sin siquiera mirar atrás. April lo siguió sin luchar, aunque un poco sorprendida al verlo tomar el camino a los sótanos: pero al dar vuelta hacia la zona histórica en donde le había mostrado que guardaban los artefactos medievales en lo que alguna vez había sido la zona de calabozos, de detuvo, tirando la muñeca, desconcertada.

- Adónde me llevas?-

- Te voy a dar lo que tanto quieres.- dijo él roncamente.- Si no me amas, lárgate ahora mismo. Si me amas, cállate.-

April se mordió los labios, pero al verlo a la luz anaranjada que imitaba antorchas en ese pasillo medieval, sudoroso y ebrio, y con los ojos ardiendo de ira y tristeza, asintió y le tomó la manga. Aunque no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran cuando Sable la arrastró a la celda en donde tenían en display los equipos de tortura medievales.

- Sable... qué vas a...- April se quedó boquiabierta cuando Sable pasó una doncella de hierro y un potro de tormento, y se diriguió directamente a una presa, una garrota de madera. Tomando la llave de un clavo, abrió el candado, y separó la parte superior, sujeta con una gran bisagra de acero.

April lo miró sin dan crédito a sus ojos. Sable se quedó quieto en silencio.

Muy despacio, April avanzó, e inclinándose, apoyó el cuello y las muñecas en lor orificios para ese uso en el instrumento de tortura. No puedo evitar un gemido de shock cuando Sable lo cerró de golpe, ensartando el candado y dejándola atrapada efectivamente: la madera era tan vieja y estaba tan encerada que parecía piedra. Ella empezó a temblar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, sintió a Sable deslizar una mano por su espalda y luego subirle el sweater y la camiseta arriba de un tirón.

- Debí hacer esto en cuanto me lo pediste. Quieres esto... quieres que yo decida por ti, que yo tome lo que desee, y es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.- dijo bajándole los jeans y quitándoselos sin delicadeza.- Que no digas que no te doy todo lo que quieres... aunque si luego no te gusta no chilles ni me eches la culpa. Dios mío, debí hacerte esto hace años, hace tanto tiempo que deseaba esposarte, amordazarte y metértelo hasta que no quedara un centímetro de ti que no fuera mío, mío solo!-

April gritó cuando sintió sin aviso la verga de Sable dura y ardiente empujándose con un envión brutal en su vagina: un momento no había habido nada más que sus manos separándole los muslos, y un momento luego estaba llena del miembro quemante e inexorable, que la inundaba sin parar hasta que su pasaje no parecía poder contener más. El empuje siguió, y April gimió al sentir sus tejidos expandiéndose para acomodar a un Sable más erecto y enorme que nunca, oleadas de un deleite oscuro fluyendo de su vagina llena a explotar tensándola en pulsaciones mientras Sable gruñía y empujaba un poco más, un centímetro más, se apretaba hasta que la tensión fue insoportable y enloquecedora. Los gritos de ella eran incoherentes y sordos mientras esa presión parecía quemar sus nervios, enviar chispazos eléctricos por todo su cuerpo: pero entonces Sable se echó atrás vaciándola de golpe, y mientras la sensación de su sexo vacío que se lubricaba tratando de protegerse en hilos de humedad que bajaban por sus piernas la hacía estremecerse y gemir, Sable introdujo sus dedos en ella y los mojó bien, antes de buscar más arriba entre sus nalgas.

Sus piernas se agitaron frenéticamente sobre la armazón cuando por primera vez en su vida dos dedos perversos se introdujeron en su ano, el pequeño esfínter resistiéndose fútilmente hasta que un pulgar se abrió paso sin piedad, venciendo los duros anillos de carne. Fue con casi un sollozo de placer que April descubrió ese goce, los dedos largos y el pulgar ancho turnándose para lubricar con sus propios jugos la pequeña entrada, y aunque cada invasión era profunda y violenta, la inmovilizada April separó los muslos todo lo que pudo, entregándose tácitamente a a esa mano posesiva. Sintió la boca de Sable apoderándose de sus senos, los que tras ser besados tierna y apasionadamente fueron manoseados con posesiva violencia: sintió su boca fundiéndose en un beso quemante con su temblorosa vagina, sintió su lengua barrer y succionar los jugos que la inundaban, y en medio de la ceguera del enloquecido placer que Sable creaba con simples barridos de su lengua y roces de sus dientes, encontró cordura para resistirse y tratar de cerrar las piernas cuando esa boca quemante le besó y mordió las nalgas y luego las separó, dejándola expuesta en tal vulnerabilidad que todo su cuerpo se cubrió de rubor, aumentando más aún cuando Sable comentó con voz irreconocible cuánto lo excitaba ver sus avergonzadas nalgas abiertas para él.

El primer toque de su lengua en el esfínter y la carne que lo rodeaba la hizo chillar y gritar en una voz que no reconoció como la suya. No sabía si le gritaba que parase o que no parase nunca: solo sabía que se retorcía prisionera como si la electrocutaran, el placer cegándola, llorando y rogando y gritando cuando al fin esa lengua forzó la entrada y se agitó hambrienta en su más privada intimidad.

April no recordaba su nombre, no sabía dónde estaba, sólo era consciente del salvaje orgasmo sucediéndose imparable y sacudiendo su cuerpo: y cuando esa lengua fue reemplazada con la presión del sexo de Sable, sus gritos inarticulados se volvieron auténticos alaridos mientras la poderosa verga se empujaba centímetro a centímetro. April no paró de chillar hasta que sus nalgas quedaron apretadas contra la pelvis de Sable: y cuando él le sujetó los muslos con los brazos y un movimiento rápido y salvaje la hizo conocer la agonía de la penetración y el éxtasis de cada salida, sus gritos al fin se volvieron un llanto desesperado y extatico

El nombre de él era la única palabra en su cabeza, su sexo chorreando humedad inútil no podía lubricar la entrada cuyo roce era como fuego: sus manos atrapadas se contraían mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de todos modos, pero no lograba escapar ni una sola vez de la potente arma hundida en sus entrañas. Cada orgasmo se sucedía unido al otro, y cuando al fin el placer pareció fundirse en una sola pared de fuego blanco, ella aulló su pánico y su amor y su entrega mientras los brazos de Sable la rodeaban por completo, apretándola frenetico, y lo sintió estallar en un chorro salvaje, sus gritos uniéndose a los suyos mientras los espasmos de su pene se sucedían a la vez que las contracciones del tejido que lo envolvía, involuntarias y brutales.

Sable logró dejar su cuerpo en un roce que parecía no acabar nunca y cayó de rodillas, la cabeza dándole vueltas, la frente en el muslo empapado de ella: pero la razón le volvió en oleadas, y aunque temblaba de pies a cabeza se puso de pie de un salto para quitar el potro que había dejado un gran raya roja en el vientre de April, una raya que sería azul y verde muy pronto: la sostuvo por la cintura, sujetando contra él la espalda empapada de sudor y el trasero tembloroso que aún se contraía, y soltó las tuercas que sujetaban la garrota, liberando al fin su cuello y muñecas enrojecidos y raspados por sus convulsiones. Ella lloraba débilmente, y con una mezcla de horror y amor desesperado la medio cargó, medio arrastró al baño escaleras arriba, apenas envuelta en la sábana que había cubierto el instrumento de tortura. Llenó la tina, y se metió con ella para lavarla y lavarse con agua tan caliente como podía soportar, aunque sabía que ninguna cantidad de agua le evitaría el dolor y la inflamación de los músculos desgarrados: y al lavarla entre las piernas y sentir sus entradas aún dilatadas, se maravilló al sentir cómo enjugaba lo que parecían litros de flujo suave y sedoso, que no paraba de manar de ella.

- April...?- musitó, miedo y duda en su voz. April, la cabeza inclinada, no había parado en su tibio llanto, pero al oírlo fue como si despertara, y su cuerpo se movió torpemente, agitando el agua de la tina.

April no dejó de sollozar, pero le echó los brazos al cuello con un agarre imposible de soltar, y cuando su cuerpo se apretó al suyo, Sable la sintió balbucear sin sentido en su oído, la oyó murmurar en medio de su llanto, aunque no podía equivocarse en el sentido de sus frenéticos besos en el cuello:

- Te amo... en carne viva... te amo, te amo Sable... te amo... tanto... te amo... tuya... tuya siempre... te amo!-

- Mi amor, te hice daño!- gimió él sintiendo que le quemaban las lágrimas en los ojos.

- Sí...- susurró ella, y sus ojos parecían dos estrellas, aunque volvió a hundirse en su cuello.- Nos... arrancamos la piel... las máscaras... las costras... me amaste... como yo soñaba que me amaras... completamente tuya...-

- Te amo con toda mi alma.- musitó el en su pelo, sus sollozos un contrapunto de los de ella.- Me volví loco... me sentí... me sentí... fue como si toda tu carne fuera la mía... sentí como te entregabas a mí, me entregabas... todo... - jadeó.- Yo soy tuyo, soy compleamente tuyo... fue como desaparecer dentro de ti, com llegar al cielo...- murmuró incoherente, y los dos se abrazaron salvajemente, estremeciéndose como dos niños en el frío. April y él se mecieron, y luego, cuando el agua empezó a a enfriarse, los dos se secaron torpemente y desnudos se acostaron temblando entre los edredones, se buscaron y se abrazaron aún temblando, sollozos residuales escapándoseles, restos de shock y agotamiento de la sucesión de brutales orgasmos haciéndolos caer en el sueño al fin, los dos hundiendo el rostro en el cuello del otro como dos sufrientes, y sin embargo, inundados de un amor tan inmenso que esta vez, los había asustado y conmovido hasta los huesos.

Cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba solo, su primer impulso fue cubrirse al cara y ponerse a llorar. April se había ido, y sería muy afortunado si no presentaba cargos por violación: la noche anterior... la noche anterior, había sido una bestia que sospechaba, pero nunca había siquiera dejado respirar. Era un animal, y él que decía amarla... Dios mío, si no le había abierto otro agujero era simplemente porque el placer lo había hecho eyacular pronto.

Se levantó, abriendo las sábanas, y vio con espanto algunas gotitas de sangre en la sábana. Tambaleándose, se vistió de prisa y salió, decidiendo vagamente alcanzarla para pedirle perdón como el más abyecto de los mortales: pero se tropezó con Reginald, que cargando una cafetera iba camino del pasillo de la cocina.

- Buenos días, milord. El desayuno está servido.-

- Viste a April, Reginald?-

- La señorita April salió al amanecer con Steed...-

- Oh, Dios mío.- Sable sintió que le temblaban las rodillas. Ella huyendo sola, sangrante y traumatizada, aterrada de él...

-... y llegó hace una hora, se ha comido seis huevos con panceta, tres bollos y está esperando por más café y panquecas. El ejercicio matutino aparentemente le abrió el apetito.- dijo Reginald, con una leve sonrisa que a Sable se le antojó perversa.- Está en el comedor pequeño.-

April estaba de espaldas a él, apoyada en la balaustrada del balcón, su pose extrañamente semejante a la que había tenido en la garrota, sus codos apoyados en la madera y las manos colgando. Llevaba el pelo en una cola de caballo alta que la hacía parecer una colegiala, y que Sable sabía que solía significar que había tomado una decisión y había puesto manos a la obra: un moño solía significar ponerse a trabajar, en su caso. Los jeans viejos y el sweater verde, acompañado por un largo chaleco de lana de Sable que para ella era casi un abrigo completaban su cómodo look, que incluía las viejas botas, húmedas y salpicadas de barro.

Le iba a comprar unas de auténtico cuero impermeable aunque fuera un regalo de despedida, pensó Sable con irritación. No podía seguir con esas horripilancias.

Reginald arruinó su entrada pasando por su lado con la cafetera y colocándola en el hornillito que la mantendría caliente. April se volvió y le sonrió, pero no abandonó su cómoda posición, y al verla tan tranquila, su grácil cuerpo arqueado así, se preguntó cómo podía estar tan cómoda y flexible, cuando él sentía que le habían dado martillazos por todo el cuerpo.

- Estaba a punto de ir a despertarte.- dijo ella con dulzura. - Te estabas perdiendo una mañana gloriosa. El amanecer fue espectacular sobre el lago.-

- A qué hora te levantaste?-

- Seis y cuarto. Tú dormías como un muerto. Roncabas, de hecho.-

- Porqué no me despertaste?-

- Bueno... traté, pero no hubo caso, y te veías muy cansado.- ella sonrió, y apoyó el mentón en las manos.- Además, quería pasar un tiempo de calidad con Scotty y Steed. Fuimos de paseo... uf, llegamos hasta el pueblo y regreso, y atravesamos ese manzanar magnífico que tienes, y los trigales. El paisaje es maravilloso.- April rió un poco.- entre los pinos, habían tantos conejos que casi daba miedo...-

- Ese es mi sendero favorito.- dijo Sable, inseguro.- April, por lo de anoche, yo...-

- Shh.- dijo April, una mano en su brazo, y se volvió. Sable la miró supersticioso, porque había algo en su mirada, algo que había cambiado: el gris parecía más azulado ahora, como si las nubes se levantaran, y la verdad el cielo tras ella de un azul bebé bellísimo, el horizonte cargado de nubes enormes y esponjosas de un blanco cremoso, el lago reflejando el cielo como una gema turquesa engastada entre esmeraldas. Sable había olvidado lo bello que era el estado Greysthwwalthry hasta que ella lo mencionó, y al verlo a través de sus ojos sintió una nueva ternura.

- Te gusta?-

- Más me vale que me guste, si voy a ser la Lady Greythwwalthry.- dijo ella enfáticamente. Sable la miró sobresaltado, pero ella siguió mirando al lago unos minutos, antes de hablar en un susurro.

- Tendrás que tener mucha paciencia conmigo, y tengo mucho que aprender... pero sí, Sable. Sí.-

Sable sintió que le daba un mareo y un momento luego la había abrazado con cuanta fuerza tenía, el cuerpo temblándole, su jadeo incrédulo hasta que ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y le acarició el pelo. Entonces Sable dejó escapar un gemido, un sollozo de felicidad y alivio, y se echó a llorar en su hombro, con April besándole la sien y murmurando, meciéndolo contra ella.

- Dios mío, nunca quise hacerte sufrir, no llores... quería decirte que sí pero tenía miedo... aún tengo miedo que un día te arrepientas, pero te amo tanto... tanto que yo... Sable, mi amor, soy tuya, tuya... anoche... anoche me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti, que tu eres el único en toda la galaxia a quien amo, en quien confío como para entregarme así... te amo y te deseo y no puedo vivir sin ti, y usaré corsés y me aprenderé la etiqueta escocesa si eso te hace feliz...-

- Mi amor, mi amor...- Sable le besó la cara y las manos frenéticamente, antes de detenerse al llegar a su muñeca, no despellejada pero sí roja.- April, anoche...-

- Sexy, verdad?- dijo ella, mirándosela con tanta satisfacción que la cara de él debe de haber mostrado su shock, porque ella se puso seria.- Sable... tenías razón, y sé que no es tu kink, y no te gusta, y que lo hayas hecho para demostrarme que harías cualquier cosa por mí fue... fue un regalo maravilloso, pero no tienes que forzarte si no quieres. Fue... increíble para mí, nunca he mi vida he estado tan loca de deseo, y entregarme así a tí superó todas mis fantasías, pero en serio no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres: el sexo es sólo parte de lo que amo de ti.- dijo tiernamente. Sable abrió la boca y la cerró, y decidió de inmediato que no hacía ninguna falta explicarle que la noche anterior no había sido para complacerla a ella, sino que más bien había sido él empujado más allá de sus nervios exactamente al lugar en su cerebro que estaba lleno de escamas y que se comía a la lagarta después de inseminarla. Sí, en boca cerrada no entraban moscas, pensó besándole el cabello.

- Mm, panquecas.- April lo abandonó por las panquecas, que bañó en miel antes concentrarse en zampárselas, y cuando él se sentó, servirle un té con mucha leche y un scone.- Come: tenemos que mantener esa energía, tienes que enseñarme montón de cosas...-

- No te voy a pedir nada, no tienes que...-

- tienes que.- dijo ella señalándolo con el tenedor.- No querrás que haga el ridículo y pase verguenzas por no saber con qué tenedor se come el pescado oscuro, y además, yo sí voy a pedirte cosas a ti. -

- Qué quieres? Un guardarropas? Ese con gusto...-

- No.- April le echó una mirada ácida.- Si no te gusta mi ropa, vas y compras ropa nueva, pero eso es asunto tuyo. No: quiero pasar cuatro meses al año en Calandra. Quiero que me dejes trabajar en la universidad de Rejkavic, aquí al lado, si consigo que la milicia me suelte, porque sé que tienen programas de posgrado astrofísica muy buenos y además investigan.- dijo contando con los dedos.- y que me dejes casarme con un vestido blanco...-

- Eh? No me importa que no seas virgen, yo mismo fui...-

- las novias de los Lords Greysthwwalthry se casan de verde y rojo. No pienso ser un árbol de Navidad!-

- April, mientras te cases conmigo, puedes ir con pijamas!- dijo él al fin soltando la risa aliviado.- Cuándo?-

- Sable, ya basta! Acabo de darte el sí, dame un par de meses ante de empezar a elegir color de manteles.-

- Blancos. Pero cuándo te parece bien? Ahora en primavera o quieres esperar al verano...?-

- Llevamos tres semanas de novios!-

- Llevamos once años y tres semanas de novios!-

April bufó.- Bueno... sí tienes razón en eso...- agregó riendo.- Pero dame unos días, de acuerdo?-

Sable le tomó la muñeca lastimada, sintiendo remordimientos.- Perdona. Sé que te presiono, mucho. Es sólo que no puedo esperar a estar contigo... soy... codicioso cuando se trata de tí, y sé que te ahogo. De veras... quieres hacer esto?-

- Ah, no , fíjate que no!- ladró April- Si te arrepientes ahora, te sodomizo con la cafetera! Dónde está ese anillo? Dame ese anillo! Ya está, ves? Puesto! Listo! Comprometidos, y se acabó!-

- Okay...-

3.- Love, (In) Conditional

_if my heart was a house – Owl city._

El corazón de Ramrod era, metafóricamente hablando y sin duda alguna, Fire; pero prácticamente, eran una turbinas de doble fusión que todos los ingenieron habían declarado inviables hasta que April las diseñó, intercaladas con un sistema de difracción fría. Sable sabía suficiente astrofísica para saber que a primera vista, el diseño de April era una locura: y sabía también que le había tomado un año entero construir un modelo de seis por seis metros, con el que comprobó su teoría, un año entero de los Star Sheriffs burlándose de ella, de su unidad del Instituto de Física reprobándola y de la Academia desautorizándola. El triunfo le había valido muchos premios y reconocimiento; pero Sable sabía que ese año de trabajo tenaz era sólo una muestra de la fuerza de voluntad de April, que andaba por ahí con la de un monje medieval.

Por eso no le sorprendió, aunque sí le asustó un poco, que April se volcara en aprender todo lo necesario para convertirse en una Lady con energía punto menos que aterradora. April entrevistó profesores de modales, expertos en etiqueta y genealogistas, y calculó el conocimiento requerido, lo dividió en áreas de materias, técnicas y destrezas, y tras presentar su renuncia a la Academia en Yuma, se creó un horario, subdividió sus días en bloques y se hizo un plan de seis meses para absorber todo lo TODO que significaba Scotia.

Sable admiraba y le enternecía su dedicación, y también le asustaba un poco que April pudiera repetir como un papagayo todo el linaje de reyes, príncipes y Duques de Scotia en medio día: pero pronto empezó a cansarse de que cuando April le quitaba el libro que leía de las manos, ya de noche en la cama, no fuera para tener sexo, sino para hacer que le leyera en voz alta The Complete Peerage y así aprender las pronunciaciones correctas. Se forzó a aprender gaélico, y por varias semanas se negó a hablarle en otro idioma, lo que era muy lamentable, ya que la palabra "amor" era Foalkc, y April se partía de risa cada vez que él se expresaba así.

La única clase que Sable disfrutaba era danza, aunque April tuviera dos pies izquierdos: él le había enseñado a bailar, y aunque sin mucha gracia, April podía seguirlo y estaba acostumbrada a bailar con él. Le enseñó todos los bailes clásicos, tan importantes para una dama, y April los aprendió, aunque entretando recitara exportaciones e importaciones importantes de Scotia.

Para el deleite de Sable, sí llegaron al tema de un guardarropas adecuado: pero la ida de compras fue de una frustración indecible. Las mujeres de Scotia tenían mucho más de normando y celta que de picto o sajón, lo que las hacía sólidas y curvilíneas: April nadaba en la ropa, y la poca que encontraron de su talla... pues bien, Sable podía estar muy enamorado, pero los efectos de una falda larga abullonada con recogido en las rodillas y una chaquetilla con volantes de tweed era horroroso: April parecía una albóndiga montada en dos fósforos. Sable intentó animarla, pero aunque ella no dijo nada, esa noche se hizo una bola y se durmió sin charlas ni jugueteos, y suspiró dormida.

Al día siguiente, Sable sacó de la cama a las siete de la mañana al sastre de su madre, un anciano experto en etiqueta, y armado con media docena de fotografías de April lo puso a trabajar, no sin indicarle sus colores favoritos para su novia: rojo anaranjado, azul pálido y color chocolate. El anciano sastre, felicitándolo educadamente por la recepción de una nueva Lady, diseñó y cosió dos faldas torneadas cortas para el estilo escocés, sobre el tobillo que enseñara unas ornadas botas, un pantaloncito recto y elegante y chaquetas largas con bellos cinturones que se ajustaban al cuello con broches de plata. April casi se desmayó al ver los carísimos bordados y el trabajo de talabartería, una semana luego, pero cuando se los puso incluso ella tuvo que reconocer que los tres trajecitos la favorecían como nada que se hubiera puesto al guna vez, y estaba tan orgullosa de ellos que no dejaba que Sable la desvistiera incluso arrastrados por la pasión, sino que se lo quitaba ella misma con cuidado y los dejaba dobladitos y colgados mientras Sable se mordía los puños de frustración sexual.

Sable se acostumbró, aunque no le gustara, a que siendo él un dormilón y ella el tipo de persona que salta con resorte y una sonrisa de la cama un cuarto para las siete de la mañana ( personalidades que compartían, respectivamente, con Fire y Colt) despertarse solo sería siempre su karma y los sexys desayunos en cama con una bandeja y una esposa en camisón de su imaginación iban a seguir en el reino de los sueños. Con frecuencia April ya había desayunado y estaba enfrascada en un libro cuando él llegaba al comedor, y aunque era su habitual enérgico ser durante el día, al llegar la noche estaba exhausta, y con algunas memorables excepciones, unos besos era todo lo que lograba conseguir antes de que cayera dormida.

Sable quería ser un caballero, un novio ideal y el hombre que jamás exigiera nada de April: pero a la cuarta semana, habían hecho el amor la decepcionante suma de seis veces en un mes, habían tenido dos poco interesantes salidas a cenar en las cuales April había pedido el plato más difícil de comer del menú y se había enfrascado en comérselo sin faltar a las costumbres escocesas, y Sable se acostaba solo y se levantaba solo, April generalmente hasta tarde en la biblioteca y antes del amanecer partiendo a algún lugar histórico. Su paciencia aguantó muchísimo, pero finalmente una noche le quitó el libro de historia escocesa que leía, la dobló sobre el escritorio y procedió a follársela con tanto entusiasmo que April se vino tres veces antes que él acabase. Su pasión se vio recompensada cuando a la mañana siguiente, al despertar, April seguía dormida profundamente a su lado, y pudo darse el gusto de abrazarla y acariciarla largamente con el sol del amanecer en la colcha, y incluso tocarla con lenta paciencia hasta que April abrió los ojos excitada y separó los muslos ansiosamente para que él disfrutara de delicioso y lento sexo matutino.

Sable decidió que si a April le gustaba tanto ser dominada, y él estaba tan ardiente que tenía que masturbarse antes de hacerle el amor para poder durar lo suficiente, pues exigiría sexo cuando lo deseara, y si ella no lo deseaba, pues se lo diría.

Era un arreglo muy satisfactorio, si no contabas el que cuando acabó la tercera semana del nuevo arreglo, a April la falda nueva le pasó directamente por las caderas al suelo en la mitad de un mall, dejándola en calzones frente a una tienda de electrónica. Sable la tapó como pudo, y al fin ella se echó a reír, aliviada, porque llevaba después de todo unas pantaletitas de algodón que podían fungir como shorts sin problemas: pero Sable se quedó mudo al darse cuenta que, con la calentura en la cabeza, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que April estaba quedándose en los huesos.

- por el amor de Dios...- dijo, tomando su cintura con ambas manos y abarcándola sin problemas.- Estás muy flaca! Yo te he hecho esto?-

- Ejercicio que he hecho con más gusto en mi vida...- dijo ella suavemente, pero entonces Sable notó cómo la luz inmisericorde de los halógenos mostraba azul bajo sus ojos y palidez en sus labios. No podía ser que estuviera enferma, verdad?

Contó mentalmente, y luego se sonrojó. Cuarenta y siete sesiones de sexo en tres semanas... ha sido más de una por día... Dios mío, soy un monstruo, es obvio qué tiene!

Aunque hay que notar que yo nunca en la vida he dormido tan bien, me he visto mejor ni he tenido tan saludable apetito. Si, en apetito está justo el problema... maldita sea, qué soy, Barbazul?!

- Vamos al médico.-

- Qué le digo, que se me desmayó la falda?-

- No hagas chistes. Estás hecha un fantasma.-

April hace un mohín.- No me sobes el ego, en serio.-

Sable le puso las manos en los hombros y sacó la voz del Jinete Sable.- te vas al médico, haces todo lo que él diga, o no hay sexo ni matrimonio!-

- Chantajeador tramposo!-

- Cuando dijimos que te casarías de blanco, no me refería a tus jodidas encías!-

April parece a punto de indignarse y luego suelta la risa.- Está bien, amor mío... como tú digas.-

- Eh?- Sable la miró de costado, tanta sumisión sospechosa.

- Pero por cada sesión de doctor que tenga, tendré una de sexo oral para mí solita, okay?-

Sable se atragantó.- Claro...-

- Perfecto. Le diré a Colt, y veamos... a Michael Valentine?-

- APRIL!-

Desnutrición. Era jodida desnutrición. April había sido criada por dos abuelitos lo que la hacía pensar que desayunar turrón, almorzar cupcakes y cenar torta era una dieta aceptable: y el único motivo por el cual no se había caído al piso antes era porque, viviendo en barracas, no tenía más opción que comerse lo que fuera que le sirvieran, comida no muy buena pero nutricionalmente aceptable, y luego, Colt, que en Ramrod era quien decidía los menús, dedicara sus horas libres a estudiar cómo mantener a sus tres cargas saludables.

Colt era tan preocupado del tema que había comprado libros de nutrición, y luego, con mucha paciencia al no entenderlos, había tomado cursos por correspondencia de matemáticas, química, química orgánica, bioquímica, fisiología y fisiopatología para poder abordar nutrición, y podía no saber absolutamente nada de historia pero charlaba sobre radicales libres, índices glicémicos y vitaminas como cualquier doctor.

Pero ahora dejando la milicia, April había regresado a sus espantosas costumbres, y no era sorprendente que dado su metabolismo estuviera hecha un canario. Sable positivamente ladró al ver sus proteínas plasmáticas en en cinco coma ocho, y la amenazó con un cinturón de castidad hasta que llegara a siete. Poca suerte hubiera tenido si Reginald, que hablaba poco pero hacía mucho, no hubiera probado recetas hasta encontrar un tipo de carne jugosa que, asada y puesta sobre un montoncito de spaghettis con salsa hizo que sus proteínas empezaran a subir a ojos vista.

- Límpiate la salsa, cochina.-Sable la miraba comer con una risa, alargándole una servilleta.- Dios mío, te gusta más ese plato de lo que te gusto yo...-

Ella asintió descaradamente, la boca llena, pero luego emitió una risa.- Quizás te coma esta noche con un poco de salsa, para hacer la comparación...-

- Recuerda que esta noche tenemos la cena de los McClellan.- dijo Sable con una sonrisa, pero ella dejó el tenedor, y empezó a jugar con un trozo de callampa.- Ya llegó tu vestido nuevo, y tenemos que estar allí a las nueve en punto. En Escocia nadie cree en el fashionably late: ser puntuales es muy importante.-

April asintió, pero había perdido el apetito. Era su primer compromiso social: una cena en la que Sable asistiría como Lord y ella como su prometida. Sable le había encargado un vestido a la moda al sastre, ya que ella no había mostrado ningún interés: y tenía una cajita con joyas sacadas de la caja fuerte como sorpresa, pero ella parecía tan poco interesada que lo apenaba un poco. Es que no sentía ninguna alegría de mostrarse con él, o realmente pensaba que todas esas tradiciones escocesas eran una ridiculez?

- Quieres...quieres más spaghetti?-Sable había estado a punto de ofrecerle no ir, pero se calló, porque tenían que empezar por alguna parte, y esa cena de los McClellan era una oportunidad no muy estricta de que April perdiese el temor que tenía, comprensible pero infundado, a la alta sociedad escocesa.

- No, o no cabré en el vestido.- April se echó atrás, jugó un poco con sus fideos,y luego lo miró de reojo.- Querrías... bueno, te gustaría subir al dormitorio un rato conmigo?-

- Por qué? Quieres que te ayude con el vestido?- Sable la vio morderse los labios, y el gesto no le era desconocido: era el mismo gesto con el que con un sinnúmero de disculpas, en algunas felices mañanas su pececito lo despertaba acariciándolo, porque quería sexo.

- Tan nerviosa estás?-

April hizo un mohín.- No te estoy usando de relajante muscular. Es sólo que me... gustaría.-

- No tienes que estar nerviosa, sólo sé tú.- dijo él con dulzura.

- Y si no les gusto?-

- Pues a mí me dejarán de gustar ellos. - Sable esbozó una sonrisa.- Aunque te advierto que el sentido del humor escocés es un poco tosco, y machista. Trata de no morder al primero que me felicite por traerme una hembra tan guapa.-

April soltó una risotada, y dejando su plato, buscó en la frutera por el postre. - Mejor como entonces. Por lo que vi en las costumbres en la mesa, sólo los hombres pueden pedir que les sirvan más, y es un elogio a las damas servirles hasta un cuarto de lo que le sirven a los varones... supongo que insinúan que una dama tiene apetito de pajarito.- agregó tomando una pera muy madura.- y cerebro también. Insinuaba que una dama solo habla para responder una pregunta o para elogiar a alguien, preferentemente un hombre.-

Sable movió la cabeza.- Lo haces sonar medieval.- inspiró.- April, esos son sólo lineamienos muy anticuados, son gente normal... -

-... que aún hace que sus mujeres usen falda obligadamente en las reuniones, pero está bien, son reglas y antes de empezar a cambiarlas hay que conocerlas.- dijo seriamente.- Además tienen una razón de ser.-

- Ah, sí?-

- Sí. Sé de primera mano lo calientes que son los escoceses, es normal que tengan que cubrir a sus mujeres para poder concentrarse en los negocios...- dijo riendo sobre su postre. Sable hizo lo mejor posible para parecer ofendido, pero estaba riéndose también.

- Te ves... no, no te diré cómo te ves.-

- Muy mal?-

- Sable, si te digo como te ves con traje escocés completo, el kilt, tartán y las medallas, por Dios que no salimos más del dormitorio.- dijo ella mordiéndose los labios, discretamente pintados del mismo tono rosa del vestido. El cinturón color de cuero gris con una aplicación de metal y el bordado gris del escote no favorecían su piel todo lo que Sable hubiera querido, y se veía demasiado pálida, pero los escoceses celebraban la piel blanca en las mujeres, y Sable sabía sonrojarla mejor que cualquier brocha de blush. Además, ese tipo de vestidos que acababan justo en la parte más regordeta de la pantorrilla producía la ilusión óptica de que sus piernas eran gruesas por el estrecho tobillo y los muslos finos ocultos. Obviamente April tenía pantorillas atléticas, ya que había corrido sobre ellas por años: pero Sable se maldijo por no haber seleccionado el vestido personalmente. April tenía un gusto terrible y el sastre había hecho excesivo caso de la moda...

Esperaba que el traje completo escocés que él llevaba al menos ayudara a distraer la atención: ciertamente parecía gustarle mucho a ella, a juzgar por su sonrisa cuando se subieron al automóvil. El kilt le cubría las rodillas y estaba plegado elegantemente en tablas para disimular la figura masculina: además, Sable llevaba pantalones cortos de gabardina negra debajo, desoyendo la máxima de que un verdadero escocés no lleva nada bajo su falda. Los altos calcetines y zapatos de hebilla no ocultaban nada de la forma de sus atléticas piernas, y la corta casaca sobre camisa de un blanco prístino adornada con tartán, que acababa en la faja bordada de terciopelo en su cintura, hubiera parecido un disfraz en cualquiera, excepto en él, para quien había sido su ropa de diario por tantos años. La mirada apreciativa de ella lo hizo sonreír y sentirse orgulloso, pero estaba más nervioso de lo que nunca había estado en ninguna reunión escocesa.

La mansión de los McClellan no era un castillo como el suyo, sino que una gran casona campestre con grandes ventanales y puertas con trabajos muy ornados de bronce. April no mostró ninguna ansiedad y lo siguió caminando con gracia en sus tacones medianos por el camino engravillado, pero Sable supo que no iba a ser fácil en cuanto la matrona de la casa, Ornella McClellan cuya figura de reloj de arena sí era cumplimentada por el vestido verde semejante al de April que llevaba, la miró de arriba abajo y de inmediato le tendió la mano a Sable, dejando claro en un gesto que April no le era reconocible como la futura Lady.

Podía hacerlo, pensó Sable: April no llevaba anillo, pero si hubiera tenido un apellido escocés noble, la hubieran saludado a ella primero. Le hubiera gustado pensar que ella no lo había notado, pero April había estudiado la etiqueta escocesa a fondo: y por el brillo en sus ojos, se había dado cuenta, pero al menos parecía irritada y no entristecida. Después de todo, su madre había sido una dama de sociedad de un linaje muy antiguo en Calandra: aunque no noble, no tenía porqué agachar la cabeza ante esas viejas.

Sable sonrió para sí al ver que el brillo azul en sus ojos que una vez había puesto a correr a un escuadrón renegado, destellar ahora endurecido al notar que todas las damas de la fiesta, al menos diez o doce, continuaban con el tratamiento ofrecido por Lady McClellan.

- Miss June, bienvenida.- era la frase general, pero la falta de calor era obvia. Las damas miraban indisimuladamente el escote de April, muy subido y sin adornos, sólo sus orejas decoradas con dos discretas Rosas de Francia: Sable, que sabía lo ostentosos que solían ser los escoceses, bufó mentalmente porque de toda la caja de joyas que le había ofrecido, los aretes era todo lo que le había aceptado. Si se hubiera colgado un zafiro cuadrado rodeado de diamantes y rematado en un rubí octagonal que era parte de los collares, la hubieran tratado distinto.

Pero April le tenía alergia a las cosas obviamente costosas.

- Primo Eward, qué alegría tenerlo de regreso permanentemente...- su madre había tenido seis hermanas mayores, por lo que una cantidad de hombres y mujeres que lo doblaban en edad podían llamarlo impunemente primo, y Sable estaba acostumbrado a la doble atención de ser por un lado el más joven de la familia, y por otro lado, el que iba a heredar todo. No era extraño ver, entonces, esa mezcla de servilismo y desprecio, pero le preocupó el cómo iba a reaccionar April, ya que sabía que los chicos los consideraban la quintaesencia del escocés cabezón, e iba a ser divertido para April descubrir que para sus paisanos, Sable era a veces francamente subversivo.

La guerra había acabado oficialmente hacía sólo ocho meses, y Sable y April llevaban desmovilizados cinco: pero las últimas redadas, los juicios y sentencias eran primera plana en todos los periódicos, y nadie hablaba de otra cosa. Pero para la sorpresa de April, nadie hablaba de ello aquí: mientras le servían té y pastitas en una sala de muebles gruesos y tallados, tapizados en lujoso brocado de colores oscuros, los temas de conversación involucraban el clima, la nueva moda de faldas estilo sirena, la elección de representantes para el consejo de Scotia y la mayoría de edad y obligación de casarse de Jace Leroy O'Neil Monagahan, que había cumplido dieciocho.

Ni una palabra de la guerra: April pensó al comienzo que era por respeto a Sable, y el deseo delicado de evitarle cosas tristes en las que pensar, pero luego se dio cuenta que a los escoceses simplemente no les interesaba: era mucho más interesante discutir cómo las ovejas de Lord Raymond solían invadir los predios de Lord Llewesley.

Era casi surrealista. Los nobles escoceses habían pasado toda la guerra, incluso los movilizados, ignorándola y actuando como si fuera una orgía de mal gusto de la cual no se hablaba delante de las damas, y era obvio que era sólo por respeto al linaje de Sable que no criticaba abiertamente su participación en ella. Sable temía suficiente dinero y títulos para que si le hubiera gustado follarse pre púberes la nobleza lo hubiera considerado una excentricidad: pero el haberse enrolado era un faux pas tan severo, que el tema era ignorado como hubieran ignorado un hedor nauseabundo.

April le echó una mirada por sobre las cabezas, pero no bostezó ni dio ninguna muestra de aburrimiento: y se quedó sentada con las mujeres cuando vio a Sable alejarse cuando, tomándolo del brazo, los táctiles escoceses lo llevaron junto a la chimenea para servirle un trago y palmotearlo en una mezcla de tartanes.

- Es bueno verte, joven Eward, es bueno... bien bueno. Aún tan flaco.. hay que comer carne, primo, necesitas una esposa que te cocine bien... y que además tenga carne...- uno de los primos se palmoteó una oronda barriga.- no hay nada como una buena esposa...-

- Estoy tratando.- dijo Sable sonriendo, pensando vagamente que las posibilidades de April preparándole una asado eran bastante bajas, a no ser que por accidente cocinara a Scotty en una explosión.

- Ahora que todas esas tonterías en el espacio se han acabado tienes que sentar cabeza y establecerte, honrar a tu casa y a la memoria de tu padre...- le dijo su tío, Lord Crawley. Sable estaba acostumbrado y asintió sin discutir, pero con el rabillo del ojo vio que April había enderezado la columna como un látigo.

-... a tu edad yo ya tenía a mis tres hijas y a los dos chicos grandes... Eward Richard, el tiempo corre y ya no eres un potrillito...-

- Mi Edith siempre recordaba a Eward con cariño, cuando eran pequeños siempre estaban juntos...-

-... te acuerdas, Eward Richard, cuando mi Sabinne tuvo su baile de quince años y tú la escoltaste a la pista de baile? Fue un vals tan bonito, se veían tan lindos juntos!- las damas se unieron con alborozo a la discusión mientras los hombres bebían sin mucha discreción whisky antes de la cena. Sable no pudo más que asentirles, viendo a April sentada inmóvil entre dos mujeres, una solterona escocesa de veintisiete años, y la hermosa y arrogante Mary Crawley, que aunque le llegaba a la oreja a April alzaba el mentón y mostraba con orgullo su magnífico collar de perlas en un seno hermoso cubierto de gasa negra, una mantilla dorada encima y los espléndidos cabellos negros en un nudo en la nuca.

- Le han gustado sus vacaciones en Scotia, Miss June?- preguntó Mary. El tono le hirió los oídos a Sable: estaba a medio camino entre " pariente pobre" e "institutriz".

- Ha sido muy interesante, Lady Crawley.- dijo ella con calma. Sable creyó notar con diversión poco patriótica un deje de " un interesante estudio sociológico de este planeta retrógrado" en su voz.

- Planea volver a su trabajo pronto, Miss?- preguntó la solterona, Laura.

- He decidido no trabajar por un tiempo.- dijo ella.

- Y de qué va a vivir?- poca delicadeza de parte de Mary, que emitió una risita y se cubrió los labios con la mano enguantada.- Oh, perdone. Es que me llama tanto la atención, me parece tan raro...-

- A mí en cambio su vida me parece fascinante.- dijo April, un parpadeo que le dijo a Sable que ella estaba a punto de ir a la ofensiva.- Me pregunto... -

- Laura, Mary, pasamos al comedor?- dijo Lady McClellan- Usted también.-

Dios mío, no podrían haber sido más groseras elegantemente ni aunque ella fuera una fregona negra, pensó Sable con irritación al ver a April levantarse con las rodillas tiesas de irritación y dirigirse al comedor, precediendo a los hombres, como debía: pero para su sorpresa, uno de los caballeros, su primo Serle fue a tomarla del brazo y guiarla al comedor, comentándole algo.

Curioso, Sable iba a seguirla, pero la forma educada exigía que llevara a otra dama, así que le ofreció el brazo a Edith, la hermana fea de los Crawley, que siempre le había simpatizado.

- No creo que tu amiga se esté divirtiendo mucho.- le dijo la inconformista Edith.- Porqué la trajiste?-

- Ella quería saber más de las costumbres escocesas.- Sable trató de ser tan discreto como podía.

- Y le hablaste del asado ritual de las mujeres solteras si se atreven en pensar en trabajar?- dijo ella, a quien le habían sacado la idea de ser enfermera a palos.

- Sí, está enterada.-

- Entonces a qué vino?- dijo Edith.- Dudo que nuestro estilo provinciano le interese, ella ha viajado por todas partes...-

- Yo estoy aquí.- dijo Sable con sencillez, y Edith elevó las cejas al comprender, pero luego le palmeó la mano cuando él la dejó en su asiento en la mesa.

- Francamente, primo, a veces me pregunto porqué.-

La cena fue desastrosa. Sable se dio cuenta que April, aunque intentaba mantenerse atenta, tenía que esforzarse por mantener los ojos abiertos: soñolienta y harta, parecía más interesada en la fantástica vajilla antigua que en la conversación. No podía culparla: la nobleza escocesa era un mar de enmarañadas relaciones entre parientes de tal forma incestuosa que no había nadie que no fuera doblemente primo de otro o algo así, y ellos disfrutaban a mares dilucidando sus genealogías y comentando incluso los cambios de peinado de la tía segunda del primo político en tercer grado. Había un deje de obviedad sin embargo en la tendenciosa conversación en la que la palabra " matrimonio" se repetía más que en una convención de organizadores de banquetes, ya que aunque sí era una obsesión escocesa, Sable sabía que su soltería había mantenido las reuniones del Comité de Costura entretenidas por años.

-… y Sabinne llevaba el vestido de la abuela, pero lo mandamos a arreglar con veinte kilos de satén blanco nuevo, estaba hermosísima en el compromiso… es una pena que el pobre Patrick haya muerto en el extranjero, pero como le he dicho a mi hija, ella es muy joven y después de todo Patrick y ella sólo estuvieron comprometidos seis semanas, y ella entiende y sabe que ya tiene veinte años, así que podría casarse con un hombre experimentado… y sabe administrar muy bien, cose y borda…-

- Usted hace labores, Miss June?- le preguntó Mary con un retintín en la voz a April, que para desolación de Sable, era obvio había perdido el hilo de la conversación hacía mucho y picoteaba su budín de riñón con el aire curioso de un pájaro desconcertado.

- No, Lady Mary, no se me dan muy bien las labores de aguja.- dijo ella tras una pausa.

- Y qué sabe hacer? Algo sabrá hacer, verdad?-

- No la molestes, Ervinia.- dijo el Lord Crawley secamente a su esposa. Lord Crawley no era idiota, y, pensó Sable, se había dado cuenta de cómo el futuro Lord miraba a April, y aunque era obvio que deseara que se casara con una de sus hijas, sabía que hacerlo rabiar humillando a April no iba a conseguir mucho. – Miss June trabajaba para el Comando de Caballería, tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que bordar cojines.-

- Ah, es… como cosas de secretaria?- dijo Edith, la pobre intentando ayudar, la verdad.- Entonces debes ser buena administradora! No hacen presupuestos y esas cosas?-

- Mi trabajo es más bien electrónico.- dijo April, y Sable la vio estrujarse las neuronas para tratar de encontrar un modo educado de que entendieran.- Me ocupaba de las fuentes de energía y de arreglar naves y líneas de comunicación…-

- Ah, entonces… sabes arreglar teléfonos y ampolletas? Qué divertido!- Mary dio unas palmaditas.- Mi lámpara de escritorio no quiere encender desde que Poppy le mordió el interruptor…-

Sable cerró los ojos, porque pensó que April iba a empezar a lanzar la exquisita vajilla contra la pared, pero con mucha parsimonia, ella se llevó un poco de tomate a la boca antes de contestar.

- Puedo arreglarla, si quieres.-

- Claro!- dijo Mary, un poco descolocada al ver que en vez de sentirse insultada April sonreía.- Te la traeré.-

- Puedo enseñarte para que lo hagas en tu casa.-

- No, yo… no creo que pueda aprender esas cosas, no es…-

- No fuiste al colegio alguna vez?- preguntó April, con cortés desconcierto.

- Yo… sí, claro, tuve una institutriz hasta los doce y luego fui al internado de las monjas en Santa Clara de Battonieux y…-

- Pues entonces no te costará aprender, es muy sencillo.- dijo April sin cambiar su sonrisa. Había cambiado el foco de la conversación tan rápidamente que ahora había sido Mary la que daba explicaciones: y Lord Crawley cruzó una mirada con Sable, que no era irritada, sino que más bien parecía decir " Ah, así que tu amante con cara de leche en verdad sí tiene dientecitos"

Después de la cena hubo tertulia y vinos selectos con bollos, y Sable tuvo que quedarse con los hombres mientras ella era guiada, con una cómica cara de resignación, a la sala para relajarse con las damas. Se quedó preocupado, pero no podía ser su permanente chaperón: y como al menos la vio irse con Edith, cruzó los dedos para que al menos ella ayudara a calmar las agresiones.

- Bueno, ahora seriamente, Eward Richard, qué piensas de Sabinne? Planeamos hacer un baile la próxima semana, y quisiera que tú la escoltes, pero no quiero ilusionar a la pobre chica si ya te has decidido a ir a por Mary, o Ticia…-

- Tío Lawrence.- le dijo Sable al Lord Clellan.- Perdóneme, pero no me he decidido por ninguna de ellas. Creo que lo mejor es que me dejen un poco más de tiempo.-

- Pero bueno!- dijo el Lord Crawley, dando una palmada.- Se te va a caer si no lo usas de una vez! Las mujeres son necesarias, por Dios, si yo no tuviera a Ervinia cada noche, pues creo que ya me habría pegado un tiro de la desesperación!-

- O andarías persiguiendo ovejas.-

- Si no tuviera esposa, ni las alfombras se salvarían…-

- Tíos.- Sable, mentalmente buscando cloro para lavarse el cerebro, se frotó los ojos.- Creo que me decidiré pronto, pero no tienen que preocuparse de mí…-

- Pero bueno! La espada está pronta para la guerra o hay algún problema, hijo?-

Sable se mordió los labios o iba a soltar una carcajada.- Realmente, no hay problemas, tío.-

- Pues entonces te vas a quedar manco! Por Dios, Eward Richard. Tengo ocho hijas, y cualquiera estaría feliz de abrirse de piernas para el hijo de tu padre, qué más quieres!- ladró el Lord McClellan.

- Mary ciertamente lo estaría, pero…- el Lord Crawley, bastante más agudo que el Lord McClellan, se mordió el labio.- Eward…-

- Me gusta tu amiga.- dijo Serle, su obeso primo, colorado y tan rubio que su pelo parecía una pelusa blanca.- Está soltera, verdad?-

- Lo está, pero…-

- Me gusta mucho, tiene una voz muy agradable.-

- Pero no tiene de dónde agarrarse!- le soltó el Lord McClellan.

- A mí me gusta, tiene cuerpo de mocosa.- dijo Serle con una risita obscena, a lo que los Lord menearon la cabeza.- Qué? Me gusta eso. Y ya es mayorcita, no me importa que no sea virgen, seguro que sabe hacer que la pases bien, debe haber hecho de todo con tanto viaje…-

La silla de Sable sonó como un pistoletazo y la espada que colgaba en la pared hacía unos segundo cortó el aire e hizo estallar la copa que Serle tenía en la mano. Nadie había visto moverse así a un espàdachín desde la muerte del padre de Sable, y aunque Lord McClellan se cruzó y Lord Crawley hizo salir a Serle, sus caras estaban llenas de admiración al ver a Sable así: los escoceses admiraban la fuerza y el vigor viril por sobre todas las cosas.

- Cálmate, potrillo violento!- rió el Lord Crawley.- Por Dios, creía que le volabas la cabeza!-

- Es dama está bajo tu protección, ya entendimos!- dijo Lord McClellan, aunque reía también, moviendo la cabeza.- Y no seas bruto, quizá la pobre sí quiera casarse y Serle no es mal partido aunque sea bocazas…-

A Sable le dio tal furia que el Lord Crawley se lo llevó al balcón a tomar aire antes de le ladrara a su tío y el dueño de cada. Allí, Sable agarró el balcón con ambas manos: la verdad April era tan poco escocesa de look que no había asumido que a alguien podía gustarle, menos un pervertido como Serle. Sobre todo considerando que el "foreplay" de los escoceses con una chica no noble solía ser un empujón y al barro.

- Si Serle le dice algo, si la toca, lo mato.- dijo Sable sombríamente.

- Ella… significa mucho para ti?- dijo el Lord Crawley suavemente.- Perdona, pero siempre te imaginé con chicas flotantes y hermosas, como Madeleine… ella se ve muy… prosaica.-

- Ella es todo para mí.- susurró Sable.

- Pero no es hacer feliz a una mujer demostrar que la amas? Y sinceramente, cree que ella sea feliz aquí contigo?- le dijo el Lord palmeándole el hombro. Sable entrecerró los ojos, su rostro tenso.

- Ella está tratando.-

- Lamento soltarte un cliché como ése, pero el amor solamente no basta, querido sobrino. Y créeme que cualquier dama escocesa pondría su vida entera en juego para hacerte feliz…-

- No es por mí, es por el título.- gruñó Sable.

- El título? Tú crees que de veras es el título lo que las atrae? Pero tú te has visto al espejo?- el Lord Crawley se echó a reír.

- Tío!-

April volvió muy callada y pensativa, y Sable no sabía si barbotar todo lo que se ocurriera para tratar de que pensara en otra cosa o tener la paciencia de que llegara a sus soluciones. Le hubiera gustado que le hablara, que le dijera lo que estaba pensando, que discutieran juntos: pero sin embargo ya había descubierto que April lo admiraba tanto, lo amaba tanto, que exponer sus pensamientos a medio formar equivalía a desnudarla por la fuerza, y sable no queria hacer eso. Su silencio, sin embargo, le daba una pésima sensación, y cuando tras la cena, una cena muy silenciosa, la vio abrazarse las rodillas junto al fuego, los ojos perdidos, sintió los comienzos de una ola de pánico.

- Por favor… olvídate de esos viejos idiotas. April, no tiene ninguna importancia… debí golpear la mesa y obligarlos a ser decentes contigo, fue una estupidez, si no fueran unos imbéciles estarían dándote las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por la nueva frontera…-

April movió la cabeza, aunque hubo una sonrisa algo divertida en su rostro.- No seas bobo… esa es la gente que te va a elegir High Lord un día no muy lejano.-

- No me interesa ser High Lord. Estoy a punto de… April, si quieres renuncio a todo esto y nos vamos a Calandra o donde tú quieras. Sé que extrañas el mar, y no quiero atarte…-

- Pero si nos salió muy bien la última vez!-

- No me ref… Serás tarada, estoy hablando en serio, eres una pelota…- Sable se frotó la cara mientras April se echaba a reír.- ya te dije que sólo quiero estar contigo, todo esto no me importa nada!-

- No seas loco. No voy a dejar que renuncies a Scotia.- dijo April secamente, y se puso de pie de un salto.- vamos a la cama. Tengo que preparar mis maletas mañana, voy a tomar el primer Expreso.-

La frase de April lo heló, pero antes de que ella diera un paso fuera de la sala, dos manos que parecían de piedra la aferraron de los antebrazos, y una voz que no parecía la de Sable restalló furiosa:

- Pero qué te has creído?! Tú no vas a ninguna parte!-

- Suéltame!- chilló April, aunque parecía más exasperada que asustada.

- No! Qué tengo que hacer para que te quedes conmigo?! Lo he hecho todo, he suplicado, te he violado… maldita sea, me quieres convertir en un monstruo!?-

- No es… escúchame! Ya te pusiste irracional!-

- Tú me pones irracional!-

- Sable, suéltame, ya no siento las manos!-

Sable la soltó, y miró horrorizado las marcas rojas en sus brazos y sus propias manos, las venas notorias. Luego se frotó la cara y se dejó caer en una silla, para mirarla con lo que parecía casi odio.

- No sé si estás jugando o qué, pero me estás volviendo loco. Todo lo que quiero es amarte con el amor dulce de un esposo, protegerte y cuidarte como a una niña, y siempre acabo lastimándote, forzándote y gritando. Yo no soy así, o al menos eso creía…- agregó lenta y desesperadamente. Los ojos de April se suavizaron y se acercó a él, pero él apartó el rostro.

- Sable… si al menos me escucharas en vez de explotar como un volcán a cada rato…-

- Sólo exploto cuando amenazas con dejarme!-

- Pero si no he dicho nada de eso!- dijo ella, rascándose la cabeza.

- Dijiste que te ibas mañana!-

- Sí, voy a Jared a ver a Randolph, pero volveré.-

Sable giró la cabeza tan rápido que su cuello crujió, y apretó la mandíbula.- Vas a ver a Randolph? Por qué demonios vas a ver a Randolph? Ése siempre se ha muerto de ganas de ponerte las manos encima! La forma en que te miraba era repulsiva!-

April se encogió de hombros.- Ojalá que todavía le guste, porque tengo que sacarle un título de alguna forma. Necesito al menos el de Lady, y él una vez me ofreció uno, así que…-

- Te ofreció uno? A cambio de qué?- siseó Sable.

- Por el tiempo que trabajé para su padre. Me pondré un buen escote, a ver cómo consigo que…- April borró la sonrisa al ver que Sable se había puesto rojo.- Oye… necesito ese título!-

- Si él intenta algo contigo, lo mato.- dijo él muy bajo.

- No seas… Randolph siempre ha estado obsesionado porque le dije que no, pero si quiere unos besos para darme el título, pues…-

Sable se puso y pie y la silla cayó al suelo. April retrocedió al ver su cara negra de rabia, pero aunque él mantuvo las manos a los costados, su voz la estremeció.

- Si quieres un título lo puedes tener casándote conmigo, lo que pensé que no era tan terrible. Pero si vas a ir a prostituirte con Randolph por un título nobiliario, me imagino que él puede darte más dinero y mantenerte mejor que yo… podrías haberme dicho que querías eso y…-

La mano de April fue a golpearlo, pero ella se detuvo, recogió el brazo sobre la cabeza, y finalmente se apoyó en él con un suspiro, a pesar de que él estaba rígido como una tabla.

- No te escucho, estás hablando estupideces. Sable, piensas eso de mí?-

- No.- gimió él.- Pero ya no sé qué pensar… no sé qué más hacer para que me quieras…-

- Tenía miedo de esto.- dijo ella despacio.- Sentir que estamos tan cerca, que una palabra mal dicha o que un gesto que se pueda malinterpretar puede herirnos tanto… nunca he querido hacerte daño.-

- Es que te amo tanto, April.-

- Lo sé. Y tu desconfianza me hace daño.- susurró ella.

- Entonces explícame.- dijo él, el rostro hundido en su pelo.- Explícame. Explícame porqué quieres dejarme, e ir a ver a ese… ese…-

April rodeó su mano empuñada con la suya propia, y lo llevó al dormitorio, en donde lo hizo tenderse, aunque seguía tenso. Para la sorpresa de Sable, ella se acomodó sobre él, sus muslos rodeando los suyos amorosamente, y llevó las manos de él a su abdomen.

- Sable… no me ofendí demasiado por la tonterías de tus Lords. Pero en un momento pensé que podía no ser yo el objeto de su desprecio, y entonces sí me dio una rabieta.-

- No tú? Yo? No entiendo…-

- Pensé que podían despreciar a nuestros hijos.-

Sable sintió una oleada de furia inesperada y levantó el rostro a April, de súbito comprendiendo todo.- No… no se atreverían!-

- Quiero tener hijos contigo.- dijo ella en voz baja.- Pero no quiero que los hagan sentir mal, o que se avergüencen de mí.-

- April, no…-

- Escucha. Tus nobles idolatran por sobre todas las cosas su nobleza y su reglas. Si llego con un título de Jared, te dejarán en paz. Posiblemente hasta me inviten a tomar té con las abuelas.- dijo ella secamente, encogiéndose de hombros.- No me gusta ni pizca más que a ti, pero voy a asegurar un sitio para tus hijos en tu patria.-

- No tienes que hacer esto. Podemos simplemente irnos…- dijo él, abrazándola apasionadamente, pero a pesar de que el aliento de él entibiaba la depresión entre sus senos, ella mantuvo la voz fría y clínica.

- No. No les voy a arrebatar a mis hijos una vida maravillosa y una patria que amarán tanto como tú. Vámonos a Calandra de vez en cuando de vacaciones, pero quiero criar a tus hijos en tu castillo, donde te criaron a ti…- dijo ella con decisión. Y luego se mordió los labios, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello.- Y ahora basta de planes y déjame besarte… siempre me he excitado cuando te bajaba la rabia en la guerra… y necesito mucho de ti para aguantar el viaje y esas entrevista con Randolph sin que te extrañe demasiado…-

- Me haces enojar a propósito?-

- No, pero no me quejo cuando ocurre.- dijo ella al fin risueña, a lo que Sable la volteó de espaldas en la cama de un tirón, antes de bajar la cabeza y besar las marcas en sus brazos.

- Perdóname.- dijo con voz tenue. – Te juro que nunca más. Sé que eso es lo que dicen todos los golpeadores de esposas pero…-

- No eres un golpeador de esposas!-

- Si me dices que es porque no eres mi esposa, creo que te pego de verdad.-

April ladró de risa, mientras el bufaba, abriéndole las piernas para acomodarse al centro y hundir el rostro en su vientre.- Sable… tengo que repetirte… no *soy* una niña indefensa. Soy cinturón negro! Toda tu violencia lo más que hará sería hacerme correr, a no se que saques la espada…-

- Te he forzado. Lo sé.-

- No es…- April se mordió los labios.- Serás carnaziento. Soy cinturón negro y si llegas a lastimarme, te partiré la cara.-

- Es distinto cuando estamos en la cama!-.

- Porqué corno es distinto?- gruñó ella, exasperada de que Sable hablara tanto en vez de ocuparse de las cosas a mano.

- No quiero lastimarte!-

- Tienes miedo... de lastimarme?- dijo ella conmovida.- Te retienes a ti mismo por miedo a herirme? Sable, soy una cinturón negro, si me lastimaras...!-

- Tu vagina no es cinturón negro!- soltó Sable ásperamente, la irritación palpable en su voz al levantarse de la cama y darle la espalda.- Crees que no vi suficientes mujeres desangrándose en la guerra con las vaginas destrozadas por una violación para que la idea no me aterre? Soy mucho más grande que tú, y créeme que maldigo mi herencia escocesa en este momento, si en tu vagina apenas caben cómodamente dos dedos y yo soy bastante más que...-

La llave de judo lo tomó por sorpresa: el movimiento fue tan suave y tan habil que Sable vio pasar sus propias piernas sobre su cabeza y de pronto estuvo de espaldas en la cama sin aire, April montada sobre él, el pañuelo de seda que había usado durante el día a guisa de bufanda primero en su boca, y un segundo luego, con un gesto velocísimo, atándole las muñecas a la cabecera de la cama.

- Si hacerme daño es tu preocupación, podemos solucionar eso fácilmente... y si continúas, soy capaz de convertirte en un cuádruple amputado.- rió ella, soltándole el cinturón y desnudando su sexo de un tirón, revelándolo erecto y palpitante, endureciéndose bajo su mirada.- Cómo te atreves a calumniar así a una de mis partes favoritas de tí, una que te sirve tan bien?-

- Pensé que me amabas por mi cerebro.- gimió Sable, mareado de sorpresa y deseo, los muslos temblándole cuando las manos de ella empezaron desnudar su pecho y acariciar su sexo.

- Tu cerebro me da muchos problemas. Ésta parte, en cambio, trabaja tan humildemente y sin quejarse... - se burló ella, inclinando la cabeza. Sable siseó cuando su cabello rozó su pene febril, pero al sentir su aliento, todo cu cuerpo se tensó y se arqueó, ofreciéndose con desvergüenza y abandono, los fuertes músculos palpitando y estremeciéndose como si todo su cuerpo fuera una súplica.

April, su deidad, no la desoyó, y Sable emitió un grito de triunfo y éxtasis al sentir su boca envolverlo tibia y tierna. Él perdió la voz: perdió la razón a cada movimiento de su lengua, a cada succión, sus muslos abiertos estremeciéndose entregados y vencidos por completo.

Ella lo dejó así, semivestido y enredado en su propia ropa, y montada a horcajadas sobre él se quitó el sweater y la camiseta, quedándose sólo con una segunda camiseta delgada y negra que delineaba su figura. Se enderezó, y quitándose los jeans con color en el rostro, volvió a su posición sobre él, inclinando la cabeza para besarlo largamente. El inmovilizado Sable la besó hambriento e hizo sonidos de frustración cuando sus labios se alejaron, y se quedó jadeando, mirándola como si pudiera comérsela con los ojos mientras volvía a montarse sobre él, y masajeaba despacio el sexo erecto, sus ojos encontrándose.

- Desnúdate!- rogó Sable, a lo que ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, continuando el lento movimiento de su mano. Sable siseó cuando ella se alzó en las rodillas, y muy despacio, apartó a un lado sus pequeñas pantaletas y apoyó la pulsante cabeza de su verga en su entrada. Estaba muy humeda...

- April! Por favor!- gimió Sable, arqueándose en el lecho.- Déjame... hazme entrar, no puedo más...-

April ahogó sus ruegos con la boca, y separando los muslos, se empaló a sí misma en la verga dura y caliente. Sable gritó en sus labios: el movimiento guiado por ella era lento y torturante, y podía sentir cada delicioso músculo, roce, fricción, humedad, hasta que sin darse cuenta empezó a arquearse y gemir en la cama sin control. April aumentó la presión, y aunque en esa posición Sable se sentía enorme abriéndose paso, continuó hasta que sintió que empujaba contra un fondo sólido, una barrera, y al fin sus nalgas descansaron contra los muslos de Sable, qe emitió un desesperado gruñido y dobló las piernas, intentando atraerla más a él.

- Ah... ah... sí...- Sable estaba incoherente, los ojos cerrados, sudor en el pecho cuyos marcados músculos temblaban. - Dame más... por favor...-

Con sorpresa, April se dio cuenta que Sable nunca había estado tan adentro de ella: con instintiva preocupación, Sable siempre dejaba unos centímetros afuera por temor a lastimarla, porque era cierto que estaba muy bien dotado y ella era bastante estrecha. Pero ahora, que sentía la cabeza de su pene caliente y sueve enterrándose en su cervix cada vez más, la sensación de húmeda envoltura que succionaba el sensible glande había vuelto a Sable insano, sus muslos contrayéndose, los duros abdominales estremeciéndose en oleadas, sus bíceps tensos en sus brazos atrapados, los pezones claros sobre los lisos pectorales erectos y enrojecidos. Fascinada, April se inclinó y comenzó a besarlos, y Sable gritó estremeciéndose, abandonado a su merced, mientras ella empezaba a mecerse lentamente, su cuerpo buscando instintivamente un ritmo.

Él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo de cordura, pero al verla allí montada sobre él, la cabeza echada atrás, el hermoso cabello agitándose a cada movimiento, sus senos erectos bajo la camiseta haciéndolo desear liberarse... pero ella se movía con tanta suavidad, y había tanto placer en sus ojos entrecerrados, que Sable se forzó a quedarse quieto, a dejarla tomar su placer. April encontró un ritmo lentísimo en que se mecía frotando el tibio botón de su clítoris, inflamado y húmedo contra su pelvis mientras la verga seguía presionando su cérvix, y recogió las piernas acogiéndolo aún más adentro, su rostro traicionando su éxtasis. Él tomó nota mental de ese lento y torturante ritmo, y del roce de ese palpitante clítoris para más adelante, y apretó los dientes y los puños, resuelto a aguantar cuanto fuera necesario para que ella lo gozara a gusto y lo montara hasta que se le cansara la vagina.

Ella no se tardó demasiado: era obvio que tenerlo sujeto la excitaba, y Sable no pudo controlarse tampoco cuando ella se meció un poco más profundo y luego se contrajo, quedándose muy quieta arqueada sobre su pecho, pulsando y apretándolo. Lo soltó y luego se recostó contra su pecho, abrazándose a él con un suspiro de alivio y placer, y Sable la rodeó con sus brazos, respirando hondo.

- Te hice daño?- susurró ella, humor en su voz.

- La mejor diferencia de opiniones que hemos tenido en la vida.- murmuró él, ya semidormido.- Es un placer discutir con Ud, Capitán Eagle.-

- El placer ha sido todo mío, Almirante Greysthwalthry.-

- No te vayas mañana. Dame... unos dias más...- el susuro en las sombras estaba cargado de tanto amor que ella se acurrucó encima suyo y le besó el mentón con un susurro.

- El viernes, pero solo porque apenas siento las piernas.-

- Nunca... me hiciste llegar hasta el fondo de tí, no te dolió...?-

- Eres realmente un escocés cabezota con ideas fijas.-

A Sable no le gustaba el sexo oral. Oh, una vez atado, lo disfrutaba como cualquier hombre: pero nunca lo iniciaba, y nunca jamás se lo había siquiera sugerido. April no lo hubiera entendido de no ser por el intenso crash course que se había autoimpuesto sobre Scotia: en galés, la palabra para _hacer el amor_ sólo tenía sufijo masculino.

No era raro que Sable tuviera compartimentos sexuales del estilo _cosas que hacer con prostitutas _y _cosas que hacer con la madre de mis hijos_, aunque era una idiotez, Sable jamás en su vida hubiera pagado por sexo ( ni falta que le hubiera hecho, la verdad, la mayoría le hubiera pagado a él, pensó April) Su propia inutilidad no ayudaba, dado que tres novelas eróticas y sus (saludables, esperaba) instintos era todo lo que tenía para tratar de complacerlo: pero sabía que a los hombres les agradaba tanto el sexo oral como era obvio, y le apenaba que la maldita crianza medieval evitara que Sable disfrutara algo tan simple.

No tenía ninguna timidez en hacérselo a ella, y en mostrarle cuánto gozaba complacerla con manos, boca y lengua muy entusiastas: y si bien a ella al comienzo le había costado aceptar la idea de que ese sitio pudiera ser saboreado con gusto, Sable eyaculando mientras se lo hacía le quitó las dudas. Él se deleitaba en hacérselo con asombrosa habilidad, y ella asumía que para la mayor parte de las mujeres ese sería un estado de cosas bastante ideales, con ella gozando sus apasionadas caricias y él sin siquiera insinuar que deseaba reciprocidad, o incluso apartándola activamente si ella intentaba hacerlo.

Pues bien, ella no pensaba dejar las cosas así. Sabía perfectamente que no era una diosa del sexo precisamente, pero se había jurado complacerlo, y ésa era un forma sencilla que no tenía poqué negarse a sí mismo. Era claramente un asunto psicológico: posiblemente los brutos escoceses y sus ideas ( y falsos estándares, también, dudaba de muchos de esos Lords no hicieran que sus empleadas los succionaran la mitad del día) hicieran a Sable sentirse sucio o poco apetecible. Era un hombe sano, bello, joven y limpio, y April, tras haberlo probado, y aunque en su inexperiencia le costara adaptarse a su tamaño, no sentía ningún rechazo por una parte tan sensible de él. Su pene erecto la había desconcertado al comienzo: como nunca había acariciado o palpado otro con atención, la dureza y calor de esa verga ancha y larga la había impresionado como algo un poco inhumano, porque no había nada en el cuerpo de una mujer que se sintiera ni vagamente así. Pero ahora asociaba esa solidez con el placer, con una herramienta y no con un arma, y comprendía que su vigor y firmeza no eran más que un testimonio del amor de Sable por ella, de su deseo y de las ganas de complacerla, y sentía, suponía, la misma adhesión a su sexo que él sentía, y le había expresado tan elocuentemente, por sus senos: algo diferente a ti, que sin embargo se hace tuyo en el placer.

Ergo, pensó ella bebiendo un poco del fantástico té de hierbas que Reginald le preparaba, iba a enseñarle a disfrutarlo aunque tuviera que atarlo periódicamente. Levantó la vista, para verlo leyendo el periódico político de Scotia muy dignamente sentado en un sillón alto de madera, y se preguntó cuál sería su reacción si iba y simplemente le abría los pantalones.

No, no era buena idea. Si Sable se entusiasmaba, y no le tomaba mucho entusiasmarse, iba a acabar con ella en la mesa de centro, y aún le dolían las caderas tras su pasión la noche anterior: no podía decírselo, pero siempre le dolían un poco, y pensaba privadamente que una estupidez que con todas las charlas, rabietas y temores de Sable y su obsesión por no hacerle daño la besara y acariciara con la suavidad de una porcelana... y luego le metiera el equivalente a un bate de beísbol de las ligas menores. Tenía su humor, la verdad, pero April ya había aprendido que Sable no apreciaba sus chistes sobre ese tema.

No había que correr riesgos. Quería seducirlo y hacerlo feliz, y hacer que empezara a tratarla como algo suyo, no como un pajarito en una rama. Ella se relamió con una sonrisa pensando que si le explicaba lo que estaba pensando Sable muy probablemente inhalaría su té; para ser un lujurioso maniático sexual en la cama, era un perfecto caballero una vez vestido. Nadie que los conociera, pensó ella estudiando el contraste entre su traje y los jeans de ella con un camiseta del instituto de Yuma, pensaría que encajaban tan bien, excepto...

April ahogó una risita. Esa memoria era aún una de sus favoritas.

Habían estado en la cama cuando muy temprano sintieron el rugir el Red Fury, y Sable se levantó de un salto y se vistió para bajar mientras oían a Reginald intentando demorar a Fire. April se metió a la ducha, y Sable, aún despeinado, salió al pasillo, para ver a Fire avanzando a trancos, con ojeras y una sonrisa.

- Pero Regs, si te dije que este tipo no puede seguir durmiendo si escucha rugir mi Redcito, estamos condicionados... Hola, Gran Jefe!- exclamó saltándole a los brazos.- Te he extrañado, por Sivah!-

- Me alegra verte aquí.- dijo él con suavidad, y lo decía en serio.- Pasa algo?-

- Sí y no. Me moría de ganas de verte, pero tengo que hablar contigo algo importante... oye, tienes muy buena pinta! Hasta estás más musculoso... qué has estado haciendo? Batidos proteicos?-

Sable sonrió sin poder evitarlo.- De veras me veo bien?-

- Mejor que nunca... y esa sonrisa, picarón? Ahá, aquí olfateo sexo en grandes cantidades... quién es la afortunada, jinete inmisericorde?-

- Hola, Fire.- April, en toalla, el pelo suelto y mojado pasó para entregarle la bandeja vacía de un desayuno de dos personas a Reginald, saliendo y entrando del dormitorio de Sable, con un mordisco bien patente en el cuello.- Como estás?-

- Hola, mi preciosa! Me alegro que estés aquí! Vienes a escucharme también? Me vendría bien tu consejo.-

- Voy de inmediato, deja que me vista.- dijo ella, volviendo al dormitorio. Sable se preparó para la explosión, pero Fire no hizo caso y se lo llevó del brazo a la sala, discutiendo sobre cómo su noviazgo con Sylia estaba a punto de irse al garete tras que Akito le pusiera por delante a una bellísima heredera de quince años que estaba obsesionada con él y que había amenaado suicidarse si no la aceptaba.

- Podrías obligar a Akito a casarse con ella. Tú eres muy guapo, Fire, pero tu hermano... - April suspiró al reunirse con ellos, cargando dos de sus libros de astrofísica y colocándolos en las estanterías de Sable, en pantuflas que le nadaban porque claramente no eran suyas ( y estaban estampadas con terriers)

- Tú crees que la chica acepte el cambio?-

- Oye, tú has visto a tu hermano detenidamente?!- soltó ella, haciendo que Sable pusiera cara de vinagre.

- Akito no es tan guapo...- bufó Fire.

- Sí, sí lo es.- dijo ella con decisión.- Con esa estatura y ese cabello largo y los hombros que tiene y esos labios...-

- Suficiente.- bufó Sable, a lo que ella se echó a reír sentándose a su lado y palmeándole la pierna.

- Bueno, veré si consigo librarme así, es una idea, y eso es más de lo que tenía... no quiero dejar a Sylia, nos llevamos muy bien...- dijo Fire bebiéndose un vaso de café irlandés que le trajera Reginald.- Y tú qué estás haciendo aquí, April? Pensé que estabas en Yuma.-

- Estoy con Sable, Fire.- dijo ella tras una pausa. Él asintió y siguió bebiendo, antes de hacer un gesto con el vaso vacío.

- Sí, pero, de ahí irás a Calandra o algo así? Puedes ir a babear a mi hermano si quieres...-

- Fire... estoy con Sable.- agregó ella con intención. El que Fire asintiera con completa incomprensión hizo que a April empezara a entrarle la risa, mientras Sable parecía positivamente indignado.

- Ya, y... cómo te hiciste ese morado? Parece un mordisco! Te pegaste con una llave inglesa?-

- Fue...- A April ya le costaba hablar.- ... fue Sable...-

- Estuvieron practicando judo?-

Sable explotó. April se cayó al sofá con la cara hundida en los cojines, y Fire se encogió en el sillón mientras un metro noventa y dos de escocés se erguía hasta el techo, los ojos en llamas y los brazos gesticulantes en un ataque de furia.

- Pero por Dios, qué tenemos que hacer para que te des cuenta?! Me la tengo que follar delante tuyo? Pero qué clase de ser asexuado impotente se creen que soy?! La viste saliendo de mi dormitorio en toalla, necesitas más?!-

- Me estás diciendo que tú y April...?- la cara de Fire era la más absoluta estupefacción.- Pero qué? Pero cómo? PERO PORQUÉ!?-

- Estamos enamorados.- dijo ella, sin mucho convencimiento, la verdad, secándose lágrimas de risa.

- No, esto es una broma, o un plan de algo, es...- Fire emitió un chillido y se escondió tras el sillón cuando Sable se volteó en plan Balrog.- Está bien, te creo, te creo!-

- No, no me crees.- dijo Sable derrotado.- Y si te digo que estuve enamorado de ella toda la guerra?-

-... Eh...-

- Y si te digo que yo estuve enamorada de él el mismo tiempo?-

- Pues...-

- QUÉ?-

- Pues... me van a disculpar, pero qué par de imbéciles, entonces...- Fire agitó los brazos, aún desconcertado.- Pero si todo el mundo desde el General Halcón Blanco a los talk shows opinaban que ustedes tenían que estar juntos!-

- Bueno...- Sable se frotó el mentón que necesitaba una afeitada.- Eso es precisamente...-

- Fire, pensamos... seguir juntos.-

- Se van a casar?-

- Sí.- dijo él con claridad.

- De veras, de veritas?-

- Pero tú quieres un puñetazo?!-

- Con ese temperamento que tiene, no es una mala cosa que la esposa sepa judo.- dijo Fire haciendo que April estallara mientras los dos caminaban por el borde del lado, ella por la arena y él acrobáticamente por el elegante cerco de cemento, de no más de cinco centímetros de alto.- Oye, de veras estuviste enamorada de él toda la guerra?-

- Te sorprende?-

- Bueno, ya sabía que él es muy buen actor, pero tú, caray.-

- No dije que estuviera sólo enamorada de él. Es inevitable que Roy y Akito le hagan tilín a cualquier chica.-

- April, si hay una mujer en la galaxia que puede entender y hacer feliz a éste escocés cabezón eres tú, pero...-

- No te creas. Lo he... lastimado bastante. No soy muy hábil en todo esto, aunque por Dios que trato, y él es muy sensitivo.- dijo ella con un suspiro.- Lo último que quiero es hacerle daño, pero lo he hecho sufrir, Fire.-

- Pero si se parecen tanto, April.-

- Hemos tenido que encontrar nuevas formas de comunicarnos. - dijo ella sonriendo.- No te puedes imaginar la paciencia que me tiene!-

- Y en la cama cómo andan?-

- No esperarás que te cuente ese!- dijo ella escandalizada, mirando a los lados como si temira que Sable, que había ido de carrera a discutir un caso de caridad con el juez de paz, los escuchara.

- Oh, venga, ya sé que él es reprimido y tú frígida, con eso...- April enarcó las cejas.- Qué?-

- Sable *no* es ningún reprimido. Eso te lo puedo garantizar.-

- Van bien, entonces?- dijo Fire con tanta cara de escepticismo que April se ofendió.

- Muy bien, para tu información!-

- A qué le llamas bien? Velas, camisón de satén blanco, cubiertos hasta el cuello y un orgasmo cada uno en gemidos discretos una vez por semana?-

- Nope.- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.- Yo atrapada en un cepo desnuda mientras Sable me sodomiza de pie aullando hasta desmayarnos!-

Fire se cayó del cerco y April se tapó la boca con ambas manos horrorizada. La carcajada que le llegó del otro lado del cerco la hizo ponerse fucsia, y dos malvados ojos castaños se asomaron, coronados de hojas secas.

- Júralo por Ramrod!-

- Nunca debí decirte eso!-

- Júralo, April!-

-... lo juro sobre las turbinas de mi Ramrod que es cierto...- April era un tomate mientras Fire saltaba el cerco diestramente.- No le digas que te conté!-

- Ni una palabra.- dijo él palmeándole el hombro.- Pero espérate que le cuente a Colt!-

- TE MATO!-

Sable se apoyó en la ventana: ya había vuelto, y observó con curiosidad y afecto a los dos corriendo como niños alrededor del lago, persiguiéndose y peleándose hasta acabar los dos en el agua. Y eso que ya hacía frío.

Durante mucho tiempo se había imaginado que Fire se llevaría a April: su belleza juvenil, su picardía, y esa habilidad asombrosa para manejar a la gente con palabras le iba de maravilla al analfabetismo emocional y social de ella, y su capacidad de hacerla reír y bromear era algo que sólo podía envidiar. Los vio ir a cambiarse, y poco después Fire bajó la escalera a saltitos con el pelo mojado.

- Bueno.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Me podrían poner un sombrero de burro. Nunca me imaginé que ella estuviera loca por tí.-

- No creo que te haya dicho eso.-

- Sable, si esa mujer no estaba loca por tí en la guerra, lo está ahora.- dijo él con sencillez llenándose una copa de buen brandy.- Cuándo le van a decir a Colt?-

- Después de cómo nos fue contigo...- Sable se enfurruñó dejándose caer en su sofá con los brazos cruzados.- Realmente te parece tan extraño?-

- Sable, todo el mundo y su gato les dijo que eran el uno para el otro: y como los dos protestaron tanto por diez años, pues ahora es como Pedrito y el lobo. Cuesta creerse que se hayan aguantado diez años, la verdad...!-

- Qué crees que hubíeramos estado teniendo sexo a sus espaldas entre batalla y batalla?!-

- No me digas que no hubiera sido sexy.-

- Fire, perdona la grosería, pero después de estar con ella, no tengo neuronas suficientes como para lavarme los dientes, hubiéramos perdido la guerra como unos idiotas.-

- Estás feliz, entonces?-

- Estaré feliz una vez que estemos casados, pero sí.- dijo Sable seriamente.- Estoy... un poco ansioso con todo esto.-

- Sí, eso me temía.- dijo Fire, y muy serio, dejó su copa para acodarse junto a él en el sillón.- Me permites un consejo?-

- Todos lo que tengas.-

- Confía en ella.-

- Pero por supuesto que...!-

- Confía _En_Ella.-

Sable parpadeó. Luego bajó la vista.- Soy un bastardo controlador, verdad?-

- April es una gaviota, feliz, aún sola. Déjala ser feliz a su manera. No te cases aún.-

- Crees que va a dejarme?-

- No. - dijo él, y sonrió.- Pero una cosa es que se case contigo y otra que sea feliz como una lombriz, y eso es lo que quieres, verdad?-

- Por supuesto!-

- Entonces... dale lo que ella quiere.-

- Y eso es?-

- Déjala que te pida las cosas.- dijo él dulcemente. A Sable le tomó un momento entender, y luego sonrió lentamente, sus ojos entornándose.

- Cómo es que eres tan jodidamente sabio?-

- Treinta y nueve relaciones fracasadas. Soy un jodido experto. Y he sido jodido expertamen...-

- Cállate!-

- Oye, Sable...-

- mnh?-

- Y te puedo hacer una pequeña sugerencia...?-

- Qué?-

- Fire se fue muy temprano.- dijo April a la mañana siguiente, saludándolo con un bostezo cuando él bajó a desayunar, para encontrársela comiendo plátanos con miel y café hirviente- Dijo que lo despidiera, se imaginó que no te ibas a levantar hasta tarde ya que ayer se quedaron bebiendo como los puerquitos que son...-

- Sólo fue un poco de brandy, y tú fuiste la que se fue a acostar temprano. No tienes aguante para el licor, April.-

- Estaba cansada, no ebria!-

- Tan cansada que te encontré acostada con los jeans en las rodillas?-

- Me distraje!-

- Tonta.- dijo Sable, sentándose y tomando un bollo para enmantequillarlo. La mirada de April fue a su mano y parpadeó, pero antes de que hiciera un comentario, él puso sobre la mesa un sobre.

- Qué es eso?-

- Boletos a Calandra: nos vamos en cuanto vuelvas de lo de Randolph. Quiero que me muestres la casa de tus abuelos, y nos quedemos unas tres semanas. Necesito aire.- dijo Sable sin darle importancia. Los ojos de April brillaron, y lo miró fascinada, pero él siguió comiendo pan.

- Colt prometió venir a fin de mes.-

Sable emitió una risita.- Podríamos filmar un video erótico y enviárselo, eso nos ahorraría muchos problemas.-

April se atoró en su plátano y cuando lo miró boquieabierta Sable estaba riéndose abiertamente. No era raro que hubiera sido Fire quien hubiera logrado relajarlo así: pero había un motivo porqué todo el mundo quería tanto a ese corredor, bromista, sensible e inteligente.

- Bastará con que nos besuqueemos delante suyo?-

- Nos va a dar la risa tonta, seguro.- Sable lo echó a broma, pero la verdad Fire le había sugerido, en no inciertos términos, que se tomara un trago a solas con Colt primero. Colt había amado a April, y feliz como era con Robin, Sable sabía que esos sentimientos no desaparecían así como así.

Era algo, le había dicho Fire, que un caballero debía hacer. Aunque le diera un poco de miedo.

El café y bar de la estación Scotia del Galaxy Express tenía una excelente fama por sus magníficos sándwiches, cafés y copas, incluyendo al Viajero, un trago mezclado y batido que tomaba el nombre de tu travesía y te garantizaba llegar semiinconsciente pero feliz al final de tu viaje: Sable alguna vez había probado del Scotia-Yuma y dormido como un bendito. Ahora sólo bebía café, aunque tenía en mente pedir un trago para relajarse, sentado allí en una de las banquetas del bar, su mejor traje azul nuevito y su camisa crema planchadas, el sobretodo azul marino plegado en una silla y un gigantesco ramo de rosas diminutas blancas, rosadas y rojas aguardando pacientemente a su lado.

- Son para mí? No te me vuelvas gay…- dijo un vozarrón y Sable se echó a reír para abrazar cariñosamente a Colt, que recién bajando del Expresso de la Academia lo abrazó también, palmeándole los hombros, echándose el quepis atrás. Estaba tostado, musculoso y muy guapo con su uniforme blanco de gala, los rizos cortados, los vivos ojos azules destacando porque estaba tostado como un maní: y se sentó a su lado estirando las largas piernas, dejando un morral de viaje en el suelo y pidiendo que le trajeran una cerveza de inmediato.

- April llega en el Expresso de las once.- dijo Sable señalando las flores.- Pensé que podíamos esperarla y charlar entretanto…- agregó, con una ojeada a las reloj: eran apenas las diez. Colt asintió, pero le añadió un gran sándwich a su pedido, y se volvió a él con los ojos brillantes.

- Mi cachorrita viene! No la he visto en casi tres meses, la he extrañado tanto… está bien? Tú la has visto?-

- Sí. Ha estado en Scotia.- dijo Sable con suave intención, pidiendo una copa de brandy tibio. La paladeó, pensando que quizá April podría capturar el sabor de las ciruelas y el caramelo cuando la besara para darle la bienvenida. Había estado fuera casi cuatro semanas, lo había llamado apenas dos veces para quedarse en silencio y luego decirle que lo amaba, y que no había tenido idea que podía doler tanto oírlo lejos, así que no iba a volver a llamarlo hasta que volviera; el que se lo dijera en vez de simplemente cortarle o no contestar hizo que Sable se diera cuenta que ella estaba aprendiendo a explicarse, pero cómo habían dolido esas semanas…

- Ha estado conmigo, Colt.- agregó al fin, la vista en la copa. Había esperado tener que empezar con las explicaciones, pero cuando Colt giró la cabeza bruscamente y lo miró a los ojos, y los músculos de su mandíbula se endurecieron, Sable se inquietó.- Colt…-

- Más te vale que haya sido consensual.- gruñó Colt muy bajo. Sable se sobresaltó.

- Por supuesto que sí!-

- Estás con ella… estás como…?- la voz de Colt se ahogó, y Sable lo vio apoyar los codos y apretar los puños juntos, como si estuviera concentrándose en no golpearlo, y la furia de su rostro lo desconsoló, y lo asustó.

- Soy su… novio.-

- No puedo creer.- susurró Colt.- Que le hagas esto…-

- Colt…- Sable sentía que el corazón le latía a mil.- No… no te enojes. Estamos juntos porque nos amamos, no sabía que tú la amabas… tanto…-

- No seas imbécil.- gruñó Colt.- Eso no tiene nada que ver.-

- No comprendo.- dijo Sable, cada vez más helado.

- Sé que la amas. Sé que la has deseado por mucho tiempo.- dijo Colt en voz baja.- Sé cómo la mirabas, y vi… lo que te pasó con los años. Cada vez la deseabas más y tu cara… a veces la mirabas peor que Jessie…-

- Colt!-

- No creas que no sentía pena por ti. Te oía masturbarte y me dolía que sufrieras tanto, pero… yo sé cómo eres, Sable. No eres una mala persona, pero no eres para ella.-

Sable sintió un nudo en la garganta.- Ella… ella dice que me ama…-

- April nos diría lo mismo a cualquiera de nosotros tres que le revelara que está loco por ella, pero el único hombre que ha amado es Roy, Sable. Podía encontrar bello a Akito, pero la viste hacer algo? El único por el que se arregló, y peleó, y aguantó, fue por Roy. Ahora sólo es… afecto.-

Sable se mordió los labios, pero no se levantó ni maldijo.- No sabes cómo han sido estos meses. Hemos sido felices… y estoy tratando de ser bueno, para ella.-

- si? Ya la pusiste en un cepo y te la follaste?- soltó Colt. Cuando Sable empalideció, los ojos de Colt destellaron.- Serás!-

- Ella quería…!- Sable se dio cuenta horrorizado que sonaba como un abusador habitual.- Colt, no espera, escúchame, porqué piensas que yo podría… lastimarla? Colt, yo la amo, la amé por años…-

-… y después te obsesionaste.- dijo él secamente.- Se exactamente qué tan malo con las mujeres eres, Sable. Te vi destrozarle el corazón a media docena en la guerra, y sé que en la cama no eres un tipo normal. Y aunque no diría absolutamente nada si te hubieras vuelto a meter con mujeres experimentadas como tu Lilah o Sincia, no puedo aceptarte que uses a April…-

- Usarla? Pero a qué cuernos te…?!- Sable empezaba a enfadarse de verdad.

- A usarla, porque ella es una masoquista y tú un maldito sádico, por eso lo digo! April es una inocente, no entiende lo enfermo que puede ser, pero siempre ha sabido que Jessie, y posiblemente Gadnet, se la hubieran follado a gusto si hubieran podido atrapara, y se pasó todo ese tiempo viendo y rescatando adolescentes abusadas… Sable, una vez hablé de esto con ella; realmente asocia el sexo con sangre y violencia.-

- hablaste?- dijo Sable con voz ronca.- Sólo hablaste?-

- Qué sugieres?-

- pensé que tú…-

Colt se mordió os labios, y lo miró con ojos muy azules. – Lo pensé. Quise. Pero ella no tenía la menor idea de lo que podía pasar, y hubiera sido abusar de su confianza. Y por eso mismo no intenté nada con ella, aunque la quiero. Nuestras relaciones ya son bastante confusas y locas como para enredarlas más. Y además…- suspiró.- No soy el hombre para ella.-

- Quién lo es, Colt?- dijo Sable sin voz.

- Fire, por supuesto.-

- Fire está comprometido con Sylia!- Sable empezaba a marearse.

- Fire es el hombre ideal para ella, si los dos simplemente se dieran cuenta…- Colt suspiró.- No tienes que hacerme caso. Puedes ignorarme si quieres, pero créeme que si la lastimas, me enteraré, y haré que me lo pagues.-

- Lo último que quiero es lastimarla.- susurró Sable, sintiendo que las lágrimas le picaban los ojos. Pero Colt se volvió, y vio el honesto amor por él en sus ojos.

- Dios mío, Sable, lo sé, no es tu culpa, no es tu culpa en absoluto… pero ella está demasiado acostumbrada a seguir tus órdenes, a doblegarse para ti, y tú eres tan frío, tan duro…. Y tan explosivo a veces… los dos con muy complejos, y así no funcionan las relaciones, además que ese deseo reconcentrado que acallaste tanto tiempo… era algo enfermizo, y ahora es peor. Te encontrarás abusándola aunque no quieras, y ella se entregará aunque no quiera. Y van a pasar años así, hasta que rompas un hueso en pasión o en cólera y yo tenga que romperte otro para compensar. Y no quiero eso. No quiero verte herido a tì tampoco.-

- Me he controlado…- empezó él, pero sabía que era mentira. No, no se había controlado, meciéndose entre sus muslos con velocidad insana, sus besos siempre demandantes, siempre salvajes… cuántas veces había iniciado ella el sexo? Dos? Tres?

De … cien?

Colt le puso una mano en el hombro y Sable apoyó la sien en el vaso helado, sintiendo deseos de llorar. Sí: ella era una masoquista, ella era quien le había pedido que la atara. Y él… había disfrutado como nunca en su vida tenerla en el cepo y poseerla. Aún recordaba la deliciosa presión de su sexo a cada embestida, aún la memoria del esa carne sedosa y húmeda que se tensaba alrededor suyo le hacía temblar las rodillas. Y ella… había disfrutado también esa violencia, había visto el fluido mojándole las piernas…

Era una obsesión? Pensaba en ella todo el día, se dormía masturbándose por ella, tenía sueños eróticos con ella mientras dormía: qué mas necesitaba? Incluso había tenido la idea de dejarla encerrada en el castillo cuando sugirió ir a ver a Randolph….

- Dios mío, Colt, yo la amo.- susurró, y Colt lo abrazó, sus labios en su sien.

- No la lastimes. Ten tu oportunidad, aprovecha tu oportunidad, pero por favor piensa en mí y no la lastimes. –

- No.-

- Sable…-

::: EL EXPRESSO ATLANTIC/JARED/SCOTIA ARRIBA EN ESTE MOMENTO POR LA ENTRADA 6.7. FAVOR ESPERAR LAS ACCIONES DESCONTAMINANTES Y DE ADUANA:::

Colt se levantó y Sable tomó sus pobres florecitas.

- No me odies.- dijo Colt en voz baja.- la quiero mucho, Sable, y si alguien la lastima, sea quien sea… -

- Me darás tu beneplácito si logro hacerla feliz?- murmuró él mientras caminaban. El gesto de Colt le dijo cuán poca fe le tenía a eso, pero enseguida asintió.

- Por supuesto…- susurró, antes de levantar la vista y ver a través de los ventanales de plexiglás de observación al tren espacial acomodarse en el extremo de la estación, y a los pasajeros atravesando el pasillo entre las luces rojas de descontaminación y las azules de aduana. Sable sintió un gran alivio y Colt agitó el brazo al ver la cabeza de April entre el montón de gente que desembarcaba, pero de súbito Sable dejó de sonreír y se quedó quieto. Estaba más baja o era una ilusión óptica…?

La respuesta le llegó cuando la vieron atravesar las grandes puertas de protección entre la gente, con dos bolsos grandes colgando del cuello y maniobrando unas grandes muletas ortopédicas, de las cuales, estúpidamente alzó una como un brazo para saludar alegremente al verlos y hubiera tenido una caída digna de Peter Sellers si Colt, con los reflejos de una cobra, no se hubiera lanzado, atrapado en el aire y alzado en brazos, la pierna derecha envuelta en una bota ortopédica azul vivo hasta la rodilla y la otra en un yeso ortopédico rojo hasta la cadera revoleando hasta quedar extendidas en sus brazos.

- COLT!- bramó ella colgada de su cuello.- Dios mío, qué alegría verte, te he echado de menos!- agregó, sus mejillas unidas.- No esperaba verte aquí…-

Sable hubiera querido ir y reclamarla, pero tenía las flores en las manos. Además que estaba petrificado al ver un zurcido en la mejilla de April y un vendaje en su muñeca. Luego avanzó, tieso como un robot, y el susurro fue de hielo.

- Qué te hizo Randolph?!-

- No mucho.- dijo ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y alzando los brazos, dejando caer los bolsos al suelo.- Sable, felicítame, soy una princesa!-

April estaba medicada contra el dolor, y Sable deseó poder tomarse unas seis de esas pastillas al verla en los brazos de Colt todo el viaje, acomodada en el asiento trasero con sus piernas heridas extendidas, murmurando respuestas a sus preguntas, los dos riéndose juntos a gorgoritos. Los miró por el retrovisor, pero se le apretó el corazón al ver los yesos.

Ella tenía una pierna rota en dos partes y la otra con la rodilla esguinzada, pero antes de ofrecer respuestas sacó, con entusiasmo, los documentos que la confirmaban como princesa, y desplegó la elegante carpeta de cuero en el asiento del copiloto.

- necesito que tú lo revises porque yo no entiendo muchos de esas cosas…- dijo mirando a Sable por el espejo retrovisor. Parecía notar que le pasaba algo, pero siguió hablando.- Ahora, en primer lugar, las noticias…-

- Qué tuviste que hacer para que Randolph te hiciera princesa?- gruñó Colt, acariciándole el pelo.

- Randolph no me hizo princesa.- dijo April.- Era otra cosa la que quería hacerme. Cuando llegué, me dio la gran bienvenida, me invitó a cenar, se puso el traje completo de rey para llevarme de paseo en cochecito, con corona y bastón incluidos. Me dijo que sí me daría todo lo que pidiese.-

- y?-

- Y esa noche se metió en mi cuarto con solamente la corona puesta. Palabra de Dios: es la cosa más patética que he visto en mi vida. Triste, triste.- dijo ella moviendo la cabeza mientras Colt y Sable se enderezaban como resortes.

- Qué te hizo?!-

- Me hizo tirar a un calabozo!-

- ANTES DE ESO!-

April les echó una mirada mitad irritada y mitad divertida.- Nada, a no ser que cuentes el vomitar mis zapatos después de que le pateé la entrepierna. Patada giratoria Woj-nan. – agregó encogiéndose de hombros- No sé si sentirme halagada o ofendida de que a estas alturas de preocupen que Randolph fuera a hacerme algo…-

- Tiene un ejército a su disposición, podría haberte hecho sujetar entre varios y…- Sable se puso rojo cuando los otros dos lo miraron, April con los ojos brillantes de interés y Colt… era algo de disgusto en su mirada?

- Randolph no tiene neuronas para sacar esas ideas, pero tú, por otra parte…- April sonreía de oreja a oreja, pero Sable sintió el estómago apretado.

- Continúa.- dijo en voz baja.

- Bueno, me dijo que o me casaba con él, o me hacía a la idea de morirme encerrada. Cuando lo mandé a la mierda se enfureció y me hizo apalear, pero cuando le mandé de vuelta a sus dos guardias arrastrándose, me dejó en paz. Al fin estaba planeando cómo escaparme, pero me entretuve escuchando a los guardias criticar a Randolph. A algunos de ellos los había entrenado yo misma, asi que me llevaron mantas y comida a escondidas, y me contaron…- ella se acomodó mejor y su rostro se puso serio.- Chicos, Randolph había perdido la razón. Desde hacía meses que se portaba como una adolescente idiota, había hecho matar a media docena de ministros, había violado a unas chicas burguesas y se había gastado el oro de la corona en caballos de carreras… miren, en resumen, estaba como un cencerro. Así que Jared estaba al borde de la guerra civil. Y lo habían ocultado todo, pero ya habían rumores sobre que Jared iba a irse a la guerra…-

- Dios mío, April.- dijo Colt con los puños apretados. El padre de Randolph había sido un hombre estricto y orgulloso, la imagen de los antiguos autócratas rusos: pero había estado lleno de buen sentido a pesar de su arrogancia. Ninguno de los dos se hubieran esperado que el principito egoísta y malhumorado que conocieran en la guerra iba a transformarse en un hombre insano.

- No, si con Jessie y ése… yo los elijo.- suspiró ella, frotándose los ojos cansados.- Llevaba una semana y dos intentos de escape fallidos cuando fue a verme Iolanda. No creo que tú la recuerdes, Sable, era la prima mayor de Randolph…-

- No recuerdo.- Colt parpadeó.- Randolph tenía una prima?-

- Colt, te acostaste con ella!- bramó April.- Un metro setenta, muy curvilínea, rizos castaños, ojos azules, un pendiente en forma de flor de manzano…-

- Ya me acordé! Tenía un par de lindos…- Colt se corrigió cuando April lo miró indignada.- Aritos! Aritos a juego con ese colgante!-

- Bueno, Randolph ha había maltratado a ella también, y a su familia. De hecho, había matado a dos tíos de ambos… en fin, Iolanda estaba preparando una revuelta y me pidió ayuda, ofreciendo sacarme de allí.- dijo recostándose en el sillón con una sonrisa.- Y un Star Sheriff no deja abandonados a quienes necesitan ayuda, además que quería vengarme porque Randolph me llamó… bueno, me llamó varias cosas.-

- April.- Sable estaba mortalmente serio, pero Colt sonreía.- No me digas que capitaneaste una revuelta…-

- No te lo digo? Pero ganamos.- dijo April alegremente. – Me quedé la última semana para la coronación y para que me soldaran bien las fracturas, pero Iolanda fue muy amable y cuando le pedí un título de Lady me hizo princesa de su casa, no es muy amable de su parte? Mi símbolo es un pececito saltarín, oro en azul… quería a Ranrod pero era muy complicado de bordar…-

- Dónde quedó Randolph? Lo mataste?-

- No. Lo enviaron a Fantasy custodiado para que pase el resto de su vida divirtiéndose donde no pueda dañar a nadie. Iolanda es muy dulce: casi no hubo derramamiento de sangre.-

- Deberías habernos llamado!- soltó Sable furioso, poniéndose de pie y yéndose al ventanal de la sala. April, sus piernas en alto, lo miró algo culpable.

- No hacía falta. Y quería hacerlo sola.-

- Porqué?- dijo Colt, dolido.

- Tenía mis motivos.- dijo ella despacio, y luego empezó a luchar ridículamente por ponerse de pie.- Quiero irme a la cama… Sable, me llevas?-

Sable se giró y la miró: había dolor en sus ojos mientras ella hacía extraños pasos de baile intentando engancharse bien las muletas y Colt la sostenía de los muslos.

- Dormirás mejor en la pieza de invitados.- dijo él con frialdad. – Le diré a Reginald que la prepare.- dijo saliendo. April parpadeó, y por un momento pareció muy herida: al tratar de ir tras él, por supuesto perdió pie y acabó sostenida del sweater por Colt, que suspiró.

- Qué le pasa? – murmuró ella, y Colt movió la cabeza, avanzando con ella aún columpiada por la ropa.- Sólo porque no lo llamé?-

- Creo que puedo haber hablado de más.- suspiró Colt.- Oh, maldita sea.-

Cuando Colt bajó a la mañana siguiente, de civil ya y preparándose para irse, encontró a Sable levantado, el desayuno intacto en la mesa ya frío y el señor del castillo de pie junto al ventanal, viendo como llovía a cántaros. Llevaba jeans negros y un viejo sweater gris, que contrastaban con su atildado aspecto del día anterior: y claramente se había puesto la ropa y levantado, aunque para Sable, y era algo que los otros tres envidiaban intensamente y lo aborrecían por ello, no peinarse sólo significaba que el sedoso cabello rubio caía en un desorden algo más sexy que en su estilo severo habitual. ( Colt parecía un felpudo lavado con agua caliente, Fire que llevaba un arbusto de western de sombrero y April era un auténtico Tío Cosa, la verdad verdadera) Colt se apenó al verlo en esa postura tan solitaria, pero no se atrevió a ir y a ponerle una mano en el hombro.

- No los molestaré más, ya me voy.- dijo con un suspiro.- Puedo decir que si vomité todo eso es porque realmente me tomaste de sorpresa? Llevaban diez años negándolo! Incluso cuando bailaron juntos en ese show y la gente suspiraba! Incluso cuando eran los únicos que se reían de los chistes del otro! Tienes que entender que no lo vi venir…-

- Colt, basta.- dijo Sable volteándose. Sonreía, y para el shock de Colt, hizo sonar la campanilla y pidió desayuno para ambos con un aire de decisión muy de Sable cuando estaba contento.- ven a desayunar conmigo, y deja el maldito bolso. No te vas hasta que le saquen los yesos a April, tú eres mucho mejor que yo atendiendo heridos.-

- Pensé que querrías que me fuera…- dijo Colt con suspicacia.- Qué le pusiste al desayuno? LSD? Laxantes? Estricnina?-

- Porqué haría eso?- Sable se echó atrás en la silla. Había una chispa en sus ojos que Colt no había visto en años.- Lo que pasa, Colt, es que pensé en lo que me dijiste, y tienes toda la razón.-

- Eh?-

- No soy un buen hombre para ella. Fire es un excelente hombre para ella. Soy un tipo frío y poco demostrativo, pienso en sexo todo el santo día, y mi mundo ideal la incluye descalza y embarazada en mi cocina. –

- Sable…-

- Voy a cambiar.- dijo él enmantequillando una tostada con decisión. – Voy a ser el mejor hombre posible en este mundo para ella. Y vamos a empezar por dejar de pensar en sexo todo el día. – dijo con una sonrisa.- Voy a cortejarla como siempre quise cortejar a una chica. La amo más que a nada en el mundo, Colt, y sin embargo la he dado por sentada como si fuera una esposa de años, me faltó darle un golpe en la cabeza y arrastrarla a mi cama. Imaginarme todo lo que Randolph le ofreció me hizo retorcerme, yo ni siquiera la he llevado a bailar ni le he ofrecido regalos… Colt, voy a darle toda la pasión y el romance que se merece una novia, antes de intentar atarla a mí para siempre. – agregó en voz baja.- Y si la lastimo, te suplico que me pegues un tiro.-

Colt se quedó mirándolo, los ojos azules brillantes y relucientes, y de pronto se levantó, se le echó encima, lo abrazó hasta casi levantarlo del suelo y le plantó un enorme y húmedo beso en la cabeza.

- Bájame!-

- Sable… eres un tipo estupendo, sabías eso?-

- Deja de besuquearme!-

- Eres lo mejor!- Colt lo sacudió como un mastín a un cachorro, a pesar de que Sable era más alto que él, pesaba nueve kilos menos. Cuando Reginald entró con los huevos y panceta que Colt favorecía, sólo el breeding de mayordomo le permitió esquivar la pelea a cosquillas en el sillón y los pataleos ( de zapatillas tamaño 42) que hubieran acongojado a otro menos dispuesto a servir desayuno correctamente aunque su vida dependiese de ello.

- La señorita April aún duerme.- le dijo al par, uno montado sobre el otro en el sofá, el de abajo aferrando un cojín a guisa de arma, el de arriba intentando amarrar las mangas del de abajo juntas.- Le prepararé una leche tibia, si desean chequear su estado.-

- A April le gusta con canela. Y si le bates bien una clara de huevo antes de hervirla, no se da cuenta.- dijo Colt desde debajo del cojín.

- Muchas gracias, señor Colt: seguiré su recomendación.-

- Todo es bueno para ponerle carne a ese trasero.- dijo Colt riendo.- Llévale la leche, Sable.-

- Pensé que tú querrías…- Sable perdió pie y acabó sentado en el suelo, con Colt aferrándole el cuello con el brazo, pero el susurro del vaquero fue todo menos agresivo.

- Empieza con tu cortejo de cuentos de hada, ahora. Yo la amaré todo los días de mi vida, pero soy una elección peor: y la amas tanto, Sable, que de veras creo que tu amor te hará ser la mejor elección posible. No me pondré en tu camino. Si la haces feliz, bailaré en su boda con el alma tan ligera como la crema de tu torta.-

- la haré feliz: te lo juro.-

- Bien. Entonces vete ya a verla. Yo me comeré la panceta entretanto.-

- Estás despierta?- eran casi las once: April tenía que estar muy fuera de combate con esas drogas para que aún no abriera los ojos. La alegría que Colt le había dado se esfumó cuando vio que la camiseta con la que dormía, muy vieja, había desnudado sus brazos y algo de su hombro, y estaban completamente azules de moretones, las marcas de un bofetón esquivado en su clavícula.

La habían golpeado. La habían golpeado severamente, y Sable tuvo que dejar el vaso a un lado por temor a partirlo en la mano. Una sospecha horrible lo atenazó: si Randolph la hubiera violado, acaso no lo habría quizá ocultado?

Helado de espanto, la destapó, para ver con furia más morados en sus muslos, en su vientre, los yesos incómodamente enredados en las mantas, unas pantaletas viejas y flojas que seguramente era lo único que lograba pasar bien por los yesos caídas en las caderas. Con el temor de un propietario, arremangó la camiseta y desnudó su pubis tan suavemente como pudo, observando con alivio que sus senos no tenían señales de manoseos o mordidas, y al separarle suavemente los muslos, vio que el sedoso nido que tanto amaba estaba intacto, pequeñito y rosa, sin ninguna señal de violencia o siquiera de placer, expuesto por su escaso vello rubio.

El deseo de hundir el rostro y complacerla lo sacudió de pies a cabeza, pero inspiró hondo, y prohibiéndose mentalmente una indómita e inoportuna erección, la cubrió y se enderezó, preparándose para arroparla, cuando la mano de April se movió veloz y lo atrapó de la muñeca, devolviendo la mano a sus caderas.

- Sigue con lo que estabas haciendo…- dijo con voz cálida y apasionada, tendiéndose más desplegada en la cama, no muy sexy con ese pijama viejo y los yesos en las piernas, pero igualmente haciendo que Sable se acalambrara de deseo. Esos ojos entornados de ella…

- Estás herida.- dijo él soltándose y cubriéndola.- Te traje leche.-

- Te he extrañado.- dijo ella, de súbito nerviosa. Sable se sentó junto a la cama en una silla y le tendió que la leche, pero ella sólo le dio un sorbo antes de apartarla.- Estás… estás muy enojado conmigo?-

- No estoy enojado contigo. Pero lo que hiciste fue un poco inconsciente.-

- No podía imaginar que Randolph se había puesto así!-

- No.- dijo él, asintiendo.- Pero, April, si te hubiera pasado algo…-

- He estado en mucho más peligro antes.- dijo ella. Parecía resentida, y Sable, antes de rebatírselo, trató de pensar en qué le hubiera dicho Fire a eso.

- No digo que no. No digo que no puedas sola contra un ejército, o que no puedas escaparte del infierno con un botón de botella, un abrelatas y una caja de zapatos.- dijo él, y fue recompensado cuando ella se echó a reír.- Pero sería un asco de novio si no me preocupara por ti.-

- Lamento haberte preocupado. Pero todo soldó muy bien, y tenemos el título… ya nos podemos casar con la conciencia tranquila.- dijo ella animosamente.- Ahora, sobre la fiesta…-

Sable le puso un dedo en los labios.

- Olvida todo eso. No hay prisa. Iremos a Calandra en cuando te tengas de pie de vacaciones, y hasta entonces, Colt me ayudará a cuidarte. – él sonrió, y le tomó las manos, tu toque cálido y respetuoso.- me alegro tanto que estés bien.-

- Pero…- April parecía desconcertada, pero calló, y bajó la vista, un poco pálida.- Creo… creo que comprendo.-

- Tómate la leche. Te traeré almuerzo en un rato, ya es casi mediodía: por ahora, trata de dormir. Por la tarde podemos llevarte a dar una vuelta.- dijo él poniéndose de pie y besándole el cabello.- Descansa, querida.-

Ella asintió, pero cuando Sable se fue, no se tomó la leche, y arrebujándose en las mantas, April suspiró una, o dos veces, y luego se secó los ojos.

Las fracturas eran compuestas: les tomó tres semanas afirmarse, y dos adicionales para que April pudiera caminar normalmente, aunque con el músculo adelgazado, se cansaba pronto. No estaba comiendo tan bien como antes, y volvió a sus jeans y camisetas, que Sable imaginó le eran más confortables que los trajes de tweed: y Colt y él hicieron lo imposible por animarla, llevándola de paseo, yendo a ferias medievales, comprando un sinnúmero de revistas y bromeando por horas ante el fuego hasta que rieran juntos. Veían televisión y películas, y Sable y Colt se turnaban para ejercitar las piernas de April, masajeando los talones, doblando las pantorrillas, frotando los deditos. Ella se fortaleció de a poco, y cuando al fin empezó a preguntar insistentemente por el viaje a Calandra, Sable condescendió, y empacando lo mínimo, partieron con Colt, que los dejó en el transbordador camino a Calandra tras abrazarlos y besarlos tiernamente.

- Sé buena con él.- le susurró al despedirse.- Te quiere tanto.-

- Eso pensaba yo, pero…- susurró ella, pero Colt le besó la nariz y se fue.

Una April muy callada se fue en el transbordador, mientras Sable, cansado por haber salido a montar con Colt, dormitaba: pero al llegar a Calandra, que en vez de ser verano, recién empezaba su primavera, los ojos de April volvieron a brillar y Sable se felicitó por la idea del viaje.

Arrendaron un vehículo, y condujeron, dejando a la ciudad, a la gran Costa Blanca, la sucesión de casas de playa solas o en pequeños grupos que poblaban todo el reborde costero. La gente pudiente vivía en el centro de los pequeños continentes: Calandra tenía tanto mar que era considerado una vulgaridad. Pero April amaba la casa de sus abuelos, en un arrecife junto a la playa en donde ella había crecido, y cuando se bajaron del auto al borde mismo de la playa, Sable inspiró el fuerte aroma salobre, observó los kilómetros de playa plateada y el magnífico y salvaje oleaje, y se volvió para decirle que posiblemente era un mar un poco peligroso.

April ya no estaba a su lado. Ya por la mitad de la playa, su camiseta azul flameando, el cabello suelto reluciendo, April parecía volar hacia el mar corriendo tan veloz como una centella, y antes de que Sable pudiera decir piernas convalecientes, ella ya se había quitado el polerón, las zapatillas, y hop, al agua. Debía estar fría, y el oleaje parecía amenazante: pero el viento se llevó la voz de Sable y la rubia cabeza desapareció y volvió a salir varias veces mientras él bajaba a la playa, odiando la arena en sus zapatos, hasta oírla riendo como una retardada, chapoteando y pataleando como un manatí extático, y se detuvo, porque Sable hubiera dado toda su fortuna, el honor de sus antepasados y hasta la última gota de su sangre por escucharla, tan, tan feliz.

Muy bien, pensó, intentando que el viento no le llenara los ojos de arena. Número uno, superado. Nota: visita a Calandra cada seis meses, sí o sí. E invertir en una piscina grande para el castillo.

La casa de los abuelos de April estaba intacto, mantenida por una vecina que iba a limpiar cada semana y a quien April le había pagado ese trabajo ya por años. Hubo que airearla, por que olía a encierro, y colgar las sábanas en la brisa, apestosas a naftalina: pero a April se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al arroparse con el cabello aún húmedo en la mecedora de su abuela. Sable guardó silencio, porque muy pocas veces había visitado ese hogar, y aunque para alguien criado en un castillo era poco menos que un closet, la casita de tres dormitorios, dos baños, un solo piso, terraza de madera combada por el tiempo y aspecto de bungalow le parecía muy expresiva en su desorden, sus mantitas tejidas, los arriates de flores ya secas, el gran durazno en el patio que tenía ya brotes, las cortinas de encaje. Mientras ella se bañaba para quitarse la arena del pelo y se ponía pijamas ese atardecer, Sable calentó agua en una muy anticuada cocina a gas, luchó por tostar pan sin quemarlo en una plancha de acero y sacó una loza color hueso gruesa y pesada con estampado de flores y frutas para poner la mesa. Había acabado de colocar la mantequilla en una antigua mantequillera cuya base podía llenarse de agua y helarse cuando sintió a April suspirar, y la vio en pijama y con una toalla rosa en las manos, secándose el pelo, mirándolo con ojos dulces y pensativos.

- Mi abuelo siempre ponía la mesa mientras mi abuela me bañaba, era muy tierno.- dijo con una sonrisa, antes de ir y abrazarlo por detrás, respirando entre sus hombros, su rostro cálido.- Gracias por traerme acá…-

- Me imagino que querrás quedarte un mes al menos.- dijo él con dulzura, acariciando las manos entrecruzadas en su vientre.- No quieres que te lleve la cena a la cama?-

- Sólo si te incluye.- dijo ella, aunque había un temor en su voz. Sable se giró en sus brazos, y al ver el rostro de ella tenso, entristecido, le tomó el mentón en los dedos.

- April… qué pasa? No estás contenta?-

- Yo pensé…- Sable la vio luchar por poner palabras a sus pensamientos, la misma tristeza de ver a un tartamudo o una víctima de derrame tratar de hablar. Es que era tan positivamente autista cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos!-… no sabía si aún éramos… -

- No sé de qué estás hablando.-

- Sable…- dijo ella en voz baja.- No… no sé si…- con un suspiro derrotado, April se cubrió los ojos.- No puedo decirlo. Tengo miedo. No sé cómo preguntarte…-

- Por favor, dime lo que tengas que decir…- Sable empezó a sentir que el temor lo atenazaba, y echándole el pelo atrás, trató de mirarla a los ojos.- Qué pasa? Dímelo!-

- Vas…- April inspiró y lo miró a los ojos.- Desde que volví no has… no hemos compartido cama. No hemos…- April bajó la vista, poniéndose roja.- vamos a compartir cama aquí?-

- Puedo dormir en el sillón. O hay otra cama?- dijo Sable, conmovido por su temor. Mi April… tan bestia he sido? Tanto que temes pedirme que te deje tranquila? No tienes que hacerlo. Te respetaré y te cuidaré y te cortejaré como el novio adolescente que nunca pude ser…

- Claro.- dijo ella muy bajo.- Comprendo. Yo… está bien. Claro que está bien.- agregó, con un suspiro.

- Ven, vamos a comer. Debes estar hambrienta tras todo ese ejercicio.- dijo él dulcemente, llevándola a la mesa.

A la mañana siguiente Sable se despertó en la casa silenciosa, y estirándose, se puso una camisa ligera y pantalones de tela, observando la hermosísima mañana por la ventana. Claramente ella se había levantado y salido: la casa estaba en silencio, las persianas de madera abiertas y los visillos de gasa libres en el viento marino, revelando un día luminoso y azul sobre el mar. Se asomó a la terraza esperando verla nadar como un sirena entre las olas, pero el mar parecía desierto excepto por unas pocas gaviotas aquí y allá: y a su espalda, tras un risco el poblado que servía como almacén y hogar a los pescadores estaba en silencio.

Fue entonces que algo le rozó la pierna y con los reflejos de un guerrero, dio un salto y se encaramó en la vieja baranda. Para su espanto, tres monstruos anaranjados, moviendo sus tenazas, avanzaban por la terraza, y Sable no le dio crédito a sus ojos, porque aunque parecían lo que alguna vez había visto adornado de lechuga y llamado langosta, éstas tenían al menos el porte de un gato.

- Vengan acá, bichos malvados… no se salvarán de la olla!- dijo April en cuatro patas detrás de ellos, que le echó una ojeada humorística al verlo ahí encaramado. – Te mordieron? Los comeremos en venganza!-

- Son comida?- Sable recogió más las piernas mientras April cazaba a las bestias con un cesto tejido.- De dónde salieron esos bichos, de un tanque genómico?-

- Del mar. Me levanté al amanecer para comprárselos a los pescadores.- dijo ella llevándolos a la cocina. – Son unos bichos malvados, asesinan a los pequeños peces y cangrejos, así que no me da ninguna pena comérmelos. Compré algas frescas, unas pocas verduras, mariscos y arroz: hoy cocino yo.-

Sable se guardó la cara de escepticismo.- Comeré lo que tú cocines. Pero asumo que no vamos a desayunar langosta.-

- No, yo ya desayuné con pescado ahumado en la playa, pero te traje pan y queso casero.- dijo ella animosamente, mientras Sable veía con desconcierto en la basura lo que parecía las aletas, cola y colmillos de un pez enorme, ennegrecido, del cual su amada debía haberse comido todo el nada delicado resto.- No te traje, pero pensé que no te gustaría…-

- Queso está muy bien, gracias.- dijo él asintiendo mientras ella se afanaba en calentar agua y cortar el pan. Con súbita ternura al imaginarla haciendo lo mismo de niñita, le rodeó la cintura, y cuando ella dejó el cuchillo y lo miró, inclinó la cabeza para besarla.

- Qué…no!- dijo ella, echándose atrás: parecía desconcertada, y Sable sintió un inesperado hielo. Porqué no quería que la besara?

Ah, se dijo pescado.

- Perdona.- dijo él, esbozando un gesto comprensivo. Ella asintió, y le sirvió desayuno, sentándose a beber té con él y comentándole cómo los pescadores salían antes de amanecer y volvían pocas horas luego, dejando el resto del día para beber, jugar y arreglar sus botes, lo que les había dado una fama de vagos inconmensurables. Calandra era un mundo amable y nadie necesitaba trabajar de sol a sol si con una caña de pescar y una fogata podías alimentar a una familia entera: y April amaba esa paz, aunque alguien como Fire lo hubiera considerado terriblemente aburrido.

- Me encontré con varios amigos de mi infancia, me invitaron a navegar esta tarde: una de mis mejores amigas tiene un yate turístico. Podemos ir a ver los arrecifes y a los escualos… - dijo ella sonriendo, y su rostro se volvió muy dulce al verlo comer con apetito.- Calandra te sienta bien. Te ves tan joven así.-

- Estoy feliz de estar aquí.- dijo él, lo que era mayormente cierto. Sable nunca le había visto ningún interés a meterte en agua helada que hacía lo imposible por derribarte, ahogarte y hacerte tragar ese gusto amargo, salpicado de cosas con dientes y aguijones feas como un insecto. Menos a extensiones de arena suelta que tenía el don de meterse en tus ojos u orificios aún peores, viento que quemaba la piel y sal convirtiendo tu pelo y ropa en alambre y papel de lija: y comerse un montón de cosas viscosas semivivas saladas y con limón era un prospecto gastronómico aterrador. Todo esto en una casa abandonada al viento del porte de un baúl y en la costa de Culo Izquierdo del Mundo. Pero estaba con ella, y ella estaba feliz, tostada y hambrienta, con luz en los ojos y una jardinera de mezclilla que debía ser de su adolescencia porque le quedaba bastante ajustada, enseñando sus brazos y pantorrillas, una camiseta que se subía mostrándole destellos de la piel de su cintura, los labios rojos e invitantes, todo esto aunque oliera a pescado. Sable podía aprender a amar ese lugar, estaba seguro.

Sus hijos igual serían mitad peces?

Sable se entretuvo leyendo revistas de hacía veinte años, y anticuados libros en francés en el cómodo living, bien arrellanado entre cojines, mientras ella se afanó toda la mañana en la cocina entre cacerolas, diversas verduras y maldiciones. Más de una vez escuchó algo romperse o alguna maldición, pero la dejó trabajar tranquila mientras reposaba, enternecido de oírla luchar para él contra su torpeza en lo culinario. Se había prometido tragarse lo que fuera aunque supiera a ácido de baterías, pero su magnífico espíritu de sacrificio no fue necesario: ayudada por un libro de recetas de su abuela, April le dio a probar un poco de caldo, que sabía sabroso, y finalmente puso en la mesa ensalada de lechuga con piezas de langosta caliente y patatas, un tazón de sopa caliente y espesa de mariscos, y un pocillo de arroz salpicado de más mariscos de vivos colores, todo coronado por un par de peras muy maduras.

- Me gusta esto.- dijo Sable con la boca llena, disfrutando el arroz con mariscos.- Nunca lo había comido… qué son?-

- Anémonas marinas, un tipo de alga.- dijo ella sonriendo a las florecillas rojas en su plato.- Eran mis favoritas cuando era niña.-

- Seguro que a nuestros hijos les van a gustar también.- dijo acabando su plato.- Cuando vengamos de visita, tú cocinas.-

- Me alegra que te gustara.- dijo ella, pero había algo como desconcierto en su cara. Sable supuso que ella realmente dudaba de su sinceridad, pero la verdad, se hubiera comido un segundo plato de arroz de haber tenido más fé en su propia capacidad para no marearse en el paseo proyectado.

Y no se mareó, a pesar de que el yate era realmente un barco a motor antediluviano. Fue con placer que notó el cálido recibimiento para April de sus viejos amigos, todos hombres y mujeres ya, y lo conmovió y envidió el que, a diferencia de sus propios compañeros de infancia, los de April sí habían seguido con interés sus aventuras en la guerra, y les ofrecieron un brindis, reconociéndolo de inmediato y tratándolo como un héroe. Eran seis o siete personas, modestos pescadores y la dueña del almacén del pueblo: pero su amabilidad y gentileza lo hizo sentirse más cómodo que en los salones escoceses, y acabó bebiendo cerveza con dos pescadores sentado en la popa del yate al atardecer, hablando de sus recuerdos de guerra, escuchando sus apasionados elogios, compartiendo sus preocupaciones sobre la política interestelar de posguerra. Se dio cuenta que ellos se sentían honrados de conocerlo, y eso curó una herida que ni él mismo sabía que el desprecio de sus compatriotas había abierto: y estaba callado y conmovido cuando al fin los dejaron en el pequeño muelle junto a la casa bajo las estrellas, que parecían un mar interminable de luces sobre ellos y alrededor de ellos, reflejadas en el mar resplandeciente.

- Tus amigos son encantadores. Es una pena que no puedas reciprocar el sentimiento.- dijo él animosamente, saltando del muelle a la arena: pero al mirar a April ahí de pie en el muelle, la vio quieta, los ojos llenos de estrellas, el cabello suelto en la brisa, mirándolo, mirándolo como si lo viera por primera vez. Se quedó quieto él también, esperando, dejándola pensar, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de qué pasaba por su cabeza: pero cuando ella avanzó, y lo rodeó con sus brazos, inhalando su aroma, Sable la oprimió contra sí de buena gana, besándole el sedoso cabello.

- Me quieres? Me quieres, de todas formas, Sable? Me basta con eso…- dijo ella en voz muy baja, y Sable la apretó, sus manos yendo a acariciarle los hombros.

- Con todo mi corazón, mi April.- dijo él. Nada podía haber sido más romántico que los dos allí en el muelle en un mundo azul oscuro salpicado de mil estrellas, y Sable intentó traspasarle su amor y su respeto, tomándole la cara entre las manos, besándole la frente con enorme ternura. Ella suspiró, y una parte de él hubiera querido quitarse la casaca, y averiguar que se sentía hacer el amor como un salvaje allí sobre ese muelle sin más testigos que las olas y las estrellas, pero se contuvo con manos de hierro, porque se había hecho una promesa.

Volvieron a la casa abrazados, y Sable la dejó para servir té que calentara sus manos y gargantas heladas por el viento. No hablaron mucho más: había un silencio tibio en la casa, y April se fue a la cama sin terminar el té, dejando su viejo cortavientos rojo en el respaldo de una silla. Sable decidió dejar lavadas las tazas, pero al beberse el resto de té que ella dejara para no desperdiciarlo sintió la humedad de su boca en el borde, y tuvo que respirar hondo.

Hacía dos meses y medio que no la reclamaba, y su autocontrol empezaba a fallarle. Sable era un hombre apasionado y lo sabía, pero también sabía que tenía el autocontrol necesario para aguantar, e iba a hacerlo.

Pero iba a necesitar un poco de ayuda para poder aguantar.

Sable guardó las tazas y muy discretamente tomó el cortavientos para llevarlo a su habitación, la de invitados, y cerrar la puerta. Se arropó bien, y hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello de la casaca afranelada inspiró el aroma de la nuca de ella, el olor de su piel y su cabello. Era un aroma que ahora estaba grabado en su mente, en sus nervios, y su sexo, ya encabritado desde ese abrazo en el muelle, vibró en su mano tras tanta negligencia y control. Sonrió, porque recordaba muy bien ese dolor en la base de su columna por el deseo, ese vacío en su vientre, la presión en sus sienes: pero ahora al final de la negación había un premio aún más dulce, un premio que ya había saboreado, sólo para hacérselo desear más. Usando un pañuelo de papel para proteger el lecho, Sable se dejó llevar, ese simple aroma y la memoria de esos besos, de esa dulce presión haciéndolo estallar en menos de un segundo, pero lo hizo en silencio absoluto, hundiendo el rostro la almohada para que ni siquiera su aliento pudiera alertar los agudos sentidos de ella, aún dormida. Los ojos cerrados en ese éxtasis, Sable se dejó llevar por el pervertido y familiar deleite de inspirar ese olor y flotar, esta vez no en imaginaciones sino en memorias de sus besos, de sus caricias, de su unión, y antes de poder dormir su cuerpo demandó y obtuvo alivio tres veces, su mano la última vez ya usando todas sus fuerzas para agotar el pozo de su deseo. Tuvo que morderse el brazo para ahogar el gemido que el recuerdo de la pasión de ella dominándolo le trajo, y maldijo porque el pañuelo no había sido suficiente para contener su potente explosión: pero al fin durmió aliviado, sabiendo que podía continuar con este cortejo dulce y anticuado, ese renunciamiento que haría tan mágico el regreso de su contacto…

- Sable!-

Estaba amaneciendo cuando abrió los ojos, pero no alcanzó a admirar la belleza de la luz adamascada por las cortinas naranjas de su habitación: April volvió a patear el armazón de la cama y él se enderezó sobresaltado, parpadeando y perdido, para encontrarse con April completamente vestida y encaramada sobre su pecho, inmovilizándolo efectivamente.

- Eh?- ella estaba hablando, pero estaba tan atontado por las tardías horas de pasión, y los sueños que las habían continuado, que no pudo entender bien lo que decía. Pero no hizo falta, porque un momento luego la boca de ella estaba en la suya y lo besaba como si el mundo fuera a acabarse, las manos de ella abriéndole el pijama, deslizándose ansiosas, y Sable envió todas sus prevenciones y sueños a paseo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y le devolvía el beso con un entusiasmo aún adormecido, aún confundido sobre si soñaba aún o no, pero dispuesto de cualquier forma. No había alcanzado a siquiera completar el beso cuando sintió la mano de ella dándole un tirón ansioso a su pijama, y un segundo luego lo tocaba íntimamente, declarando sus intenciones de un modo tan obvio que una enorme sonrisa pareció surgir de su corazón: pero en el mismo momento ella lo soltó y se echó atrás como un gato escaldado, sus ojos enormes y una mano en su boca.

-…Eh?- Sable, que casi había perdido el equilibrio en la cama, parpadeó y trató de orientarse desconcertado.- April…? ….qué?-

- Perdona.- dijo ella, la voz temblorosa.- Perdona… perdona, por favor…-

- Qué? No…- él se frotó los ojos, aún confuso, pero luego creyó comprender, porque sólo podía ver el perfil de ella en esa luz tibia.- Yo… comprendo. También es difícil para mí…-

- Perdona.- repitió ella, su voz ahogada, y él sintió un oscuro orgullo al haberla hecho perder tanto el control de deseo que viniera que buscarlo, aunque luego recordase que se habían prometido esperar.

- Está bien, no pasa nada.- dijo él levantándose, arreglándose el pijama, pero ella huyó, avergonzada, y Sable contuvo el deseo de reír. Ella lo amaba… el sólo pensamiento era de un dulzor tan insoportable, que cuando volvió a la cama y volvió a dormirse, sonreía.

Cuando despertó, ella se había ido. Y se quedó de pie desconcertado y helado en el muelle, la nota que encontrara en la mesa temblando en su mano, hasta que la brisa se la llevó, y su el viento le humedeció los ojos, secos por el shock y la furia.

_Sable- lo siento. No soy capaz de esto, no puedo soportar más. Perdóname._

_April._

3.- Love, Past

_Against all odds- Phil Collins_

- Por Dios que estoy tentado de darte un puñetazo.- fue el saludo de Fire tras besar a Emily, que estaba MUY embarazada, pero tan adolorida que se negaba a quedarse en cama a intentar mirarse los pies. La amenaza no era para ella, era para Colt, que besaba a Sylia y volvía a su asiento en la cafetería del Comando en Westmine, en donde los cuatro se habían reunido a discutir el estado de cosas.

El musculoso y tostado vaquero bufó, frotándose la frente.- No me pegues. Em ya me ha pegado tanto que estoy por llenar cargos.-

- Intenta decir de nuevo " yo se los dije" y te parto.- dijo Emily dulcemente, sus manos sobre la pancita del tamaño de una calabaza, adornada con vuelitos en su vestido rojo.

- Bueno, de que es un desastre de marca mayor, lo es. Tú viste a Sable. Cómo está?- preguntó Sylia, quitándose la ajustada chaqueta lila de mezclilla que llevaba sobre jeans y un beatle blanco. Fina y andrógina, con el cabello corto y negrísimo dándole un aire de muchachito, Sylia tenía la mente de un estadista y la bondad de un ángel. Fire se había interesado en ella por su obvia desaprobación, en comparación a la horda de chicas intentando engancharse al millonario modelo y celebridad, y le había coqueteado y había intentado seducirla a pesar de sus negativas. La conocía ya que trabajaba como organizadora en una de las entidades benéficas a las que él le daba dinero, y le había costado un cheque de nueve millones para sus huérfanos que ella le aceptara una cena. Lo que prontamente acabó con una bofetada tras que él le preguntara en broma a qué muerto de hambre alimentaban hoy.

Fire se había tardado seis meses más en que aceptara una taza de café con él. Iban dos años juntos, tres propuestas de matrimonio rechazadas y dos intentos de vivir juntos acabando con ella haciendo las maletas. Pero era obvio al verlos que estaban enamorados.

- Bueno, pueden verlo en las noticias. Está lanzándose a High Lord de Scotia y la verdad tiene a la opinión pública en el bolsillo, si las mujeres lo ven y maúllan…- dijo Emily

- Si, pero justo la que le interesa no está maullando.- dijo Fire.- Sable puede haber encontrado algo útil que hacer para pasar la pena, pero April…- agregó con un suspiro.

- Qué está haciendo?- dijo Emily preocupada.- No sonaba ella misma por teléfono…-

- Está muy deprimida.- dijo Sylia suavemente.- Lleva una semana con nosotros y creo que la he visto comer una vez. Se la pasa en el jardín leyendo libros y llorando cuando cree que no la vemos, y… - los dulces ojos castaños de Sylia se humedecieron.- …llora incluso dormida. Es terrible. Creo que va camino a una depresión clínica, si es que no es ya. Está hecha un fantasma, y no podremos retenerla más allá del próximo miércoles: el viernes empieza a dar clases en la Universidad de Yuma.-

- Yo me temo que intente volver al activo.- dijo Fire secamente.- La pillé revisando sus propios papeles. Creo que pretende lograr que la manden a algún asteroide perdido, a hacerse matar.-

- Pero por la mierda…- Colt se echó atrás en el silla.- Qué hice? Yo me temía esto! Qué cuernos pasó? Alguien le ha podido sacar algo a alguno de los dos?-

- Sable me dijo muy elegantemente que no me metiera donde no me importaba. Pero cuando insistí, sus ojos…- Emily se mordió los labios.- Dios mío, si parecía sangrar!-

- Bueno, si el desastre es de este calibre, quizá estén mejor separados.- bufó Colt.

- Mejor? A April le doy seis meses de vida si sigue así!- exclamó Fire.- Colt, parece… parece… traumatizada…-

- Traumatizada? Pero qué le hizo Sable!?- Colt se estaba enderezando cuando Sylia golpeó la mesa.

- Pero es que son estúpidos? Le rompió el corazón, eso pasa! Y ella a él, y es lógico, porque esos dos nacieron el uno para el otro! Si se hablan sin mirarse, si toda la vida han parecido… malditos gemelos separados al nacer!- bramó Sylia.- Es obvio que ellos dos se aman: ha sido obvio todo el tiempo! Ahora, por lo que haya sido que se hayan separado, es una imbecilidad: si alguna vez los vieron juntos…- Sylia se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y luego sacó su comunicador. Buscó un momento en la red, y luego se giró enseñándoselos.

- Yo los veía por TV y me daba cuenta. Es que eran ciegos? Mírenlos!-

Era una foto de un descenso de Ramrod, rodeados de periodistas. April iba tras Colt, Fire delante de Sable: pero al mirarlos, se hacía obvio que Sable iba abriéndole paso, apartando los periodistas del lado que Colt no la protegía, la cabeza echada atrás para oír lo que ella decía. Sólo podían ver parte de ella, pero sus hombros y rostro estaban atentos a él…

Otra foto. Sentados en una entrevista. Los dos asintiendo y levantándose al mismo tiempo.

Otra foto. Detrás de Fire, que estaba riéndose y llamando la atención de un host de show nocturno. Los dos tenía exactamente la misma cara de ternura y exasperación.

Otra foto. Un baile en Jared. En primer plano, Colt bailando con Iolanda. Muy atrás, ellos dos bailando, sus miradas fijas el uno en el otro, sus cuerpos levemente fuera del tempo de los demás…

Colt apoyó la cabeza en la mesa. Sylia, muy bussiness like, cambió la pantallita a mode notas, y tomando el lápiz virtual, se colocó los lentes.

- Muy bien. Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-

- Tenemos que saber qué pasó, y arreglarlo. Y por supuesto lograr que se reúnan y lo hablen.- dijo Fire con buen sentido.

- Con que se follen basta.- murmuró Emily.- Sable está muerto de amor. Debe estar muriéndose por dentro, y ni siquiera me deja que lo consuele!- agregó, cubriéndose los ojitos.

- Bueno, hay fotos de él en un restaurante con una escocesa cara de tabla.- dijo Sylia con irritación.- Hay que añadir a la lista que tenemos que evitar que se enganchen otras personas!-

- Bueno, ése es un problema…- dijo Fire mordiéndose el pulgar.

- Bah. Si esta perrita de… Mary Crowley…- dijo Emily buscando la foto en sus propio comunicador y leyendo el pies de imagen, su rostro sonrosado por el embarazo dulcísimo.-… no se sale del camino, mando a Colt que la seduzca y problema solucionado.-

- Oye, que soy tu esposo!- gruñó Colt.

- Nadie mejor que yo sabe lo sexy que eres.- dijo ella cariñosamente.- Si se resiste, es que está muerta.-

- Sigue sin halagarme que intentes prostituirme! Al padre de tu hijo!-

- No es prostitución, no cobrarías.- Emily se volvió a Sylia y Fire.- Tienen que sujetar a April en Kathay hasta que nosotros le arreglemos el techo a Sable. Luego, hacemos que la vaya a buscar.-

- No creo que sea buena idea.- dijo Fire, que seguía comiéndose las uñas.

- Cómo que no? Acaso no quieres que estén juntos?- soltó Sylia, antes de darle una patada en el tobillo.- Maldito seas! Ni te avives con tríos con April!-

- No es eso.- dijo Fire, que se había puesto tenso.- No soy yo el Ariyama que se está interesando en ella.-

- Eh?- preguntó Colt desconcertado, mientras Sylia abría tamaños ojos y Emily maldecía coloridamente.

Era tan extraña como el negativo de una fotografía, pero así, envuelta en un kimono gris y con el largo cabello suelto como hilos de agua, sí parecía hermosa. Kiyoshi pensó que quizá la guerra, y todas las monstruosidades en que se había visto envuelta la habían recubierto como una costra a una herida, haciéndola abrupta y llamativa, con sus trancos masculinos y su voz vivaz: pero ahora, pálida y ojerosa, la delgadez de un junco y la belleza de un dibujo a tinta, era como una herida desencostrada por el baño, sangrante pero limpia.

Ahora, desnudada de tanto aparataje y ruidos, sí parecía hermosa: su tristeza le parecía hermosa, rota y abandonada. Era un wabi: algo único e irrepetible, porque Kiyoshi se daba cuenta que April se recuperaría o se moriría, pero nunca volvería a sufrir así, nunca volvería a llorar hasta que sus pupilas parecieran más pálidas que sus ojos rojos.

Kiyoshi se quedó mirándola desde la escalinata del templo, sentada en el jardín Zen junto a la charca, un cerezo cargado de flores rosadas como un marco caprichoso, su largo pelo suelto y desordenado sobre los hombros, sus pies desnudos rozando el agua. Sus ojos y mejillas estaban tan rosadas como las flores del cerezo: seguramente había derramado más lágrimas hacía poco.

- June.- dijo poniéndose a su lado. Las grandes mangas de su kimono formal gris bordado en el bajo con lavandas flotaban en la brisa que arrastraba pétalos.

Ella lo miró con sus ojos doloridos, pero intentó enderezarse, avergonzada, y Kiyoshi extendió una mano, rozó su frente y se detuvo.

- No.- dijo él despacio.- No está mal estar triste. No lo escondas, porque es hermoso.-

Ella bajó la vista. Kiyoshi se sentó en los talones a su lado, muy formal, y habló no mirándola a ella, sino mirando su reflejo en el agua.

- Tu tristeza es pura? Qué hay en tu tristeza? Es nostalgia, culpa, o amargura?-

- Es …- April dudó, y luego sus labios temblaron, mientras cerraba los ojos y se abrazaba las rodillas.- Es vergüenza… e impotencia.-

- Porqué te sientes así?-

- Porque tuve el amor del más maravilloso de los hombres… lo gané, y luego lo perdí, y no sé el porqué. Él me amaba, o creía amarme, y luego dejó de hacerlo… y no sé qué hice mal, o qué no hice…- gimió, sus dedos enterrándose en sus sienes. Kiyoshi la miró fascinado: esa tortura en su mente era, le pareció, lo más complejo que hubiera visto. Estaba desolada, y parecía sufrir por sentirse inadecuada, y a él le parecía perfecta.-… y yo lo amo… y ya no puedo soportar que no… que él ya no sienta…-

- June.- dijo él con voz calma, y alargó una mano, rozando su mejilla suavemente. Kiyoshi era desvastador allí sentado, el cabello largo y azulado como un derrame de tinta sobre el kimono sedoso e interminable, su fino rostro oriental cargado de serenidad, los rasgados ojos gatunos de espesa negrura. Su belleza era apabullante, estupidizante: su cuerpo, estilizado por el kendo y el iaido tenía algo principesco, algo inmaterial cuando rodeó la cabeza de ella con sus dedos y la apoyó en su propio hombro. April hundió el rostro en las manos y se deshizo en lágrimas, acurrucada contra su costado, y a Kiyoshi le pareció que un espíritu de la tradición pasaba entre ambos y le ponía en el regazo a esa joven de cabello imposible y ojos color mar, que lloraba. Se quedó allí mirándola hasta que acabó de llorar y se durmió recostada contra su muslo, y con los dos quietos en el atardecer de Kathay, en ese jardín de belleza inenarrable, Kiyoshi por primera vez se sintió parte del agua, del mar y del cielo, y uno con la nostalgia, como los maestros Zen soñaban.

- Oh my… gracius!- balbuceó Mary sin aliento. El diamante central del collar tenía el tamaño de un hueso de durazno, y estaba rodeado por una red de brillantes, sostenidos como chocker contra el cuello mientras que la rodeaban seis hilos de diamantes más pequeños, acompañados por aretes, collar, pulsera y prendedor de las mismas piedras engastadas en oro oscuro: la caja de terciopelo en donde estaban colocados brillaba como una estrella al abrirla.

- Me alegro que te gusten.- dijo Sable calmadamente, dejándole la caja en las manos. Las gemas relucían y reflejaban la luz en los ojos de Mary, que no podía apartarles la vista: la caja era tan pesada que tuvo que apoyarla en el tocador en donde se maquillaba para la cena de gala de los Hamilton. Sable, ya arreglado con kilt y capa, la aguardaba, cada vez más parecido, pensó Mary, a un rey antiguo, con el cabello muy corto, esa quietud que había adquirido, y esos ojos ardientes que se destacaban como diamantes en su rostro.

Y sí que era ardiente, pensó Mary con no escasa frustración. Lo que Sable había hecho no podía llamarse cortejo, la verdad: había ido a ver su padre, le había pedido su ayuda para ser Highlord, y cuando Bryan Crowley le comentó que un HighLord necesitaba una esposa, se había encogido de hombros y le había preguntado si le quedaba alguna hija soltera. Se había negado a aceptar a Edith, pero ante la insistencia de la familia porque aceptara a alguna había aceptado a Mary, y aunque al comienzo ella había sentido alguna aprensión por sus excentricidades y rarezas, nadie podía decir que no sólo era guapísimo y tenía un cuerpo increíble a pesar de que a los treinta, la mayor parte de los hombres escoceses que ella conocía ya tenían barriga de cerveza y cabeza calva; Sable parecía aún un joven, se vestía exquisitamente, tenía las maneras de un Lord y el linaje de un príncipe, y lo mejor de todo, la había bañado en joyas, cenas, bailes y flores de un modo que tenía al resto de las jóvenes casaderas escocesas en una envidia histérica. Era un novio soñado, y aunque le había dicho inequívoca y poco delicadamente que no iba a ponerle una mano encima hasta la noche de bodas, sí habían tenido un par de sesiones de besos en que su ardor había hecho que Mary se encontrase frotándose contra su cuerpo con desesperación. Su exquisito autocontrol la había fascinado más de lo que cualquier acoplamiento apasionado lo hubiera hecho: si bien su beso había sido certero y casi cruel en su pasión, se había detenido sin esfuerzo y la había dejado palpitante y soñando con esa noche de bodas.

Y era entretenido, aunque no hablara mucho ni pareciera muy preocupado por su opinión: eso era lo habitual en Escocia. La había llevado a una sucesión de bailes, fiestas y cenas, la había escuchado sin interrumpirla ni una vez, y más importante, la había llevado con él a todas las sesiones del parlamento, a anunciar su candidatura, a todas las entrevistas y debates, y Mary no podía haber estado más orgullosa cuando Sable hizo trocitos metafóricamente a sus oponentes con razonamientos agudos, lógicos y aplastantes. La opinión pública le temía un poco y las encuestas mostraban que algunos sectores lo creían demasiado belicoso: pero la gran mayoría le daba su apoyo, aunque con restricciones, y parecía seguro que ganaría en su primer intento.

- Son para el baile de esta noche.- dijo Sable abriendo la caja de cartón blanco sobre la cama.- llegó mi tuxedo? Hace juego con tu vestido rojo?-

- Me voy a poner el blanco.- dijo Mary enderezándose.

- No, te vas a poner el rojo.- dijo Sable secamente.- Y levántate el pelo, tienes que parecer responsable si vas a ser la primera dama de Scotia.- agregó, abriendo una segunda caja y sacando una camisa color perla.- Te veré esta noche.-

- Eward…- Mary se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando él la ignoró y la dejó en la habitación del castillo Greysthwwalthry que ya se había hecho la suya. Eward tenía su habitación en el otro extremo del castillo y a pesar de sus esperanzas, no había hecho ni un intento de meterse en su habitación: la había hecho venir para que llegaran a tiempo al baile Hamilton, que iba a ser la verdadera última reunión republicana antes de las elecciones. En cualquier otro habría sospechado un pretexto a fin de tenerla cerca y poder intentar algo: pero nada había sucedido, y a Mary empezaba a excitarle tanta reticencia.

No le molestaba que la dejara sola, de todos modos. Reginald había sido de lo más amable mostrándole el castillo y dejándola familiarizarse con todo lo que sería suyo un día, y Mary pensó, no por primera vez, que teniendo el cuerpo de Eward, su fortuna, su castillo y el título de High Lady, no había nada más que pedirle a la vida.

Sable tiró el tuxedo en una mesa al entrar en su habitación y con un suspiro se dejó caer en la cama, desabrochándose la camisa y los pantalones de terno con un suspiro. Estaba exhausto: se sentía crónicamente exhausto. Le dolía la cabeza, suponía que por el whisky que se tomaba religiosamente todas las noches para lograr dormir, y mientras se quitaba la corbata y tiraba los zapatos al suelo sin levantarse, se preguntó si le alcanzaría la fuerza para asistir al maldito banquete y dar el discurso esperado. Se sentía tan… frío. Tan muerto por dentro.

Hacía dos semanas había visto a Colt y a Emily, y había dolido insoportablemente. Verlos, y saber que se preguntaban qué le había hecho a April para que huyera como un pájaro asustado, qué desarreglo mental tan severo tenía como para aterrarla así, lo hizo sentir la última basura de la tierra, a pesar de la lástima de la dulce Emily y la amabilidad de Colt. Y la verdad era que no tenía idea que había hecho: había revisado esa última semana, ese último día mil veces en su cabeza, cada segundo, cada inflexión de sus voces, cada cosa que habían hecho y que no… había huido porque lo había oído masturbarse? La había horrorizado tanto salvajismo, o que ofendiera así su casa familiar? Se había ido porque algo había estado mal en su beso cuando lo despertó? Dios mío, habría dicho alguna estupidez que no recordaba?

Lo que fuera, la había herido o asustado enormemente: Sable sabía que April no huía, y que al menos, al menos, a no ser que estuviera realmente asustada o disgustada, se hubiera quedado a hablarle.

Pero había huido.

Él había hecho algo terrible, espantosamente mal, y no tenía idea qué era. Y el que no tuviera idea confirmaba claramente cada palabra de Colt: si podía herirla o asustarla tan estúpidamente sin siquiera darse cuenta, pues era obvio que no era el hombre para ella. Colt le había dicho que acabaría hiriéndola, y él había hecho caso y eso le había costado incluso su amistad, su único solaz de tantos años.

Cuando leyó la nota, se había sentado en el suelo y tras unos segundos de shock se echó a llorar como un histérico, doblado sobre sus rodillas, y no lloraba sólo por sí mismo: lloraba odiándose, sabiendo que había arruinado algo que le había parecido el cielo, sabiendo que no sólo había perdido a su amada, había perdido a su amiga y compañera que estaba tan metida en su piel que sentía que le faltaba un brazo o una pierna. Y Fire y Colt iban a odiarlo por hacerla sufrir… y tendrían razón.

Fue con asco de sí mismo que se volvió a Scotia, y pasó un fin de semana acostado, despreciándose, masturbándose con la ropa de ella que le quedaba, sollozando la noche entera sobre sus libros. Hubiera querido poder pedirle perdón, poder mirarla al menos, pero no se atrevía. No se atrevía siquiera a buscarla.

No fue hasta el lunes siguiente que se levantó, se bañó, se afeitó y aceptó el desayuno de Reginald, no sin antes pedirle que le cortara el cabello muy corto: no podía dejar de pensar en las manos de ella en su cabello mientras le leía en voz alta. Leyó los diarios, e intentó distraerse, aunque cada vez que veía la mesa en donde ella se había sentado a desayunar con él, el sillón en donde se amaron por primera vez sentía deseos de romper algo o de llorar como una niña. Tuvo que levantarse e irse al balcón por aire con los ojos ardiendo cuando Reginald puso en la mesa la cafetera que April era capaz de beberse sola, y el mayordomo lo siguió, respetuosamente, para hablar con voz suave.

- Reúno las cosas de la señorita April? Ella no volverá pronto, verdad?-

- No.- dijo Sable fríamente.- No volverá.-

- Puedo interesarlo entonces en las novedades políticas?-

- Reginald…- la risa de Sable fue mitad gruñido y sollozo, y Reginald le hubiera puesto una mano en el hombro, o le hubiera dicho que había que estar ciego para pensar que él y April no se amaban, pero era un mayordomo de la vieja escuela.

- Están buscando desesperadamente un candidato apropiado para representar al partido republicano, señor. Por los liberales, está Samuel McCormarck…-

- Qué?- Sable se volteó irritado. Samuel había sido un enemigo en el colegio y un oponente en el salón de esgrima: un hombre guapo y popular, aunque no muy elocuente y muy, muy superficial.- Samuel es el otro candidato?-

- Hay dos más, el joven Laurence y el caballero Stanish, pero creo que ninguno de los dos puede competir con McCormack.- dijo Reginald, viendo a Sable enderezarse y felicitándose internamente. – Si no hay un fuerte candidato republicano, va a ganar sin duda.-

- No me manipules, Reginald.-

- No soñaría con hacerlo, señor.- Reginald cargó la bandeja con los restos del desayuno.- Le preparo su kilt formal o el traje azul para ir a reunir votos, señor?

- The shadow of a smile

A fallen tear

Meaning is loneliness.-

Fire apoyó la cabeza en la pared del templo, tentado de golpeársela. April llevaba dos semanas siguiendo a Kiyoshi como un perrito, y a él sólo le faltaba ponerle traílla: ella comía sentada a su lado, lo observaba practicar kendo y iaido, aguardaba a que se bañara, se quedaba arrodillada al estilo japonés junto a su futón y ahora compartía con él una ceremonia del té salpicada por los haikus más tristes que darse pueda, en un sombrío rincón del jardín. Lo que podía haber sido un romance adorable para una japonesa no era más un gigantesco letrero de inestabilidad mental para April, y sólo el que su sangre japonesa hiciera el equivalente de una huelga evitaba que a Fire no le diera una pataleta y entrara para sacar a esa April en kimono fluyente color pizarra y obi rosa a la rastra, le diera una ducha helada y una tanta de gritos. Tentado estaba de decirle que Ramrod se había quemado entero, a ver si reaccionaba.

Sylia, a la que el tema le gustaba todavía menos, le había dicho que había entrevisto a Kiyoshi besando a April en los labios en el jardín bajo el sauce. A Fire le costaba creerlo, pero al ver a Kiyoshi beber la taza con los ojos entrecerrados, del mismo punto donde April bebiera, mirándola fijo, sintió que le subía el espanto por la columna. Buen momento para que su hermano decidiera probar que sí estaba vivo y compartían DNA! Fire siempre había pensado que o él era adoptado, o él había sacado toda la sexualidad de la familia. Pero ahora, por como la miraba… no podía ser, no?

- But the touch of dawn

Makes rainbows

Of the tears.-

Oh, FUCK. Emily… apúrate!

-Esto es ridículo.- Emily cruzó los brazos en el estrecho espacio que le quedaba entre su busto inflado por el embarazo y su muy erguida y abultada pancita. El cansado y exasperado guardia, en pleno uniforme escocés, intentando mirar a cualquier parte que no fuera redonda y rosada, y fracasando miserablemente en el intento, se esforzó por ponerle buena cara a la muy embarazada y bella joven mujer, que parecía formidable allí en la escalinata del palacio de Justicia de Scotia. Y muy conspicua, con su gran vientre adornado de celeste brillante con flores blancas, contrastando con el tweed, gris y lila oscuro de las damas presentes.

- Perdone, pero no puedo permitirle que pase… ya hay más gente de la esperada en la convención, y en su estado, podría ser peligroso…-

Emily hizo un puchero. El guardia empezó a espantarse.- Señorita, no, por favor…-

- Pero quiero ver al Lord Greysthwwalthry!-

- Tú y cien más!- ladró otra mujer con entusiasmo, de la larga fila que esperaba ingreso y que Emily se había saltado, en atención a su embarazo.

- Tú te esperas, perra, yo estoy embarazada!- ladró Emily de vuelta, antes de sonreír dulcemente.- Me deja pasar?-

- Si no es del Lord, te pones a la fila, zorra!-

- Señoras… señoras!- el guardia decidió que hacía menos daño sacar de en medio a la problemática embarazada con el cabello teñido de verde claro que enfrentarse a una revuelta cargada de estrógeno.

Las elecciones estaban muy cerca, y el auditorio ya estaba abarrotado cuando Emily hizo su ingreso, usando descaradamente su panza como ariete entre la gente hasta llegar a las primera filas. Un montón de tipos con traje y corbatas escocesas, micrófono en la oreja, hacían de guardias del partido, lo que tenía gracia: si alguien hubiera querido matar a Sable, pensó Emily, bastaba con él mismo para defenderse, y luego hacerle cantar ópera al atacante: el antiguo jefe de Ramrod era más peligroso que todos esos escocesitos juntos. Pero los come-haggis se tomaban en serio su tarea de proteger al candidato, y tras echar una ojeada Emily se sentó y esperó en la primera fila, no sin sacar de su bolso el sándwich más grande cargado de mermelada de frutilla y empezar a comérselo.

Qué poco debían conocer a Sable todos esos tipos, pensó ella mientras comía, ojeando a los entusiastas partidarios republicanos, ultra conservadores, agrupados discutiendo sobre el voto de las mujeres en Escocia. En el grupo reconoció a la mujer que había acompañado a Sable en media docena de fotos, y pasó su sándwich con un poco de té embotellado de su bolso mientras la observaba. Mary Crawley. Una escocesa de pelo oscuro, con piernas y brazos muy finos, cuello largo, senos altos y caderas amplias, muy del tipo escocés excepto por el color de pelo, que era el gran gusto de Sable. Con un vestido cerrado al cuello pero muy ajustado de encaje blanco, el pelo levantado y un camafeo valiosísimo acompañando a una profusión de diamantes, la dama escocesa sintió su mirada y se volteó para echarle una ojeada peyorativa a la embarazada con vestido de flores, pelo suelto y miguitas en el escote, que le dirigió de regreso la sonrisa más descarada del mundo.

A Emily le cayó muy mal Mary, sintiendo en ella algo duro y rapaz que le pareció muy poco a propósito para tratar al herido Sable. No creía que estuviera recibiendo mucho consuelo, no, pero prefería enfrentarse a una bruja antes que a una dulce chica que pudiera salir lastimada.

Sable hizo su entrada sin más que un poco de música para dar la bienvenida, y su mirada recorrió al convención. Emily sabía que una gran cantidad de mujeres habían ido a babearlo, y la verdad se veía muy bien con traje oscuro, corbata clara y bien peinado, tartán en su hombro: pero mientras esas chicas lo baboseaban mientras exponía sus visiones políticas, Emily decidió que esos pómulos marcados, la cuadratura de sus hombros y sus ojeras no le gustaban nada. Prefería a Sable relleno de comida al punto que sus mejillas se llenaran un poco, relajado, despeinado y con los músculos menos abultados, en una de sus largas conversaciones de sobremesa en casa de Colt discutiendo con su hermano Edgar y con Fire mientras Colt lavaba los platos y ella y April dormitaban abrazadas en el sofá. Seguramente a sus votantes les encantaba ese look de apasionado político sombrío, pero Emily prefería verlo pidiendo un segundo plato de spaguetti carbonara como un niño.

Pero esos brazos musculosos eran una buena noticia, pensó burlona. Si Sable estaba destrozándose en el gimnasio, claramente no estaba destrozando a Mary con sexo. Emily lo conocía desde hacía años, y había sido la primera en hacer el comentario ( haciendo a Colt sacar té por la nariz) que cuando Sable dejara de abusar anillas, potros de ejercicio y a su espada, alguna mujer iba a encontrarse con más de lo que se podía manejar.

Tal como había planeado, Sable la vio en cuanto empezó su discurso, y pasó por sus ojos melancolía, afecto y tristeza a la vez. Sabía que estaba buscando alguna forma de esquivarla, ya que por algo el maldito escocés había dejado de contestarles el teléfono: era obvio que quería tratar con su herida solo, y que aparentemente creía que lo querían para gritarle por tener a April llorosa.

Emily tenía una muy buena idea de porqué estaban sufriendo tanto ambos, aunque era casi demasiado increíble para ser cierta. Pero sospechaba, porque tan inteligentes como eran esos dos, a veces eran unos auténticos retardados: si el ejército había convertido a una brillante jovencita y a un auténtico príncipe en dos monjes autoflagelantes con menos autoestima que el gusano de tierra medio, por Dios que se alegraba que Colt y Fire no hubieran pasado más que por un crash course de la milicia…

Los dos eran unos idiotas, pero la tenían a ella. Y Emily, que había sido hecha con lo que sobró cuando el instinto maternal fue repartido por el mundo, aguardó a que Sable estuviera mirando a otro lado, embardunó el bajo de su vestido con mermelada de frutilla, se cruzó de piernas y esperó.

Sable se puso positivamente azul. Acabó el discurso en dos minutos, y antes de que sus guardias sorprendidos siquiera se movieran, bajó del escenario a la carrera y estuvo a su lado, sus manos ansiosas en las suyas.

- Em, tu vestido tiene sangre, es el bebé? Estás bien?!-

Emily se enderezó, alzó una muñeca a su frente y se desmayó teatralmente en los brazos del guapo candidato, lo que pensó, ahogando la risa, iba a dar pie a un par de portadas y a muy lindas fotografías. Sable se abrió paso como un tiburón en agua calma entre la multitud y la llevó a su camerino, enviando a buscar un médico y a una ambulancia a gritos: pero cuando volvió, cerrando la puerta, y vio a Emily lamiendo el ruedo del vestido con cara de niña que saben que van a regañar, se puso las manos en las caderas y estalló en cólera.

- No seas malito… no me contestabas el teléfono… oye, ya cállate, es mala publicidad si te oyen gritándole a la embarazada….-

- me asustaste de verdad, tramposa.- bufó él sentándose en la silla baja a sus pies, ella tendida en un majestuoso sillón de cuero.

- Lo siento. Te habrías ahorrado mucho jaleo si me dejaras hablar contigo.- digo ella, aún chupando el borde de su vestido.

- Em… deja eso, puede estar sucio…-

- Sable, no vine a pelearme contigo por April. Vine a ver como estás tú, porque en las fotos, pareces anuncio de película de Tim Burton.-

Sable la miró, y se le humedecieron los ojos.

- He estado… ocupado. No me tengas lástima, no lo merezco, Em.-

- Pero porqué no querías verme? Vale que parezco la boa del principito, pero…-

- Emily, estás preciosa.- dijo Sable dulcemente.- Era sólo que… que me avergüenza… mirarte…- la voz de Sable se quebró, y Emily le abrió los brazos, conmovida y horrorizada que bastara con eso para que Sable se echara a llorar como un niño en su falda.

- Sable… no llores… tiene arreglo, lo que haya sido, tiene que tener arreglo… estoy tan segura que entendiste algo mal, April es asustadiza pero no es irracional, y te quiere tanto…-

- Sé… todo eso. Y es por eso… que no me acercaré más a ella en lo que me quede de vida… lo juro, Em…-

- Ya te pusiste taradito. Sable, deja de escuchar ópera y hazme caso…-

- No. No.- Sable, sentado en los talones, cerró los ojos bajo sus caricias, pero movió la cabeza.- La herí, y si me perdona, es más de lo que merezco.-

- Qué hiciste?-

- Yo… no quería herirla.-

- Sable, dímelo! Lo que sea, no me va a espantar! Te conozco, lo que haya sido no fue a propósito! Qué hiciste?-

Los puños de Sable se apretaron en su falda manchada.- Emily…-

- Qué? Te pusiste loco y posesivo y la amarraste?-

- No!-

- Te bajó la furia de celos y le pegaste?-

- NO! Y además, ella me habría partido la cara!-

-… entonces lo único que se me ocurre es que te acostaste con otra, la cual seguramente te amarró y drogó, entendámonos bien…-

- No! Las cosas que se te ocurren!-

- No me digas que todo este jaleo es porque insultaste a Ramrod!-

- No, Em!- dijo Sable, al fin riendo entre sus lágrimas, aún aunque le corrían frescas por la cara.- Yo la amo, y la herí, y lo peor es que no sé que hice. Ella huyó… me dejó una nota, diciendo que no podía soportarlo más, y yo… no sé qué hice para ahuyentarla, pero nunca, nunca, nunca me forzaría en ella si no me quiere, aunque yo… aunque siento que me muero sin ella, Em…- susurró al fin, su frente en su regazo. Emily lo acarició largamente, esperando a que se calmara. Era extraño ver al Jinete Sable y futuro High Lord sollozando como un niño en su falda, pero todos eran como niños para Emily.

- Sable.- dijo al fin dulcemente.- No quieres saber exactamente qué hiciste? Yo puedo hablarle…-

- No quiero pedirle explicaciones, ya hice suficiente, ya…-

- Sable, y si fuera un malentendido? Ustedes dos a veces han tenido malentendidos mayúsculos, los dos son demasiado afectos a tragarse las cosas en vez de chillar y patalear hasta conseguir explicaciones.-

- Un malentendido? Cómo se puede mal entender " Me voy, no puedo más"?!-

- Déjame preguntarle.-

- No, Em! No…- sau voz tembló, ahí de rodillas.- No sé si lo soportaré…-

- Déjalo a mi criterio, entonces-

Sable movió la cabeza, sin voz, como un niño porfiado.

- Sable…-

- No quiero sufrir más… no soporto hacerla sufrir más… me siento tan culpable, tan sucio, Emily, ya ni siquiera recuerdo si ella me quería o si sólo… trato de recordarla consintiendo a estar conmigo y ni siquiera recuerdo bien eso… Em, y si la abusé, si la lastimé y ella me dejó porque…-

- Cállate. Cállate ya. Ella te ama, Sable, lo vi, yo la conozco, y April jamás consentiría en nada si no te amara… si fuera por "consentir" ser amada, ella estaría casada con Colt y no yo.- dijo sonriendo.- Sable, déjame meter mi cuchara un poco, y si estoy equivocada, te consolaré con una cesta de cupcakes, okay?-

- De esos de chocolate y miel?-

- Todos los que te gusten.-

- Con un poquito de jengibre y alcaravea?-

- Los decoraré con tartán de merengue, si eso quieres.-

- * sniff* está bien. –

- Y deja el whisky, por el amor de Dios. Tienes unas ojeras monstruosas… si ella vuelve, no quieres que te vea con esa cara.-

* asentimiento*

- Concéntrate en la política entretanto. Y suelta a esa perra cara de tabla: no quiero verte con una de ésas cazatítulos. Me estás escuchando? Qué te dio la idea de meterte con esa zorra? Creíste que te ibas a enamorar de ella y te olvidarías de April?-

Sable puso su mejor cara de ofensa.- Tú de veras crees que la voy a olvidar así?! Por quién me tomas?-

- Entonces?-

Sable bajó la vista.- Pensé que… si ella veía que estaba con otra persona, sabría que iba a a-atacarla, y que quizá-a… quizá-á podría perdonarme, y volver a verme como amiga… al menos que me dejara volver a v-verla…-

Emily echó la cabeza atrás, porque le picaban los ojos.- Eres un idiota, Jinete Sable.-

- Sí, lo soy.-

Emily lo acurrucó contra sus pechos y lo llenó de besos. Por supuesto, que en ese momento entrara Mary Crawley hizo que, gritadera mediante, el "compromiso" del joven candidato y la heredera escocesa se fuera a la cresta rápidamente…

- Se acabó. Ponte los jeans.- dijo Fire con poca paciencia, entrando de súbito y tirando unos jeans grises, la camiseta azul estampada con La Ola japonesa en el pecho favorita de April y un canguro al cuarto de Kiyoshi, en donde él leía y ella estaba sentada a sus pies con kimono.- Nos vamos. No sé adónde, pero se acabó este romance enfermizo. Todo esto es una ridiculez, no voy a quedarme aquí viendo cómo…-

Sylia, que venía tras él, lo vio ponerse blanco y luego rojo de ira. Era muy patriótico.

April, sentada allí con kimono gris, se había teñido el pelo de negro. Ahora sí parecía una fantasmita.

- Esto es… TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?-

- Fire…- empezó April, pero para sorpresa de ambos, Kiyoshi extendió un brazo, haciéndola callar, y poniéndose de pie con mucho floreo de kimonos, le indicó a Fire que lo siguiera a la terraza, cerrando tras de ambos el shoji de su cuarto y dirigiéndose a unos tallados asientos de piedra frente al lago ornamental, a pesar de que hacía frío. Sylia se quedó con April, y Fire le hizo el gesto que sacara de allí antes de seguir a su hermano al jardín.

Kiyoshi se quedó de pie junto al asiento, y el viento jugó con su larguísimo pelo sedoso y los kimonos azules y grises que enfatizaban su piel cremosa. Pero Fire era absolutamente inmune a su belleza y sólo veía su engreimiento.

- Kiyo.- dijo Fire, aún encolerizado.- Deja a April en paz. Ella no te importa ni un alfiler y no quiero que le hagan más daño.-

- Y aún así, curiosamente.- dijo Kiyoshi sin mirarlo, la voz tranquila.- Una amenaza entre hermanos por una herida condicional e imaginaria, y tu eterno amor al hombre que hirió en la realidad. Tus lealtades son muy curiosas, otouto.-

Fire apretó los puños.- No voy a discutir contigo. Ella se va conmigo y…-

- Para todos tus… modernos valores, Hikaru-otouto, la autoconsciencia femenina parece haberte eludido.-

- No quiere estar contigo porque te quiera. Es sólo el rebote, ella ama a un hombre al que ni siquiera puedes imaginar cómo…-

Hubo un destello, un movimiento. Sólo los reflejos de Fire le permitieron ver el gesto antes de encontrarse con ambas manos de Kiyoshi aferrándolo del cuello, el fino cuerpo de su hermano, duro como el acero, recordándole de pronto que las katas de iado que hacía cada mañana no eran sólo ornamentales bailes con espadas, sino que un arte de guerra. Y Fire, boquiabierto, se encontró con un Kiyoshi que no conocía: su hermano, que solía ser tan lejano, tan útil y tan bello como el maldito Fujiyama de pronto parecía arder de vida, los oscuros ojos brillantes, los dientes apretados, las manos como rocas.

-K-kiyo…-

- Invierte mi posición con el hombre que tanto admiras, y luego mírame a la cara.-

Fire se sintió confuso sólo un momento. Luego se dio cuenta lo que Kiyoshi quería decir, y se le desencajó la mandíbula.

"Invierte mi posición con…"

Fire se imaginó diciéndole a Sable que no tenía sentimientos, que no amaba a April, que sólo le hacía daño, que se la llevaría, que nunca lo había querido… y se le apretó el vientre. Colt había hecho algo parecido, y la idea del dolor de Sable, que la amaba tanto…

- Kiyo.- susurró.- Perdóname. Debí preguntarte primero, pero… es que… nunca le habías hecho caso antes…- la voz de Fire se apagó al asomarse a ojos oscuros tan semejantes a los suyos, tan oscuros y ahora, vibrantes de emoción. Kiyoshi lo soltó y se sentó en el banco, y Fire empezó a sentir que el pánico tomaba el lugar del apretón de su hermano. No podía ser. No podía ser amor, era demasiado cruel, era… porqué justo ahora Kiyo elegía volverse humano?! Porqué?!

- Lo que se siente y lo que ve el ojo son tan distintos como los extremos del hielo en el mar.- dijo Kiyoshi suavemente.- El Zen enseña a apagar los deseos y a negar las ansias del alma y la carne, Hikaru-otouto, y tu nunca aprendiste… pero que las ahogues no significa que no las sientas.-

- Entonces… a ti te gustaba April?-

- Eliges una palabra muy apropiada. Pero aún más apropiado debería ser hablar de admiración.- Kiyo, en un gesto muy poco característico en él que Fire reconoció como propio, se echó el cabello atrás con ambas manos.- Admiración es lo que sientes por un pájaro en vuelo, por un cometa, por la luna cuando la noche es clara, por poemas de valor y leyenda. Son cosas hermosas que no puedes poseer, que no pertenecen, que sólo son. – dijo despacio.- Y todo vida y pensamientos, ella era tan extraña para mí como un flamenco en el lago, pero mi mirada atesoraba su visita.-

Fire se frotó la frente.- Kiyo, ella también te admiraba…-

- Hikaru, ella admiraba mi cuerpo y mi silencio, nada más, como puedes admirar un dibujo. Lo que yo… lo que arrastraba mi vista a ella era esa poderosa flama de vida, tan brillante que era casi vulgar, en su pecho. Podía verlo. Ustedes cuatro, juntos, son como una hoguera.-

- Pero ahora…- Fire volvió a callar. Muy de veras creía que no había escuchado a Kiyoshi hablar tanto en _años._

- Y ahora de pronto…- Kiyo susurró.- Kiseki…-

- Kiyo!-

- Recuerdas la historia del hombre que amaba a una sirena, y que aunque ella ofreció cortarse por la mitad para ser al menos mitad mujer, él no quiso? – los ojos de Kiyo ardían, y Fire casi se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Si él era famoso por sus impulsos, claramente Kiyoshi había juntado toda su pasión de años para dejarla salir en el peor momento. Pero viéndolo así… bueno, por primera vez parecían hermanos, francamente.- Vino a mí ya cortada. Vino a mí como un óleo copiado en acuarelas. Vino a mí, yo que no soy sino una acuarela: el pájaro con las alas cortadas vino a dormir junto al pez que lo veía volar. Y ahora puedo hablar el mismo idioma, y ser algo para ella.-

- Se morirá si sigue así.-

- Es posible.- dijo Kiyoshi dulcemente.- Y si eso desea, la acompañaré.-

- KIYO!-

- Si ella lo desea, no deberías interponerte. –

- Y UNA MIERDA!-

- Hikaru Kenji Shinji-Ariyama, escúchate a ti mismo, qué vergüenza! Kinjiru! Sé un japonés, y acepta el don del crepúsculo, como un hombre!-

- Eso es lo que te parece tan bello, verdad? Necrófilo de mierda!-

Kiyoshi se alzó, y su dedo apuntó a Fire.- Si intentas quitarle su libertad, cruzaremos nuestras espadas, hermano mío. Donde están tus alegatos por la libertad? O acaso tu apología es válida sólo y exclusivamente mientras se trate de ti mismo?-

- No!- ladró Fire.- No lo voy a permitir, no se trata de eso, se trata de…-

- FIRE!- sonó la voz de Sylia, una voz asustada, y los dos se volvieron como relámpagos, para ver a la esbelta oriental de pie en la terraza, el rostro cargado de miedo.- FIRE! April se ha desmayado!-

Sable tuvo una victoria dificultosa en los comicios, peleando hasta el último voto: y ganó por poco menos del sesenta por ciento, a pesar de haber sido el último candidato en presentarse a las elecciones. Su reputación de héroe en combate y su linaje hicieron la mayor parte: también el pequeño escándalo de que su novia lo reprochase en público por ser pescado sobando a una casada embarazada, ya que nada le gustaba tanto a los escoceses como un buen lío de faldas, y hubieran considerado poco hombre al candidato que no estuviera, o casado con veintiún hijos, o rodeado de al menos un par de mujeres celosas.

El nuevo High Lord de Scotia, aprendieron pronto, no se andaba con tonterías. A pesar de su apostura y su linaje, y a pesar de que no asumiría hasta dentro de un mes, al día siguiente de la victoria, con sus partidarios arrastrándose con resaca, él apareció a las nueve de la mañana impecablemente vestido de negro en el palacio de gobierno, se adueñó de una oficinita, y empezó a dar órdenes. Y estaba claro que tenía costumbre de mandar, y estaba acostumbrado a ser obedecido. Tras sacar en dos patadas a media docena de oficiales ineficaces su popularidad cayó en picada, pero había sido elegido: y mientras el anciano High Lord aún en oficina se tomaba su siesta y visitaba colegios, el High Lord electo se reunió con economistas, jueces y administradores, estacionó a una docena de plebeyos en posiciones de poder, y empezó a modernizar Scotia de golpe y porrazo, cortando en seco las importaciones y empujando al mercado interno a alzarse a la ocasión con nuevos productos. Las críticas no se hicieron esperar, y Sable se preparó a asumir su cargo en medio de un lluvia de reproches: pero estaba muy claro que le importaban un pepino, y en su primera conferencia de prensa dijo muy secamente que si lo habían elegido para que se sentara en las manos y fuera a fiestitas se habían equivocado de tipo.

- No debería despreciar las fiestitas… un High Lord necesita distracción y además, ya que rompió con Mary Crowley, necesita una mujer…- le dijo una periodista, que le abanicó las pestañas. Sable endureció la mandíbula, y dijo con aspereza que su vida privada era exactamente eso, y que no venía a dar conferencias de prensa sobre el estado de sus sábanas.

Lo que lógicamente convirtió el buscarle novia a Sable el pasatiempo nacional, incluyendo incontables chistes sobre su mal humor, su negativa a volverse mediático y su cara de tabla. Modelos, cantantes, la persistente Lilah y una curvilínea bailarina moderna se le ofrecieron a través de programas y periódicos, pero Sable seguía ignorándolos como a una pelea de gatos, e incluso cuando empezó a hablarse de su sexualidad no hizo caso.

- Están obsesionados contigo.- dijo Fire por saludo cuando llegó al castillo Greysthwwalthry el día antes de la ceremonia de cambio de mando. Cuando Sable llegó lo encontró echado frente al fuego leyendo revistas, envuelto en la bata del High Lord y descalzo, lo inundó una ternura inmensa y un enorme deja vu.- Porqué no les das la historia de Sarah? Si no te canonizan con ésa… la verdad, un corazón roto les serviría para explicarse tu forma de gobierno…- Fire alzó la vista, lo miró y sus cejas le llegaron casi al pelo.- Ufa.-

- Ufa, qué?-

- Nada!-

- Fiire…-

- Se te cae el pelo y eres Nosferatu, pero nada…-

- Gracias por sobarme el ego.- dijo Sable, sirviéndose un whisky hasta arriba, que Fire se levantó de un golpe, se echó al coleto y tapó la botella.- Hijo de…! Suelta eso, te vas a intoxicar!-

- Tú te lo ibas a tomar!-

- Peso veinticinco kilos más que tú!-

- Ah, si? – Fire se cruzó de brazos, aunque se tambaleó un poco.- Cinco como mucho, ahora, diría yo… ven acá y veamos…-

- Eso era el "Ufa"?-

- No, el Ufa es " Joder, un kilo menos y es un vampiro de twilight"-

Sable esbozó una sonrisa, que se ensanchó cuando Fire palmoteó el sillón a su lado, y se sentó, recostándose.

- No estoy más flaco porque beba mucho, Fire. Lo estoy porque he estado de cena en cena y de banquete en banquete y ver tanta comida elegante me ha dado dispepsia, te juro que veo otra ensalada de langosta y vomito.-

- Le pido a Emily que te mande sopita?-

- Fire…- Sable se frotó la frente.- Yo… quería preguntarte, si…-

- Viene en camino con Sylia. Mañana asistiremos a tu investidura.- le soltó Fire, dejando el periódico de lado. – Colt y Emily también vienen, y Maddy, y Sven, y Leon, y Dennis… todos quieren ver tu triunfo.-

- No es para tanto…- Sable se mordió los labios, y luego extendió las larguísimas piernas.- Fire… ella ha estado contigo todo este tiempo, verdad?-

- Sí.- dijo Fire sombrío.- Y si no haces algo te patearé, porque va a acabar con mi apellido si no paramos esto.-

Sable bajó la vista y habló muy suavemente.- No sabes cómo me alegro de oírlo. Colt tenía razón, tú eres ideal para ella y…-

- No hablo de mí!-

- Eh?-

- Es Kiyoshi quien se le ha declarado, Sable!-

- QUÉ?-

SYLIA/FIRE

"Y?"

"Ya lo puse a dormir. Llorarías si lo vieras en briefs, tiene más costillas que una parrilla"

" Dudo muchísimo que llorara si lo viera en briefs"

"Puerca!"

" No seas cínico. A ti te encantó cuidar a April, te conozco."

"No como está. Cuando se dio vuelta el té al desmayarse sobre la yukata gris su torso parecía un puto jilgero"

"El médico digo que era depresión y anorexia. Ya se ha tomado los seis batidos proteicos que le dieron por día, y la llevé a comer pescado que le gusta tanto, pero vio una langosta en ensalada y se puso a llorar como una foca. Fire, no importa si logramos que se coma su peso en proteínas diarias: si sigue tan deprimida, no va a sobrevivir."

" Mira, me importan un pepino las tonterías de Kiyoshi: quizá he pasado tanto tiempo fuera que ya no pienso como japonés, pero no me parece nada bonito morirse de un corazón roto, y no lo voy a permitir. Sable y April… no tengo idea qué a pasado, pero que me corten una pierna si se han hecho daño a propósito. No, no, y no. Esto tiene que ser un estúpido malentendido"

"Fire… que dos personas sean maravillosas no significa que sean maravillosas la una para la otra. Dos personas pueden quererse entrañablemente, y aún así no estar hechas para estar juntas…"

" "Quererse entrañablemente?" Eso es lo que estabas haciendo anoche conmigo? Puedes meterte tus indirectas exactamente donde anoche yo metì…"

*****TONO DE ESPERA****

EMILY/SYLIA

"…de veras está tan lamentable, pues capaz que juntarlos y que algo no salga bien sea una irresponsabilidad. Si algo sale mal, April está hecha trocitos, y aunque siempre me ha caído bien Sable algo muy feo tiene que haber hecho…"

"Yo lo conozco hace más años, Syl, y te juro por Dios que Sable no tiene idea de qué hizo, y no es bruto como el mío o un descarado como el tuyo para meter la pata sin darse cuenta. De veras April no te ha dicho nada?"

"Sólo insiste en que fue todo culpa suya, y luego llora a mares. A mì me suena a mujer golpeada, qué quieres que te diga."

"Lo dudo mucho. Si Sable le hubiera pegado, no tendría cara para presentarse a elecciones, la judoka del grupo es ella"

" No te asombres. He visto a mujeres que hacen kickboxing soportar la paliza del hombre que aman porque creen que se la merecen. Si te lavan el cerebro lo suficiente… y no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que la autoestima de April sirve para pegar alfombras. Ese padre que tenía… que agradezca que está muerto, porque si no de veras que le planto una demanda!"

" Déjenmela después de la recepción, porque a punta de pastel de fideos planeo devolverle las curvas y sonsacarle al fin lo que pasó. Voy a arreglar esto, porque no puede ser que Dios permita que dos personas tan buenas, que han hecho tanto bien, reciban esto a cambio. He dicho!"

"Emily, eres un ángel, sabes eso?"

"Colt lo tiene clarísimo, eso es lo importante!"

INVESTIDURA DEL HIGH LORD OF THE UNION OF SCOTTISH COUNTIES.

En medio de la multitud que vivaba y agitaba los banderines verdes y blancos del partido Tory, Sable alzó la vista, sintiendo miles de flash en su rostro, reporteros y políticos en la primera fila peleándose por ser los primeros en felicitar al High Lord más joven de todos los tiempos, su apostura y su leyenda haciéndolo verse inolvidable allí de pie en el escenario. Las cortinas verdes tras suyo se agitaron en la brisa que el bramar de la multitud alzaba, y Sable levantó la vista con un suspiro, preguntándose porqué el triunfo se sentía tan impersonal y amargo.

No era más que una responsabilidad extra.

Un asesor lo tomó del brazo y le señaló a un grupo de terratenientes y millonarios que aplaudían: pero la mirada de Sable fue por sobre la multitud, y fue como si su corazón se diera cuenta de lo que estaba viendo antes que su cerebro. Sintió el dolor, fresco en vez de crónico, una puntada tan agresiva en el pecho que por un momento se preguntó si le estaba dando un infarto, si lo habían golpeado algo…  
Eran los chicos. Era April, de pie entre ellos. Entre la multitud que lo aclamaba, y los periodistas tomándole fotografías y gritando, estaba ella, flanqueada por Fire y Colt, el brazo de Fire protectoramente alrededor de sus hombros, el corpachón de Colt evitando que la empujaran.

Sólo la vio a ella por un momento, ella que lo miraba fijamente, tan quieta, un dolor apabullante en su mirada. Sable sintió una oleada del mismo dolor, ese dolor mudo y espantoso que lo ahogaba…

Y entonces dio un respingo. Sólo entonces notó la tintura en su cabello, un poco desvaída. Morena se veía pálida…Dios mío, estaba tan pálida, aún más pálida que el tono del interior de sus muslos y codos. Estaba muy desmejorada, flaca y con los pómulos marcados, tan triste…

_Yo hice esto, _pensó Sable, sintiendo su pecho llenarse de una pesadez como cemento._ Yo tomé a una niña genio, vital y valiente, la llevé a la guerra, la hice vivir un infierno, y luego usé su cuerpo y le rompí el corazón. Soy un monstruo. Dios mío, los chicos no pueden odiarme más de lo que me odio yo…_

La recepción continuó con una cena y un baile: Sable dio su discurso antes de la cena, un discurso sin mucho brillo, pero lleno de buen sentido, en que esbozó sus planes para una Scotia completamente autoabastecida, de la expansión de la clase media y del fin de la esclavitud que aún pervivía en algunos rincones del planeta. La cena fue una tortura en su sitio de honor, rodeado de políticos ( Y sus hijas… no había ni una soltera escocesa con linaje entre los nueve años y los cincuenta y nueve que no estuviera allí emperifolladita y expectante) y luego tuvo que abrir el baile con esposa del antiguo Lord antes de poder soltarse e ir a ver a los chicos.

Colt y Fire lo abrazaron: el alivio que recibió de sus brazos amados y conocidos fue como dejar una habitación de aire encerrado y salir al aire libre. Los dos lo abrazaron a la vez, mirándose por sobre su nuca al encontrarlo delgado: pero lo apretaron de todas formas sin timidez, y cuando él les besó las sienes, emocionado, les quedó claro que su amado jefe estaba muy, muy triste. No hacía falta que dijera nada: la forma en que los abrazaba, en que se negaba a soltarlos, lo decía todo.

- Gracias… por venir.-

- Pero qué te dio por meterte en esto? Te vas a reventar trabajando…-

- Era eso o saltar de una almena.- dijo Sable encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa triste.

- Pues saltar parecía menos doloroso.- dijo Colt mirando al montón de gente que rodeaba a Sable, ansiosos por llevar peticiones al High Lord.- Emily está por ahí… con Sylia y con April…-

- Quizá no debieron traerla.- musitó Sable, mordiéndose el labio.

- No te pongas imbécil!- soltó Colt.- Porqué no tiene derecho a verte?-

- No es eso!- barbotó Sable, genuinamente desconcertado.- Yo quiero verla… por Dios que quiero. Pero si se pone triste por mi culpa o si no quería venir…-

- Ustedes son peor que la trigonometría, me está doliendo la cabeza.- dijo Fire, mirando al techo y luego volteándose.- Pregúntale tú mismo, sí?-

Emily se arrojó a los brazos de Sable, que apenas podía rodearla de lo abultada que estaba. Sylia, que era más cool, le besó la mejilla y le preguntó qué se sentía ser un mártir arrojado a los leones, a lo que Sable respondió que hubiera preferido unos cuantos peludos de verdad. Y luego April se quedó como un clavo de pie allí al borde de la pista de baile, muda, aunque muy bonita con el vestido de seda con vuelos lila de Sylia que jamás le hubiera cabido normalmente, ya que la catayana medía metro y medio y pesaba cuarenta y nueve kilos: pero lo que a Sylia le hubiera llegado a los tobillos a ella le llegaba a las rodillas, y los vuelos disimulaban el escote poco entusiasta de las dos.

- Hola.- dijo ella, con menos gracia que un robot, tendiéndole la mano, pero se quedó allí como un poste, y Sable se halló sin palabras. Con mucha delicadeza, Emily agarró a Sylia y a Colt y se los llevó, y Fire, que tenía de lo mismo, hizo un sonidito de exasperación y los dejó solos.

Y Sable se encontró mudo.

No sabía qué decir: no quería que se fuera. No podía soportar la idea de que se fuera, de no mirarla, de nuevo enfrentarse al espantoso vacío. Su mano apretó la suya con más fuerza de lo que hubiera querido, pero no tenía palabras: su famosa elocuencia lo había abandonado por completo, sintiéndose afiebrado, débil, inútil. La música cambió a algo más suave, pero a Sable no le hubiera importado la música que fuera: la atrajo, y la rodeó con sus brazos, y tragó el nudo en su garganta como pudo, su mano yendo a sujetar la cabeza de ella contra su hombro, esa espantosa nostalgia asfixiante ahogando sus pensamientos. April no se resistió, no se opuso: si fuera posible, lo abrazó con la misma fuerza, su cuerpo amoldándose al suyo como se unen los dos lados de una herida para empezar la curación, y el alivio que inundó a Sable fue tan enorme que no supo si se desmayaría, le fallarían los esfínteres o caería exhausto.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

April le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y hundió el rostro en su pecho: y Sable supo con una ola de paz que ella lo perdonaba, lo que fuera que hubiera hecho, ella lo perdonaba y lo quería aún, aunque sólo fuera como su antiguo amigo. Le temblaron las manos, pero se odiaba tanto a sí mismo que la idea de ser sólo su amigo, de nunca más tocarla, o besarla, le pareció un sueño hecho realidad, más de lo que merecía. Si ni siquiera necesitaba que le hablara: sólo quería verla bien, quería verla reír, quería poder alguna vez mirarla a los ojos y que le sonriera a él, como antes.

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

- Sable?-

- Dime.- sus voces eran apenas sombras en esa pista de baile, y mientras los escoceses valseaban con su habilidad habitual, ellos dos apenas se movían ahí abrazados, sus pies apenas deslizándose, un balanceo casi absurdo en sus cuerpos unidos.

- Perdóname.- la voz de ella, tan desolada, tan culpable. Sable le perdonó en el acto todas las lágrimas que había derramado por ella, todo ese sufrimiento, todo… después de todo, la culpa era de él.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte! Yo… soy yo quien tiene que pedirte…- balbuceó Sable, pero ella levantó las manos de su cintura, y apoyó la punta de sus dedos ágiles en los labios de él.

- No, no digas más… no podría soportarlo…- susurró, y hundió el rostro en su hombro. Sable atrapó esa mano en su rostro y la besó, la besó largamente, nudillos pálidos, dorso sedoso, yemas ásperas de ingeniera. April se estremeció, y calló.

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

- No estés triste.- suplicó él, sin palabras para decirle todo lo quería. Pero esa frase sintetizaba todo lo que era él, y todo lo que quería de ella: quería su felicidad, como fuera, y si él la lastimaba, sería el primero en hacerse a un lado. Sólo quería un segundo, un abrazo… una gota de agua en sus labios sedientos, y luego sería fuerte otra vez.

- Me… me alegro que estés mejor.- murmuró ella, y Sable sintió su pecho apretarse al darse cuenta que los dos, siempre tan idénticos, sólo pensaban en el bienestar del otro.- Te felicito… serás el mejor High Lord que Scotia haya tenido.-

- Trataré.- susurró él. Ayudar a otros era lo único que le quedaba, después de todo.

- Es…espero que Mary sea buena contigo.-

- Yo…- Sable se mordió los labios: no valía la pena el riesgo de decirle que estaba solo de nuevo, porque si al saber que estaba con alguien la tranquilizaba, no iba arriesgarse a que se asustara de nuevo y se fuera.- Fire dijo que tú, y Kiyo…-

- Sí, mira…- dijo ella, su sonrisa aguada, desvaída.- Al fin me hizo caso!-

Sable no se esperaba la oleada de furia y celos y ansias de asesinato que lo invadió, como lava caliente en su espalda: la abrazó, esperando vagamente que ella lo interpretara como una felicitación, porque la idea del etéreo y hermosísimo primogénito de los Ariyama tocándola, besándola, durmiendo con ella, se le había aparecido de pronto en la cabeza en Technicolor y pantalla IMAX, y sus músculos se habían vuelto de piedra del deseo de agarrar a Kiyoshi de su larguísimo pelo y machacarlo como un saco de arena.

- Si él te hace feliz…- las palabras _como yo no pude _ se le atragantaron, y se mordió los labios. No iba a llorar delante de ella: no iba a hacerla sentirse culpable de lo que ella no tenía ninguna culpa. Ella era su mejor amiga, y él estaba enfermo de la cabeza, y punto.- me alegro mucho.-

- Gracias.-

- Pero si te hace sufrir, yo…-

April hizo un gesto y Sable se dio cuenta que sus manos le apretaban la cintura con demasiada fuerza. La soltó, y el nudo en su garganta se hizo insoportable. La lastimaba siempre, como fuera, sin querer…

- Perdóname!- gimió, sin control, y tuvo que cubrirse los ojos un momento, sus manos incapaces de tocarla, el dolor en su pecho como ácido caliente ahogándolo.- Lo… lo siento, April!-

- No, no digas eso…!- susurró ella, y alargó las manos, pero se detuvo como si temiera ofenderlo al tocarlo.- Yo sé que hiciste todo lo que pudiste… yo te agradezco todo, fue… no, no quiero que pienses que yo no traté…-

Sable no pudo soportarlo, o iba a llorar delante de ella y de todo el mundo. La idea de ella pidiéndole perdón por no poder amarlo hizo que casi le dieran naúseas, y por primera vez el hombre que había enfrentado la locura y la muerte sin que le temblara la mano en la guerra se dio vuelta y huyó, huyó con los ojos ciegos y ardientes, huyó torpe entre las parejas y buscó, jadeos en su pecho, un rincón en donde poder desahogarse antes de dar un espectáculo.

April se quedó solita, la cabeza baja ahí en la pista de baile, consciente de que había cámaras cerca, y que los escoceses había mirado el intercambio con interés y burla. Y muy discretamente, porque tampoco quería que la vieran llorar, le dio esquinazo a sus amigos, y desapareció entre la gente.

- Parece que te hace falta un trago.- dijo una voz seca, y Sable, que había necesitado todo su autocontrol para calmarse tras los primeros sollozos incontenibles, se volteó, los ojos rojos y la camisa desbrochada, su pañuelo empapado en la mano. Para su sorpresa, Lilah estaba allí, vestida con una mini funda color azul vivo, stilettos plateados y una cadena de plata envolviéndole el cuerpo del cuello a los muslos y desapareciendo entre sus piernas, dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Sable dudó, pero cuando ella le alargó un whisky justo como le gustaban, seco y tibio con unas gotas de limón, lo tomó y lo bebió con ansiedad.

- Y vamos a celebrar esta noche los dos? Escuché que rompiste tu compromiso…- dijo ella, acodándose en su costado, su mano jugando con la cintura de la chaqueta y un poco más abajo.- Te parece bien si nos reunimos a hacerle competencia a esos fuegos artificiales?- agregó, su otra mano yendo al frente.

Sable la miró a los ojos, y Lilah se sintió excitada. Había fuego, y desesperación, y rabia, y odio a sí mismo en esa mirada: y cuando no protestó cuando la mano de la cantante se metió en sus pantalones, Lilah inspiró al encontrarse con lo que parecía hierro candente.

- Te gusto, Lilah?- preguntó él, la voz áspera.

- Definitivamente!- dijo ella con entusiasmo, aunque un poco apabullada por lo que palpitaba en su mano.

- Quieres tenerme dentro tuyo? Quieres que goce tu cuerpo y que te haga el amor hasta que amanezca, quieres mi toque y mis besos?-

- Por supuesto…- dijo Lilah, acomodándose entre la pared y Sable, cuyo cuerpo parecía emitir calor. La forma en que sus fuertes manos fueron a sus muslos desnudos y los separaron, la hizo mojarse, porque Sable parecía más peligroso que nunca.

- Y querrías que me quedara en la mañana? Querrías amarme… como hombre, Lilah? Como tu hombre?- musitó él, y se apretó contra ella. Presionada por su corpachón, y con esa dureza empujándose enhiesta entre ambos, Lilah sintió que la lujuria la hacía temblar, echándole los brazos al cuello, un gemido escapándosele contra su boca.

- Oh, sí, sí…-

- Entonces qué es lo que tengo de malo? Qué hice…?- gimió Sable y la soltó, apartándose, dejándola allí mareada de deseo, tan mojada que empezaba a notarse en el vestido.

- No… qué… no te vayas, yo quiero… hagámoslo…-

- De verdad te gusto?- murmuró él, oscuro, recortado contra el balcón en un pasillo de servicio en donde se había ido a esconder.

- Siempre me has gustado.- dijo ella, su voz sedosa, aferrándose a sus hombros.- Y no es sólo esto, o cómo te ves…- dijo ella expresivamente, sus manos yendo a acariciarlo.- Si me he divorciado tantas veces, es porque sigo queriéndote a ti… me enamoré de tu gentileza cuando tenía quince años y nunca he conocido a un hombre que ame más que ti, a ninguno que se pueda comparar contigo…- agregó, y lo miró a los ojos, honestos a pesar del exceso de maquillaje y los contactos plateados.- Sable… te deseo, te deseo mucho, pero también te quiero, y si te di tantos problemas en la guerra era porque tenía tanto miedo que te mataran a veces me pasaba la noche en vela viendo noticias…- suspiró.- Estás… estás llorando por April Eagle, verdad?-

Sable enarcó las cejas y se quedó mudo, antes de apoyar la sien en el vidrio.- Tan obvio es?-

- Desde que la conociste…- murmuró ella.- Siempre supe que sería ella. –

- Lilah…-

- Desde el primer día confiaste en ella como nunca confiaste en nadie. Como nunca confiaste en mí. Y cada vez que nos veíamos… hablabas de todo, pero no de ella. Nunca hablabas de ella, ni en público.- Lilah movió la cabeza, su espléndida cabellera en tirabuzones cayéndole hasta las caderas revolviéndose en hermosa profusión.- Y cuando te hacían una pregunta sobre ella, bajabas la voz. Decías lo menos posible. Era… como si fuera algo sagrado para ti. En nuestras peleas, siempre mantenías la calma hasta que yo te la mencionaba…-

- La llamabas "zorra militar", Lilah.-

- Eso hacía falta para que me quisieras? Que me tiñera el pelo y bajara veinte kilos?-

- Lilah…- Sable negó tristemente.- Si pudiera, la olvidaría, pero creo que la he amado tanto tiempo sin apenas saberlo que no sé cómo se siente no querer… no querer estar…-

- Ella te ama. Tiene que amarte. Quién podría no amarte?- dijo Lilah, e inesperadamente se echó a llorar. Sable, sin saber que hacía, la rodeó con sus brazos, y Lilah gimió un rato hasta secarse los ojos y susurrar contra su pecho.

- Si te rechaza definitivamente, yo estoy aquí y no me iré. No… no me importa si son sobras, para mí es un banquete. – dijo, dándole un apretón en el trasero con ambas manos.- Y si quieres te acompaño esta noche…-

- No, Lilah.-

- No es justo… me entusiasmas y me muestras esa tremenda cosa y después me dejas así…-

- No podría.-

- Oh, sí que podrías!- ella hizo un puchero.- No quieres ver donde acaba mi cadenita…?-

- No.- Sable sonrió al fin, mínimamente.

- Mentira. Mira, te enseño un truco que va a hacer que ella después no te suelte, es con una pastilla de menta de esas con forma de salvavidas y tu lengua…-

- No!- Sable al fin rió, y soltándola, se limpió la cara. Ella se sacó un pañuelo de gasa del escote y se lo ofreció muy modosita, y él lo aceptó.

- Si te dejó ir que es tonta, o tú entendiste algo mal. – dijo ella mientras él se limpiaba las huellas de lágrimas y las manchas del rouge de Lilah.- Una mujer no puede acostarse contigo y luego olvidarlo así como así… dímelo a mí, han pasado casi quince años y yo aún aquí como un bulldog…-

- No es mi… capacidad en la cama lo que le interesa, Lilah.- dijo Sable, y Lilah hizo un sonido de adoración.

- Aún te sonrojas? Treinta y seis años y aún te sonrojas? Se acabó, te como!-

- Lilah! SUÉLTAME!-

-Adónde se fue a meter la pastel?!- ladró Fire con rabieta cuando al volver al hotel se encontraron con que el pajarito había volado, y excepto una nota en la que les explicaba que estaba bien, pero que tenía de ocuparse de algunas cosas, no había ni el olor de April. Emily se paseaba, las manos en la espalda sosteniendo su pancita: Sylia se comía las uñas echada en un sofá revisando listas de espaciopuertos y del Express y Colt estaba afuera gritándole al pobre host del hotel para sacarse los nervios.

- Dejen de chillar, si ella no quiere que la encuentren no la encuentran, trabajó en el puto servicio secreto. Y si aún pensara en matarse se habría ido a Kathay a ver a tu hermano para irse al estilo romántico.- Emily se frotó la frente.- Pero sólo quisiera haber hablado primero con ella… Sable no tiene idea qué hizo para que ella se largara, así que tengo la sospecha de que todo esto es un malentendido estúpido.-

- No crees que pueda estar embarazada?- preguntó Sylia.- Quizá no es de Sable, y por eso…-

- Y de quién va a ser, del espíritu Santo? Además, la revisaron cuando se desmayó en casa y no había nada…- soltó Fire.

- April no podría estar embarazada de otro, qué se creen que es?- gruñó Colt.- Ella no anda saltando de cama en cama, ni siquiera en la guerra…-

- No como otros…-

- Incluso antes de Sable se resistió a todos, ella nunca…-

- … el engreído cree que porque se le resistió a él, nadie podría haberla seducido?-

- Tiene que ser verdadero amor, porque Sable seduciendo da pena.- dijo Emily, las manos en las caderas.- Se acabó. Voy a llamarla, y si no, fingiré un aborto y que esos dos se junten en histeria.-

Las chispas saltaban en una cascada espectacular, a pesar de que era hora de almuerzo y el hangar estaba desierto. La nave, aguzada y estilizada, recordaba un poco a un pájaro marino y un poco a un cangrejo, construida alrededor de un generador redondeado de doble potencia, ensamblado con la delicadeza de un castillo de cartas entre placas de fibra de vidrio reluciente: la nave tenía algo de nenúfar vista desde arriba, amplios ventanales blindados que daban una visión en 360 ºC aventajando el puente de mando.

No era más que saltador celestial para seis personas glorificado, pero iba a ser una estupenda máquina exploradora, anfibia, capaz de soportar grandes presiones y con la potencia de vuelo para atravesar atmósferas en un suspiro. Con un escudo esférico de fibras stagnáticas, incluso podía darse el lujo de volar en línea recta entre asteroides, fundiendo su paso.

El trabajo de diseño había tomado dieciséis horas: el ensamblado, menos de un mes. April se había negado en redondo a más ayuda que la necesaria para acarrear los materiales y fundir las partes, y estaba uniéndolas a mano, colgada en un gancho de araña con poleas enganchadas en las botas para deslizarse por las junturas superiores.

Kiyoshi, muy delgado en su traje moderno de pantalones negros y beatle blanco, se quedó mirando al gran monstruo de acero y fibra, y a la mujer que colgaba como un lunático cerca del techo del hangar.

- Así que éste es tu trabajo.- dijo él, siguiendo con la vista a la joven que se subía las antiparras con una sonrisa sobre la frente, ensuciando aún más cabello que ya descolorido volvía al rubio, y llevaba el mono de trabajo tan sucio que era imposible saber su color original. April le sonrió el verlo: el sol de Westmine le había aclarado el pelo teñido, pero también le había devuelto algo de color, y el duro trabajo la había hecho erguirse de nuevo, aunque seguía lastimosamente flaca. Con la destreza de una comadreja, April se descolgó del juego de poleas, y saltando sobre un cuadrado de relleno, se deslizó hasta los pies de Kiyo siguiendo la curva de la nave.

- Sé que no te gustan estas cosas, pero…-

- Sé que haces escudos para los inocentes, y eso es hermoso.- dijo él con mucha calma.- Recibir tu mensaje me agradó mucho. No quería que las estaciones cambiaran sin que habláramos.-

Ella asintió, un poco nerviosa. Había olvidado qué tan bello era Kiyoshi, qué tan suave y profunda era su voz.

Estaba recién bañada y vestida con su mejor solera azul cuando se reunió con Kiyoshi en el apartamentito que ocupaba encima de los hangares. Tenía pocas comodidades, un solo ambiente con la cama separada de la cocina/living por una estante atiborrado de libros de texto, y una mesa grande de diseño haciendo de comedor una vez enderezada, un mini refrigerador y un microondas encima como únicos appliances.

- Sólo tengo café, y donas… no sé si comes eso.- dijo April desanimada, antes de observar el teléfono.- Puedo pedir comida japonesa…-

- Por cierto que tomo café y como donas cuando viajo.- dijo Akito dejándose caer en la silla giratoria, extendiendo sus larguísimas piernas enfundadas en tela negra.- Por favor, tus hombros me dicen que no has dejado de trabajar en dos días. No te preocupes, comí en el Expresso.-

- Pero quisiera…- April iba a discutir, pero Kiyoshi se levantó, se colocó tras de ella, e inesperadamente sus manos aferraron sus brazos, luego rozaron sus omóplatos, y finalmente se posaron en sus hombros y cuello y dieron un firme tirón.

*CRACK*

- Awwwwww….- April se apoyó en el counter, pero antes de dares cuenta su propio quejido se apagó.

- Cómo hiciste eso? Me dolía el cuello desde….-

- Tenías un nervio retorcido, lo veía desde la silla.- dijo él muy calmado, poniendo una gran cantidad de azúcar en su café.- Eso reinstauró el flujo de tu ki, June.-

- Gracias.- dijo ella sonriendo, aún moviendo el cuello sorprendida a un lado y otro.- Eso ha sido… fantástico.-

- Un guerrero debe saber curar si desea saber herir.- dijo Kiyoshi volviendo a la silla.- Ahora sí podrás hablarme con claridad, sin ese dolor distrayéndote.-

- Kiyo…- April se pasó una mano por el cabello mojado.- Yo…-

- Quisiera poder reinstaurar el flujo de ki en tu corazón, querida June.- dijo él despacio. Ella tuvo que bajar la vista ante sus intensos ojos oscuros, tanto más negros que los de Fireball. Donde Fire era todo suavidad, Kiyoshi era una piedra de río, como un pedernal.

- Yo… te llamé para que habláramos esto, y perdona que me haya tardado un poco en hacerlo. Necesitaba poner mis pensamientos en orden, necesitaba…-

- La golondrina no le da explicaciones a la rama, querida. Si el verano vuelve, y la golondrina regresa con él, la rama no tiene más remedio que florecer.-

- Tú… tú me gustas mucho, Kiyo.-

Kiyoshi bebió su café, la mirada baja. Tenía el extraño don del silencio.

- Tú sabes que aún, que yo… que estuve mucho tiempo en-en-enamorada de Sable, y que creía que nunca podría tenerlo. Yo me había… me h-había resignado.-

- Pero entonces él te llamó, verdad?-

- Pero… se equivocó.- dijo ella despacio, sonrojándose. No era un sonrojo agradable: era el blush de la vergüenza más absoluta en sus mejillas, pero ella siguió hablando con decisión.- Una vez que estuvo conmigo, se dio cuenta… no sé si sólo me quiere como una hermana o simplemente lo decepcioné de alguna forma, pero dejó de quererme y aunque fue todo un caballero para hacérmelo entender, no podía fingir que no me importaba…- sus labios temblaron, pero se controló, antes de continuar en voz baja.- Y tengo mucho miedo que si intento algo contigo, descubras la misma falla…-

- June.- dijo Kiyoshi despacio.- Te vi abierta por el dolor como un cofre destrozado. Te vi de la forma más íntima y real que una persona puede conocer a otra: créeme que dudo mucho que ninguna intimidad que tengamos pueda superar ese conocimiento. No necesitas preocuparte por eso.-

- Pero algo está mal, muy mal, si él tuvo que dejarme así…- murmuró ella, los ojos cerrados.- Creo que … -

- Qué crees que le disgustó?-

- Creo que fui muy… voraz en mi pasión por él. Fui muy poco femenina, yo…- su voz tembló.- estaba tan acostumbrada a siempre decirle la verdad que le dije exactamente cuánto yo… cuánto lo quería para mí y lo que deseaba hacer con… con él, y… Dios mío, fui totalmente en opuesto a las damas para las que lo criaron, yo… creo que debo haberlo horrorizado…- gimió cubriéndose los ojos, y se levantó de un salto para enjugar su taza, Kiyo permitiéndole el subterfugio para secarse los ojos discretamente. Hubo una pausa, y el catayano también se levantó para mirar por la ventana al horizonte polvoriento y dorado de Westmine.

- Kiyo…-

-…-

- Tengo miedo. No sé que hice mal con él, y si lo arruino contigo, yo… siempre me has gustado mucho, yo… te admiro, y… tú eres un hombre extraordinario, y no sé si…-

- June.- dijo él despacio, sin mirarla, esperando que se compusiera.- No puedes intentar llenar una tetera rota. El agua se escapará sin importar cuánta le pongas. Primero, debes arreglar la rotura.-

- Entonces…-

- Ve a él. Ten valor y recupera la verdad, porque verdad es solo una, y siempre será una sola, mientras que las opciones que te atormentan son muchas, y muchas dudas lastiman mucho más que una sola verdad. Ve, porque cien agujas pueden herir más que una espada.-

April asintió, los ojos húmedos, y luego dio un paso, y tímidamente puso su mano en la espalda de Kiyoshi, que se volvió.

- Eres muy sabio.-

- No.- dijo él, los ojos entrecerrados.- No, no soy sabio, porque en la sabiduría está la renuncia y la aceptación, y la muerte de los deseos. Y sin embargo, una parte de mí no se resigna la contemplación solamente.-

April se quedó muda, pero Kiyoshi muy suavemente rozó su mejilla con dos dedos, y deslizó su mirada por su rostro y cuerpo despacio, despacio, antes de mirarla de nuevo a los ojos.

- Ve por tu verdad. Sin importar si te hiere, la verdad es valiosa. Y si tras la herida encuentras el sendero de regreso, la rama esperará a la golondrina: y si el verano te llama, la rama seguirá esperando, más fuerte cada año. Pero te prefiero volando libre en búsqueda del sol que posada en mí todo el invierno.- agregó, su voz lejana. Ella asintió, y entonces, siguiendo un impulso, se irguió en puntas de pie y le besó la mejilla, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Kiyoshi la oprimió contra sí un momento, pero su autocontrol era firme y severo, e inspiró su cabello antes de depositar un beso en su frente.

- Ve, June. –

April asintió. Y entonces retrocedió, y arrodillándose, hizo la más perfecta y anticuada de las reverencias japonesas, sus manos en triángulo sirviendo de apoyo cuando su frente tocó el suelo, todo su cuerpo en un arco sedoso.

Kiyoshi se la devolvió, con una tan profunda que su largo moño rozó el suelo, y los dos se quedaron quietos un momento.

So close was waiting, waiting here with you

And now forever I know

All that I wanted to hold you

So close

- … y ése es el ultimo… remaldito… dispensario cerrado.- dijo Sable dándole un golpetazo a la carpeta y arrojándola sobre el montón en la mesa.- Cerdos!-

- Señor?- Barley, el secretario asistente del High Lord, que había visto pasar al menos seis y que, entrenado como estadista y mayordomo aún no lograba entender a Sable y odiaba cordialmente a Reginald (mutuamente. Los dos pensaban que el otro era un valet engreído ido a más) dejó de tomar apuntes para ir trotando a enderezar las cuarenta y siete carpetas marcadas con etiquetita azul de "salud" que Sable acababa de sellar.

- No se puede ser tan descarado, Barley. Cuarenta y siete dispensarios para los pobres, pero ni un solo hospital admitiéndolos sin seguro médico? Qué locura es ésta?-

- Bueno, los otros High Lords se preocupaban mucho de hacer caridad…-

- El derecho a salud no es caridad, Barley! Es un derecho, y la cámara me va a escuchar… lavándose las manos y dándoles aspirinas y pan mientras ustedes se atendía con células madre… serán…- Sable fue al armario, y sacando sin disimulo una botella de whisky, se llenó el vaso de agua y se volvió, los ojos en llamas, tras bebérsela casi de golpe.- Los quiero todos cerrados. Mañana. Pon en su lugar hogares para indigentes, y coloca esto…- agregó, no garrapateando porque su letra era impecable.- este comunicado. Que todas las personas con un ingreso menor al per cápita tengan derecho a vales de comida y a atención médica a cargo del estado.-

- Pero señor, el per cápita es…-

- Barley, tenemos el per cápita y los ingresos de devolución más altos de la nueva frontera: vamos a hacer que ese dinero le sirva a la gente en vez de prestárselo a otros gobiernos por intereses. Quiero esto funcionando mañana, no me importa quien tenga que estar toda la noche trabajando… -

El timbre, anticuado, de uno de esos teléfonos de plástico negros que era el orgullo del escritorio del High Lord hizo a Sable gruñir y levantarlo con un gesto irritado.- Qué?-

- Señor, hay una mujer aquí que quiere hablar con usted.- dijo su única secretaria eficiente, una gruñona pero moderna solterona de cuarenta años que parecía pensar igual que él que el único modo de arreglar el gobierno de Scotia era un fósforo y un bidón de kerosene.- Dice que esperará.-

- Qué quiere? Estoy ocupado, que hable contigo…- Sable estaba harto de jóvenes casaderas que llegaban con un vaga idea de "ayudar huerfanitos" con minifaldas, corsés que se rebosaban y vestido de novia en la cartera.

- Dice que esperará si está ocupado.-

- Pues que espere. Parece una madre cargada de deudas?-

- No. –

- Parece enferma o herida?-

- Está flaca, pero…-

- Entonces esperará.- Sable cortó la comunicación.- Ahora, sobre esos malditos dispensarios retrógrados…-

SIETE HORAS Y MEDIA LUEGO

-… y que el menú lo haga un nutricionista, no una matrona de sociedad!- Sable seguía dando órdenes al ponerse el abrigo, a las diez y media de la noche.- Quiero el informe preliminar a las nueve en mi escritorio y el final a las tres de la tarde. Tres de la tarde! He sido claro?-agregó, cerrando la oficina en donde un grupo de representantes de la red hospitalaria y dos nuevos y flamantes encargados de Salud Solidaria se peleaban por encima de los blueprints de Sable. El High Lord se frotó los ojos y bajó por el pasillo ya casi desierto a esa hora, cansado pero aliviado de haber sacado otra de las espinas de desigualdad que herían a Scotia, pero habían tantas que a veces hubiera deseado tener otro par de brazos…

Al menos el trabajo era vagamente satisfactorio, porque había tanto que hacer que llegaba exhausto a su cama y no pensaba mucho. Todo estaba tan mal hecho que se por donde partiera hacía un bien, y eso le calmaba un poco los nervios si no el corazón. Los domingos, cuando no trabajaba, remplazaba el gritarle a sus subordinados por la esgrima, y así, al menos, lograba dormir.

Además que tenía las tripas hechas una lástima. Alguna de las incontables tazas de café bebidas en el trabajo le había traído de regalo un virus intestinal tan lindo, pero tan lindo, que sus ojeras ya tenían ojeras, y por dos noches se había llevado la almohada al baño.

- Hola.- dijo una voz desde la oficina de su secretaria número nueve, y Sable casi se tropezó de la sorpresa. April estaba allí cómodamente repantingada en un gran sofá, media docena de revistas de astrofísica a un lado y una bandeja con café y pastelito a medio devorar a su lado.- Quieres?-

- April?- balbuceó Sable boquiabierto.

- No te dijeron que te esperaba?-

Sable se llevó la mano a la cabeza.- Eras tú?! Pero porqué mierda no te identificaste?!-

- Bueno, estuve a punto de ladrarle a tu secretaria que era una princesa Jarettiana, pero sonabas ocupado de verdad.- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. Estaba delgada, pero muy guapa con un lindo vestido de lanilla lila, un cinturón morado y cartera y zapatitos a juego, aunque el pecho del vestido estaba lleno de miguitas.

- Lo siento… yo…-

- Quisiera hablar contigo. Puedo… puedo invitarte un café?-

- No.-

April se mordió los labios.- Claro, entiendo…-

- No, no, me refiero a que no puedo… no puedo beber café, tengo las tripas como un queso gruyere, pero si vamos a casa podemos cenar allí, Reginald me tiene comida blanda y le… le alegrará verte.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- Además, aún tienes cosas allí.-

- No quiero ser una molestia, y si hay alguien allí…-

- Tengo cuarenta y siete sirvientes!-

- Me refiero a tu novia!-

- Mi nov…?- Sable parpadeó, pero prefirió dejarla en el error, si eso la hacía sentir más segura.- No… no está, pero no te preocupes. Además tienes que ir a buscar todas tus cosas…- en cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió, pero estaba buscando con desesperación la forma de llevarla a casa. Quizá allí podría suplicarle una vez más, arrodillarse si era necesario… no iba a tocarla, sólo pedirle…

- De acuerdo.- dijo ella, aunque hubo una sombra en sus ojos. Sable salió con ella en un silencio incómodo, y la vio dirigirse a cruzar la calle.

- Hay una limusina esperando, no tenemos que…- empezó, pero ella le hizo un gesto.

- Te veo en el castillo. No vine sola.- dijo sin volverse, y a Sable se le apretó el corazón.

- Madre Santa de Escocia, es una belleza!- exclamó Sable boquiabierto cuando media hora luego, y ya cómodamente fuera de su corbata de lazo y chaqueta de vestir, subiéndose los puños nerviosamente había visto la exo nave violácea y azul estacionarse suavemente en el patio del castillo.- Es… eso es un motor de fusión?!-

- Doble. Entrecrucé los dos puentes y el magnetismo triario hizo el resto. Tienes que probarla mañana, la sustentación es increíble.- dijo ella saltando de la carlinga con una gran sonrisa, como siempre con el casco en la mano.- Lindo, verdad?-

- Muy apropiado para mis fuerzas militares, si me vendes la patente. Creerás que aún usan espadas y porras? Cómo no nos invadieron, nunca lo entenderé.-

- Seguramente los renegados pensaron que meterse con un planeta lleno de Jinetes Sables era un suicidio.- dijo ella con orgullo mientras subía la escalinata. Sable le sonrió, el corazón lleno de ternura.

- Gracias.-

- Es la verdad.- April desapareció en el arco de piedra, y apareció un minuto luego en el estudio tan familiar, en donde Reginald ponía la mesa y colocaba una fuente llena de tallarines con salsa y carne encima, el plato favorito de April.- Reginald… Dios mío, no te merezco.-

- No sabe la alegría que me da verla de nuevo acá, Su Alteza.-Solamente Reginald, que parecía oler los títulos como Scotty olía el asado y ya estaba moviendo la cola junto a la mesa, podía largar esos tratamientos con la cara seria.

- Reginald, tú perteneces a la familia de Sable, puedes llamarme April.-

- Gracias, milady.-

April bufó, y luego se arrodilló para que Scotty se le echara a los brazos y le lamiera la nariz.- Te conozco, estás contento porque vine porque eso significa huesitos con médula, ladrón!-

- Wharf! Wharf!- el anciano terrier saltó como un cachorro, y luego se subió al sillón junto al fuego en donde Sable y April se habían amado por primera vez. Sable sintió que se sonrojaba al ver a Scotty saltando allí y moviendo la cola como si le indicara a April que se sentara a su lado, que ése era su lugar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo incómodo April sacó un redondela de carne con hueso de su propio plato y la dejó en una servilleta frente a la chimenea.

- No lo malcríes!-

- No te metas en m relación con Scotty!-

- Soy su padre, me resisto a que le enseñes malas costumbres!-

- Pues yo soy…!- April se calló, pero se recuperó admirablemente.- … su madrina, así que mala pata, déjame regalonearlo, lo he extrañado…- dijo al fin. Sable iba a enternecerse ( Scotty los ignoraba ocupado en su carne) pero ella hizo una línea recta a la mesa, y al ver a Reginald servirle un plato con por lo menos tres porciones, palmoteó.

- Te adoro, Reginald.-

- Es un honor servirla, milady.-

- Hay más quesito?-

- Por supuesto.-

- Y esto es vino blanco? Quisiera brandy.-

- Con el postre, milady.-

-…-

-… pero tengo un muy buen vino fresco de ciruela para la comida, si prefiere.-

- Estupendo!-

- Y para mí qué hay?-

- Sopa de pollo y jugo de manzana hervida, señor.-

Sable suspiró y miró a April con irritación, que lo ignoró y siguió comiendo.

- Y Mary cocina o deja a Reginald decidir los menús? Por lo que leí, la confección de menúes es una de las bellas artes para la damita escocesa media.- para los postres April estaba satisfecha y bebiendo su brandy alegremente. Sable estaba sorprendido por el buen humor duro y extrañamente decidido de su ingeniera, pero supuso que se había puesto como meta recuperar su amistad, y él no iba a quejarse. Al menos no de eso: tenía es estómago tan revuelto que le parecía haberse tragado una centrífuga.

- Los menús los ha decidido Reginald desde que tengo uso de razón. Mi madre sólo opinaba cuando quería algo especial.- dijo Sable con voz tensa. Le hubiera gustado tomar un trago, pero tras el whisky de la tarde sus tripas estaban en pie de guerra.

- Y cómo es que te deja solo?-

- De qué te sorprendes? Tú hacías lo mismo.- soltó Sable con alguna aspereza, tratando de dejar el tema de Mary.

April se irritó, frunciendo el ceño, pero no dijo nada, su copa entibiándose en su mano cuando fue a colocarse junto al fuego.

- Lo siento.- dijo él despacio, hundido en un gran sofá.- Tienes frío?-

- Un poco.- dijo ella, acabándose en brandy de un trago y dejando la copa en el mantel de la chimenea, su mirada en las llamas.- Ya me había olvidado de lo frías que son las noches aquí en Scotia.-

_No eran tan frías cuano estábamos juntos en mi habitación, _le hubiera gustado decir a Sable, pero no se atrevió. April ahora parecía distraída, y un poco disgustada, su vista fija en el fuego, y Sable se dio cuenta de que había perdido peso, su nariz y pómulos más afilados que antes.

- Estás... estás alimentándote bien? No me digas que otra vez estás viviendo de azúcar...-

- No me acabas de ver comer tres platos?|-

- Y eso me indica que seguro no comías más que … donas o palmeritas... desde ayer.-

April sonrió, aunque era un sonrisa un poco exasperada.- No tienes que preocuparte.-

_Ya no tienes el derecho, _le pareció oír a Sable, y oprimió los labios, irritado consigo mismo. Quería ser romántico y terminaba hablando como un padre: no era raro que su romance hubiera acabado tan espantosamente mal.

- Pasé ayer por Kathay.- dijo April luego, su voz lenta.

- Viste a Fire y a Sylia?-

- Sí. Fire está bien, Sylia estaba enferma del estómago, creo que igual que tú: no han comido juntos?-

- No los he visto en dos semanas. La última vez los vi en casa de Colt, cuando Emily fue a hospitalizarse.-

- Lo sé. Hemos estado hablando por teléfono. Está furiosa con estar hospitalizada, pero ya lleva dos semanas de retraso con la fecha de su parto y los médicos no se ponen de acuerdo... se supone que si el lunes no ha roto aguas, van a hacerle una cesárea y ella quiere tener su hijo del modo natural.-

Sable movió la cabeza con irritación.- Le envié los dos cirujanos más experimentados de Scotia, pero sigue insistiendo en que quiere tener media docena de hijos y pujar por cada uno. Está loca, poniéndose en riesgo así y al pequeño para colmo... si yo fuera Colt, ya habría hecho algo, pero él hace todo lo que ella quiere...-

- Es su cuerpo!- gruñó April.

- Es la felicidad y la vida de Colt, April, las que ella está arriesgando! Si algo le pasara y a su bebé, crees que Colt lo soportaría? Qué tan gran diferencia puede haber entre...?-

- No podrías entenderlo, pero si para ella es importante...-

- No puede ser más importante que su seguridad!-

April se frotó la frente.- No voy a discutirlo, porque lo que tú o yo opinemos es irrelevante. Pero si fuera mi embarazo, y trataras de forzarme a hacer algo contra mi opinión, pues...-

- Me abandonarías, ya sé. Es tu respuesta habitual cuando algo no te gusta; largarte.- soltó Sable finalmente harto, mirándola irritado.

-... te iba a decir que discutiríamos, pero quizá sí, lo mejor sería irme.- exclamó ella, antes darle la espalda y plantar ambas manos en la pared, su respiración agitada. Sable se maldijo a sí mismo, y buscó vagamente algo que decir.

- Viste a Akito en Kathay?-

- Viajé con él.- dijo April por sobre el hombro, y Sable creyó ver una chispa vengativa en sus ojos.- De hecho, él me eligió esta ropita.-

- Ya me parecía que era muy cursi para ser elección tuya.- retrucó Sable, que había estado a punto de elogiársela. La verdad era una ropa muy delicada, que la hacía ver muy hermosa, pero la sola idea de Akito eligiéndola... o poniéndosela... o peor aún, quitándosela, lo hizo apretar el vaso en su mano tanto que temió romperlo.

Se esforzó en calmarse, odiándose, desesperando por su propia incapacidad de expresarse, y había cerrado los ojos cuando sintió algo rozando sus rodillas. Cuando los abrió sorprendido vio que era el cabello de April, que caído sobre su hombro se encharcaba en sus piernas, porque April se había arrodillado y se había sentado en los talones a sus pies.

- Qué estás...?- empezó Sable, pero se calló cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, su mirada intensa y clara, su rostro determinado. Era la expresión que se había acostumbrado a verle cuando el Team Ramrod se enfrentaba a posibilidades extremas y combates denodados: era los ojos de una guerrera. Pero su voz era un hilo, casi ininteligible, y sin embargo Sable la sintió como una puñalada cuando habló.

- Dame otra oportunidad. Por favor.-

- April? De qué...?-

- Intenta amarme una vez más. Te lo ruego. No fallaré. Haré todo lo que quieras, seré la esposa escocesa perfecta, usaré faldas y me cortaré el pelo y cocinaré y bordaré y hasta me haré anglicana... Sable, haré cualquier cosa, tú haces de mí lo que quieres, pero...- su voz se quebró.- No puedo dejar de pensar en tí! No puedo volver a verte sólo como un amigo, yo te amo y te he amado siempre y no puedo renunciar a tí sin pelear... por favor...- agregó, su mano yendo a la de él. La de Sable se movió más rápido y le atrapó la muñeca, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, toda la fuerza de Sable, que era hercúlea cuando ponía todo en juego, tiró de ella y la subió a su regazo como si hubiera sido de estopa, sus brazos rodeándola, su boca buscando la suya, sus manos apartando sus rodillas para montarla sobre él y apretarla, besarla, oprimirla contra sí como si fuera un animal famélico. April hizo un sonido agudo de sorpresa y luego uno más ronco de necesidad, y sus dedos se hundieron en su pelo para sujetarlo en el ángulo en donde podía besarlo a gusto, el hambre de sus besos haciéndolos continuar ciegamente hasta que de pronto Sable echó la cabeza atrás.

- April, no!-

- Lo siento.- gimió ella, labios rojos y rostro sonrojado, el deseo luchando con la razón en sus ojos.- No... no lo haré más... no te enojes...-

- No, es...- Sable apoyó la nuca en el respaldo, sus manos temblorosas aferrando sus muslos.- Es que tengo un virus! Seguramente te contagié con estos besos... Dios me odia, es seguro, quiero besarte pero no para pasarte una maldita enferme...-

La boca de April estaba en la suya un momento luego y Sable decidió que si tenía que llevar una segunda almohada al baño, pues estaba bien, y si su regreso iba a ser el menos romántico y más patético de la historia, se sentiría culpable y la cuidaría... luego. Ahora lo único que le importaba era que April estaba en sus brazos demandando su amor, que por alguna conjunción planetaria había regresado, y que él estaba más caliente que un reactor atómico descontrolado y a punto de correrse de saber que bajo esa falda arremangada el exquisito sexo que conocía tan bien estaba allí dispuesto para él, que ella lo deseaba una vez más dentro suyo y que tan seguro como que se llamaba Greysthwwalthry ella iba a tenerlo tanto como deseara, tantas veces como quisiera, tan adentro como lo dejara...

En alguna parte sonaba un teléfono, pero Sable ni siquiera registró dónde sonaba, su mano bajando de un tirón el elástico escote de lanilla para descubrir uno de los blancos sostenes de April, una versión bastante más adornada y con más relleno que los que solía usar. Lo había sacado del camino y había llevado su boca ardorosa al seno antes de siquiera pensar que ella se había esforzado en arreglarse para él: April gimió y lo rodeó con sus brazos, entregándole acceso a su pecho sin resistirse, sus muslos abiertos arremangando más la falda y dejándole sentir el calor enloquecedor de su entrepierna contra el vientre, haciéndolo sentir que perdía la razón...

Dos teléfonos a la vez... y luego el beeper de April, una reliquia que sólo tenían tres personas en todo el universo. Sable trató de razonar, sabiendo que ahí había algo importante, en el mismo momento que Reginald les golpeó la puerta y April, apartándose de él sobresaltada, perdió el equilibrio y acabó de culo en el suelo, despeinada y con la falda en las caderas.

Sable se olvidó de todo al verla allí en la alfombra, tan deliciosa y absolutamente vulnerable y desarreglada, con el blush del deseo en el rostro, los muslos abiertos enseñando sus pantaletitas húmedas, el vestido caído de un hombro y marcado por su saliva en el pezón que había estado saboreando, el cabello deshecho en la cara, los labios rojos e inflamados...

- Es Emily!- dijo ella, enderezándose torpemente, vacilante, yendo a su bolsito y sacando el teléfono de un tirón, marcando a toda velocidad. Sable intentó ir a la puerta para decirle a Reginald que ya tenían el mensaje, pero tuvo que apoyarse en el sillón: su erección era tan brutal que le parecía tener un ladrillo atado a los testículos, y el dolor de su placer interrumpido lo hizo jadear. Se sentó y le habló a Reginald, que les reiteró el mensaje y se retiró: y entonces sintió a April cerrando su teléfono y volteándose a él.

- Em rompió aguas, aún podemos llegar. Les dije que estaríamos allí en cuatro horas y media, que nos esperen.-

_-_ El Expreso toma seis horas!-

_-_ Sí.- dijo ella.- Pero me demoré cinco desde Kathay en mi _Boadicea. _Y eso fue sin usar el escudo calórico. Vamos a llegar a tiempo, aunque tenga que fundir el motor el el camino!-

4.- Love, Present

_Late Night Partner- Ed Harcourt_

- Aún es experimental, no pensé mucho en comodidades. Te sientes bien?- preguntó April cuando acabaron de atravesar la atmósfera de Scotia a la velocidad del sonido, la nave vibrando pero manteniendo su integridad sin esfuerzo. Sable, metido detrás del asiento del piloto entre dos ángulos de duro suelo, asintió, pero no habló porque temía vomitar si abría la boca.

- Instalé el baño, pero aún no las camillas: si te tiendes darás bote como una pelota. Tengo bolsas de plástico si necesitas…-

- Estoy bien!- ladró al fin Sable, y una vez que dejaron la atmósfera y April fijó el curso, el zangoloteo se calmó notoriamente.- Qué le pusiste de soporte delantero? Un par de zancos?-

April lo miró ofendida por sobre el hombre mientras preparaba el salto interestelar.- Un colchón de protones!-

- Y los acomodaste de a uno?-

- Qué se ha hecho de tu viril resistencia?-

- Ahora soy un político.- Sable se enderezó y pasó los brazos por sobre los hombros de April, que lo manoteó como quien manotearía una mosca.- Los políticos somos quejosos…-

- No, no, saca las manos! Si me equivoco le vamos a hacer un lindo hoyo a algún pobre carguero… déjame calcular tranquila!-

- No hay otra posición!- gruñó Sable, que era tan alto que quedaba inclinado sobre el asiento para evitar unas palancas.- No es que me moleste tocarte, pero…-

- No funcionará, si suelto la nave vas a estamparte contra mi cableado…- April maniobró, se levantó, y arqueándose a un lado como un caballito de mar le hizo gestos extraños sin soltar el tablero de comando.- Siéntate tú.-

- Y tú vas a volar esto de pie?-

- Me sentaré en tus piernas!-

- Eso es hablar.- dijo Sable con entusiasmo, acomodándose en el profundo sitial.- Ven aquí…-

April se acomodó riendo, y cuando Sable pasó el cinturón por sobre ambos, dejándolos muy apretados, le echó una mirada de reojo.

- Me rehúso a ser juzgado por eso.- soltó Sable sin sonrojarse siquiera.- Tras interrumpir nuestro reencuentro, más le vale a Emily darme dos pares de gemelos y hacerme padrino de todos…-

- No importa. Sin contar esta… molesta… palanca de cambios, eres un muy buen sillón.- dijo ella recostándose tras soltar los seguros del flujo de energía y esperar a que empezara a subir el porcentaje de potencia.- Muy grande y cómodo…- murmuró, enredando sus finas piernas alrededor de las suyas. Sable hizo un ruido de contento, sus manos acariciándole los costados, e inhaló su pelo, sus dedos yendo al fin de la falda sobre el muslo para tratar de rozar su piel.

- Las manos quietas, estoy a punto de largar el curso.-

- Y después es automático?- Sable sonó esperanzado.

- No a estas velocidades!-

- Dammit.- el High Lord dejó caer la cabeza atrás.- Cuatro horas contigo en mi regazo… sin hacer nada.- agregó, con un suspiro.- Bueno… has leído algún libro bueno últimamente?-

La entrada en Westmine, a las 3:59:58 horas hizo que April celebrara y palmoteara rebotando en su regazo hasta que Sable le ladró que si no se detenía, iba a acabar seriamente empapada. Aprilo estuvo muy modosita después de su aullido, y fue con total desparpajo que dejaron la nave estacionada en el frontis del hospital y corrieron, cojeando un poco por el cansancio y las piernas acalambradas, escaleras arriba hasta el área de Maternidad.

- Estás muy nauseado?-´

- Me siento mucho mejor.- dijo Sable, y era verdad: al menos, la comida se había quedado en su estómago a pesar de variaciones de 3 G, y un aterrizaje entusiasta pero rápido: April no tenía la delicadeza de Fire precisamente. Los dos llegaron a la estación de enfermeras, y April empezó a buscar su identificación para conseguir que les dijeran dónde estaba Emily, pero Sable se inclinó sobre la mesa y le soltó a la enfermera de turno:

- Emily O'Brady. Dónde?-

- Habitación 607!-

- Gracias!- Sable se precipitó por el pasillo, y los dos llegaron a la puerta al mismo tiempo tras sortear a una enfermera con un carrito.

- Cómo hiciste eso?- se rió April, aunque no era novedad que Sable siempre conseguía la respuesta que quería y rápido: debía ir en la autoridad que llevaba en las venas.ç

- Soy Jedi.- Sable abrió la puerta, y fueron recibidos con un aleluya de Colt que se precipitó a sus brazos, a una Sylia que colgó el teléfono y los besó a ambos y a Fire, que muy pálido estaba acostado junto a Emily, la cual sonrojada y transpirada estaba tendida con una camisola de algodón y la pancita inflada como un globo.

- Qué ha pasado? Qué han dicho los médicos?- barbotó April yendo a abrazarla.

- Olvídate de eso, ustedes dos se arreglaron?!- dijo Emily con una sonrisa feliz, antes de darle un manotazo a Colt que había vuelto a su lado.- Te dije que bastaba con que fingiera un parto o un aborto o…!-

- No era muy ético! Además que Sable nos mata por el disgusto!-

Sable puso cara de estar considerando si en verdad se hubiera enojado o hubiera estado demasiado feliz, pero April se arrodilló junto a Fire.- Y a ti que te pasa?-

- Creo que comí algo, Sylia ha estado descompuesta y también me duele el estómago.- dijo Fire acurrucado como un niño.- Emily me está cuidando, porque Sylia es un monstruo! Pdddt!-

- Em va a tener un bebé, no está para estarte cuidando!-

- Otra que está celosa.- Fire rodeó con sus brazos a Emily.- Em, me proteges?-

- Siempre, mi tesorito.- Emily le acarició el pelo y Fire maulló como gato, haciendo que Sylia rodara los ojos antes de informar a los recién llegados.

- Tiene contracciones cada dos minutos, cuando sea cada treinta segundos la pasan a pabellón. Colt no va entrar porque es un cobarde, la vio botar un poquito de sangre y casi se desmayó. Uno pensaría que un soldado…-

- No es a la sangre que le tengo miedo, es a que sea de ella!- gruñó Colt.- No… hay forma que dejes que te duerman? Si gritas, dudo que nunca pueda sacármelo de la cabeza…- gimió.

- No gritaré.- Emily le palmeó el brazo, antes de tensarse y aferrarse a Fire, que la sostenía.

- Un minuto y medio, ahora.- dijo Sylia, que siempre cargaba un cronómetro.

- Hay calmantes suaves y naturales que no te pondrán a dormir.- dijo Sable, una mano de Emily entre las suyas.- Puedo pedir que los traigan rápido.-

- No. Y olvídate de eso.- dijo Emily con los dientes apretados.- Mejor cuéntame como fue que se arreglaron? Se van a casar de una vez? Al final cuál era el malentendido?-

- No es momento para eso, vas a tener tu bebé!- April se echó a reír, masajeándole una pierna.

- Sí, pero el pequeño desgraciado se ha tardado todo lo que ha querido y encima es grande como un buey, así que distráeme mientras se acomoda, vamos… se dan un besito delante de mí?-

A April le entró la risa, aunque Sable parecía bien dispuesto a complacer a la parturienta.

- Quieres que se la folle encima de la cama, también?- gruñó Colt.

- Si las contracciones se ponen lentas de nuevo, te digo.- se burló Emily impertérrita.

No se enlentecieron. A las 15:48 de la tarde llegó al mundo Edgar O'Brady Shaughnessy, una rubia fotocopia de Colt que lloró dos segundos y se durmió de inmediato. Con cuatro kilos y medio y el vigor para patearle el ojo al médico que le hizo los test, a las 5 estaba bañadito y arropado en la habitación de su madre, que también bañada y arropada estaba disfrutando de un plato de pollo con arroz con todo apetito.

Sus dos asistentes también se habían dado un baño tras acompañarla en el parto, y April estaba feliz y babosa con su ahijado: el padrino, por supuesto, sería Edgar, el hermano de Emily, que venía en camino desde Yuma. Sylia, en cambio, parecía pensativa o conmovida y se había sentado junto a la cama en silencio, ocultando con mangas largas el morado que Emily le había hecho en la muñeca, porque aunque casi les había quebrado las manos, no había gritado ni una vez.

Fire, por supuesto, había comprado una tienda entera de ropa de bebés y estaba feliz separando las primeras tenidas del pequeño en una mesita, y asignándole fecha: Sable, entretanto, había logrado que trajeran un montón de flores, globos y peluches, así como una práctica batita de felpa calypso, el color favorito de Emily, para la madrecita. Colt, sentado junto a su esposa mientras el resto babeaba al bebé, le confesaba en voz baja cuánto susto había tenido y cuánto había temido por ella, lo suficientemente cómodo con los asistentes para derramar unas lágrimas y ser consolado en público.

-… porque aunque me encantan los niños no quiero pasar por este susto otra vez, Em, si algo te pasara, yo…- gimió, su rostro hundido en el generoso escote de su esposa. Emily lo besó, poniendo aparte su tardío almuerzo, y esperó que se calmara, antes de darle un infarto.

- No te preocupes. Esperaremos seis meses antes de intentarlo otra vez. Pero no más, porque hay que ser prácticos, y quiero que la ropa de cada uno le sirva a los otros cinco según van creciendo…-

- Cinco?- soltó Sable, que muy industriosamente ataba el globo número treinta a los pies de la cama.- En serio?-

- Me encantan los niños, Em, pero se te van a acabar los padrinos!- dijo Fire riendo.- En serio quieres cinco?-

- Más si Dios me da salud.- dijo Emily riendo.- Edgar y yo somos huérfanos, y no tengo nadie más en el mundo: y con lo solterón neurasténico que es, si quiero una familia grande tendré que hacerla yo misma!-

- Quieres pasar por esto cinco veces?!- ladró Colt

- Como si te fuera a molestar la parte de intentarlo…-

- Si Colt se niega yo te hago el favor.- dijo Fire desde su mesa.- Piensa que serán más pequeños, te saldrán con más facilidad, y sería mi forma de tener hijos al fin, porque al paso que nosotros vamos…-

- Eres un imbécil!- gritó Sylia de súbito, sobresaltándolos a todos, porque normalmente todas las tonterías de Fire sólo se ganaban una ceja alzada o una mirada burlona. Hubo un silencio, y entonces Emily soltó boquiabierta.

- Sylia, estás embarazada?!-

Sylia dio un bramido de exasperación y vergüenza y salió, una mano en la cara, y Colt le puso una mano encima a Emily, que intentaba levantarse para ir tras ella.

- VE, atontado!- soltó Emily frustrado, dándole con un peluche a Fire.- Que seas tan empático con todo el mundo y tan bruto con ella! Ve de una vez!-

Fire la miró, con rabia en la cara.- No! Debió decirme en cuanto supo, esto es el colmo, porqué me miente?!-

- Creo que es porque no está segura de que la quieras, Fire…- susurró April, tratando de calmarlo, pero Fire cada vez parecía más exasperado.

- Pues entonces voy a tener hijos con déficit atencional, porque qué cree que llevamos tres años en esto porque me aburren los videojuegos?!-

- Te enojas después, ahora ve, porque te necesita!- Emily dio una patadita en la cama.- Ve o te olvidas de ser el padrino del próximo!-

- Pero Em…-

- Fire, es tu bebé el que ella lleva. Pórtate como un caballero.- dijo Sable seriamente, lo que hizo que Fire bufara y saliera con un gesto de irritación.

- Fiu. Es temporada de nacimientos, parece.- dijo Colt, que había recuperado la sonrisa.- Me alegro por ellos. Un bebé es justo lo que necesitan para dejar de jugar y ponerse serios.-

- No van a colaborar en la formación del Mini Escuadrón Ramrod?- dijo Emily esperanzada, mirando a Sable y a April, que parecían dos delicuentes bajo un foco de súbito.

- NO!- soltó April, justo cuando Sable decía – Pronto.-

Hubo otro silencio incómodo, a lo que Emily entendió las manos.- No se mueven de aquí hasta que se expliquen, porque si no tendremos otros cuatro meses de miseria, y eso sí que no se los aguanto. April, tu No quiere decir que no estás embarazada y sé que crees que los bebés deben nacer idealmente con una pareja legalmente constituida, verdad?-

April movió la cabeza.- solo quería decir que… es muy pronto, yo… quiero hijos algún día, y no los quiero de nadie excepto Sable, pero… pero…-

- No te pongas a transpirar.- dijo sable dulcemente besándole el pelo.- Yo esperaré, y cuando estés lista será el momento, ni un minuto antes. Solo dije pronto porque cuando quieras, yo estoy dispuesto.-

- Por fin están aprendiendo a hablar. Ahora puedo descansar tranquila.- dijo Emily con un gran bufido, recostándose.- Despiértenme cuando llegue Edgar, y ahora váyanse a comer algo. – agregó antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja.- Colt, tú vigilas a Eddie.-

Colt, que ya había ido a cargar a su bebé de los brazos de April y se paseaba orgulloso, la miró tiernamente.- Descansa, mi amor. Este ternerito y yo vamos a tener una conversación mientras.-

Sable sonrió y besó a Emily antes de salir, no sin notar que April, aunque cansada, también parecía pensativa.

- Te preocupan Fire y Sylia? Lo arreglarán. Pueden hacer mucho teatro, pero realmente se aman.-

- Estaba pensando que quizá te vendría bien adoptar.-

- Eh?- Sable la miró desconcertado, pero April se miraba las manos nerviosa.- De qué hablas?-

- No… es que ni siquiera sabemos si me quedan óvulos viables con toda la irradiación que he pasado, y cómo saber si no acabo teniendo hijos con tres cabezas con todo eso, más las drogas renegadas, y mi genética no es muy buena para empezar, y además hay que considerar que ya no tengo veinte y tu necesitas al menos dos herederos y si resulto infértil… nunca se me ocurrió congelar óvulos y después de atravesar tantas atmósferas y no tengo caderas y yo…-

Sable se frotó la cara.- Es hormonal que todas las mujeres se pongan locas tras ver un parto? April, acabo de recuperarte. Quiero tener hijos algún día, pero en este momento, justo en este momento y que mis hipotéticos hijos me perdonen, pero todo eso me importa un rábano. Tú y yo hemos hecho todo de cabeza: ahora voy a tratar de hacerlo en orden, que es seducirte, llevarte a la cama, comprometernos, casarnos y ser felices antes de empezar a preocuparnos por alguna otra cosa. Ahora mi mayor preocupación es que encontremos algo de comer que nos permita energía suficiente para tener sexo cuando lleguemos al hotel, y punto.-

April lo miró largamente y luego soltó la risa.- Tienes razón. Debe ser hormonal… Edgar, están los dos bien, te esperan!- dijo alegremente al ver llegar corriendo desaforadamente por el pasillo al moreno y serio hermano de Emily.- Los dos vamos a ser los padrinos!-

- April! Gracias a Dios!- Edgar la agarró, la revoleó, la besó y entró a la carrera a la habitación, en donde oyeron las exclamaciones de alegría de Emily. April se lamió los labios sorprendida, y luego miró a Sable que había fruncido el ceño.

- Sólo está muy contento. Ahora quién está siendo ridículo?-

- Camina.-

- Las cosas no van muy bien. Sylia mandó a Fire a la estratósfera porque le ofreció casarse de inmediato y luego estalló porque Fire le preguntó si planeaba abortar. Colt se lo llevó a beber algo y Emily planea hablar con Sylia cuando vaya a despedirse mañana, porque tiene que trabajar el lunes.- Sable había colgado recién el teléfono cuando April salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla en la habitación de hotel que habían conseguido cerca del hospital. No era cinco estrellas, en verdad no era más que un modesto y sólido bed and breakfast. Se hubieran quedado en casa de Colt, pero Sable se negó, porque Colt necesitaba descansar y él tenía planes.

Lo cuales se fueron a la coña cuando al acercarse a April, ella bostezó.

- Estás exhausta, verdad? Después de todo, con el planet lag llevamos treinta horas de pie.-

- Cuarenta. Cuando salí de Kathay eran las tres de la tarde.- dijo ella frotándose los ojos.- No sé cómo tú aguantas tanto…-

- Mi libido me mantiene despierto.- dijo él, pero cuando ella hizo un gesto le tomó los hombros.- Es una broma, April. Y necesitamos hablar mucho sobre todo esto, pero te amo y con dormir a tu lado esta noche me doy por más feliz.-

- Gracias.- dijo ella, echándole los brazos al cuello, y besándole la sien, el oído.- Yo… también te deseo…-

- Oh, mi amor.- Sable respire hondo y la tendió en la cama, besándola largamente antes de enderezarse en un codo.- Me daré un baño y vengo a acostarme. Duerme… -

- Te amo, Sable. Y quiero tener tus hijos algún día.- susurró ella. Sable necesitó bastante fuerza de voluntad para levantarse e ir a la ducha; y aunque hubiera querido aliviarse del deseo que llevaba horas torturándolo, no se atrevió, no con ella allí al lado no tras lo que había pasado la última vez. Así que se bañó con agua helada hasta que le dolieron los dientes, y se secó y puso pijama completo, para volver a la habitación y ver a April en la misma posición profundamente dormida, aún en toalla y con el largo cabello aún a medias manchado de tintura oscura empapando el centro de la cama.

Sable hubiera ladrado, pero el espectáculo sólo le produjo una enorme ternura. Despacio abrió la cama, la metió entre las sábanas, envolvió su cabeza en una toalla seca, y metiéndose en un rinconcito la atrajo bien apretada contra su cuerpo, los dos ocupando el porcentaje de la cama que estaba seco. Con un suspiro le quitó la toalla húmeda del cuerpo, y la abrazó bien, compensando su desnudez con su propio pijama de manga larga de algodón grueso, y la acunó contra sí para mantenerla caliente. April hizo un sonido ausente y moviéndose, se le abrazó como una araña, su cuerpo inconsciente amoldándose al suyo: y Sable sintió que podía echarse a llorar al escuchar su suspiro de alivio y disfrute abandonado cuando hundió el rostro contra su cuello.

Ella se había arrodillado y suplicado por tenerlo de regreso. Ella lo amaba, lo amaba tanto como eso, su orgullosa y práctica ingeniera de ojos claro y serenos. A Sable le parecía que no tenía suficientes besos para agradecerle ese retorno, y se juró que ahora sí, ahora que no podía dudar que ella lo amaba, no la dejaba ir nunca, pero nunca más.

No quería abrir los ojos porque si era un sueño, ahora sí que se pegaba un tiro y asunto concluido. Conocía el tacto de April, sus besos, tanto que la hubiera reconocido aún cuadraplégico: y recordaba esas caricias, aunque sólo las hubiera sentido unas pocas veces, esos besos tímidos en la curva de su hombro, en su mandíbula, mientras una mano de dedos largos trazaba círculos sobre su vientre, aventurándose bajo su pijama para rozar los músculos rígidos de la depresión bajo sus costillas y luego su costado…

Sable inspiró, y atrapó su mano, oyéndola inspirar hondo de sorpresa: pero retuvo su mano aunque ella intentó retraerla, y la deslizó lentamente de regreso por su vientre y luego bajo el pantalón de su pijama.

- Perdona. No quería despertarte…- susurró ella en su oído, su aliento erizándole el vello.

- Estoy bien despierto.- susurró él, aunque notó que recién amanecía. Inspiró bruscamente y sintió la sorpresa en la mano de April cuando la puso firmemente en un sexo que expandido e hirviente, parecía responder a su toque con bruscas, insistentes elevaciones: y cuando las caderas de él respondieron, curvó la mano de ella alrededor de su ancho, su otro brazo apretándola contra él.- Acaríciame… por favor…-

- Estás…- la voz de ella tembló, besándole la cara.- Tú… quieres…?-

- Definitivamente quiero!- murmuró él con ansiedad, girándose para poder llevar su rodilla entre los muslos de ella. April hizo un sonido de profundo deseo y lo tocó con más decisión, su mano fresca y determinada al crear una fricción enloquecedora mientras sus labios se encontraban y Sable se perdía en su beso, todo su cuerpo en alerta, los dos sobre el costado acariciándose sin parar. Sable guió la rodilla de ella a su cintura, y deslizó una mano por encima para poder alcanzar allí entre sus muslos el sitio tibio con el que llevaba tanto tiempo soñando: cuando lo sintió empapado y dispuesto, sintió que se mareaba de lujuria, y supo que ella lo había sentido endurecerse aún más y gotear semen al simplemente tocar esa promesa de placer. Determinado a hacer durar esto tanto como pudiera soportar, la mano de él acarició sus nalgas, la suave piel de la parte de atrás de sus muslos, el cálido espacio entre ambos: y presionando con los nudillos, masajeó la zona blanda y flexible y luego el tibio monte de venus en el centro de su palma. April jadeó sin voz y lo soltó, tendiéndose bajo él con brazos y muslos abiertos, ansiosa por él, sólo por él, y Sable se detuvo para gozarla con la vista, grabando en su memoria a su amada sonrojada y jadeante, entregándose por completo a él con deseo innegable reluciendo húmedo y enrojecido entre sus piernas.

Aún sintiendo calambres de ansia, Sable se mantuvo arrodillado sobre su muslo y apoyó los codos, para poder acariciar un seno con la mano y besar el otro, el pezón erguido y caliente haciendo que ella gimiera agudo cuando entró en contacto con su lengua. Sable succionó y lo masajeó con su lengua, sintiendo un enorme orgullo al oírla gemir su nombre con voz entrecortada: pero eso no se comparó a cuando, cubriendo con su mano todo su sexo húmedo, introdujo lentamente el anular en su pasaje. Estaba caliente como un horno y palpitante como un corazón: pero lo que más lo paró en seco fue su estrechez, un tensión en sus paredes que se semejaba a su primera vez…

- Tú y Kiyoshi no…?- no era como para preguntarlo, menos en ese momento, pero no le quedaba sangre en el cerebro.

- No. Dormimos juntos, pero no… no hicimos nada.- dijo ella sin aliento.- Ni siquiera me quité la yukata.-

- Dios mío, no tengo derecho, pero… me alegro.- jadeó él, introduciendo un segundo dedo para tratar de aflojarla un poco.- No tengo ningún derecho, pero me alegro mucho, yo…-

- Bueno, el sí se la quitó.- agregó April, cerrando los ojos en el placer.- Duerme desnudo.-

- Ah, sí?- murmuró Sable, irritándose a pesar de que estaba temblando de deseo y se estremeció entero cuando sintió los sedosos anillos del interior de ella rozando sus nudillos- Y qué tal?-

- Es increíble… no pude dormir en toda la noche, no podía dejar de mirarlo, es como si el David hubiera… dejando su honda y se hubiera ido a tender ahí al lado mío…-

- April.- murmuró Sable, e introdujo un tercer dedo.- hay un límite para tu jodida sinceridad!-

- Aw… lo siento…- April se echo a reír aún mientras la acariciaba, haciéndolo sentir su interior contrayéndose con su risa.- Y tú? Mary y…- April se congeló.- Madre Santa! Mary! No podemos hacer esto hasta que…!- barbotó intentando levantarse, de pronto pálida, pero Sable la tendió con una mano en el hombro.

- April. Cálmate. Era mentira. No estoy con nadie, terminé con Mary hace más de un mes.-

- De verdad?- murmuró ella, jadeante y húmeda con su mano aún penetrándola, pero determinada.- Yo no… nunca haría…-

- April, basta, créeme: no estoy con ella, y ni siquiera la toqué: nunca me acosté con ella.-

- En serio? Pero…- April gimió cuando Sable puso en juego su pulgar sobre su clítoris y se arqueó cuando él empezó a besarla.- … pero ella es tan… tan hermosa… y tiene justo… es morena y escocesa…-

- No es tan hermosa. No tiene pechos.- comentó él, besándole el vientre, pero ella le echó una mirada expresiva.

- Tampoco yo!-

- Puede ser, pero sus pezones no me hacen la boca agua.- contestó él volviendo ellos, su deseo nublándole la vista cuando la sintió contraerse espasmódica y rítmicamente contra sus dedos.- April, puedo… quiero estar dentro tuyo…- jadeó.- Quiero… necesito… por favor, déjame penetrarte otra vez… llevo meses soñando con este momento… mi amor…-

- Sí… por favor sí… por favor sí…- April se debatía ciega y temblorosa de placer, y cuando él cambió sus dedos por su sexo, la dilatación de su empuje ardoroso le arrancó a los dos un grito de triunfo y éxtasis, un calor violento drogándolos como una niebla lujuriosa. Ya no tenían mente o razón para seguir acariciándose: los dos se aferraron al otro como pudieron, sus manos bebiendo la carne de quien amaban, y cada empuje de las caderas de Sable se respondió con gemidos y jadeos y ciegos intentos de estar más cerca, más unidos, más uno solo. A Sable le parecía que se quemaba desde dentro, que había una hoguera en todo su torso, en su cabeza, entre sus piernas, y que la conflagración se extendía devorándolos a los dos, llevándose su cordura.

No, esto no está bien, estoy haciendo lo mismo que antes, me dejo llevar por el placer y sólo le expreso mi amor en la cama, tenemos que hablar, deberíamos haber hablado antes pero esto es tan, tan…

Los pensamientos de Sable, que intentaba enlentecer su paso, se interrumpieron cuando sintió el interior de April apretarlo furiosamente y ella se aferró a él con brazos y piernas, sus jadeos cortos y agudos arrastrada por un poderoso orgasmo. Sable la sostuvo, sin poder evitar una oleada de orgullo masculino al verla sacudirse, al sentirla entregarse completamente a él, y trató de controlarse, pero era una batalla perdida. Hubiera querido darle más placer, ser un amante más ideal, pero el roce de sus piernas enredadas en las suyas, la presión salvaje de las contracciones de su sexo, su aliento desesperado en su oído, todo le robó cualquier voluntad que le quedara, y se hundió contra ella con un gemido de derrota, inundándola sin poder evitarlo, odiando la falla de su resistencia aún mientras el placer lo hacía arquearse y revolverse en sus brazos sin control ninguno. Ah, sí, fantástico, me voy demasiado pronto y encima me revuelco como una epiléptico, pensó con irritación, incapaz de controlar el temblor de sus miembros, la cabeza dándole vueltas, su estómago contrayéndose , sin voz.

- Te amo…- susurró ella, los brazos anudados a su cuello, los ojos cerrados.- Te amo te amo te amo…-

Sable sintió lágrimas en los ojos, y aún hundido en ella, la cálida humedad de ambos mezclada, sus brazos apretándola, se preguntó si alguien tan indigno merecía semejante premio. La cubrió de besos temblorosos, y cuando ella se movió se giró con ella, aún unidos. Los dos cayeron dormidos mientras en una tibia lluvia de primavera westmaniana golpeaba las ventanas y la mañana se volvía gris y fresca: y Sable no tuvo un solo sueño, ni nada que no fuera el más reparador de los sueños abrazado a ella, prometiéndose que la próxima vez iba a hacerlo mucho, mucho mejor.

El teléfono los hizo abrir los ojos poco antes de la nueve, el de April sonando agudo con Moby. En algún momento ella se había puesto la parte de arriba de su pijama, y parecía una mocosa cuando saltó de la cama, contestó el teléfono y se apoyó en el velador estirando las piernas.

Sable se echó el pelo atrás y dio una mirada vaga alrededor, tan inconsciente y perdido que le tomó un rato recordar dónde estaban. April se tardó tanto en la llamada que ya se le caía la cara de frente en la almohada cuando ella colgó, pero no alcanzaba a volver a la cama cuando volvió a sonar, y contestó de nuevo, su voz ahora sonando tensa y acabando de despertar a Sable.

- Qué pasa? Emily está bien?- dijo al fin cuando ella volvió a colgar y se quedó mirando el teléfono pensativa.

- Es mejor que te vistas. Emily era la primera: está perfectamente, pero me llamó porque Sylia pasó a verla y estaba… bastante mal. Me pidió que vaya a encontrarla al espaciopuerto, y el otro era Colt, que está con Fire en casa y quería pedirte que fueras a verlo, porque está también bastante mal. Después de cómo me apoyaron, no podría decir que no.- April miró el reloj y tomó la toalla que había caído al suelo.- Sylia va a tomar el Expreso intermedio hasta la estación de Gloss: me ofreceré a llevarla, y veré si consigo que me cuente algo. Entiendo su rabia, pero ya debería saber que Fire puede ser muy paciente, pero que sus emociones a veces lo hacen perder el control fácilmente.-

- Sylia es compleja, April.-

- Y a veces Fire es demasiado simple.- retrucó ella, dio media vuelta para irse al baño, y desapareció como un Muppet a los pies de la cama. Sable dio un salto alarmado, pero ya se estaba poniendo de pie de nuevo, bufando.

- No te preocupes… es que aún tengo las piernas dormidas.-

- Te lastimé? Dios mío, April, no quería…-

- No digas ni una palabra.- dijo ella sonriendo.- Anoche… bueno, esta mañana, fue maravilloso.-

- Lo haré mejor la próxima vez.- susurró él, poniéndose una toalla en las caderas y frotándose los ojos.- Lo prometo.-

- Sable, yo…- April chequeó el que tuviera tiempo aún, pero le quedaban veinte minutos para ducharse y vestirse.- Sólo quería decirte lo mucho que aprecio esta segunda oportunidad, y que si hay algo que te moleste o que te disguste… sólo dímelo, yo… si fui muy voraz anoche, lo siento.-

- Fue maravilloso.- dijo él con toda sinceridad, algo preocupado por una tensión en sus hombros.- April?-

- No… no quiero perderte otra vez.- dijo ella, y le tembló la voz, acercándose a él.- Pero tampoco quiero que sigas adelante si dejas de… quererme como pareja, no quiero obligarte a nada… me dolería que dejes de amarme, si, pero sobre todo más me dolería que tuvieras que fingir o que te sintieras obligado…-

- Whoa. Whoa. Para.- Sable, completamente desconcertado, le puso las manos en los hombros.- Es otra respuesta hormonal? De qué demonios estás hablando? –

- Bueno, ya nos pasó una vez, y…- April se quedó mirando a Sable, que parecía haberse quedado paralizado.- Sable?-

- Por eso te fuiste?- la voz de él era un susurro, pero estaba cargada de tanta ira que April enfrentó su mirada con un sobresalto.

- Sable, cuando volví de Jared…-

- Cuándo te di fundamento para pensar que yo no te amaba o que estaba… " fingiendo"? Cuándo?-la voz de él era de hielo.- Qué fue lo que hice que fue tan malo que huiste sin una palabra…!?-

April se puso tensa, su mirada fija en la suya.- Cuando volví de Jared dejaste de tocarme en lo absoluto. Te volviste un hermano, y sé lo delicado que eres… supuse que no querías decirme que ya no sentías lo mismo, y esperabas que me diera cuenta sola…- ella calló, y luego su vista se nubló.- No era eso? Pero qué pretendías? Simplemente ya no querías estar conmigo, o tenías un problema, o…- ella calló cuando los músculos del cuello de Sable se hincharon a ojos vista, sus hombros se estremecieron y súbitamente, el controlado y formal héroe de una galaxia agarró un vaso, lo hizo trizas contra la pared e hiperventilando, se inclinó, apoyando las manos ciegamente en la cama.- Madre de…! Deja eso! Te vas a desmayar, respira…!-

- Estaba tratando de respetarte.- gimió él, casi ininteligible.

- Qué?- .

- Estaba tratando de ser… de ser mejor para ti.- dijo él, y lágrimas calientes brotaron incontenibles.- Dios mío, estaba tratando de respetarte, de ser un novio menos dominante, no quería seguir usándote con tanto descaro, sólo quería…- Sable levantó la vista, intentando explicarse, pero lo que vio era algo que nunca había visto: April estaba pálida de furia, y aunque la había visto enojada alguna vez, nunca esa ira helada se había dirigido a él.

- Sable.- murmuró ella.- Casi me maté.-

- April, pensé que…-

- Eres un idiota. Eres un jodido…- la voz de April restalló y tomó todo el volumen que poseía.-… misógino, chauvinista, engreído, soberbio, dominante, descarado, ARROGANTE hijo de puta del mundo!- bramó.- No se te ocurrió que yo podía opinar al RESPECTO? No se te ocurrió PREGUNTARME, antes de tomar decisiones para los dos? PASÉ UN INFIERNO! – gritó, su rostro coloreándose.

- April, escucha…-

- NO. No escucho ni una sola tontería más!- gritó ella metiéndose a la ducha, bañándose en tiempo récord y saliendo con el pelo goteando y la tarjeta de Boadicea en la mano.- Me voy. No me llames. No me busques. No lloriquees. Volveré cuando pueda mirarte a la cara sin ganas de arrancarte la cabeza, no antes, y si encuentro que te has estado consolando con whisky o escocesas vas a pagarlo caro. Me voy a buscar a Sylia, y no te atrevas a molestar a Emily con más tonterías, que ya tiene suficiente con dos de tres portándose como imbéciles!- agregó yendo a la puerta.

- Volverás?- gritó él, su propia furia embotando su miseria.- Volverás, April!?-

- Volveré. Pero maldito seas, Sable, me partiste el corazón!- gritó ella con un portazo. Sable se llevó las manos a la cara y se dejó caer en la cama cuan largo era, odiando incluso el aire que respiraba. Aún tenía lágrimas en la cara, y le tomó unos momentos levantarse para bañarse y vestirse, por que Fire lo necesitaba y April volvería. Pero qué indigno se sentía…

- Y qué se supone que está haciendo ahora?-

- Probablemente otra nave.- dijo Sable de muy mal humor sentándose frente a Fire en el bar en donde se habían dado cita. Ninguno de los dos se veía muy animoso ni muy atractivo esa noche, despeinados, con casacas arrugadas y ceños fruncidos, y cuando Sable pidió dos vasos de gin y limón, la camarera puso tal cara de temor que Fire se forzó a sonreír para suavizar el impacto.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se juntaban en un bar de tercera en un rincón cercano a los espaciopuertos de Westmine, pero les venía bien: los dos tenían que tomar el expreso a sus respectivos planetas, y ninguno de los dos tenía ninguna gana de hacerlo.

- Y Sylia?-

- Buscando más huerfanitos que se le cuelguen.- Fire se mesó el pelo.- Tengo que compartirla con media docena de orfanatos. Y siempre ha dejado muy en claro que prefiere a cualquiera de ellos antes que a mí, sabes.-

- Al menos tú la compartes con seres humanos. Yo compito contra un reactor medianamente interesante y pierdo.-

- Esto es tan injusto.- Fire se bebió su copa y luego miró al techo con ojos vidriosos.- Tanto tú como yo teníamos... fans y cosas parecidas, habían mujeres que sí querían estar con nosotros, caramba!- agregó con un puñetazo en la mesa.- Olvidémonos de ese par de zorras complicadas y exigentes y busquémonos novias nuevas... dos o tres cada uno!-

Sable soltó la risa.- Tienes problemas con una mujer y quieres dos o tres? Muy valiente, Fire!-

- Entonces convenzamos a Emily de vivir en pecado con los tres! Colt siempre me dejaba comerme sus postres, y a tí te daba el bistec más grande siempre... no le importará!-

- No crees que Emily puede objetar?-

- No! Ella me quiere mucho a mí!- Fire hizo un gesto definitivo.- Es un gran plan!-

- Y si después las chicas nos perdonan?-

- Pues... se unen a la familia!- Fire abrió los brazos.- Todos juntos, muy calentitos!-

A Sable le dio tal ataque de risa que sacó gin por la nariz, lo que ardía mucho. – Eres increíble…-

- Así, cuando April se ponga tonta me la pasas a mí, y cuando Sylia quiera presumir se toma fotos contigo, y Emily nos alimenta a todos y tiene tiempo ya que Colt tendrá dos mujeres más que follarse… es ideal, si los hippies tenían toda la razón en lo del amor libre!- sentenció Fire, acabando su copa y pidiendo otra.

- Lo siento. No quiero compartirla. Igual que tú, ya tengo que compartirla con demasiadas cosas.- dijo Sable moviendo la cabeza.- Al menos April dijo que volvería cuando acabe de pasar la rabia.. y no es que yo esté menos enojado. No sé cómo puede dudar de mi amor a estas alturas.- suspiró.- No sé qué hacer para que se convenza y se dé cuenta que si me acepta, no podrán sacarme de su lado ni para enterrarme.-

- No hay ninguna otra chica que te haga tilín? Ni un poquito? Yo cambiaría a Sylia por Emily o April feliz!-

- No seas tarado. Sabes que no es así.-

- Bueno, al menos con ellas dos me consolaría bien.- dijo Fire bebiendo el nuevo vaso y haciendo dibujos en la mesa con el dedo mojado de condensación.- Sylia es tan exasperante…-

- April a veces es difícil de comprender.- empezó Sable, pero Fire lo interrumpió con un gesto.

- No seas absurdo! Ella es igualita a ti! En la duda, llena el espacio en blanco con " no me merezco nada, soy la última basura de la Tierra!" y listo! Si ustedes dos, par de ostras, no están casados ya con media docena de ingenieros ecuestres bebés, es porque logran superarse el uno al otro en temas de baja autoestima, nada más!- bramó Fire, a lo que Sable empezó a enojarse.

- Te prohíbo burlarte de ella. Ríete de mí todo lo que quieras, pero no tenía idea de cuán herida estaba en su autoestima tras la guerra. Algo hicimos muy mal…-

- Yo intenté dejarle claro que era atractiva. Tú fingiendo ser un monje y Colt saliendo con todo lo que tuviera falda, no.- dijo Fire alzando las manos en inocencia.- Pero no es todo tu culpa. Acéptalo: April no es una chica sexy…-

- Estás muy equivocado.- soltó Sable, cruzándose de brazos y bebiendo un sorbo, mientras Fire vaciaba su copa de nuevo.

- Sable, celebro que tú la encuentres guapa y…-

- Fire, no se trata de que la encuentre guapa.- dijo Sable en voz baja.- se trata de que huelo su cabello, y tengo que meterme a la ducha. Cuando estoy con ella, nunca alcanzo a durar lo que quisiera, es… -

Fire se echó a reír y Sable se enojó de verdad.- Es tan gracioso?!-

- Claro que sí es gracioso! Los dos se mueren el uno por el otro, y se pelean y hacen el ridículo a pesar de que son tan idénticos como dos sapos de la misma charca. Yo no he oído que ella se queje de tus habilidades sexuales, por lo que entendí se quejaba de que no le hiciste el amor en dos meses! Dos meses, Sable! Lo más que he estado sin tocar a Sylia han sido cuatro días!-

- No quiero demostrarle mi amor sólo en la cama, Fire!-

- Bueno, existe la mesa del comedor, la alfombra, el jardín… pone imaginativo!-

- No me refiero a eso!- Sable se frotó la frente: los dos empezaban a transpirar por el alcohol.- Y se supone que vinimos a hablar de Sylia!-

- No quiero pensar más en ella.- dijo Fire, recostándose en la silla, para continuar en voz muy baja.- Duele. Duele mucho. Ella no confía en mí, y no me respeta la gran cosa. Seguro que si el bebé hubiera sido tuyo hubiese ido corriendo a decirte toda orgullosa y se habría casado sin chistar. Pero a mí…-

- Ella te ama. Pero quizá, por una vez, vas a tener que tratar de ser un completo adulto.- dijo Sable con voz suave.- Ese bebé sólo los tiene a ustedes… sé que en Kathay son tan estrictos como en Scotia respecto a nacer dentro del matrimonio y todo eso. –

- Y cuál es tu consejo? Que la noquee y me la lleve a rastras a un sacerdote shinto?- ladró Fire irritado.

- No. Que hagas lo que haría un catayano ideal. No hay ninguna mujer en el mundo que no desee tener su propio príncipe azul, y todas merecen tenerlo, al menos por un rato.- dijo Sable despacio.- Fire, ella es una mujer que igual que April, ha tenido que ver mucho horror, y ese horror hiere a una mujer aún más que a un hombre…- agregó frotándose los ojos.- No me malentiendas, no estoy siendo chauvinista. Pero justo en este momento, con un bebé en su pancita, las hormonas vueltas locas y el espectáculo de Emily dando a luz casada y feliz en los brazos de Colt… es imposible que no compare. Y con ella siempre has demandado más cuidados y peleado más que… bueno, haberla cuidado y atendido…-

- La atiendo bien. La atiendo mejor que tú a April!- pataleó Fire.- y a las chicas les gusta que las desafíes y pelees con ellas, y les encanta cuidarte! Quién tuvo más novias en la guerra, tú o yo? Perdona, quién TUVO novias en la guerra?-

Sable agitó los brazos exasperado.- Pero nunca fuiste padre, Fire! Y yo tuve un padre al que su mujer lo amó hasta el día de su muerte y los tuyos no se hablaban como no fuera en público desde que te tuvieron, así que tengo mejores referencias que tú!-

- Escocés mamón.-

- Deja ese gin y escúchame. Mira a Colt. Colt puede ser todo lo dulce que quieras con Emily, pero ella tiene muy claro que si hay un incendio él la sacará en brazos y que si alguien intenta tocarla a ella o a su bebé, Colt lo mata. Y sobre todo que Colt no se irá de su lado aunque ella lo eche, y si fuese así, acamparía bajo su ventana. Crees que Sylia siente eso de ti?-

- No sé. Crees que April siente eso de ti?- gruñó Fire, ya completamente ebrio.

- No, pero haré que lo sienta aunque sea a palos.- dijo Sable secamente.- Siempre has sido el más impredecible de nosotros, Fire. Ahora, haz justo lo que nadie se imagina que harías… exactamente lo que se espera de ti.-

- Tú quieres que haga todo el teatrito? Pero crees que lo necesito? Yo la amo!- bramó, antes de echarse a llorar aferrado a su manga.- Yo la amo, y si ese bebé es mío o no me importa un carajo, yo la quiero conmigo, a ella y su feto, pero no sé cómo sujetarla…-

- Ella te escuchará, pero háblale de verdad, como un hombre firme en el que ella pueda confiar. Háblale sin gritos, sin peleas, sin sarcasmos ni discusiones. Dile lo que quieres, pero muéstrale que bajo ninguna circunstancia vas a lastimarla ni a ella ni al niño, porque ahora no está pensando como una mujer, está pensando como una madre, y ante la más mínima posibilidad de que seas un riesgo para su hijo, aunque se muera de amor por ti, te dejará.- dijo acariciándole el pelo. Fire se recostó contra él, y Sable lo abrazó un momento, dándole un beso en la frente, a lo que Fire lo miró con ojos desenfocados.

- Eres el mejor novio que un tipo puede tener. Eres tan listo… en la teoría.- agregó, acabando con burla y besándolo en los labios.- mejor quedémonos justos y que esas dos pierdan por tontas…-

- Tentadora como es la oferta con lo experto que eres, declino, mi Fire. Eres realmente muy sexy, pero mi corazón es de April.-

- Escocés puto.-

- Nope, justo lo contrario.-

- Y si te enseño un truquito con una bolita de cristal que va a hacer que ella aúlle Haydn?-

- Porqué todos me ofrecen trucos sexuales? Voy a comprarme un libro, está claro que soy un ignorante.-

- Ustedes dos, maricones, consíganse un cuarto, quiero beber sin vomitar.- la frase, arrastrada con el dialecto de Westmine, les llegó como vago aviso antes de que un salpicón de cerveza los bañara. Fire se volteó como una cheeta empapado, una enorme sonrisa dientona inundándole el rostro al ver un grupo de seis vaqueros altos, rudos y barbados acodándose a la mesa; pero el barman, que los conocía, se apresuró a retirar la cristalería del mesón al ver que Fire saltaba sobre el respaldo de los sofás y Sable se ponía lentamente de pie.

- Vas a dejar que tu boytoy pelee solo, maraco de mierda?- dijo riéndose el más alto, con un Stetson color blanco carísimo echado atrás sobre una melena descuidada.

- No. Hoy me siento caritativo.- dijo Sable irguiéndose.- Si nos piden disculpas, todo termina aquí.- agregó, doblándose con toda urbanidad los puños de la camisa más arriba.

- Vete a la mierda, chupapicos!- dijo otro de ellos riendo, pero el más joven del grupo los miró sucesivamente y empezó a poner cara de inquietud.

- Oye, Doug, se parecen a …-

- Muy bien, por quién empiezo? También puedo con todos a la vez!- dijo Fire, dando saltitos.

- Cuando acabemos contigo, te podemos dar de eso que tanto te gusta, mocoso.-

- No gracias, no chupo penes chicos.-

El mayor le arrojó un vaso, que Fire devolvió de un manotón directamente al pie del pequeño, que empezó a chillar: le había roto un dedo del pie a pesar de las botas. Y se armó la pelea, Sable trenzándose espalda a espalda con Fire con gusto, usando una silla como arma y Fire apoyándose en él para algunas de sus más devastadoras patadas.

El barman había llamado a la ambulancia en cuando Sable se desabrochó los puños de la camisa, así que llegaron pronto y se llevaron a los seis heridos, de los cuales sólo el más joven podía caminar ( o cojear, más bien) Fire insistió en pagar los daños, y luego se fue silbando a tomar el expreso. Pero antes de irse, le echó los brazos al cuello a Sable, y musitó:

- Trátala como si fuera muda. Lee sus ojos, sus manos, su cuerpo. April habla tantas estupideces como tu, pero su cuerpo la traiciona fácilmente. No escuches sus tonterías. Hazle caso a su cuerpo… es el único consejo que puedo darte.-

- Gracias.- susurró Sable.- Y qué vas a hacer tú?-

- Me voy de cortejo.- dijo Fire besándolo antes de irse.- Voy a tratar de ser tú, porque no hay nadie en el Universo a quien admire más…-

- Oh, Fire.- dijo Sable conmovido, y se separaron con la promesa de mantener al otro enterado de todas las novedades. Después de todo, eran hombres con una misión, pero siempre era bueno tener camaradas de armas en la guerra.

La familia de Sylia casi se murió del susto cuando el hijo menor de los Ariyama llegó a su casa asistido por veinte sirvientes, en traje tradicional, con un kimono bordadísimo y una hakama prístina que eran el colmo de la clase y buen gusto. Fire, o más bien, Kenji Hikaru Ariyama Shinji los bañó de regalos y cumplidos, e hizo la reverencia más profunda de su vida al solicitarles la mano de su hija, la perla escondida, la doncella ignota de su casa. Por supuesto, la familia completa estaba haciendo reverencias como si fuera una competencia de bíceps en unos momentos, y fue entonces cuando Sylia llegó del trabajo para encontrarse con lo que parecía un circo en el living de su familia.

- Para qué demonios… Ken, qué diablos…?-

- Ariyama-sama ha tenido a bien pedir tu mano, hija mía.- le dijo su padre, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.- Es un orgullo tan grande el que siento, hija mía!-

Sylia cerró la boca porque, a pesar de todo, quería mucho a su familia. Pero Fire pudo ver las preguntas y las dudas en sus ojos, pero antes de encocorarse, pensó en las palabras de Sable, y se mantuvo tranquilo, hasta que la familia los mandó a tomar el té en privado a su casita de té, bien avituallados con dulces y un juego de té que podría haber servido a un emperador. Los dejaron colocados en el cuartito que daba al jardín muy correctos, Sylia metida a toda prisa en un artístico kimono con anémonas, y una vez que estuvieron solos, Sylia se quedó mirando a ese hombre vestido como un príncipe, tan serio y tranquilo, con los bellos rasgos de los Ariyama; pero antes de empezar a sentirse como una oruga ante una mariposa, se puso las manos en las caderas y se enderezó.

- Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- soltó, su siseo bajo para que no lo oyera su familia.

- Té.- dijo Fire sin alterarse, llenando la teterita de hierro y preparando el tazón de matcha.

- Me refiero…- Sylia lo miró de frente para saber si se burlaba, pero los ojos estaban educadamente bajos y en la tacita.- Fire, no tienes que hacer todo este teatro. Sé que en el fondo le tienes horror al matrimonio, y que no planeaste este bebé. Yo no voy a obligarte a nada.-

Fire devoró su mal humor y sus ganas de empezar a contradecirla. Paciente como Colt, seguro como Sable.

- No estás obligándome a nada. Yo quiero hacer esto: la verdad, he querido desde mucho antes de que te embarazaras. Tenía miedo de que perdiéramos nuestra libertad, pero los chicos me han hecho ver que eso es una soberana estupidez: al contrario, vamos a ser más libres que nunca.-

- A qué te refieres?-

- A que voy a tener la razonable seguridad de que no vas a salir por la puerta cada vez que algo no te guste.- Fire lo había soltado con irritación, pero luego suavizó el tono.- Quiero ser feliz contigo. Es mucho pedir?- dijo tendiéndole el tazón.- Sé que a veces me porto como un mocoso, y sé que no he sido siempre bueno contigo. Pero si me prometes de verdad delante de todo el mundo que me quieres, ya no seré tan inseguro… se supone que para eso es la maldita ceremonia. Para estar completamente seguros y tranquilos.- agregó, suavemente.- Sylia, mi única familia son los chicos. Y quiero tenerte a mi lado, como parte de mi familia, porque Sivah sabe que a veces soy un idiota y necesito saber que no te irás. Te prometo ser un buen esposo y un buen padre. Y prometo nunca dejar de amarte todo lo que te amo. Tú eres una buena persona, eres un ángel de bondad y trabajas tan duro y con tantos ideales que no sé si te merezco. Pero quiero tratar. Onegaishimashite.- acabó, tendiéndole el tazón, y cuando ella lo tomó, Fire retrocedió y se arrodilló, la frente en el tatami, todo su armoniosa figura suplicante y muda.

Para su espanto, hubo un momento de silencio. Cuando no pudo soportar más levantó la vista y vio a Sylia ahí quieta, bebiendo el té, girando la tacita en su mano. Estaba anegada en lágrimas, pero sonreía.

- Es de la dinastía Tang, de la Tierra.- susurró dulcemente.- Está hecha de terracota, cáscara de huevo y un wabi azul al costado, vidriado. Es el tesoro de mi familia.-

Fire asintió, y se enderezó, sintiendo inesperadas lágrimas picarle los ojos. Sylia no iba darle una respuesta, porque la tradición exigía que se la diera a su padre y él se la hiciera llegar a través de su pariente más cercano. Pero le sonreía, y había empezado una verdadera ceremonia del té, apreciando la taza en la que le era servido el matcha.

- Es una joya para tu familia. – dijo él suavemente, aunque no pudo evitar que se le cayera una lágrima en la taza.- Perdona…-

- No.- dijo ella, volviendo a tomarla y bebiéndola. Fire la observó fascinado: bajo la luz verdosa del pabellón, la piel de ella parecía de leche, las luces de su cabello brillantes como vidrio. Le hubiera tendido la mano, pero la costumbre no lo permitía, y por una vez comprendió porqué Kiyoshi, aherrojado en tradiciones, se expresaba en poema.

Luz color de aguamarina

Baña la blancura secreta

Que esconde mi perla.

Sylia, inesperada, y del modo más dulce del mundo, se sonrojó.

- … pero qué estás haciendo aquí? Te imaginaba en Scotia!- dijo April muy corrida al verlo sentado en la terraza de la casa de Calandra, balanceándose alegremente al sol en la reposera de su abuela.- Cómo entraste? Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-

- Dos días, estoy de vacaciones, y yo me quedé con las llaves.- dijo Sable encogiéndose de hombros, la verdad muy veraniego con un sweater castaño de hilo y slacks de mezclilla vieja.- Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías acá de nuevo. No puedes vivir sin tu pescado ahumado.- dijo riendo. Estaba tostado y muy guapo, y April, el bolso en la mano, apretó la correa, porque hubiera sido imperdonablemente cursi correr a sus brazos, aunque se moría por hacerlo.

- Tengo una langosta en el horno. Fue todo un duelo.- dijo Sable enseñándole marcas de tenazas en su antebrazo.- Y tengo un invitado a comer; espero que no te moleste que haya venido acompañado.-

- Scotty!- April se echó a reír cuando el terrier saltó a sus brazos.- Qué gusto me da verte!-

- Besos para él y nada para mí?- bufó Sable.

- Eso depende de qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí.-

- Cortejándote.- respondió Sable de buen humor, levantándose y yendo a buscar dos altos vasos de jugo de piña y el balde del agua del perro.- In absentis, porque eres así de complicada, pero me vine a conocer mejor a tus amigos, dónde creciste, a tus abuelos ya que no tuviste la simpatía de presentármelos, y hasta al cura que te bautizó. Ha sido un cortejo muy agradable has estado muy calladita y como no tenía cómo darte flores se las fui a dejar a tu abuelita…-

April murmuró algo, la cara hundida en el pelaje de Scotty.

- Sí?-

Ella le echó una mirada llena de furia.- haces imposible estar enojada contigo, sabes.-

- Eso es malo?-

April soltó a Scotty y le echó los brazos al cuello a él, que rió al verla tan feliz y enojada a la vez y la besó mientras Scotty ladraba, entusiasmado porque sabía que April mediante, iba a comer langosta.

- Y están comprometidos ya?!-

- Tanto que están comprometidos. Espero que aún tengas ese kimono rosa que te regaló Kaoru en la guerra, porque se casan en dos semanas, y eso sólo porque Kiyoshi bramó que no podían simplemente ir al juzgado y firmar. – Sable miró de reojo a April a a ver si la mención de Kiyo la había afectado, pero ella estaba mucho más concentrada en sacar hasta la última brizna de carne del caparazón.- Va a ser una boda por todo lo alto… Fire está tan feliz que dijo que pensaba bailar veinticuatro horas seguidas. Ceremonia shinto tradicional y luego recepción occidental en el Estado Ariyama, y luego un yate. Cuando Sylia protestó por el costo, se comprometió a que todo lo que se gaste en ella será igualado por un cheque para sus huérfanos. Le va a salir mal la jugada: Sylia estaba comprando diamantes, lo último que supe.-

April se echó a reír.- Ésa es mi chica.-

- Te gustarían unos diamantes, April?-

- Para qué?-

- Como joyas!-

- Pensé que me los sugerías para los filos de Boadicea…- April jugó un poco con su lechuga.- No mucho. Seguro que los pierdo. Pero si tú crees que son necesarios para impresionar a tus escoceses…-

- Tu título basta y sobra, y me da lo mismo si se impresionan o no.- Sable puso el postre en la mesa, un bol de fresas, y le ofreció una cuchara. Estaban solos en el comedorcito de la casa, y afuera el viento tenía un escándalo increíble, soplando con tal fuerza que Sable temía un poco por el techo, y por el mar que ya rozaba los soportes de la casa, con la marea alta: pero April parecían tan despreocupada que no sintió miedo, sobre todo porque Scotty dormía a pata suelta frente a la estufa de hierro.- April, de lo que dijiste… te juro que me importa un comino si a los escoceses les gusta mi prometida o no. Pero preferiría que si quieres seguir trabajando lo hagas fuera de Scotia, porque cada vez que alguien esté en desacuerdo conmigo, y va a haber mucho de eso en los cinco años que me quedan, irán a molestarte. No digo que logren secuestrarte o algo así, pero evitemos problemas.-

- Tu prometida?- dijo April con tal cara de sorpresa que Sable dio un golpe en la mesa con la mano abierta.

- No te atrevas a empezar con eso de nuevo! Ya volvimos, seguimos comprometidos y nos vamos a casar! April… por favor, no me asustes con esa cara de duda… -

- No dudo de ti.- dijo ella, cubriendo su mano con la suya.- Te dije que volvería. Pero…-

- Aborrezco tus * peros *-

- … lo siento.- dijo ella, y Sable vio con una súbita ola de disgusto que ella callaba y se guardaba lo que estaba pensando.

- Aborrezco más que no me digas lo que piensas!-

- No quiero disgustarte.- dijo ella recostándose en el sillón.- No es… no es importante.-

- Me estás a punto de decir que no quieres casarte conmigo, por supuesto que es importante!-

April negó con la cabeza, y luego se frotó las sienes.- Sable… no quiero pelear, no por favor.-

- Tú sabes que te quiero.- dijo él tras un momento.- Y si tú me quieres como hombre, y yo quiero que seas la madre mis hijos, pues… no veo que otra cosa se puede hacer excepto casarnos. No me criaron para vivir así, teniéndote un día sí y otro no, y perdóname porque no quiero forzarte… pero es la verdad de lo que siento. Sé que esta faceta dominante y chauvinista puede no gustarte, y no me sorprendería pero… es quien soy. Lo siento. – dijo con un suspiro, frotándose la cara antes de volver a mirarla, por una vez patéticamente despeinado.- Dime qué tengo que hacer…-

April negó, pero antes de que Sable pudiera exasperarse por su silencio, ella se levantó y echó en su regazo, rodeándolo con sus brazos, su rostro contra el suyo. En el momento justo antes de enojarse, Sable recordó las palabras de Fire, y deslizó sus manos por la espalda de April, por sus brazos tensos, sus caderas tan confiadas sobre las suyas, su mejilla contra la suya, su respiración…

Su corazón latiendo…

Sable cerró los ojos. Todo en el cuerpo de ella hablaba de amor, de adoración casi, de deseo y de desesperada súplica. April no sabía expresarse bien excepto en términos concretos y exactos, términos reales, y era comprensible, con un padre que jamás le había mostrado mucho afecto y envuelta en el mundo militar desde que era un niña. Tras perder a sus abuelos, Sable se preguntó fríamente quién había vuelto a abrazarla… al menos, hasta que ellos llegaron a su vida. Algún cariño, alguna pequeña fantasía de niña no tenía que haber quedado abandonada en el barro como una flor marchita? Y él le pedía que le expresara su amor en un idioma que le era ajeno?

- Me amas?- susurró.

Ella asintió, y él le besó el pelo.

- Eso me basta. Me basta perfectamente.- dijo él despacio, y se puso de pie de golpe. April emitió un chillidito, porque sabía que era alta y difícil de balancear: pero Sable la sostuvo sin esfuerzo, y sin decir nada más la cargó al dormitorio, la dejó caer en la cama de bruces, y empezó a desvestirla rápida y eficientemente, sin pedir más permiso del que pediría para beberse un sorbo de agua.

- Sable…!-

- Chist.- Sable se mordió los labios, sintiendo una oleada de excitación ante su dominio y por una vez, no esforzándose en ocultarla como solía, negándose a considerarla indigna o perversa. Le había arremangado el sweater y soltado el cinturón, y entrecerrando los ojos, le dio un tirón a sus jeans y ropa interior mientras atrapaba sus piernas entre las suyas, desnudando sus nalgas a su vista y paciencia, haciendo que April ahora sí diera un grito de sorpresa y tratara de voltearse infructuosamente, sin más efecto que el que sus movimientos hicieran a Sable ampliar su sonrisa y sus manos fueran a la delicada carne descubierta, trémula y pálida.

- Hace tanto tiempo que quería hacerte esto.- dijo con voz calma y controlada. – No tienes la menos idea cómo me excita verte así. Esta parte de ti… es una de mis favoritas…- agregó, masajeándola y deslizando pulgares muy atrevidos por la juntura en el nacimiento de los muslos. April gimió, pero no dijo nada: y cuando lo miró por sobre el hombro, su rostro era aprensivo y avergonzado, pero había algo en sus ojos…

- Déjame que haga lo que quiera.- dijo Sable en voz baja, apoyando una mano en la cama mientras la otra seguía acariciando la carne expuesta. April se había puesto rojo sangre, pero asintió y dejó las manos quietas en la cama, respirando hondo. Tembló cuando Sable deslizó sus dedos por la pálida y tensa medialuna, y luego hizo un movimiento involuntario cuando Sable deslizó los dedos entre sus muslos y sentándose a un costado, tocó con sus dedos su sedoso secreto, encontrándolo húmedo y tibio, listo para él, aunque aún no empapado.

- April, te amo.- susurró dulcemente, e inclinándose, besó la piel tibia. April gimió y se aferró a la colcha, el músculo tensándose al límite en su mezcla de vergüenza, excitación y deseo. Pero no había alcanzado a decir nada, cuando hubo un susurro en el aire, y la primera palmada sonó como un pistoletazo.

En el silencio que siguió, April, jadeante, miró incrédula, aún aprisionada por sus mismas ropas a Sable, cuyos ojos parecían casi negros de excitación, amor e ira, deseo y sufrimiento, furia y lujuria. Y aunque ella empezó a temblar, reptó un poco hasta acomodarse mejor en la cama, y sus muslos se separaron unos centímetros vulnerables para levantar despacio un poco en el aire su trasero desprotegido.

SLAP. El siguiente le arrancó un gruñido a Sable y un gemido que no parecía por completo de dolor a April, que empuñó las manos en la colcha y soportó, su respiración convirtiéndose en un jadeo. Sable le dio dos o tres palmadas más, y April oyó, porque no lo veía, cómo la respiración él se agitaba mucho más de lo que debería haber sido por tan poco esfuerzo.

Tras la última palmada, hubo un segundo de silencio, y luego sintió el peso de Sable en la cama. La casa ya estaba en penumbras, y no habían encendido ninguna luz: Sable era casi una sombra sobre ella, pero eso no le evitó gemir ahogadamente y arañar la colcha en una ola de deseo insoportable y perverso cuando sintió su lengua, sus besos mojados en el área que acababa de abusar. De rodillas en la cama y sintiendo lo humillante de su posición como otra fuente de una lujuria debilitante. Sí, confiaba en él lo suficiente para estar así, y sabía que él la amaría aún más por su entrega, y que si deseaba castigarla en medio del placer no era más que su propio oscuro deseo inundándolos. Los dos ya habían rozado una vez esa sombría profundidad en que sus psiques heridas se mezclaban en un maremoto de placer, y April, sintiendo esos besos ardientes alcanzando su intimidad y deleitándose en ella de un modo que era absolutamente degenerado y a la vez poderosamente puro, comprendió con un estremecimiento que esa vez en los calabozos no sería la única vez, no sería la ultima vez en que sus frustraciones y sus pocas diferencias iban a crear la chispa que desatara esta conflagración.

Era un escape de los peor de ambos. Su terquedad e inercia, su inmovilidad emocional, su incapacidad para expresarse, y la dominación de él, su orgullo, su arrogancia y rápida ira, desatándose en una explosión sombría. Ella cerró los ojos sintiendo que le ardía la cara, que perdía la capacidad de pensar en la terrible y avasalladora vergüenza y placer de sentirlo jugando y lamiendo el flujo que empezaba a escapársele en oleadas y gotas por los muslos, de saberse completamente expuesta y a su merced, sus nalgas húmedas y enrojecidas ahora víctimas de sus dientes.

Ella estaba gimiendo, murmurando su nombre sin voz en súplicas o quejidos, Sable no lo sabía bien: la pasión le había borrado la capacidad de pensar mientras disfrutaba su festín con la concentración de un tigre en la jungla acabando con su cena de inmóvil gacela. Estaba tan excitado que apenas registró cómo, al deslizar sus dedos entre los muslos aún aprisionados por los jeans y tocar esos pétalos palpitantes e inflamados ella gimió, gritó y se contrajo en el lecho, su cabeza azotándose en negaciones que no tenían nada que ver con un no, y todo que ver con un sí. Sable sólo registró cómo la humedad se hacía más abundante y tibia, y ciego de deseo la giró y plegó como a una muñeca, dejándola apoyada apenas en los hombros sobre la cama al llevar sus rodillas a su hombro y al mismo tiempo que engarfiaba dedos posesivos en el vulnerable pubis invertido contra su pecho, se soltó el cinturón.

- Sable… por favor… Sable… sí…- gimió ella ahora de espaldas, su ropa arremangada, el rostro sonrojado y sudoroso, el cabello creando un charco en la cama, su vientre desnudo tan cerca que pudo besarlo aún mientras guiaba su erección, rígida como acero, a las nalgas apretadas que temblaban un poco allí invertidas. April se aferró a la cama jadeante y gimiente, y Sable sujetó firmemente las rodillas juntas de ella contra su oreja, las caderas de ella en su regazo, y apuñaló el húmedo espacio entre sus muslos y nalgas con fuerza, haciendo que ella gritara al sentir la poderosa verga hundiéndose en ese tibio y apretadísimo espacio. Sable le sujetó aún más firme los muslos unidos, y onduló las caderas con un jadeo, disfrutando ese espacio secreto, sintiendo su glande frotar el erguido clítoris y el sedoso vello en el ápex de su pelvis. Con un gruñido de determinación, Sable se inclinó y empezó a plegarla sobre sí misma hasta que ángulo le permitió retroceder en ese espacio caliente y húmedo y encaminar su sexo ardoroso al pasaje que ansiaba. Cuando supo que estaba posicionado justo encima, tan encima que ella tenía las rodillas casi en el mentón y sus pies apuntaban al techo, Sable apoyado en codos y rodillas sobre ella, finalmente se dejó llevar, y se hundió de un solo envión hasta tocar el mismísimo fondo de ella, y la estrechez, el calor, y el roce los volvieron locos. Una parte de Sable que por un momento pareció el epítome de toda su razón se dio cuenta, de súbito, que estaba gritando y follándola como un animal salvaje, los dos sacudiéndose con una violencia desesperada abrazados y arañándose en esa extraña posición, y que rebotaban y se aferraban el uno al otro de un modo nada elegante, la ferocidad de su acoplamiento tan brutal que Sable intentó hablarse a sí mismo, intentó parar, pero todos esos pensamientos se borraron como papel en el viento ante los gritos extáticos de ella y el incansable placer propio, un calor y un fuego en sus venas que no le permitía parar, que no lo dejaba detenerse, porque no estaba cansado, apenas estaba empezando y ella estaba húmeda y receptiva y lo amaba, y lo deseaba, y se contraía a su alrededor en oleadas de placer insoportable gimiendo en su oído sin palabras, pero en un idioma que no las necesitaba…

-… por el amor de Dios, somos Mr. Jekyll y la puta señora Hyde!- soltó Sable cuando se sentó en la cama a la mañana siguiente. April bufó y desapareció entre las mantas: para la vergüenza de Sable, la cama estaba más que deshecha, había derribado la lámpara del velador y las almohadas estaban desperdigadas por la habitación, los restos de la cena aún en la mesa visibles a través de la puerta abierta, y Scotty muy compungido en el sillón con su cara trademark de " necesité salir, y nadie me hizo caso así que hay un sorpresa en el piso de la cocina"

April empezó a reírse como descerebrada, aún oculta por todas las mantas, y Sable, tras decidir que aparentemente le había follado las neuronas hasta la muerte resopló apartándose el pelo de la cara e intentando salir de la cama. April tenía todas las mantas y él estaba enrollado en las sábanas con estampado de flores, aún vestidos con los pantalones en los muslos y la ropa arrugada: y al fin se dio cuenta que no era tanto salir de la cama como salir de la ropa su problema. Al fin tuvo de desnudarse dejando la ropa en las fauces de esa cama letal, y cojeó hasta su bata, porque sus músculos gritaban irritados a cada paso.

Se asomó a la cocina, dejó salir a Scotty, limpió el desastre y luego se metió a la ducha, no sin comprobar que April se había vuelto a dormir, tan profundo que lo único que se veía de ella eran unos mechoncitos entre las mantas. Se bañó, intentando decirse que era un villano y un abusivo, pero logró convencerse de mucho porque aún le resonaban los gemidos de placer de April en el oído y la excitación en su rostro cuando la castigó. Dios santo, eran unos pervertidos enfermos, enfermos, y Sable se encontró riéndose solo en la ducha, cubriéndose la cara avergonzado, y sin poder evitar la felicidad llenarle las venas al darse cuenta cuánto habían disfrutado, cómo la había complacido al desatarse. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro, y si alguien se imaginara cómo eran en la cama con lo controlados que solían ser a diario…

- Permiso.- una April medio dormida, con el cepillo de dientes en la boca y la cabeza baja abrió la cortina y se metió en ducha sin más aviso, desnuda como una foca y con más o menos la misma expresión. Sable se quedó sin palabras al verla buscar un shampoo vencido hacía cinco años que seguía decorando el marco de la ventana del baño, ponérselo en el pelo y empezar a frotar ausentemente, los ojos cerrados.

- Vamos a… compartir ducha?- dijo Sable cuando al fin sacó la voz, sus ojos recorriendo golosos a su muy desnuda y goteante amada. Cómo podía decir Fire que no era sexy? Cómo podía no ser sexy ese cuerpo fino y esbelto, con los erguidos pezoncitos y el vientre sedoso? Cómo podía no excitarte ver ese largo cabello oscurecerse a un tono ceniza mojado, trazando caprichosos arabescos al adherirse a su piel?

Se sintió excitar, y por un momento pensó en cubrirse: luego, con una enorme ola de alivio, supo que nunca más tendría que ocultarle a ella que la deseaba, que era libre de mostrarle el tributo que su cuerpo le pagaba a su amor. April, que acabó de lavarse los dientes y empezó a enjugarse el pelo, estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió sorprendida cuando sintió el sexo de Sable apoyarse en su vientre, y eso hizo que le entrara shampoo en los ojos y los cerrara maldiciendo.

- April, no, deja que te los vea…- Sable buscó torpemente la ducha teléfono, pero era complejo, ya que los dos eran muy altos y la ducha muy chiquita. April al fin empapó una de las toallas al meterla dentro y limpiarse los ojos, y cuando lo miró de nuevo, Sable, que aún batallaba con la ducha sobre sus cabezas, sintió cómo ella se recostaba sin temor ni vergüenza contra él, tibia y tierna. Era indescriptiblemente delicioso…

- Mojaste mi toalla.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, cerrando los ojos e intentando volver a bajar los brazos para acariciarla, pero April se los sujetó donde estaban, apoyados en las cerámicas.

- Tengo que hacerme perdonar, entonces?- dijo ella con una sonrisa, y la dejó caer a sus pies. Sable no entendió lo que pretendía hasta que la vio arrodillarse, y habló con voz temblorosa.

- No tienes que hacerlo…- gimió, aunque su sexo lo desmentía, erguido al máximo ante la sola idea.

- Porqué no te gusta? No tengo experiencia, nunca se lo he hecho a otro hombre, pero creía que había aprendido… leí bastante al respecto…- April se mordió los labios, y Sable se debatió entre las ganas de besarla y la vergüenza, el agua caliente cayendo sobre ambos relajando sus músculos y aumentando su excitación de todas formas.

- Oh, April…- dijo él, sonrojándose, y luego habló con voz tenue, llevando una mano para acariciar su mejilla.- Es que… me da vergüenza. Ríete si quieres, hacértelo yo a ti es delicioso, pero supongo que me enseñaron que las mujeres son seres bellos y limpios y los hombres somos feos y sucios… sé que es una visión extraña, pero es así…-

- Pero no eres sucio!- dijo April, apoyando la frente en su mano.- Y eres tan hermoso, Sable. Eres mucho más bello como hombre de lo que yo soy como mujer, y no, no me corrijas, es cierto. Cualquier chica querría hacértelo con gusto, y varios hombres, seguro.-

Sable movió la cabeza.- No… no me importaría si fuera otra persona.-

- Oye!-

- No, no me malentiendas. Es que…- Sable levantó la cabeza y cerró los ojos bajo el agua.- Es que te conocí cuando estaba recién llegado de Westmine, con todas mis ideas de Scotia, y desde entonces, bueno… te quise, y me forcé tanto a mirarte como algo sagrado, fuera de mi alcance, algo que no podía ni manchar con un mal pensamiento, que no puedo dejar de mirarte así de golpe… creo que siempre serás la mujer más sagrada para mí junto con mi madre… y nunca oí hablar de esto hasta varios años tras conocerte… en serio, te puedes reír… y nunca te hubiera asociado a la idea. Cuando…- Sable dudó, pero se sinceró.- Marlene me lo hizo, fue la primera vez y me pareció degenerado, pero por supuesto me gustó… que justo fuera ella, con lo que hizo, hace que asocie esto siempre con… cosas no muy limpias.- Sable acabó de hablar, y se arrodilló junto a ella, aunque apenas cabían en la pequeña mini tina de porcelana.- April, tú eres todo para mí, y quiero amarte de todas las formas que desees, pero no puedo hacerme a la idea de que esto te guste de verdad. Si tienes la menor duda, o…-

- Tú crees que no me va a saber bien?- dijo April al fin, cansada de sus circunloquios y levantándose, tomándolo de la mano.

Sable asintió, sonrojado. Para su sorpresa, casi perdió pie cuando cambiando sus lugares rápidamente, April lo puso contra la pared y tomó una esponja y un anticuado jabón de barra.

- Entonces te voy a poner muy, muy limpiecito.- agregó, empezando a jabonarle el pecho. Sable jadeó y rió cuando la esponja cosquilleó sus axilas, su cuello, sus orejas, pero inspiró cuando April frotó insistentemente sus pezones, la curva de su cadera, la parte de atrás de su cintura, sus nalgas…

- Oh, April…- dijo él intentando devolverle las caricias, pero ella manoteó sus palmas.

- Nope, nada de eso, ya te conozco, me tocas y nos entusiasmamos, y acabo siempre recibiendo sola todas las atenciones… ahora eres mío.- dijo ella, y le brillaron los ojos de tal forma que eso sólo lo excitó más que toda la espuma.

- Soy tuyo…- susurró, pero su voz se quebró cuando ella empezó a jabonar y enjugar delicadamente su pene inflamado. Con mucho cuidado lo acarició y atendió, lavando atentamente arriba, abajo y entre sus muslos, rozando sus testículos pesados y duros, sus dedos yendo luego tras las sedosas bolsas de piel para rozar la base entre sus piernas…

- No, PARA!- gritó Sable, casi cayéndose cuando su cuerpo se plegó ante el toque y se estremeció como si lo hubieran electrocutado. April lo miró sorprendida, y con una mancha de semen en el brazo en donde había disparado unas gotas incontenibles ante ese toque.

- Te duele…!? Perdona, no sabía…!-

- No es dolor, es justo lo contrario.- dijo él con la voz muy roca, la cara en su hombro, sus manos temblando en sus hombros.- No… no hagas eso o me voy a… -

- Es bueno?- Susurró ella.

- Terroríficamente bueno, pero no juegues…-

- Tú juegas conmigo.-

- No.- dijo él ronco, besándole el oído.- No, yo te adoro…-

April respiró hondo y se mecieron abrazados un momento, quietos bajo el agua. Luego ella buscó el shampoo y le lavó el cabello mientras él le jabonaba la espalda: sabían muy bien bañar a otra persona, tras todas las veces que habían tenido que ayudarse heridos en la guerra. Cuando al fin cerraron el grifo y salieron, secándose con toallas gruesas, Sable le pasó una por el cabello tiernamente, e inclinó la cabeza para besarle el cuello mojado.

- Ven.- suspiró ella, y tomándolo de la mano lo llevó a la cama, que ya estaba llena de sol. Sable se sintió un poco autconsciente cuando ella lo sentó en la cama y lo empujó para que se tendiera, riendo cuando Sable se aseguró muy cuidadosamente de colocar la toalla para no mojar las almohadas con su pelo goteante: pero cuando ella le quitó la toalla que lo envolvía, él tragó y apartó la vista, nervioso. Sabía que a April le gustaba mirarlo desnudo, pero de súbito se encontró a sí mismo muy flaco, sus muslos adelgazados por más política y menos equitación, sus brazos firmes por la esgrima pero nunca del volumen de los de Colt, y siempre había sido sólido pero estrecho, y rígido, sin ese caminar fluyente de Kiyoshi o Fire… no, no soy precisamente el David, pensó avergonzado de su vientre con músculos insinuados pero no completamente definidos, avergonzado de su pecho plano y sus pectorales lisos y no abultados, y sí, avergonzado de la enrojecida erección que palpitaba, obvia y casi púrpurea contra su vientre…

- Shh.- dijo ella, cuando él intentó hablar, y subiéndose sobre él lentamente como un gato, April empezó a besarlo, el cabello, la frente, los ojos. Sable se entregó, quieto en ese lecho soleado, y aunque le devolvió sus besos ansiosamente cuando rozó sus labios con los suyos se quedó quieto, dejándola explorarlo con tanta fruición, sus caricias lentas y dulces mientras llenaba de besos su pecho, tocaba con su lengüita sus pezones, las marcas que las costillas trazaban en sus costados, una larga cicatriz que cruzaba su vientre en diagonal, otras dos de puñaladas en el costado. Sable empuñó las manos en la colcha y luego las alzó y se aferró a la cabecera de la cama, su respiración cortada, pero se forzó a quedarse quieto, aunque la sensación de su aliento, del roce de su pelo, parecía acelerarle el corazón por momentos. Su estómago se contrajo cuando ella lo miró por entre el cabello, como pidiéndole permiso, y tras acariciar sus muslos tomó su sexo en ambas manos, mezclando el roce de su cabello con unos besos suaves.

Las piernas de Sable se estremecieron, sus brazos tensándose, y cerró los ojos, la cabeza yéndosele atrás sin control: jadeó desesperado cuando ella se lamió los labios y besó la punta, y entonces sintió su lengua, y un momento luego estaba envuelto en una cavidad tersa y sedosa que lo apretaba. Agitó la cabeza sin poder cerrar la boca, un gemido profundo saliendo desde el fondo de su pecho: con su cuerpo tenso como un arco, sintió la succión de ella, la lenta caricia circular de su mano anillando la base, una presión que lo llevaba al límite, al límite…

April lo soltó y Sable gruñó en alivio y angustia a la vez, su voz haciéndose aguda cuando ella se concentró en sus tensos e inflamados testículos, que hinchados y adoloridos parecían vibrar contra sus dedos por la presión de su semilla contenida. Los besó y acarició, y finalmente los apartó despacio, haciéndolo flectar una pierna para poder volver a rozar la carne secreta allí debajo.

- No, no!- gimió él, los ojos fuertemente cerrados: pero sus piernas no se resistieron, y al sentir el aliento de ella en su perineo, sentir sus dedos acariciándolo y su beso en la base de su sexo, Sable sintió que April tenía su corazón en la boca y lo paladeaba dejándolo indefenso. Empezó a temblar como un azogado, sus jadeos roncos y salvajes cuando ella investigó, palpando y acariciando esa carne enrojecida y secreta: pero cuando sus dedos rozaron la íntima entrada a su cuerpo, su cuerpo entero dio un sacudón.

April se detuvo.- Puedo… puedo tocarte ahí?-

- Lo que quieras… como quieras…- la voz de Sable estaba desgarrada y cargada de abandono, intoxicado en ese inesperado placer. Era como ahogarse en agua tibia… estaba perdido, perdido. April rozó tímidamente su entrada, pero cuando él no se opuso, despacio presionó dos dedos y los deslizó desde ese punto hasta sus testículos.

- Dios mío, me estás matando.- Sable abrió los ojos muy claros y drogados de placer, sus caderas estremeciéndose sin voluntad ninguna, sus brazos abiertos ahora.- Te amo…-

- Alguna vez has… te has tocado acá, o te han…- susurró ella tibiamente, volviendo a acariciarlo allí, con Sable arqueándose como en un martirio.

- No…- gimió, erótico y entregado.- Pero quiero que tú lo hagas…-

- Eh?-

- Algún día sodomízame… humíllame, hazme tuyo…- gimió él, demasiado perdido en la lujuria para darse cuenta de lo que decía, revolviéndose bajo sus brazos como una fiera herida.- April, no puedo más, April, por favor…-

Ella sonrió, y separándole los muslos, disfrutó el espectáculo de Sable enajenado de lujuria, su sexo erguido intentando desesperadamente complacerse follando el aire. Compadecida, ella lo tomó en su boca hasta que lo sintió tocar el fondo de su garganta: y si el angustioso grito de rendición y triunfo de Sable no era suficiente, ella deslizó sus dedos entre sus piernas y muy despacio, presionó con un anular húmedo aún en esa entrada inviolada…

Sable tuvo una convulsión, no había otra palabra. Su cuerpo se contrajo, atrapándola entre sus piernas tensas como pinzas, sus manos yendo salvajes a sujetar su cabeza, y su extático y salvaje aullido cuando el semen le estalló en la garganta y casi la ahogó fue ensordecedor. Sable le agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, sus piernas manteniéndola sujeta, y sus caderas le follaron la boca con incontenible furia, su fuerza aterradora por un segundo antes de soltarla y desplomarse en la cama, jadeando y gimiendo débilmente, su sexo escapado aún chorreando en violentísimos hilos de blanca semilla. April miró a ese Sable descontrolado y poderoso con la sensación de que la lujuria la hacía empaparse, porque ese hombre había perdido toda razón por ella, exclusivamente por ella, y al verlo revolverse y arquearse aún desesperado, el amor por él, por su entrega, le llegó al corazón al mismo tiempo que se sentía más poderosa, más valiente y más mujer que nunca. Ese magnífico hombre había enloquecido bajo su toque, y la amaba.

-… A…april…?-

Sable se despertó solo, con una sensación de calor y embotamiento, su cuerpo maravillosamente relajado. Parpadeó, un poco confuso, por un momento dudando si todo no había sido un loco sueño y en verdad ella no había regresado, pero la casa se sentía aireada y olía levemente a comida, y oía los ladridos de Scotty en la playa afuera. Por el ángulo de la luz, era casi mediodía: y se levantó a tropezones, notando con sorpresa que April lo había limpiado cuidadosamente y dejado dormir bien cubierto por la manta hasta que despertara solo.

En la cocina había una olla con un estofado de cangrejo que olía muy bien, y su estómago gruñó, famélico: había sacado pan un poco duro del cajón y estaba untándolo y metiéndoselo en la boca antes de pensar que eso era muy poco correcto y menos elegante desayunar mariscos de pie en la cocina como un troglodita. Con el estómago rugiendo revisó el refrigerador, e iba a prepararse un sándwich cuando vio en un platito en la mesa una tortilla de harina y manteca muy gruesa, fresca y tostada, con su relleno favorito de queso y jamón. Sable se lo zampó enternecido, notando los restos de un desayuno pantagruélico en el lavaplatos, incluido el plato de Scotty limpio como una patena junto a la ventana: y saliendo a la terraza, abrochándose el pantalón de pijama que había recogido para cubrirse, vio a Scotty saltando y ladrando en la orilla, y a April nadando y sumergiéndose bastante más allá de las rompientes, cruzando el agua veloz.

De dónde sacaba tanta energía? Sable sentía los músculos de las piernas adoloridos, y se sentó en la mecedora de mimbre bebiendo su leche y mirándola saludar a unos pescadores que pasaban cerca, antes de dar media vuelta y nadar entre las olas hasta llegar a la arena. Scotty, que sabía nadar en lagos y de joven cobraba los pájaros que Sable cazaba, era muy circunspecto con un agua que borboteaba y la esperó respetuosamente en la orilla, para acompañarla a la terraza. April no lo vio hasta que subíó la escalinata, su traje de baño un simple ensemble de camiseta de tirantes roja y pantaletas rosadas, atándose el pelo en la nuca, que chorreaba: pero al verlo sonrió e iba a besarlo cuando recordó que goteaba y se echó atrás.

- Dormías profundamente, no quise despertarte.-

- Me despertó el hambre.- dijo él, dejando que sus ojos siguieran el camino de las gotas en su cuerpo.- Aunque ya se me quitó…-

- Deja que me seque y podemos almorzar. Viste el… sí, ya veo. – April se estrujó el pelo por el balcón, antes de volver a levantarlo, y Sable no se pudo resistir a su cuerpo arqueado y mojado, yendo a abrazarla por detrás.

- No! Estoy mojada!-

- Entonces, es un non sequitur que me digas que no.- se burló él en su oreja. April le dio un codazo, pero Sable la giró y la besó seriamente, disfrutando la sal en su boca. Iba acostumbrarse a esos besos salados, decidió: y era sexy abrazarla mojada y fría contra su propio cuerpo caliente. Sable profundizó el beso y la apoyó contra el balcón, pero April apartó la cara.

- No aquí!-

- Qué, no quieres escandalizar a las gaviotas?- Sable deslizó sus manos por la piel húmeda.- no hay nadie en kilómetros, y tanta stamina tuya me excita, jovencita.-

- Íbamos a comer!-

- Aún hay que poner a calentar la comida. En cambio, yo ya estoy caliente y listo…-

April lo miró con suspicacia mientras él continuaba sus besos por su pecho.- Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi Sable?!-

- Thackeray era un clasista insoportable y pretencioso, y Douglas McArthur un egocéntrico y racista pero honesto soldado en una situación imposible. Prefiero a Fernando Foch, por supuesto. Ahora, desvístete.-

April estaba ya enjugada con agua de la ducha, un vestido de algodón color damasco y zapatillas de lona en los pies tendida en el sillón, leyendo y jugando con Scotty tendido en sus piernas cuando Sable, canturreando y recién bañado puso el almuerzo caliente en la mesa, muy correcto con sus pantalones de playa color crema y camiseta azul de piqué con cuellito de golf. Ella cerró el libro, y le echó una mirada irritada al verlo tan luminoso y sonriente, colocando pedacitos de queso sobre su sopa.

- Estás muy feliz, parece.-

- Esta es mi luna de miel, porqué no voy a estarlo?- dijo él llenando el plato de Scotty, que no mostró gran interés en él tras rellenarse de guiso de pescado en la mañana.- Como hacemos todo al revés, la tenemos antes que la boda, pero ya me he acostumbrado a este enredo…-

- No es nuestra luna de miel.- dijo ella bruscamente. Sable la miró, pero antes de irritarse, leyó el nerviosismo en su postura.

- Porqué? No te gusta? Pues puede ser el ensayo general…-

- Es que…- April enrolló el dedo en el mantel.- Tengo… bueno, siempre he querido…-

- Qué?-

- Quisiera ir a… un lugar especial para mi luna de miel. Y me gustaría…. Mira, yo…-

- Adónde quieras ir y lo que quieras hacer, lo haremos. Con tal de que te cases conmigo…-

- Es que…- debía ser importante, porque ella aún no tomaba su cuchara, aunque bebió el jugo de arándanos que él le sirviera.- No es una exigencia ni nada, y entiendo que no puedas viajar mucho con tu cargo, pero…-

- Dilo de una vez.-

- Quiero ir a conocer la nebulosa Stagnakosis y sus doce lunas. Hay… hay una estación experimental allí que está haciendo maravillas con la astrofísica, y el cinturón de luz está habitado con varios hoteles y miradores, incluso hay un tour por la espiral interna… el turismo aventura es lo que está ayudando a mantener a esos científicos allí, y las fotografías que han mandado son increíbles… han señales de protocivilizaciones que manejaban fusión fría y… -

Sable devoró una risa y trató de verse serio. Una nebulosa indeterminada con "hoteles" que eran más bien para los pobres militares que enviaban a custodiar ese desconocido hoyo literalmente afuera de la galaxia, sin sol y sólo con lunas, permanentemente en crepúsculo… no era muy alegre, no.

Pero, por otro lado, iban a ser unas noches larguísimas, y April podía entretenerse con los científicos mientras él dormía y se hidrataba con bebidas isotónicas. Y estaría feliz y agradecida como una niña con helados, eso siempre y cuando él probara ser tan atractivo desnudo como la civilización perdida de una estrella helada.

Mmm. Tenía posibilidades.

- Me parece muy sexy.- dijo él serio, entregándole su cuchara.- Dos semanas allí tras la boda te parece bien?-

- De veras a ti te parece bien? Puede ser aburrido…-

- Lo dudo. Leeré libros mientras tú investigas, descansaré muchísimo, y tú te alimentarás como nunca para que hagamos el amor hasta cansarnos.- dijo acariciándole la mano.- Me parece perfecto, April, palabra. –

La forma en que le brillaron los ojos lo hizo tan feliz que aunque hubiera querido pasarla en una catacumba hubiera dicho que sí. April devoró su sopa luego con una sonrisa, y colocó postre de yogurth de cereza antes de dejarlo lavando platos antes de llamar a Emily para saber como estaba el pequeño Ken.

- Como está?- preguntó Sable al reunirse con ella, secándose las manos.

- Ken es todo un problema, parece.- dijo ella, moviendo la cabeza.- Los dos están exhaustos y faltos de sueño. Debería ir a ayudarles, no estoy haciendo nada en este momento.-

Sable decidió no ofenderse por el comentario.- Yo tengo que volver a Scotia, April.-

- Lo sé, pero me preocupa Emily, y Sylia está siendo vuelta loca por su familia con todos los preparativos de la boda.- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio.- No quiero dejarte, no después de todo lo que nos ha costado estar juntos, pero…-

Sable se lamió los labios e inspiró.- Suena muy cursi si digo que quiero darte gusto en todo?-

- Sí!-

- Entonces hagamos un acuerdo.- dijo él sentándose en la mecedora y palmeándose los muslos.- Ven a sentarte en mis piernas como una mujer objeto y hagamos planes. Luego, podemos ir a pasear por la playa e ir a la biblioteca y a la caleta… te compraré el erizo más grande que puedas comerte, en serio.-

- Yo quiero que pruebes la paella que hace Vicky, una de mis amigas de la infancia, tiene un restaurant hispano… sí, salgamos esta noche!- dijo ella entusiasmándose, yendo a levantarse.- Me pondré bonita, había comprado unos shorts brillantes para bailar…-

Sable la sujetó en donde estaba con ambos brazos.- April. Concentración. Estamos hablando de nuestro futuro… no tan inmediato.-

- Déjame pararme, para eso tengo que mirarte la cara…-

- Y si te montas de frente en mi?-

- La mecedora es ancha, qué me quieres descoyuntar, te crees que soy de goma?-

- Entonces está bien que no te hayas quedado con Colt.-

April se levantó riéndose, pero trajo un taburete de la cocina para sentarse con las rodillas casi tocándose.- siempre me ha gustado que tengas la cintura y las caderas tan de jinete… es muy sexy cuando te pones ropa de montar.-

- Feliz que te guste. Siempre me había acomplejado.-

- Sable…- ella puso las manos en las rodillas y plegó las piernas como un budista.- Tú quieres casarte conmigo, todavía?- ( Sable hizo un teatro de mirar al cielo y cubrirse los ojos.)- Okay! Entonces… bueno, suponemos que me iré a Scotia a ser la esposa del High Lord…-

- April, se que te aburrirás hasta la muerte, y tampoco voy a robarte a la ingeniaría y la astrofísica. Quiero que compartas mi vida y mi cama, pero es a ti a quien quiero, no a Evita Perón. Si quisiera eso, me casaría con Sylia.-

- Se va ver tan bella de novia…- dijo ella soñadoramente.

- Sueña con tu propia boda, hazme el favor?!-

- Cómo debe ser?-

Sable se cruzó de brazos.- Te ríes de mí seguro. Tú sabes como son las bodas en Scotia.-

April pareció a punto de arrugar la nariz pero se contuvo.- Me imagino que la boda del High Lord es todo un acontecimiento.-

- Así es. Sobre todo con una princesa Jarettiana!-

- Y si esperamos a que acabe tu mandato?-

- Renuncio mañana mismo si me haces esperar otros seis años, qué te has imaginado?!-

- Okay… cálmate…- April le frotó las rodillas conciliadoramente.- Sólo decía formalizar entonces, va a ser exactamente lo mismo…-

- No es lo mismo para mí.- dijo él dulcemente. Ella asintió, y levantándose, volvió a regazo, para oprimir su mejilla contra la de él.

- Yo también quiero darte en el gusto.- dijo ella suavemente.- Haz la boda exactamente como tú la quieres. No quiero parecer una muñeca ni una pantalla de lámpara, pero aparte de eso, seguiré todas las tradiciones, exigencias y detalles que se te exijan. Y estaré feliz y orgullosa de casarme contigo.- dijo besándolo.- quedémonos dos días más y luego tú te vas a tu trabajo y a echar a andar lo de la boda, pero primero pasas ver a Emily y me dejas ahí. Yo la ayudaré, la convenceré que nos vayamos a Kathay a apoyar a Sylia, y te esperaré allí para la boda de los chicos.-

- Y anunciaremos nuestro compromiso esa noche?-

-… si quieres.-

- No me hace gracia volver solo y planear la boda solo, pero no puedo negarle nada a Emily.- dijo Sable dulcemente.- Quieres esperar hasta la boda para que volvamos a…?-

- No sé si aguante… pero celebro que me avises, en serio.-

- Tratemos. –

- No estás tratando muy bien.-

- Estás sentada en mi regazo, qué esperas?-

- Cuatro veces en veinticuatro horas!-

- Te paseas en trikinni y me das de comer mariscos, qué esperabas?!-

Esa tarde pasearon, y cenaron erizo, amenizado por una excelente discusión sobre poesía, de la que Sable moqueaba a Elizabeth Barrett y April adoraba a Rimbaud, los dos pensando que la elección del otro era el pedazo de papel más malgastado del Universo. Al menos a ambos les gustaba Tennyson, pero de la misma forma, Sable leía al gótico Lord Byron y al romántico Donne y April prefería a los más controversiales Whitman y Elliot. Tras insultarse y soltarse sonetos por tres horas al fin volvieron caminando descalzos por la playa bajo las estrellas, riendo llenos de comida, y hablaron de Emily, de Sylia, del regalo de bodas que por primera vez planeaban dar en conjunto para los recién casados, pero que no lograban ponerse de acuerdo, ya que Sable quería darles un comedor y April una estación de monitoreo para el estado Ariyama. ( al fin acordaron las obras completas de Jane Austen que tanto Fire como Sylia leían, y una hermosa cuna tallada escocesa que April decidió tapizar y arreglar ella misma)

Cuando volvieron a la casa, encontraron la puerta abierta. La vieja chapa parecía haber saltado, y Scotty no estaba a la vista, siendo que lo habían dejado dormido en el sofá.

- Scotty?- llamó Sable asustado: su amor por Scotty era muy intenso, e idos sus padres, Scotty era una de las pocas cosas que quedaban de su infancia. Oyeron un ladrido ahogado, y los dos se precipitaron a su fuente, el dormitorio, tomando él el paragüero y ella el cuchillo de abrir ostras al pasar.

El ladrido se repitió desde debajo la cama, y Sable vio con horror que la alfombra, la cama y la pared tenían manchas de sangre.

- SCOTTY!- gritó, levantando la cama con un solo brazo, lleno de pánico. Se desató un pandemónium de inmediato, pero Sable atinó a soltar el paragüero y atrapar a Scotty, que había saltado adelante y que se debatió en sus brazos ladrando, la nariz llena de sangre.

De debajo de la cama venía un siseo furioso. Sable encerró al pobre Scotty en el baño, y April trajo una linterna, mientras él volvía a levantar la cama.

A April le entró la risa tonta mientras él se asqueaba. Una enorme gato naranjo cenaba gaviota bajo la cama, desgarrando con zarpas ensangrentadas y ojos brillantes lo que quedaba de tripas del pobre pájaro.

- Oh, Dios mío, que asco más grande…-

- No que tú cazabas?-

- Con rifles láser!-

- Esto nos hará más fácil abstenernos, creo.- dijo April observando la habitación salpicada de gore.

Una hora luego, April le ponía antiséptico en la nariz a Scotty mientras el gato, al que había requerido guantes para sacar, dormitaba con la panza rellena en la terraza y Sable acababa de enjugar la mopa en el baño. Habían deducido que la gaviota, escapando del gato, había golpeado la puerta enmallada, y cuando el gato empezó a asesinarla frente a la puerta, Scotty se había vuelto loco ladrando y había acabado por hacer saltar la chapa, con lo que la gaviota había entrado a la casa aleteando, para acabar siendo ultimada por el gato en el dormitorio, con la consiguiente Mexican standoff entre Scotty y el malvado gato.

- Mira esa bestia… está sonriendo.-

- Quizá tenía hambre.- dijo April, besando a Scotty en la cabecita y recibiendo unas lamidas. Scotty no era tonto: April se levantó a buscarle un pedazo de jamón.- Cuando era pequeña, había una camada de gatos incestuosos debajo de la casa, a mi abuelo le encantaban, y los alimentaba. Yo quería un perro, pero a mi abuela no le gustaban los animales. Creo que ese psicópata es descendiente de ese gaterío.-

- No lo adoptes, por favor.-

- Le daré de comida cuando venga si lo veo. Me hace gracia que sea tan ninja.-

- Y cómo lo vas a llamar?-

- Te enojas si le pongo Jessie?-

- Repite eso si te atreves. Estoy armado con una mopa.-

- No, le pondré… Cheshire!- dijo April mirándolo a través del mosquitero de la puerta, mientras traía sus herramientas para arreglar la chapa.- Se ve tan contento.-

Sable enarcó las cejas.- Si a ti te gusta?-

- Bueno, es algo escocés, no? Pelirrojo.-

- Los escoceses somo rubios, los irlandeses son los pelirrojos!- ladró Sable haciéndola reír.- yo no soy pelirrojo!-

- No he dicho nada!- April empezó a destornillar.- Supongo que voltearemos el colchón para dormir esta noche…-

- Me temo que la habitación huele no sólo a cadáver… tu gato aprovechó de marcar todo, porque parece que le gustó mucho. La dejé cerrada y aireándose, pero tendremos que lavarla a fondo cuando haya sol.- dijo Sable con un bostezo, poniendo agua a calentar: ya se hacía de noche, y había vuelto a lloviznar, el mar tormentoso tras el día de sol.

- Bueno, tú puedes dormir en la pieza de invitados y yo quepo en el sofá…- dijo April sacando un martillito para arreglar la base doblada.

- Ni de chiste. Ya nos vamos a separar mañana, esta noche duermo contigo así sea en la tina.- dijo Sable decididamente, haciéndola sonrojarse mientras reajustaba el mecanismo.

- Pensé que no íbamos a…-

- No, pero eso no significa que no pueda abrazarte. Nos pasamos años sin hacerlo, podemos aguantar el mes.- suspiró Sable, a lo que ella le echó una mirada pervertida desde la puerta que ajustaba.

- Pero es que entonces sólo imaginaba, no sabía lo bueno que era…-

- No estás ayudando.- dijo Sable, que se había inclinado para empezar a encender la anticuada chimenea.- De veras pensabas en mí, así?-

- A veces. Trataba que no, me parecía irrespetuoso, pero a veces soñaba, y después ni podía mirarte a la cara.- dijo ella apartando la vista y ocupándose del mecanismo. Sable se lamió los labios, y habló sinceramente, el rostro iluminado por las llamas.

- Yo soñaba muy poco en esos años, menos con el Rohypnol. Pero cuando me quedaba solo y no podía aguantar un segundo más, me masturbaba en la ducha pensando en ti, y me odiaba tanto por no poder controlarme, por faltarte el respeto así… te quería tanto que me parecía casi criminal, y tampoco lograba controlarme.- dijo él en un susurro. La sintió dejar las herramientas y arrodillándose, abrazarlo por detrás, su aroma envolviéndolo suave, su voz tierna en su oído.

- No tenías que sufrir así. Yo te quería…-

- Cuándo supiste que me querías… como hombre, quiero decir?- preguntó él, curioso, acariciando los brazos que lo rodeaban.

April se mordió los labios.- Te vas a burlar de mí…-

- No.-

- Sí te vas a burlar, pero está bien. Recuerdas cuando me enseñaste a bailar?-

- Claro.- dijo Sable riendo un poco. – Fue tan absurdo… eras tan torpecita, mi April.-

- Después de todo el caso, una vez que estábamos en pijamas tras una cena tardía… que era el cumpleaños de Fire creo, y los chicos se habían dormido… estábamos lavando platos y de pronto sonó esa canción en nuestra playlist y me tendiste la mano…-

- Lo recuerdo. Bailamos mientras el lavaplatos hacía espuma, hasta que te tropezaste en el cordón de mi bata.-

April asintió, y Sable sintió su emoción. Le frotó los brazos, tratando de que hablara, y ella lo hizo en voz baja.

- Te vi allí tendiéndome la mano, y simplemente… algo en mí se derritió. Creo que te amaba de muchísimo antes, pero fue en ese instante en que me dí cuenta que te quería, te quería para mí, y no pude evitarlo… algo en mí se liberó y te ansiaba tanto, tanto, aunque sólo fuera abrazarte, sólo tocarte…- la voz de April se enronqueció.- Cuando todo empezó a salir mal tras la batalla de Waight y después del cañón cobalto, esa vez que me gritaste que no podías tomar decisiones basadas en mis códigos de traducción inseguros, fue decepcionarte lo que me llevó a buscar cortarme las venas… todo era tan horrible, pero mientras te sirviera como segunda significaría algo para ti como colega ya que no podía ser una mujer en la que te fijaras, pero si no me quedaba ni eso, no quería…- su voz se quebró y hundió el rostro en su nuca, Sable sintiendo algo parecido al espanto.

- Dios mío, fue por mi culpa! Estaba loco y no sabía lo que decía. Cuando Fire me dijo que te había encontrado con el primer corte hecho casi me morí de horror…-

- No era tu culpa…-

- Traté de sacarte como fuera… pensé que era la guerra, y estaba decidido a no dejarte volver, pero tras Boreal me obligaron a aceptarte de regreso.-

- Pensé que no me querías de vuelta porque era inútil.- gimió ella.- Nunca… nunca habíamos hablado esto.-

Sable se volteó y la meció en sus brazos.- Fui un idiota. Yo sabía que no podíamos ganar sin ti, pero no me importaba morir si estabas a salvo… y sin embargo, cuando volviste estaba feliz, feliz y amargado a la vez de tenerte otra vez en peligro, no sabía cómo reaccionar… no te dije nada, pero yo soñaba con ganar la victoria y ponerla a tus pies y ofrecerme a ti en la posguerra tras haber ganado, porque quizá así podrias quererme…-

April le echó los brazos al cuello y los dos se mecieron con los ojos arrasados, e iban a besarse, cuando oyeron un RIIIP y Scotty se echó a ladrar.

El gato había desgarrado la malla de la puerta mosquistera e ignorándolos, se encaramó en el mantel de la chimenea para dormir cerca del fuego, haciendo a Scotty casi le diera un infarto.

- Sabes, creo que dejaré que le pongas Jessie.- dijo Sable tras una pausa, mientras ella se echaba a reír.

Durmieron abrazados frente al fuego, desnudos en el par de mantas que se habían salvado del terrorista, sobre la colchoneta de las sillas de playa. Durmieron poco: más que nada hablaron, y bebieron un estupendo brandy escocés que Sable había guardado en el estante de la cocina para celebrar en su última visita, y se besaron sin prisa, sin nadie que los interrumpiera, mientras afuera llovía a chuzos y el mar bramaba bajo el granizo.

El deseo estaba allí, pero ahora no quemaba, sino que parecía arder con la tibieza que te permite derretir un chocolate sin quemarlo. Sable estaba erecto contra su muslo, y cuando él le acarició el vientre April se oprimió contra él, tibia y ansiosa: pero los dos soportaron su deseo llenándose de besos y caricias, libres por fin de demostrar su amor como quisieran, no sólo libres de los ojos de otros, sino que libres el uno ante el otro sin más máscaras o posturas que mantener. Sable se sabía correspondido, por increíble que le pareciera, y era una libertad intoxicante: April estaba segura de que él la quería con todas sus fallas, y estaba transida de amor. Todas las caricias que habían guardado bajo llave tantos años, seguro que como unas flores iban a marchitarse hasta no ser más que memorias y remordimientos, ahora habían salido a la luz, y no podían cansarse el uno del otro, de aquel que les era tan familiar como su propia piel y a la vez tan prohibido como un sueño. Después de que se puso la luna, con ella recostada contra su pecho, Sable deslizó manos cálidas entre sus muslos y le dio un tierno alivio, abrazando todo su cuerpo tembloroso: ella le dio el mismo reposo usando su mano tan hábil contra su vientre, y durmieron, ebrios de amor y de placer y de un poquito de brandy, sintiendo que al fin el destino empezaba a pagarles un poco todo lo que les debía.

- Te vas a llevar esa horripilancia?-

- Me da pena dejarlo solo aquí. Mira cómo llueve.-

- Bueno, si lo dejas en la casa, al regreso no tendrás casa.-

- A Emmie le gustan los gatos. –

- Ni se te ocurra. Esa cosa es capaz de asesinar a Ken en su cuna.-

- Y Fire? A él también le gustan.-

- A Fire sólo le gustan lo gatos que usan collar de diamantes, son esbeltos y parece que te denigraran al mirarte.-

- Pero si él es bonito.-

- Parece que le hubieran aplastado la cara con una puerta, April.-

- Scotty es un terrier!-

- Scotty es distinto, es la raza!-

El gato, que los había arañado a ambos antes de aceptar meterse en el segundo carrier de Scotty, se había echado a sisear tras aferrarse a la chuleta que le dieran para el viaje, la cual estaba intentando beberle toda la sangre posible antes de hacerla trizas. Los dos se separaron en el espaciopuerto y casi perdieron sus respectivos trenes por estar besándose: pero Sable no alcanzó a sentirse triste, porque cuando el último mechón de pelo rubio desapareció, Scotty se frotó contra su pierna, y él lo miró con una sonrisa irreprimible.

- Vamos, hijo, tenemos una boda que planear. Tú llevarás los anillos, okay?-

- Woof!-

5.- Love, Future

Según Colt, era de una cursilería insoportable: pero además de llamarse dos o tres veces por semana, los dos se escribían largas cartas manuscritas, que escaneaban y enviaban para ser impresas y entregadas en mano. Emily tuvo un pequeña hemorragia que la obligó a guardar cama, y los padres de Sylia patalearon que querían un noviazgo de al menos dos meses: hubo una revuelta racial en Scotia contra los inmigrantes borealianos, y April salió inesperadamente elegida entre 6000 postulantes para el comité de astrofísica de la nueva frontera, cuyos miembros rondaban en promedio los setenta años, lo que le garantizaba su propio laboratorio de investigación. Entre eso y la dentición de Ken, que parecía creer que ella era su propia mordedera, pasaron casi tres meses ( y sesenta y cuatro/ sesenta y seis cartas) antes del día de la boda de Fire, en que Sable, al fin con Scotia pacificada, llegó en el primer tren, ya vestido con su smoking más clásico, peinado y arreglado, y ansioso a más no poder. Conocía bien su camino por la casa Ariyama, pero la ceremonia shinto sería en un templo cercano a la casa de Sylia, por lo que la novia y sus damas de honor estaban allí.

Tenía la excusa de traerle una joya a Sylia, pero en verdad no soportaba un minuto más sin verla. Así que tras saludar a la familia de Sylia, trepó la escalera de tres en tres al cuarto en donde se había improvisado un vestidor, y tocó la puerta antes de entrar, para encontrarse con una visión maravillosa.

Sylia parecía un ángel con el luminoso kimono blanco de una novia, el elaborado capuchón de gasa disimulando su cabello cortado adornado de flores, su esbelta figura envuelta como una columna de alabastro por el carísimo brocado. A su lado, Emily, que había perdido mucho peso, llevaba un kimono de dama de honor que Sable adivinó Fire había mandado a hacer especialmente para ella: decorado con soles dorados y un amanecer lila y rosa, saludaba su nuevo estado de madre y esposa, y su felicidad, cargado de rosas en el borde. Kaoru, la hermana adolescente de Fire, que había vestido kimonos de la infancia, estaba muy bella también con su kimono con capullos de loto en el agua violeta y lavandas en el borde, y las tres corrieron a abrazarlo: pero Sable, tras besar a Sylia y colocarle al cuello un magnífico diamante dorado herencia de su madre, miró alrededor y su rostro lo dijo todo.

- Está durmiendo.- dijo Emily palmeándole el brazo.- La dejamos dormir porque el encargado de las luces hizo algo mal ayer en la tarde y dejó medio Kathay sin luz, así ella se quedó toda la noche rehaciendo el cableado y conectando todo correctamente… está en el cuarto de Sylia, aún queda media hora, ve a despertarla si quieres… tiene que vestirse ya.-

Sable las besó a las tres y cruzó el pasillo a la habitación de Sylia, un cuartito muy modesto de soltera con cama occidental azul oscuro y cortinas blancas. Sobre una silla, descansaba plegado un magnífico kimono morado con garzas en pleno baile y lilas decorando los bordes, un kimono que celebraba el amor romántico, supo Sable con una sonrisa. Fire, sin duda. Y le había agregado un magnífico obi colgante de princesa, negro lleno de estrellas, para hablar de sus años juntos en el espacio…

April estaba dormida en la cama, envuelta en la camisola yukata que sirve de enagua a los kimonos, el cabello suelto y los pies cubiertos con tabis blancos, tan profundamente inconsciente que no se movió cuando él entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta. La enagua, que era abierta al frente, se había soltado y dejaba descubierto buena parte de su muslo y algo de la nalga, y Sable sintió un deseo difuso inundando su alegría de verla, sus ganas de despertarla, su ternura de dejarla dormir. Iba a inclinarse para besarla, para decirle hola con los labios porque no confiaba en su voz, cuando sintió un movimiento tras suyo y se giró de golpe, sobresaltado, con los reflejos de un espadachín.

Kiyoshi, sentado en una silla junto al escritorio, bello como una pintura antigua con un lujosísimo haori plateado sobre kimono negro y blanco, el cabello elegantemente trenzado con cintas y sus finísimos rasgos inescrutables, le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Qué haces aquí?- soltó Sable, mucho más agresivamente de lo que hubiera esperado de sí mismo: su propia voz lo tomó por sorpresa. Pero había sido baja, y April no se movió, ni tampoco despertó cuando Kiyoshi se levantó despacio, e hizo un gesto mostrándole media docena de cepillos y ganchos en la mesa.

- Vestir un kimono es un arte. Me he encargado de vestir a la novia y a sus damas.-

- Y te has quedado allí todo el rato mientras ella duerme?-

- Estoy esperando que despierte, y es un lugar sereno para meditar.-

Sable estuvo a punto de largarle si meditar mirándole las piernas a April era requisito, pero se contuvo: era el día de la boda de Fire, y April tenía la culpa por echarse a dormir semidesnuda, también, aunque dudaba que lograra que lo entendiera.

- Despiértala.- dijo Kiyoshi con voz suave, pero determinada.- Por favor, hazlo.-

Había algo en su voz que a Sable no le gustó nada. Kiyoshi era uno de los pocos hombres de la galaxia que podía mirarlo a los ojos respecto a estatura – la verdad, Kiyo debía ser un par de centímetros más alto- y con el pesado haori bordado, parecía una figura imponente, casi amenazante allí a los pies de la cama.

- Somos rivales, Kiyoshi?- dijo Sable con voz calmada, aunque por dentro ebullía.

- Eso deseo saber.- dijo él. Sable se tensó, pero entonces los sobresaltó el sonido de we build this city y April se sentó de golpe, el pelo en la cara, su comunicador cantando su alarma a toda voz.

- Es la hora! Tengo que vestirme…- barbotó ella, a gatas en la cama, y entonces levantó la cara y los vio a los dos, sus manos yendo automáticamente a cerrarse la yukata.- Kiyoshi? Hola…- dijo confusa, y entonces vio a Sable, y su rostro se relajó, sus ojos brillaron, y su sonrisa se hizo la más grande que tenía.- Oh, Sable…-

- No me vas a abrazar?- dijo él roncamente.

- No cuando te ves así. Déjame mirarte…- dijo ella, haciéndolo sonrojar y reír. Cuando levantó la vista, Kiyoshi había salido al pasillo, y Sable se dio el gusto de atraparle las manos y con una confianza que jamás había poseído en sí mismo la atrajo para besarla largamente, sintiendo que tras meses de sobrevivir en gotas de agua al fin volvía a beber a gusto.

- Tengo que vestirme!- protestó ella, pero le devolvía los besos con la misma hambre, y cuando ella sin soltar su boca se retorció hasta quedar sentada en la cama y sintió sus muslos contra los suyos, la reacción fue inmediata, sus manos yendo a ellos para atraerlos…

- No! Después!- ella se soltó riendo, y Sable bufó, apoyándose en la cama, porque había reaccionado como una fiera en dieta, y respiró hondo, mientras ella lo miraba con ternura.

- Estarás orgullosa de ti misma, supongo.- gruñó él, pero ella contestó en serio.

- Para nada, si te hace estar incómodo… quizá pueda…-

- April, no te preocupes por mí.- dijo él enderezándose y frotándose los ojos.- Voy a… arreglarme un momento, y vuelvo. Y vístete de una vez!- agregó, fingiendo enojo, ahora sí haciéndola reír.

Cruzó el umbral, y vio a Kiyoshi en el pasillo, una mano apoyada en la balaustrada que daba al jardín, y la otra, con dos dedos sobre la frente y los ojos cerrados.

Sable nunca había sentido que tuviera nada que alguien pudiera envidiarle, y de súbito el remordimiento y la compasión le inundaron el pecho. Cómo iba a odiar a Kiyoshi? Él mismo había herido a April mucho más que los desdenes del orgulloso samurái lo había hecho, y ahora, comprendía perfectamente su desolación: no hacía mucho, él había sentido ese mismo dolor.

- Kiyoshi…- murmuró, pero el samurái alzó una mano precautoria.

- No somos rivales, Greysthwwalthry-san.- dijo Kiyoshi, y su voz sonó triste.

- Ella te quiere mucho.-

- Lo sé, y se lo agradezco.-

- Entonces, ve a vestirla.- dijo Sable con sencillez, dándoles la espalda.- Por favor, ella no cree ser hermosa, y me gustaría mucho que pudieras darle una lección.-

Kiyoshi asintió.- Te agradezco a ti la confianza.-

- Eres el hermano de mi Fire, y sé que eres un hombre cabal. No te aprovechaste de ella cuando la herí, y por eso…- Sable se miró los pies.- Sé que la cuidaste y te lo agradezco. Y si alguna vez vuelvo a equivocarme, llévatela y no me dejes volver a herirla.-

Kiyoshi hizo una profunda reverencia.- Si es tu destino partir antes que ella, estaré aquí.- dijo terminantemente. Sable asintió y se fue, oyendo a April bramar aterrorizada que no cabía en el kimono y a Kiyoshi entrando a ayudarla.

- No cabías?-

- Estaba plegado.-

- Tonta.-

April hizo un mohín, y Sable se forzó a mantener la mirada en los novios. Tantos años viviendo con Fire le había enseñando más sobre las costumbres japonesas de lo que nunc a hubiera creído llegar a saber, y podía leer en el kimono de April el cómo la habían arreglado para que fuera una mujer muy seductora a los ojos orientales. El kimono era fino, de enagua delgada, el tipo de kimono que sólo puede ponerse una mujer muy esbelta y de caderas estrechas: para los orientales, que admiraban sobre todo la juventud, el cuerpo recto de April era un plus y no la carga que era ante los modistos occidentales. El kimono le caía envolviéndola como a una columna lila y bordada delicadamente, y el espectacular obi colgante, atado al nivel de los omóplatos, creaba una bella mariposa oscura salpicada de oro y plata a su espalda. Con el cabello levantado, el púrpura del cuello de la enagua enfatizaba su largo cuello pálido y fino, y la magnífica profusión de cabello rubio trenzado y sujeto en la nuca con pesadas peinetas que, surgiendo como radios, dejaban caer una lluvia de hilos de oro adornados con pequeñas estrellas en los hombros. El kimono y las puntas de obi rozaban el suelo, a pesar de que April llevaba zoris altos y que era muchísimo más alta que el promedio de las mujeres japonesas: Fire lo había mandado hacer a medida, por supuesto.

Con los ojos pintados de lila y los labios con carmín muy vivo, no parecía April: parecía una exótica ave, y Sable encontró los ojos de Kiyoshi en el templo, que parecía orgulloso de su trabajo. Por como se la comían con los ojos los orientales presentes, estaba claro que el mayor de los Ariyama había prevalecido exitosamente.

La ceremonia era una muy tradicional, y completamente en japonés: Fire, irreconocible con el pelo atado atrás, el lujosísimo haori negro de los novios sobre la hakama gris plata y el kimono blanco prístino, estaba muy serio. A su lado Sylia se veía más pequeñita que se costumbre, envuelta en esa cascada de sedas blancas, pero sonreía, lo que era una grave falta al protocolo de las bodas japonesas, ya que los japoneses lloran en las bodas y bailan en los funerales.

- Estás muy bella- le susurró, a lo que ella lo miró con ojos muy abiertos, las pestañas pintadas también y brillantes, sus ojos delineados más azules que nunca. Sable sabía que veces habían chispazos de plata o verde en esos ojos, pero ahora creyó ver una luz violácea en ellos, una tono muy dulce. Estuvo a punto de besarla, pero se contuvo: era la boda de Fire, después de todo.

- Gracias!- dijo ella, feliz, y su mano de deslizó en la suya. Sable la apretó sintiendo un gran alivio, y se concentró en la ceremonia, aunque no podía dejar de comparar en su cabeza a la ceremonia que estaba preparando en Scotia. Velas en vez de incienso: satén blanco en ve de seda, un velo de gasa en vez de una toca, un obispo anglicano en vez de un sacerdote shinto… pero esperaba que el amor se reflejara en su rostro como en el de Fire. Había casi sorpresa ante su propia emoción en la cara de los dos, y cuando en vez de besarse intercambiaron las copas por la tercera vez, Sable vio una lágrima en la mejilla de Fire, que ella secó tiernamente.

Colt se secaba los ojos también con la manga del carísimo kimono de Emily. April a su lado parecía feliz como no la había visto en años, y le conmovió que fuera tan sensible a la felicidad de los que amaba. Y en su propio corazón hubo una alegría tumultuosa cuando al salir del templo, los novios delante de todos los demás, Fire alzó a Sylia en las escaleras y la besó con toda su alma, la pequeña japonesita entregándose a su beso con abandono, y Colt dio un grito de vaquero antes de ir a abrazarlos a ambos, y Emily riendo los empujó hasta que estuvieron todos juntos, con una mezcla de lágrimas y risas que era lo más dulce que Sable había experimentado.

Pasaron la tarde en un buffet abierto tradicional, reunidos en el gran jardín de la casa Ariyama, relajados y paseándose por los bellos jardines. Sable se preocupó un poco al ver a April sentada sin moverse gran parte de la tarde, pero luego se vio cuenta que le temía a los zoris, que eran altos y muy elegantes: claramente, no tenía la costumbre de usarlos, a diferencia de Kaoru, que correteaba en unas plataformas de ocho centímetros. Sylia, a pesar de ser japonesa, también se mantenía quietita, mientras que la robusta Emily caminaba sin temor, pero después de todo, Emily había sido bailarina.

- Hay más damascos asados si quieres.- dijo Kiyoshi con mucha amabilidad al verlo meterse en la boca el último en la mesa del buffet.- Y hay sashimi de jengibre, creo que a ella le gusta mucho.-

- Llévaselo mientras voy a charlar con Fire.- dijo Sable, que se sentía generoso. Fue a sentarse junto a Fire, que describía no sin un poco de risa los planes de caridad en los que Sylia pensaba recortar de un paraguazo las ganancias Ariyama, así como su enérgica mujercita ya lo había hecho firmar los planes para una nueva hidroeléctrica y un hogar de ancianos. Fire, para quien el dinero era algo que usaba en comprarse diez pares de zapatos del mismo modelo y diferente color, se encogió de hombros y dijo que mientras les dejara para comer y alimentar al servicio, estaban bien.

- Bueno, al menos hay uno que tiene comida asegurada.- dijo Fire mirando por sobre su hombro. Para la sorpresa de Sable, el gato naranja que April había sacado de Caladra estaba dormitando al sol junto a la lagunita de los Ariyama, los peces de colores nadando ignorando el peligro, la imagen dulcísima si no conocías a la bestia.

- Dejaste a esa horripilancia aquí? Scotty aún tiene cicatrices.-

- April se lo regaló a Kiyoshi. Y es un gatito muy bien portado.- dijo Fire encogiéndose de hombros.

- Es un demonio!-

Fire le hizo un gesto y Sable vio al gato, que ahora estaba gordo, estirarse, levantarse con mucho bamboleo de trasero e ir a sentarse educadamente junto a Kiyoshi, en donde el apuesto Ariyama le regaló unos mariscos de su plato. El gato los tomó con mucha urbanidad, y luego tras frotarse contra su mano saltó a los amplios hombros de Kiyoshi, acomodándose a seguir durmiendo allí como una bufanda muy colorida.

A April casi se le salían los ojos de las órbitas, por supuesto.

- Ve a buscar a tu chica antes de que te cambie por el domador.- dijo Fire dándole con el pie.- En serio, podrías estar casado con ella años, y aún me preocuparía cuando mi hermano hace una de sus poses. –

- Confío en ella.- dijo Sable, aunque se levantó.- Y confío en el honor de tu hermano. Y si alguna vez me pasara algo, yo querría…-

- Por Sivah, qué mórbido que eres, ojalá que follártela en una base regular te quite tanta idiotez de la cabeza!- soltó Fire enojándose.- Cásense de una vez, drama queen inaguantables!-

- Yo llevo seis meses en esto, tú te casaste a los seis años!-

- Es distinto.- dijo Fire con un gruñido, aunque le echó una mirada a Sylia, que bebía té tradicional muy elegantemente con Akito, el sacerdote budista de la familia.- Sylia es un energúmeno, pero April es lo más dulce que hay… Sable…- añadió, oprimiéndole la manga.- la vas a hacer feliz?-

- Con todas mis fuerzas.-

- Entonces, hazlo ya!-

Sable se rió y avanzó hasta Kiyoshi y April, en donde aparentemente él estaba recitando haikus clásicos a una embobada ingeniera.

-Me alegra que me releves: Golden-san debe ir a buscar su cena.- dijo Kiyoshi levantándose y acariciando el gato, que se echó en sus brazos con la entrega de una prostituta vieja.- Nos veremos esta noche en la fiesta occidental, April, Greysthwwalthry-san.-

- Tú vas?- dijo April muy sorprendida, ya que Kiyoshi solía rehuir esas cosas.

- Me prometiste enseñarme a bailar al estilo occidental.- dijo Kiyoshi con una leve sonrisa, y se retiró con una profunda reverencia. Sable lo miró irse en un elegante revoloteo de sedas, y se volvió a April, que se veía igual de sorprendida.

- Golden-san? Bailar?- murmuró, pero April sacudió la cabeza haciendo tintinear los adornos en su pelo y tomándolo de la mano lo llevó entre los árboles, cargados de flores que decoraban los márgenes del jardín, caminando por un sendero enharenado adornado con faroles de piedra. Allí, le soltó la manga, y jugó con las suyas propias, que eran largas furis hasta el suelo.

- Qué?- La cara expectante de April lo puso nervioso. – Pasa algo?-

- No, es nada, yo sólo…- April se sonrojó y pareció incómoda. Sable, que no tenía ni una pista de lo que estaba pasando, la vio morderse los labios y sonrojarse más antes de hacer un gesto para volver a la fiesta.

- Pero dime qué pasa? Kiyoshi te dijo algo? Hay algún problema?- barbotó, la paranoia haciéndolo sentir frío.

- No, es…- April bajo la vista a sus pies con zoris: con esas plataformas, era un par de centímetros más alta que él, y de súbito se vio incómoda con el ornado kimono, el maquillaje y los hilos de estrellas de oro en el pelo.- Es una tontería, yo….-

Sable vio sus manos enlazadas de dedos nervioso, la forma en se lamía los labios, su sonrojo, sus rodillas apretadas y comprendió de pronto. Cuán sabio había sido Fire al enseñarle cómo entenderla!

- Quieres que te bese aquí?- susurró, para verla tomar aire sorprendida y luego asentir, más roja. Sable se la hubiera comido ahí mismo: el que ella dejara claros sus deseos equivalía a una inyección de lujuria en sus venas, pero comprendió que April quería un momento de rmance, un segundo en que todo su vestuario y el hermoso paisaje se fundieran en un recuerdo. La tomó suavemente de la cintura, y oprimió sus labios contra los de ella, dándose cuenta que el carmín tenía sabor a ciruelas. La idea de ella eligiéndolo y aplicándoselo para él lo inundó de una mezcla de deseo y ternura, y la oprimió contra sí, profundizando su beso, tratando de mantener el deseo a raya mientras sus manos acariciaban sus antebrazos. April emitió un gemido satisfecho y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, las mangas de furi envolviéndolos, y Sable se concentró en su beso, preguntándose si alguna vez dejaría de sentir ese estremecimiento de alegría de saber que podía besarla cuanto se le antojara, en vez de soportar el deseo de hacerlo como lo había soportado más de una década…

- Uh… Sable…- musitó ella en su boca, pero Sable continuó, rodeándole el hombro con un brazo y el otro deslizándose para apretarla más, rodeando sus caderas, su mano deslizándose bajo el obi hasta detenerse en la escasa curva de sus nalgas…

- Perdona…- jadeó él.- Te he necesitado… mucho…- susurró, consciente que una muy inoportuna erección empujaba contra su ropa y contra el vientre de ella, su boca aún llena de esa dulzura, su aliento caliente.- Quería ser más romántico…-

- Esto es romántico.- dijo ella, besándole la mandíbula y la nariz. Sable atrapó sus labios y continuó con su hambriento asalto, pero cuando ella gimió en respuesta a ambas manos yendo a su trasero, él la soltó y retrocedió, respirando hondo.

-No… basta… no voy a portarme como un animal en la boda de Fire. Dame… dame un segundo para calmarme, sí?- dijo, mirando con sorpresa a April que recostada en un árbol parecía mareada y palpitante, los labios rojísimos a pesar de la pérdida del carmín y los ojos entrecerrados.- Estás bien?-

- Sí… estoy…- April inhaló y cruzó los brazos sobre el obi.- Extrañaba tus besos.-

- Yo extraño bastante más.- dijo Sable, y se arrepintió por lo feral que sonó su voz. April guardó silencio un momento, y pensó que la había ofendido quizá, pero ella se acercó y le tomó la mano, para hablar con los labios en su oído.

- Sable… te deseo. Podemos hacer algo rápido, antes de la fiesta?- susurró.- Es que estoy… toda mojada…- agregó sin voz, y Sable sintió el deseo agolpársele hasta que le zumbaron los oídos.

- Prometimos no… sólo queda un mes y medio para la boda, ya está casi todo listo…- murmuró, tratando de recuperar el aire, sintiendo que se le iba el cerebro al ver el rostro de April sonrojado y sus ojos llenos de ansia.- Iré… iré a tu cuarto para que nos cambiemos de ropa, tenemos media hora, se me ocurrirá algo… -

- Media hora?- April se mordió los labios y Sable aguantó las ganas de discutirle por maltratar así algo que le gustaba, y luego hacerlo él.- tenemos como cinco minutos, mi vestido es muy elaborado…-

- Yo te meteré en él.- dijo Sable ásperamente. – Ahora, ve a charlar un rato con alguien para que yo me calme mirando florecitas. Dios, esto es casi cruel… . dijo inspirando hondo y haciéndola reír con un último beso veloz. April se fue tropezando en sus zoris, y Sable maldijo, porque pensando en qué iban a hacer para no llegar en estado inconveniente a la fiesta, se le ocurrían un montón de escenas que no ayudaban con su molestia actual.

- Tuve que pensar en Tranquility para poder conversar un rato con los padres de Fire, pero no me alcanzó a durar ni dos horas, durante la merienda ya estaba incómodo otra vez…- Sable habló velozmente cuando se metió en el cuarto de April en la casa Ariyama, encontrando el kimono doblado con el obi en un colgador y sobre la cama un montón de tela violácea y reluciente.- Dónde estás?-

- Estoy en la ducha…- empezó April, pero Sable se paró en seco al ver a Kiyoshi en el dormitorio, de rodillas junto al futón.

Sable lo miró un poco azorado, sabiendo que sus pantalones dejaban muy claro a qué iba al dormitorio de April, y que no se esperaba encontrarse con Kiyoshi doblando la enagua y guardando las cintas del obi en una cajita. Los adornos de pelo estaban sobre la mesa, y Kiyoshi los guardó también en cajitas de cartón blanco estampado con flores, tan cuidadosamente como si hubieran sido seres vivos.

Con una inclinación, pasó a su lado y salió, y a Sable al fin le entró la idea de que Kiyoshi había no sólo vestido a April, también la había desvestido.

- Sa…sable!- exclamó ella sobresaltada cuando él descorrió de un tirón la cortina de la tina.

- Cuánto te desvistió?- ladró Sable, el agua salpicando su traje y humedeciendo su flequillo.

- Pues el kimono… el maldito obi…- April parpadeó a su inesperado gruñido.- No seas…-

- Cuánto, April?! La enagua también?-

- Y el koshimaki y el corpiño pero…- April se alarmó cuando Sable se quitó la chaqueta de un tirón y se metió la tina vestido.- Sable, que estás haciendo?!-

- Marcando mi territorio.- gruñó él, aferrándola y besándola, apretándola desnuda contra su traje negro ya empapado. April hizo un sonido ronco pero no protestó cuando la mano de él fue a su entrepierna e introdujo dos dedos sin siquiera avisar, pero tuvo que sujetarse de sus hombros cuando su beso se volvió frenético.

- No estabas húmeda por mí?.- preguntó él entre besos que eran casi mordiscos.

- Lo estaba, pero me bañé bien… Sable…- jadeó ella, apretada contra su cuello.- No, tienes razón, prometimos… dijimos que no!...- April se interrumpió cuando Sable la alzó contra la pared y bajó el rostro a sus senos, sus muslos rodeándole la cintura.- Oh, no importa…-

- Sí, sí importa.- dijo él con firmeza, y la balanceó en su cuerpo, saliendo de la ducha, y arrojando la toalla al suelo.

- Esto es tan injusto.- gruñó April, y sonó exasperada de verdad cuando Sable, que se había quitado los zapatos de una patada se desabrochó el cinturón.- Siempre acabo desnuda y tú casi entero vestido… no me gusta eso… a mí me gusta verte…-

- No voy a ponerme a forcejear con ropa mojada en éste momento.- Sable se desabrochó el pantalón y sentándose en el suelo de baldosas, liberó su sexo, su mirada ardiente en April. Ella apoyó en la barra de la tina, y lo miró largamente, allí empapado y salvaje, su tuxedo de la tarde arruinado para siempre, su deseo bien obvio allí.

- Tuviera una cámara… eres un póster de Playgirl…- dijo ella con voz más sombría, mirándolo con ojos hambrientos, pero Sable le dio una palmada en la pierna.

- No te pongas a mirarme ahora, no soporto un segundo más!-

- Tampoco yo!- canturreó ella, sonriendo y arrodillándose junto a sus pies, sus manos yendo a sus muslos, lista para complacerlo con los labios y excitada de que él mostrase así su deseo y no tuviera temor de pedirle, y casi exigirle, alivio.- Déjame a mí…-

- No, no.- dijo él, sujetándola bruscamente del hombro.- date vuelta!-

- Qué?-

- Al otro lado!-

- Pero… cómo…?- April parpadeó, porque era toda una visión Sable allí expuesto y aún así dando órdenes como si se tratara de una batalla.- No entiendo…-

- Móntate en mi cabeza y…-

- Qué? No!- April se sentó en los talones, cubriéndose cuando había estado tan tranquila desnuda hacía un minuto.- No me voy a… sentar en tu cara!-

- Pero si te hecho sexo oral antes, y te ha gustado!- Sable se enderezó en los codos y se sopló el flequillo mojado fuera de los ojos.- Te lo voy a hacer de todos modos ahora, no discutas y ganemos tiempo!-

- No!- gruñó April, apartando la vista.- No quiero hacer eso!-

- Pero qué tiene de malo?- Sable se sentó, muy desconcertado.- Pensé que te gustaba como te lo hacía…-

- Claro que… por supuesto que me gusta!- April movió su cabeza mojada y alzó una mano.- Pero ir y… no puedo!-

- Pero porqué no?- Sable estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.- Qué tiene de raro?-

- No es… no es un poco obsceno?- April estaba tapándose cada vez más con la toalla.

Sable inspiró dos, tres veces, clavó la mirada en las cerámicas del techo y luego se arregló el pantalón mojado, para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella.

- Tú vas a hacer que se me reviente una arteria. April, qué puede tener de malo que no tenga todo lo demás que hemos hecho?-

- Lo haces sonar como estrellas del porno!- bufó ella, poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos, alejándose de él para apoyarse en el lavatorio.- Es tan… suena tan…-

Sable se lamió los labios.- me imagino que habrás oído hablar de esa posición…-

- Sí, pero nunca aplicada a mí, y no…- April sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, para empezar a secarse el pelo a tirones con una toalla de mano.- No tenemos tiempo para esto, y no quiero discutir ahora!-

- Ya estamos discutiendo.- dijo él poniéndose de pie y empezando a quitarse la camisa empapada.- No podemos hablar mientras nos vestimos?-

- Trajiste otro traje, verdad?- musitó ella aún estrujándose el pelo. Estaba tan tensa que Sable se apiadó y cambió el tema, fingiéndose ofendido.

- Sugieres que un caballero como yo trae sólo lo puesto? Por qué muerto de hambre me has tomado? Además, ésta es gabardina fina, cómo se te ocurre que voy a usar una tela tan sólida y sin brillo para una fiesta de noche? Y es un traje de tres botones, es de día! Me estás escuchando?- Sable se interrumpió cuando April salió del baño, y volvió para dejarle su bolso de viaje junto a la puerta.- No podemos vestirnos juntos?-

- No!-

Sable suspiró, y tras pelarse del cuerpo la ropa mojada se secó con una toalla y contempló su traje de noche, notando en el espejo que claramente, su… eh… entusiasmo se había abatido. Sí, April todavía podía sorprenderlo, y estaba realmente desconcertado: podría haber entendido, y se hubiera sentido muy culpable, de que ella se negara a algún acto que fuera incómodo o desagradable para ella, pero no le entraba en la cabeza que tras hacerlo sentir muy orgulloso de su habilidad para hacerla climaxarse con la boca y tras, al menos aparentemente, haber disfrutado y haber hecho la apología de su derecho a felarlo, ahora no le gustara la idea de hacerlo a la vez. Sería la posición muy inconveniente para sus rodillas? Pero cómo iba a saber si dijo que nunca lo había hecho?

Iban a tener que hablarlo, pero Sable empezaba a cansarse de tantas dificultades. La amaba desesperadamente, pero a veces tenía que contener las ganas de sacudirla. Habría sido tan sexy hacerlo allí en esa toalla contra el tiempo, desafiándose el uno a climaxar al otro primero entre todo ese vapor… sospechaba que habría perdido seguro. Se puso su mejor traje, que por supuesto era un waistcoat, no un simple tuxedo, y tras abotonarse hasta el último ojal bajo la barbilla y plegar cuidadosamente el corbatín de lazo blanco se colocó las mancuernas de discreto ópalo gris. Se peinó muy bien, se puso talco y perfume: y cuando abrió la puerta del baño para preguntarle a April si le faltaba mucho, se quedó de pie congelado.

April levantó la vista y se quedó mirándolo con una expresión de admiración tan enorme, con una cara tan graciosa que parecía una fangirl. Sable trató de cerrar la boca, porque si había pensado que estaba hermosa en kimono ahora casi se había tragado la lengua: con el vestido más audaz que jamás le viera, una creación de viscosa morada strapless y sin espalda, con una gran falda y un collar estilo cadena sujetándolo al cuello, era obvio que no podía llevar nada más que pantaletas debajo. Su escote parecía deliciosamente juvenil y virginal apenas abultando la tela, pero había una expansión del piel cremosa en exhibición, justamente la que estaba libre de cicatrices. Con el cabello muy liso y bien peinado, los labios rojos y una trencita al costado sujetando las mechitas para despejar su rostro, nunca se había visto tan bella.

- Estás…- los dos musitaron al mismo tiempo, un poco nerviosos, y se interrumpieron. Era obvio que ambos habían tratado de impresionar al otro, y cómo lo habían logrado. April se levantó y fue hasta él, y sus manos jugaron con los botones de su casaca.

- Estás enojado?-

- No. Estoy… confuso.- dijo él, y se esforzó en ser tan honesto como ella siempre era en

vez de esconderse tras un muro de buena educación.- Confuso y un poco dolido… pensé que te gustaría, pero me pusiste una cara como si te hubiera sugerido zoofilia.-

- Ahora sabes cómo me sentí cuando te sugerí que me ataras.-

- Touché.- dijo él, acariciándole los brazos.- Me vas a decir porqué te espantaste así?-

- No me espanté! No soy un caballo!- April sonrió al fin, y luego le tomó las manos.- No te enojes conmigo, ya sé que fue ridículo, con todo lo que hemos hecho y lo que yo misma te he pedido, pero es que suena… no sé, perverso.-

- Ahora no te gusta perverso?- Sable alzó una ceja, sus manos acariciando su cintura y rozando la piel desnuda en la espalda.

- No, suena perverso… para ti.- April se encogió de hombros.- Sería como si te estuviera forzando a hacérmelo… como si te obligara, y no soporto la idea de que sientas que tienes que tocarme o acariciarme si no quieres…- cuando acabó de hablar, alzó la vista y vio a Sable con su cara de exasperación más expresiva.- No me mires así!-

- Te parece muy dominatriz hacer eso.- soltó Sable, un poco de humor en su rostro irritado.

- Además… cuando estoy recostada no me molesta tanto, pero allí, bueno… verías… todo….- murmuró ella, aparentemente determinada a ser sincera.- y me da vergüenza que me veas así.-

- Pero si tú me has recorrido entero ya… y creo que ya he visto todo lo que hay que ver en ti, más o menos…- dijo Sable, enterneciéndose. Aún se sentía poco atractiva?- April, no vamos a hacer nada que no te guste, sólo era una idea.- dijo él despacio, y apoyó sus labios en su pelo.- Pero no tienes de qué tener vergüenza. Adoro todo tu cuerpo, no sólo partes… y espero que con el tiempo te acostumbres tanto a mi amor que te sientas tan cómoda desnuda como vestida en mis brazos.-

- Lo siento.- susurró ella.

- No tienes que disculparte.- susurró él de regreso, y la besó largamente, meciéndola contra su pecho. El suspiro de alivio de ella lo relajó, y ya iba profundizándolo cuando April lo apartó. Estuvo a punto de asustarse, pero ella solo corrió a arreglarse el rouge.

Sable se relamió lo que le había quedado a él en los labios, y echándole una mirada a su espalda desnuda que hubiera asustado a una dominatriz SS, se contuvo con un esfuerzo, porque acababa de tener una idea que iba a hacer que le costara bailar esa noche, pero por Dios que valía la pena.

Los Ariyama había tirado la casa por la ventana: Sable podía ver como Sylia ponía cada vez una cara más y más espantada cuando vio todo el penthouse del Four Seasons de Kathay- cuatro pisos, noventa habitaciones, tres salones de baile, un comedor con paredes, techo y suelo de cristal y varias salas heterógeneas- decorado en chocolate, lila y rosa a su disposición: un coro de niños, una pirámide de tres metros de altura de copas de champaña, un regimiento de meseros y un ejércitos de doncellas vestidas a la victoriana, una mar de flores y una pista de baile modernísima en tres niveles, con forma de cubo rubik traslúcido. Los catayanos adoraban lo excesivo, y Fire armó un descalabro como para hablaran de la boda por años: una torta inmensa en forma de dragón blanco, un sinnúmero de botellas de vino vintage y otras de espumantes de todos los colores del arcoíris, orquestas y discjockeys, y la perrita de Sylia, una chihuahua muy feúcha muy oronda forrada de satín blanco y gasa con un chihuahua macho con pajarita recién comprado acurrucándose con ella.

- Lo que me faltaba… ahora Yuki también tendrá un marido que tolerar…- dijo Sylia con un bufido mientras Sable la llevaba a dar vueltas y más vueltas en un animado vals.

- Creo que Fire compró a Jagger para que la entretenga, considerando que tu estarás ocupada entreteniéndolo a él.-

- Ni de chiste.- Sylia le echó una ojeada con sus chispeantes ojos oscuros.- Dos semanas es lo máximo que estaré lejos de la Fundación.-

- Prepárate para que ofrezca donaciones a cambio de tu tiempo.-

- No puede ser tan inmoral… Sivah, sí puede y yo estoy casada con él.- Sylia apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, oyendo el rumor de su risa.- Sable, tendrás que protegerme…-

- Eres la esposa de mi mejor amigo, te protegeré con todas mis fuerzas.- dijo él muy serio. A Sylia se le humedecieron los ojos, y soltando sus manos le rodeó el torso con los brazos, la cabeza acunada en su pecho, y Sable la abrazó estrechamente, su mentón en el espejado cabello de ella.

- April no se enojará si me quedo así?- dijo ella con voz tierna. Sable le besó el pelo.

- April te adora, Sylia..- dijo, levantando la cabeza, y Sylia lo sintió irritarse.- Además, está muy entretenida como para pensar mal.- agregó, y Sylia giró la cabeza sin moverse de su cómoda posición.

Sylia hizo un gorgorito al darse cuenta que Sable miraba a April y a Kiyoshi, que muy alto y esbelto en un hermoso tuxedo vintage negro conversaban quietamente en una esquina. Los ojos de Kiyoshi, normalmente tan fríos, parecían muy suaves, y para la sorpresa de ambos, lo vieron reír alegremente.

- A no ser que estén hablando de metafísica, ése no es Kiyoshi.- dijo Sylia con un retintín, metiendo las manos bajo la chaqueta ajustada de Sable para abrazarlo bien: era tan bajita que su frente quedaba bajo sus clavículas.- No discuto que tiene buen gusto y que April es una de las pocas mujeres tan sofisticadas que podría entenderse con él, pero me gusta verla contigo... se relaja tanto, Sable.-

- Me alegra saber que la quieres.- Sable enarcó las cejas.- A qué te refieres con sofisticada? April siempre ha sido muy sencilla...-

- Me refiero a que está tan acostumbrada a ver gente diferente, sin ir más lejos tratar con ustedes tres, que no pueden ser más disímiles, que las tonterías de Kiyo no la espantan, y puede adaptarse...- Sylia movió la cabeza.- Pero, afortunadamente, te quiere a tí.-

- Planeamos casarnos a más tardar en Octubre.- dijo Sable pensativo.- me ayudarás? Como le salió el proyecto del laboratorio no creo que se involucre demasiado en los preparativos...-

- Yo te ayudo si quieres, pero el party animal tú ya sabes quién es.- dijo Sylia riendo cuando giraron y los dos vieron a Fire que sobre una mesa daba una excelente versión de Spice Up your Life, la corbata perdida, la camisa abierta y la camiseta húmeda mientras rebotaba con mucho movimiento de caderas.- Supongo que él te ayuda a tapizarla.-

- Eres tan lista.- dijo Sable con una sonrisa besándola y riendo en sus labios cuando oyeron a Fire lanzarse como un rockstar sobre los invitados, que tras mantearlo lo devolvieron a la mesa para que siguiera cantando y bailando furiosamente. - Sylia, me prometes que lo cuidarás?-

- Siempre. Incluso cuando se poga imbécil.- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, su mirada japonesa de gatita muy seria.- Especialmente cuando se ponga imbécil.-

- DONDE ESTÁ MI MUJER?!-

- Te está llamando.-

- Sí, bueno, ve por la tuya.- dijo Sylia con una palmadita a su trasero.- Gracias por darme ua baile romántico en mi boda, que no habrá sido con mi novio pero fue muy lindo. Ahora tengo que ir a meter a ese ebrio a la ducha... Tú despégale la fangirl al samurai y llévala a la pista, eres tan jodidamente bueno en esto...- Sable sonrió perversamente y ella se echó a reír al irse en un revoloteo de encajes.- Sí, ya sé, dicen que eres todavía mejor en lo otro...-

- Quien dice eso?- respondió él riendo.

- Ella!-

La respuesta de Sylia le ensanchó la sonrisa mientras iba por unas copas de champaña y se diriguía al rincón en donde su amada escuchaba a Kiyoshi filosofar sobre la paz con atención absoluta. El oriental lo vio venir y acabó su monólogo con suavidad, asintiedo y aceptándole la copa, mientras ella parpadeaba cono si hubiera olvidado donde estaba y lo miraba con rostro un poco culpable.

- Ya te he entretenido mucho y seguramente quieres bailar con tu novio.- dijo Kiyoshi, con una reverencia.- Mis disculpas por acaparar la atención de April-san, Greysthwwalthry-san.-

- No te preocupes. Estaba bailando con tu flamante cuñada.- dijo Sable sonriendo.- April, bailamos?-

Ella asintió, y palmeando a Kiyo en el brazo fue a la pista.- No te olvides que me prometiste unos bailes luego!-

- No se me olvida.- dijo él, tomando su copa y yéndose a buscar a su hermana, Kaoru coqueteando con Max Greed, que se veía interesado.

- Pobre Kaoru.- April vigiló por sobre el hombro a la adolescente discutiendo con Kiyoshi en un rincón.- Dónde dejaste a Sylia?-

- Se fue a calmar a Fire, que ya estaba por hacer un baile del caño.- dijo Sable con un suspiro. En la pista de baile estaba acabando de sonar Perfect de Hedley, y estaba abrazándola para balancearse lento cuando se oyó una guitarra eléctrica y April sonrió de oreja a oreja.

El DJ acababa de cambiar el ritmo a Foo Fighters.

Sable la dejó tras una pieza dando saltitos en los brazos de un muy entusiasmado y algo ebrio Max, y fue a buscarse un whisky, listo para convertir al Dj en objetivo de práctica de tiro. Aprovechó de chequear a Fire, que recién bañado y compuesto ya con un tuxedo limpio y arregladito bebía soda y hacía reír a unas tías de Sylia, y tras unos saludos que dejaron a las señoras felicísimas se llevó al recién casado al balcón.

- No me mates al discjockey, salió carísimo.- dijo Fire con burla cuando lo oyó quejarse.- Déjala que baile con Kiyoshi... contigo bailará luego, sin música y en horizontal...-

- Fire...- dijo Sable dulcemente y le puso las manos en los hombros.- Nos vamos a casar en Octubre. Quiero que seas su padrino.-

- No puedo, Sable.-

- Qué?-

- No puedo.- dijo Fire bajando la vista.- Sabes porqué?-

- Que estás diciendo?-

- No puedo ser su padrino porque ese puesto le pertenece a Colt.- dijo Fire despacio.- Pero su dama de honor principal si seré, y feliz. Sin mí, nunca se pondrá un vestido de novia decente.-

- No es cruel pedírselo a Colt?- dijo Sable dudoso.- Sé que no aprueba lo nuestro...-

- Colt es su mejor amigo, y sabes que sólo aprobará al tipo que la haga tener unas bodas de oro tras cincuenta años de absoluta felicidad de Disney.- Fire movió la cabeza.- Pero yo sí los apruebo. Cómo le brillaban los ojos hoy de alegría...- agregó cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

- De veras, de veras, Fire?-

- De veras.- dijo él dulcemente, y lo abrazó.- Sean felices, par de nazis.-

Los dos se mecieron un momento, abrazados, y la cosa se podría haber puesto extremadamente melcochienta de no haberse oído un silbido.

- Ya me está engañando. Cinco horas de casados y ya soy una cornuda.-

- A mí no me molesta que nos engañen, mientras nos dejen ver...-

Sylia y April se reclinaban en la ventana al balcón, riendo. Sin ninguna vergüenza, los dos pilotos hicieron una pose de romance clásico de Hollywood, haciéndolas gorgoritear, y luego volvieron a entrar, observando la pista de baile llena a reventar estaba en plena euforia con los Black Eyed Peas.

- Habrá música romántica a alguna hora? El hip hop no se me da bien...- bufó Sable, pero las chicas lo arrastrraron a la pista de baile, y sin poder decir que no cuando se le unió una Emily sonrojada y risueña y un Colt entusiasta. Bailaron por casi dos horas antes de que empezara un carísimo cotillón y se sirvieran más tortas y alcohol, y sudorosos y excitados asistieron a un montón de brindis y un poco de música en vivo.

- Prueba esto.- le dijo Fire a Sable, colocando delante suyo un vaso alto con un licor azul empañado.- Es una mezcla de sake y curacao con otras cosas... el barman me dice que se lo están bebiendo como peces. Es una mezcla borealiana...-

- Es dulce... pero es bastante fuerte.- dijo Sable pensativo al probarlo, e iba a dejarlo a un lado cuando vio a April probar el suyo y darle un buen sorbo.

Fire le enarcó las cejas, y Sable iba a protestar cuando vio a Kiyoshi beberse el suyo de un trago.

Sable se encogió de hombros y bebió el suyo. Si un japonesito sin hígado se atrevía, él, un escocés criado con whisky puro no iba a asustarse.

La música estaba ensordecedora a las tres y los invitados bramaban como un partido de fútbol. Sobre tres mesas puestas sobre el escenario, tres sillas se balanceaban precariamente, y escaramados en ellas y a punto de desnucarse, tres apuestos espadachines, espadas desenvainadas, sostenían una copa en una mano y la espada en otra, descalzos y agarrados de los brazos de las sillas con los dedos de los pies, manteniendo el equilibrio lo mejor posible.

Kiyoshi se había quitado la camisa y la corbata, y se inclinaba adelante como una pantera hambrienta, el cabello transpirado suelto a la espalda. Ryoji Kiragata, un primo del padre de Fire, dueño de un dojo y experto en la técnica de katana favorecida por los ninjas, se balanceaba en la segunda, y en la tercera estaba Sable, la corbata blanca desabrochada, pero irreprochabelemnte ceñido y erguido.

Aunque estaba borracho perdido.

El desafío de la chirimoya había sido un empate, con cada espadachín partiéndola en cinco pedazos en el aire, pedazos que otras tantas chicas saboreaban alegremente: el del mango había puesto a Kiyoshi con ventaja con un punto extra, y ahora venían un limón, las tres frutas siendo malabareadas por Fire con mucha prosopeya antes de ser lanzadas en el aire hacia los tres guerreros precariamente encaramados.

Las tres espadas se movieron como relámpagos entre los chillidos del auditorio y el fragor de put you in a song. El limón de Ryoji se cortó limpiamente en tres pedazos, el de Kiyoshi en cuatro, y Sable hizo un velocísimo movimiento circular y el limón cayó en cinco rodajas.

Entre aplausos, Ryoji bajó del podio derrotado, dejando a los dos jóvenes enfrentándose frente a una ciruela y a los bramidos del público. Sylia, Emily y April, sentadas en una mesa entre el público y comiendo fruta cortada acompañada por más del cóctel azul, aplaudían y celebraban, a pesar de estar tan mareadas que a duras penas podían contar los trozos de fruta. Y Colt, el único sobrio, estaba disfrutando a más no poder, llenando la cámara de fotos lo más comprometedoras posibles y tomando tanta evidencia incriminatoria como pudiese.

- Ahora se decide, los dos tienen un punto extra, el que la corte en más pedazos gana!- anunció Fire, lanzándolas y atrapándolas en el aire como un malabarista profesional. Los invitados vivaron, y las mujeres aullaron descaradamente cuando Sable se quitó la chaqueta con un floreo, y saludó con el sable antes de ponerlo en reposo, la punta abajo. Kiyoshi, en cambio, con un salto increíblemente diestro cambió sus pies de los brazos de la silla al asiento y el respaldo, balanceándola en dos patas, y echando la katana atrás con un brazo mientras adelantaba el otro, tenso como un resorte.

Alguien silenció la música, y de pronto empezó a sonar 4 Minutes.

Las gotas de jugo salpicaron el aire como un rocío. La espada de Sable cortó el aire en un relámpago y la ciruela se dividió en el aire en ocho pedazos simétricos, cayendo directamente en un plato que Fire sostuvo con un grito de triunfo. Sable se tambaleó, pero no cayó de la silla, y luego atrapó una servilleta que Emily le lanzó para limpiar urbanamente su espada entre la ovación.

Kiyoshi, en cambio hizo un movimiento lento y diestro y la ciruela rebotó en el plano de su espada, para luego levantarla y dejarla inmóvil sobre la punta. Lo que siguió fue una maraña de movimientos breves y duros, la ciruela bajando lentamente por el filo que vibraba, hasta chorrear y caer a sus pies convertida en mermelada.

Los aplausos fueron acallados por la feroz discusión sobre quién era el ganador, lo que podría haberse puesto feo por el duelo entre el gaijin héroe y el príncipe oriental, pero Sable descendió a estrechar la mano de Kiyo, que fue coronado como el ganador. Hubieron más aplausos y maullidos femeninos, y Sable, mareado y sonriente brindó con Kiyoshi y Ryouji antes de volverse a una risueña y muy ebria April.

- Eso fue fantástico!- dijo ella colgándose de su cuello mientras Sylia coronaba a Kiyoshi con flores de su ramo.- Muy sexy... vas a cantar luego?-

- Cantar? Verdad que cantas! Tienes que cantarme algo luego!- dijo Sylia volteándose entusiasmada.- Mira que lindo que es, primero la guerra y después el amor...-

- Déjame recuperar el aliento... no debía haber bebido tanto... y ustedes tampoco!- reprochó Sable esforzándose en enfocar y notando que tanto Sylia como April y Emily estaban sonrojadas, con los escotes algo descuidados y el cabello bastante más desordenado que al comienzo de la noche.- No más de ese cóctel azul, es un asesinato...-

- Yo me siento perfectamente!- dijo Colt aferrando a las chicas tres a la vez, que colgaron de sus brazos como otras tantas muñecas de trapo.- vamos, a bailar ahora!-

- Sí, bailar!- dijo April con mucho entusiasmo y nada de coordinación.- Kiyoshi, ven acá, se supone que yo iba a enseñarte... qué iba a enseñarte?-

- A bailar.- dijo Kiyoshi, al que sólo se le notaba el alcohol porque sonreía y tenía el pelo fuera de su habitual impecable cascada negra perfectamente lisa.

- Vamos, entonces! Te mostraré como me enseñaron a mí...- dijo ella llevándoselo a la rastra antes de que Sable pudiera decir nada, al ritmo de Good girls go bad.

Suspiró para sí mismo: aparentemente, sus planes iban a tener que esperar, lo que o era malo, porque empezaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol. Uno de los efectos que menos le gustaba del alcohol en sí mísmo era lo que él llamaba una tendencia al exhibicionismo y que los demás llamaban simplemente divetirse: pero al ver a April que sosteniendo las manos de Kiyoshi intentaba llevarlo en unos pasos de vals que le iba a la música como una cola de caballo a un chocolate, vació su copa y se enderezó, yendo directo al rincón en donde Emily se había ido a esconder. Sable sabía que Emily, que se acomplejaba rápidamente por su tendencia a engordar frente a la fina Sylia y la recta April, estaba muy cosciente que aunque había perdido muchísimo peso tras el parto aún estaba pasada de su peso ideal por bastante: y a pesar de que su vestido azul de noche la favorecía tanto como lo había hecho el kimono, estaba tímida por ello.

Bueno, si April tenía tantas ganas de que Kiyoshi la pisara, él se iba a divertir entretanto y de paso recordarle lo que se estaba perdiendo. Fue en línea recta a Emily, y le tendió la mano, la vista en la pista de baile.

- No... me da vergüenza.- dijo ella abanicánse, acalorada por el alcohol.- Sable, estoy fea, no querrás bailar conmigo...-

- Em, estoy cansado de que me pisen. Por favor, baila conmigo... te hago bajar esos tres kilos extras de aquí a que amanezca, palabra.- dijo Sable, su mejor sonrisa al inclinarse para susurrarle.

- Seguro que quieres?-

-No estoy de humor para eseñarle a bailar a nadie... ven y deja que me divierta, por favor? He trabajado mucho y me he comido toda mi comida, soy un niño bueno, me merezco mi premio...- agregó, sus ojos bailoteando maléficos. Emily soltó la risotada que era su trademark.

- Si por comida te refieres a April, concuerdo en que te la has comido toda...-

- Párate, Em. Ya. -

- Pero están tocando a Justin Bieber!-

- Ni idea quién es. Arriba. Es una orden.-

La timidez de Emily se desvaneció cuando la llevó a la pista: llevaban un buen tiempo ya bailando juntos, y Emily sabía moverse, y seguirlo en todos los pasos complicados: además, aunque estuviera un poco pasada de peso, para la fuerza de Sable revolear a una chica no era ningún esfuerzo. Sable se dejó llevar, quizá un poco más llamativo que lo usual por el alcohol: y rió al sentir a Emily resbalar contra su muslo, sentir la caricia triunfante de su cabello en la mejilla cuando la recostó contra su cuerpo y ondularon juntos. Habían aplausos y silbidos, y vio a Sylia dando saltitos excitada abrazada a Colt, que sabía cuánto le gustaba bailar a su mujer y no se irritaba de verla bailar con él: en su rostro sabía que estaba feliz y agradecido por la alegría que le daba.

Colt era un buen hombre. Si April disfrutaba charlar o bailar con Akito, él no se opondría. Por el rabillo del ojo la vio en una esquina, echándole una ojeada y sonriendo mientras llevaba a Kiyoshi en pasos simples, el diestro maestro de kendo aprendiendo rápidamente y moviéndose con la gracia de una rama de bambú. Él hacía feliz a Emily, ella a Kiyoshi, y lso dos disfrutaban. Tenía que aprender a ser como Colt, pero cuando acabó la pieza con Emily con un floreo y la vio aplaudiéndolo, decidió que no iba a s tan difícil.

- Ustedes dos son maravillosos.- dijo Kiyoshi con calor cuando se reunieron en la barra. Estaba un poco transpirado y despeinado, lo que hacía que un grupo de chicas lo siguiera como un tiburón deslumbradas: April, que pedía bebidas a voz en cuello para todos, se volvió asintiendo enfáticamente para entregarle a cada uno un refresco con hielo.

- Sable tomó clases de niño y Emily era bailarina profesional.- dijo con entusiasmo, rodeando naturalmente con el brazo la cintura de Sable, lo que le dio un gran placer.- Todo lo que te enseñé me lo enseñó él a mí.-

- Qué hacen bebiendo jugo? Barra libre! Bartender, más Blu Fire!-

- No seas, loco, nos vamos a intoxicar!-

- Ustedes ya gastaron todo ese alcohol, y mi fiesta no acaba hasta que todos nos caigamos de nariz!- dijo Fire golpeando el mesón.- Más! MOAR!-

- A mí me parece bien.- dijo Sable sonriendo inesperadamente.- Otro vaso, April?-

- No es justo! Tú eres un escocés con hígado de metal!-

- Yo te llevo en brazos si te emborrachas.- dijo Sable en su oído, haciéndola apartar el rostro sonrojada y susurrarle.

- Nuestra promesa!-

- Sólo dije llevarte en brazos, que imaginación tienes... acaso debo sospechar que tienes otras intenciones conmigo esta noche?-

- No!- dijo ella aún más roja.- No puedes pretender que verte bailar así y... bueno... es lógico que me pasen cosas!-

- Qué cosas, mmm?-

- Imagínatelas.- dijo ella al fin sobreponiéndose a su sonrojo para devolverle el flirteo. A lo que Sable respondió jugando sucio y deslizando las manos más abajo de su cintura.

- Y si me muestras?-

- No!-

- vamos al balcón. Quizá necesites un poco de aire fresco.- susurró él en su oído, interrumpiéndose para obedecer un brindis. April brindó con los demás, pero no había alcanzado a bajar su copa cuando dio un traspié y Colt, a su lado, extendió un brazo cuidadoso.

- Despacio, tesoro.-

- De veras que necesitas aire fresco.- dijo Sable con risa en la voz.- ven acá, yo te llevo.- agregó, tomándola de la cintura y llevándosela sin ninguna dificultad. April estaba un poco mareada, pero se mantuvo sobre sus pies, y cuando salieron al magnífico balcón decorado con enormes flores de papel brillante y columnas de velas ornadas de flores de verdad, el aire estaba fresco y fino: el rascacielos era muy alto, y a sus pies Kathay se desplegaba en una magnífica alfombra negra estrellada. Lejos en el horizonte, había una pincelada de azul: amanecería en una hora, más o menos.

- Es hermoso... algo me dice que siempre recordaremos esta noche.- dijo April, apoyándose en la balaustrada. Sable, recostándose contra su cuerpo cómodamente, la abrazó por detrás, y hundió el rostro en su cabello, inhalándola, sintiendo las manos de ella yendo automáticamente a acariciar las suyas. Parecía imposible que con la guerra y todo el horror los cuatro estuvieran vivos, completos, y cuerdos...

Y felices.

- Estábamos flirteando.- dijo él en un susurro. Ella rió, aún un poco achispada, y asintió.

- Sí. Nunca habíamos hecho eso. No se me da muy bien...-

- Dijiste que verme bailar te producía cosas.-

- mmm-

- Podría ser que una de esas cosas sea que te mojes para mí?- susurró Sable, en suoído. La sintió inspirar, y luego asentir. Con una ojeada alrededor, sable supo que estaban virtualmente solos, aunque en cualquier momento alguien podía decidir asomarse al balcón.

- Puedo cerciorarme?- añadió él, sintiendo cómo se tensaba ante la idea, pero no lo rechazó cuando su mano acarició la sedosa tela lila que cubría su muslo y luego empezó a arremangarla.

- Qué haces?- susurró ella, pero sonaba más curiosa que asustada.

- Compruebo... mi efecto en tí.- la sonrisa de Sable en su pelo era malvada.- Debo cerciorarme, sabes. No queremos descubrir una vez casados que no congeniamos en según qué cosas...-

- Congeniamos en un montón de cosas.-

- Lístalas.-

- Nos gustan los mismos libros y... música, aunque tú le añadas jazz y yo... rock... y los dos...- April contuvo el aliento cuando los dedos de Sable subieron por la cara trasera de su muslo y se deslizaron arriba, el movimiento apenas disimulado por su cuerpo cubriéndola.

- Continúa.- la voz de él traicionaba su aliento entrecortado, aunque la voz era firme.

- Tú eres un exhibicionista y yo no!-

- Tengo años para convertirte.- respondió él, y April se aferró a la baranda de golpe cuando sus dedos llegaron al sitio que buscaban. Ella gimió, pero le permitió el acceso, aún con su susurro jadeante:

- Nos pueden ver!-

- Muy observadora.- dijo él con un casto beso en su oído, que no tenía nada que ver con la acción de sus dedos, que investigaban y rebuscaban con enloquecedor detalle.- Si te quedas quietecita y no gritas, esto puede ser muy agradable...-

April se mordió los labios, pero sus muslos se juntaron incontrolables y oprimieron la mano de Sable, se vengó extendiendo los largos dedos y masajeando con firmeza el suave montículo a su alcance.

Ella giró la cabeza y la oprimió contra su hombro, tratando de soportar el gemido que se le escapaba. Con manos temblorosoas aferró la mano libre de él y la llevó a su boca, haciendo que la excitación de Sable se inflamara: parecía un asalto, sí, un abuso... excepto por el hecho de que ella, húmeda y dispuesta, se empujaba ansiosa contra sus dedos, silenciosamente pidiendo más caricias, no solo entregándose, sino exigiendo más. Sable la apretó más contra sí y continuó con sus castos besos en la sien y el cabello, sosteniéndola firme porque ella daba vagos pasitos intentando moverse más, acercarse más: y cuando sus dedos se movieron adentro con firmeza, los labios de ella se entreabrieron en un jadeo, y Sable aprovechó para deslizar sus dedos dentro de su boca, rozando su lengua, sus labios, sus dientecitos. Cerrando los ojos introdujo su lengua en su oído, y sintió la humedad de ambos sitios en ella, su sedoso epitelio, la presión del deseo en ambas cavidades buscándolo, rindiéndoselo... estaba tenso de deseo, pero quería controlarse: esto era para ella.

Ella hizo un sonido ahogado y se arqueó contra él, sus pies ya inseguros perdiendo el equilibrio y quedándose suspendida por su mano, un espasmo en sus plantas. Sable se enorgulleció al sentir la convulsión formándose en su vientre, el tartamudeo de sus caderas contra él, e iba morderle el cuello suavemente para hacerla acabar cuando vio un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y se enfrentó a Colt, que boquiabierto los miraba a diez metros de distancia, en el siguiente balcón.

Pensó en cubrirla y avergonzarse. Pensó en ocultarla y disculparse. Pensó en todo eso, y luego miró a los ojos incrédulos de Colt fijamente y tensó los brazos, alzándola más, apretándola más, poseyéndola más. April hizo un sonido contra sus dedos, y él liberó su boca, su mano yendo decididamente a acariciar su seno antes de voltear su cabeza hacia él. April lo mataría si sabía que tenían público: y sin embargo, algo oscuro y vengativo se había liberado en el interior de Sable, algo orgulloso y arrogante y cruel, que lo hizo oprimir su mano y luego moverla con brusca eficiencia dos, tres veces, y April gimió incontrolablemente y el orgasmo la sacudió en sus brazos, dulce y brutal a la vez, su rostro cargado de placer expuesto contra su hombro, su cuerpo abandonado en sus brazos con una confianza absoluta, una entrega amante. Sable retiró su mano húmeda y volteándola contra su pecho la sostuvo, al fin volviendo a oír la mpusica de la fiesta, las voces, el clickeo de los vasos, las risas tan cerca; la lujuria lo había hecho ciego y sordo por unos instantes, que parecían largos pero no podían haber sido más de cinco minutos. Asombrado de su propia audacia miró a Colt que aún seguía allí petrificado, pero April, tan suave y sedosa como había sido su interior le había echado los brazos al cuello y se lo comía a besos apasionados, apretándolo hambrienta de él. Sable le devolvió los besos, dolorosamente excitado, pero esforzándose en controlarlo: y entonces la mano de ella fue suavemente allí, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

- No... esto es para tí. Pero los hombres no somos... tan discretos...- jadeó él en su oído. - Déjame ir un momento... yo me ocupo de esto... me basta con recordar como fue...-

- Yo quiero ayudar!- protestó ella, mordiéndole despacio la mandíbula, haciéndolo estremecerse.

- Dios mío, April, te amo tanto.-

- No me cambies el tema!-

- Pero si ése es el tema!- protestó él riendo, su erección insistente contra su vientre, su nariz contra la suya.- De éso se trata todo esto...-

- Esto fue... muy raro... nos habrá visto alguien?- dijo ella en un susurro conspirador. Sable le besó el pelo, y oprimiéndola contra su hombro le hizo un gesto perentorio a Colt, que pareció despertar de su inmovilidad y huyó de ahí,

- Nadie. Están demasiado borrachos para creérselo aunque lo vieran.- dijo Sable con el rostro serio, haciéndola emitir un gorgorito.

- Yo también estoy deamasiado ebria para resistirme... pervertido... violador...-

- Te gustó?-

- Muchísimo!-

Sable se echó a reír con ella, para luego emitir un gemido entre su risa cuando el vientre de ella oprimió su sexo.- Déjame ir... o vamos a acabar de veras dando un espectáculo.-

- No faltaría quien quisiera verlo...- dijo ella con un beso en su nariz, a lo que él respondió con un salvaje beso ardoroso y luego huyó, dejándola risueña y sin aliento.

Sable avanzó en línea recta al baño de hombres, se encerró en un cubículo y liberándose, usó un poco de toalla de papel húmeda en su carne ardorosa, a la que le bastó dos o tres firmes presiones mientras inhalaba el aroma de April aún en su mano para liberarse. Luego, respirando hondo y aún riendo se arregló y lavó, las piernas un poco inseguras, y tras refrescarse iba a volver a la pista de baile cuando vio a Colt sentado en el bar, mirándolo con un rostro indescifrable.

Sable cuadró los hombros y fue directamente a él, que se levantó despacio, los dos mirándose a los ojos casi de la misma estatura. Azul enfrentó a grisáceo, tan claro que era como plata esa noche, y luego él susurró.

- Si quieres una pelea, vamos afuera. No voy a arruinarle la boda a Fire ni siquiera por darte en el gusto.-

Colt bajó la vista y se dejó caer en la banqueta de bar, y volteándose, pidió dos letales mezclas de ron y whisky con jugo. Luego lo miró bajo las cejas fruncidas, y murmuró.

- Nunca pensé que se viera así.-

- Ella?-

- Tú.-

Sable asintió.- Sé a lo que te refieres. Cuando estamos juntos así, soy otra persona, y ella también. Somos felices.- añadió, la voz temblándole de pronto.- Soy tan feliz.-

- Lo vi.- dijo Colt despacio.- Tú estabas feliz, y ella... nunca creí que pudiera verse tan libre, tan mujer, tan...- el vaquero bajó la vista y se bebió su copa de un trago.- Soñé con verla así alguna vez, sabes.-

- Lo sé.-

- Y ahora, cuando la ví contigo, tuve que...-

- Debemos haber usado cubículos adyacentes. Qué crees que estaba haciendo yo?-

- No me vas a pegar?- dijo Colt mirándolo con suspicacia.- Si alguien me dijera que wankea pensando en Em, yo...-

- No te voy a culpar por algo así tras verla así.- dijo Sable moviendo la cabeza.- Fui un imbécil en dejarte verlo, un imbécil engreído y bastardo, pero después de que pensaste que yo podía forzarla, quería que vieras...-

- Me lo merecía.- dijo Colt muy bajo.- Perdóname por dudar... de quien eres. Debí juzgarte como lo que eres, como un caballero, y no como el pervertido que soy yo. Vi que la amas. Ví cuánto te ama y desea ella. Por favor, perdóname.-

- No hay nada que perdonar.- dijo Sable, su mano en su hombro, y los dos se abrazaron apretadamente.

- Colt?-

- Mn?-

- Serás mi padrino?-

- Cuándo?-

- Octubre.-

- Está embarazada?-

- No!-

- Digo, por la prisa...-

- Doce años, vaquero.-

- Sí. Tienes razón.- dijo Colot con una risita, secándose los ojos.- Brindemos por eso.-

No habían alcanzado a bajar sus copas cuando Sylia y Emily aparecieron de la nada, April salió de alguna parte como un muñeco sorpresa y le quitó el vaso, y las dos espositas se llevaron a la rastra y casi en volandas a Sable al escenario, el que ya limpiado de frutas tenía un micrófono y una orquesta expectante, dejando a Sable parpadeando de pie bajo las luces. Sylia se cruzó de brazos con tal cara de amenaza y Emily hizo pucheros, pero fue el rostro entusiasta de Fire y April los que lo hicieron sonreír y asentir,

- Canta Like a Virgin!- le gritó Fire haceindo reír a los que recordaban la apuesta de hacía años: una vez, Fire, aún molestando a Sable por enterarse que le gustaba cantar, lo había desafiado a cantar Like a Virgin en el bar de las hermanas Nal, contra obedecer sus órdenes sin chistar por seis meses.

Sable había puesto su voz más de crooner y había procedido a explicarle a todas las mujeres del bar, en ritmo lento, porqué se sentía renovado por el amor, casi como un virgen tembloroso, aunque claro, no lo era. La avalancha de teléfonos y lujuria le penó a Sable por años cada vez que se encontraban con alguna chica que había asistido a su única (1) intento de puterío, pero Fire se había portado bien seis meses exactos y al día siguiente había manejado Ramrod ebrio y en calzoncillos.

Sable sonrió a esas memorias. Ahora podía permitírselo.

Y se lanzó, mirando a su novia, con Can't Take my Eyes of You.

No fue hasta las seis de la mañana que Sable encontró a April recostada y medio dormida entre Sylia, Emily y Kaoru ocultas por unos abrigos, y la cargó en brazos a un cuarto de hotel mientras Fire arrastraba a su flamante esposa y Colt cargaba a Em y a Kaoru una en cada brazo a unos sillones cómodos.

Tras caerse en la cama de un modo un tanto patético, un muy ebrio Sable cerró la puerta, le quitó los zapatos y se quitó el waistcoat antes de colapsar a su lado, pies colgando de la cama, el blanco edredón de la cama envolviéndolos en la penumbra de unas cortinas corridas. Sable sintió que aún no acababa de acurrucarse cuando cayó dormido, y sus sueños fueron dulces y tibios, moviéndose en sueños contra ella y sintiéndola amoldarse a su cuerpo, sus figuras vestidas envueltas en un mundo onírico y sedoso, hasta que la calidez se hizo deseo y Sable se encontró encima suyo, moviéndose lento pero innegablemente erótico contra un cuerpo que lo aceptaba sin reservas.

No había romance: no era una situación amorosa. Eran dos cuerpos disfrutando su contacto, elevándose en el placer de su roce, moviéndose con ciego deseo. April lo rodeó con los muslos y Sable aferró sus nalgas, cubriéndola de besos, y los dos se movieron con ansia y hambre, sus cabezas llenas de latidos...

- Sable... quiero... yo quiero...- gimió ella, sus manos tironeando su camisa.- Sable!-

- No.- dijo Sable con una risa jadeante, los ojos cerrados.- Esto, mi estimadísima alumna querida, se llama frottague. Se supone que es... muy... satisfactorio.-

- A la porra con tu francés!-

- Promesa, amor. Nuestra promesa.- dijo Sable, haciéndola bufar y gemir, aferrándolo con desesperación, y en respuesta él al fin presionó con todas sus fuerzas, y onduló rítimicamente, haciendo que ella diera un grito y al mismo tiempo su propio mundo se volviera borroso, estallando el mismo tiempo en un placer dulce y frustrado. April jadeó muy agudo hasta quedarse quieta en sus brazos, y Sable la oprimió contra sí, consciente que por primera ve desde su adolescencia, se había corrido con la ropa puesta.

- Sa... Sable...- gimió ella.- Deja que me levante... creo que... me mojé...- protestó ella con un hilo de voz.

- Fui yo, April.-

- No, es...- ella se soltó, y levantándose muy rápido intentó huir al baño, pero las piernas no la sostenían y Sable vio una marca de agua grande como una mano entre sus muslos.

- April?-

- No, no lo toques! Es...- April puso cara de espanto al verlo sujetar la tela húmeda, y más cara de espanto al verlo llevarse la mano al rostro.- Qué haces?!-

- April, no es lo que crees.- dijo él enderezándose en los codos, aún mareado de placer.- Y aunque fuese en este contexto no me molestaría en absoluto: pero es tal diamante en mi corona que no puedo dejarte ir sin celebrarlo...- agregóm, recostándose de nuevo con una sonrisa.- Te hice hacer squirt.-

- Eh?-

- Eyaculación femenina. Nunca oíste hablar de eso?-

- Eso existe?-

- Nunca te había pasado antes, verdad?-

- No.- April puso cara dubitativa.- Cómo sabes de eso?-

- Colt me lo explicó cuando le puse esa misma cara al oírle mencionarlo.- Sable se tendió de costado y empezó a desabotonarse lentamente.- Cuando una chica se excita, su interior tiene partes esponjosas que se hinchan de fluido, ese mismo fluido que la lubrica. Si es estimulada con el sexo de un hombre o algo parecido, de a poco se estruja ese líquido a cada presión: pero si sólo se excita intensamente, todo ese fluido sale de golpe cuando se contrae en el orgasmo. Eso es squirting, amor.- dijo quitándose la sábana de encima y buscando vagamente quitarse la camisa, ya que se había quitado apenas los zapatos. Sable dejó caer su segundo traje arruinado, y suspiró al ver el desastre que él mismo había hecho en sus pantalones, antes de echarle una mirada cómplice y muy, muy perversa a su amada.

- No sé de qué te sorprendes. Mira lo que me hiciste hacer a mí.-

April estaba empezando a dejar de sonrojarse como niña, pero cuando apartaba la mirada y sonreía sin poder evitarlo, a Sable le daban ganas de cosas realmente muy impropias.

- Una ducha, entonces?-

Los dos se quitaron lo que les quedaba de ropa pegajosa bajo el spray de la ducha: tratando de guardar silencio al saber que eran probablemente los únicos ya despiertos de todo el hotel excepto el servicio, April lo jabonó calladamente y Sable lavó la espesa cabellera, riendo entre dientes al luchar por sacar confeti en forma de corazones mojado de entre los lisos. Se besaron sin prisa, y aún cansados pero satisfechos, volvieron en silencio a la habitación, para secarse y empezar a vestirse, a pesar de que era muy temprano. Sable sabía que ella no era muy amiga de remolonear en la cama, y con un suspiro se quitó la toalla para secarse los dedos de los pies sentado en una otomana, su ropa doblada en una silla cercana, el cabello capturando la luz de la mañana soleada.

Pasó un rato antes de que se diera cuenta que April, junto a la ventana, lo miraba allí desnudo con tanto y tan desesperado deseo en su rostro que se le apretó el estómago y su cuerpo reaccionó. Sin pensar en cubrirse, bajó la pierna y se expuso a su mirada a plena luz, recostándose en la otomana, dejando que ella lo observara a su placer. Había una posesión tan íntima y enloquecedora en esa mirada hambrienta y posesiva que Sable sintió que se le erizaba la piel, el deseo y la alegría haciéndolo enmudecer: y se ofreció sin timideces ni dudas, dejando que viera a su gusto cada músculo y cada hueso de su cuerpo cuando se enderezó y avanzó a ella lentamente, sin siquiera permitirse sentir vergüenza por el pesado sexo que, estimulado por su mirada, se erguía y mecía a su paso. La expresión de maravilla de ella ante su desnudez le llegó al corazón, y su aliento se agitó. Pero la voz estaba llena de ternura cuando habló, sus manos acariciando los brazos aún húmedos de ella.

- Me gusta que me mires, April.- susurró, el sol reluciendo casi cegador en la ventana. April lo miró a los ojos con tanto desnudo amor que Sable sintió un deseo casi asfixiante mezclado con una realización súbita, la certeza de algo que ya sabía: Si April dejaba de amarlo, si dejaba de mirarlo así, si la perdía, o si Dios no lo permitiera algo le sucedía, él no pordría seguir adelante: ella era su voluntad, su vigor. Era su vida. Quería besarla, fundirse con ella, amarla hasta agotar esa terrible ternura inundando su pecho hasta el ahogo: pero sin voz, rozó la toalla que la envolvía y la miró significativamente, sus ojos un pedido tímido y ansioso.

April asintió despacio, y con varias pausas y ahora sí, rubor, dejó que la toalla se desenvolviera y la dejó secando en una silla. Y se irguió completamente desnuda ante él a pleno sol, su cuerpo pálido como el nacar o sonrosado como un damasco en ciertos sitios, su vientre palpitando ansioso en un nerviosismo dulce. Sable la miró a su sabor, memorizando ese momento, saboreando cada rayo de luz que le descubría hasta los más íntimos secretos, las cicatrices y marcas, las zonas de piel pura como satén y las zonas de piel nunca expuestas al sol: y cuando al fin acabó su larga y acuciosa exploración, se acercó para darle un casto beso en los cabellos y apretarla contra sí, un beso que no casaba nada bien con el sexo palpitante e hirviente que se oprimía voluntarioso entre sus vientres.

- Te amo, April- susurró él simplemente, y ella le rodeó el torso, sus manos automáticamente a su cintura, el sitio que Sable ya había entendido, era de ella.

- Yo también te amo.- dijo ella con dulzura, y se mecieron desnudos un rato, hasta que el sol cambió de ángulo y los dejó empezando a helarse, donde se vistieron, aún con miradas suavizadas y dulces.

- La puta que los parió a los dos... debe haber sido la misma, sádicos de mierda. Si lo de ustedes no podría ser más incestuoso ni queriendo...- el lenguaje de Fire dejaba que desear cuando lo sacudieron para despertarlo. Hubiera sido imperdonable sacarlo de su cama de recién casado de no ser porque su desaprensiva flamante esposa, bien despierta, daba cuenta de una montañita de tortas de arroz con queso a los pies de la cama viendo televisión con el novio dormitando.

- Fire, te esperaremos la semana próxima en Scotia. Tienes que ayudarnos con todo esto, vente con Sylia y se quedan en el castillo mientras armamos la boda...-

- No! Sylia y yo nos vamos de luna de miel a Atlantic!-

- Si crees que voy a ir al Caribe a mirar mujeres en bikini mientras yo parezco un ballenato, estás loco.- dijo Sylia mirándolo por sobre el hombro, la boca llena. Fire los maldijo y se tapó con el edredón rojo de la enorme cama en forma de corazón que ocupaban en la suite de recién casados, y Sylia se echó a reír.

- Podemos ir perfectamente, tengo todo ordenado para estar lejos de mi trabajo tres semanas, aunque cualquier dádiva que logres sacarle a tus nobles en vez de flores para tu boda será muy bienvenida...- Sylia se recostó en la cama, su camisón de noche de bodas una creación tipo pijama muy razonable y durable de satín forrado.- pero por supuesto que iremos. Me imagino que va a ser un jaleo increíble.-

- Alguien tiene que evitar que se casen con sotana.- bufó Fire de las profundidades de la colcha.- Además, mientras más pronto se casen menos posibilidades de otro numerito de medio año de llanteras, ustedes dos peores que cualquier telenovela, cuando se pelean Sable parece vampiro y April... tú te veías igualita al pendejo de The Grudge...-

- Nos vendría bien el apoyo.- dijo Sable, poniendo un cojín sobre la cabeza de Fire e ignorando sus gruñidos para inclinarse y besar a Sylia en el pelo. April también la besó y los dos se fueron, haciendo sonreír a Sylia al notar que aunque ojerosos se veían muy jóvenes y frescos, muy satisfechos y muy semejantes con jeans y una camisa azul de denim Sable, una camiseta casi del mismo azul de algodón ella

- Déjalos en paz. Me hace feliz verlos tan bien...- suspiró ella, dándole una patada a su flamante esposo cuando la puerta se cerró.

Luego se puso a chillar, porque Fire agarró la extremidad ofensiva, se puso a morderla, y siguió mucho, mucho más arriba.

6.- Love, Imperative

_A Thousand Years- Christina Perri_

Y por Dios que fue buena idea: Sable se felicitó por la presencia de Fire varias veces en las siguientes semanas. Para empezar, toda idea de un lindo vestido que le llenase los gustos a April y la hiciera sentir menos nerviosa se fue a la coña cuando una semana tras el anuncio oficial las damas de Scotia le llevaron de regalo un vestido clásico, cortado y cosido según un modelo del siglo XII, que pesaba fácilmente veinticinco kilos de brocado duro, encaje de plata, un saco de perlas cosidas sobre gasa, un velo de tieso trabajo de hilo de seda de siete metros de diámetro y un corsé que podía asesinar a alguien. Sable lo lamentó intensamente, pero no había forma de rechazar la monstruosidad sin ofender mortalmente a las damas escocesas, y April se encogió de hombros e hizo chistes sobre que el trabajo iba a ser de él para sacarla del vestido la noche de bodas.

Los dos tuvieron que aprender a encogerse de hombros mucho esas semanas, mientras la alta sociedad escocesa tomaba el mando de la ceremonia con un entusiasmo punto menos que aterrador. Sable era el primer High Lord en casarse estando en oficio desde hacía siglos, y siendo guapo, un héroe y una leyenda el que se casara con una princesa capturó la imaginación de todo el planeta, lo que acabó convirtiendo la boda en una mezcla de circo y asunto de Estado. Apenas lograban estar juntos: Sable se encontró luchando una batalla perdida y muy frustrante para detener la xenofobia escocesa hacia los inmigrantes del destruido planeta Boreal, y April estaba de cabeza dirigiendo la construcción y equipamiento del nuevo laboratorio de astrofísica en Rejkjavic.

- Al menos no me está costando mantener la promesa que hicimos de no tener sexo hasta la boda. Sólo espero que seamos capaces de hacerlo una vez casados.- dijo Sable frustrado una noche en la que April, tras dar cabezadas durante la cena y casi acabar durmiendo en su plato, se había sentado frente al fuego con un tomo de ingeniería y se había quedado profundamente dormida aún mientras Sylia le mostraba diseños de flores de azúcar para la torta. Él se sentía cansado, disgustado y gruñón: tras una derrota aplastante en las votaciones, los borealianos iban a acabar viviendo en las islas del extremo norte, un archipiélago helado e infernal que era el único sitio que la generosa Scotia aceptaba entregarles. Originalmente ni siquiera habían querido dejarles eso...

- Sable, anímate un poco. Te vas a casar en una semana, y la parafernalia no importa en absoluto: lo único importante es que ella será tu mujer, y serán felices.- dijo Fire con suavidad, observando a Sylia, que acurrucada junto a April con su pequeña pancita en expansión aún tenía azúcar en los labios de las muestras.- Olvídate de que las bendiciones en gaélico duran tres horas veinte, y preocúpate de arreglar esa cara de vinagre que tienes para que esa noche la hagas realmente feliz.-

- Estoy casi arrepentido de que no estemos teniendo sexo. April es estrechísima: cuando dejamos de hacerlo por estar separados se volvió apretada como si fuera virgen, no quiero ni pensar cómo se ha puesto en cuatro meses... la última cosa que quiero es lastimarla, pero creo que ni aunque le haga horas de sexo oral va a ser...-

- Cuántos whiskys llevas para estarme contando eso?!-

- Tres?- el High Lord de Scotia, en zapatillas de levantarse, se despatarró en el sofá con un bufido.- Esto va a ser un desastre...-

- Emily y Colt vienen en camino. Llórale a Emmie cuando llegue, que ella te consuele: pero mi orden es que te lleves a April a la cama y se acuesten a dormir temprano. Quedan dos días y ustedes dos parecen Grumpy Cats.-

- Aún no logro dejar todo ordenado para que nos larguemos dos semanas de luna de miel. April quiere ir a la nebulosa Stagnakosis y las comunicaciones son malas... no puedo dejar todo tirado y desaparecer.- dijo Sable levantándose para volver a su oficina, pero Fire lo derribó con un cojín expertamente lanzado.

- Váyanse a la cama. Si tu te ves pálido y mortuorio puede que a alguien le gusta, pero la prensa se va a comer viva a April si no está guapa. Ve con ella, y recuerden poqrué están haciendo esto.- agregó, suavemente. Sable, que había abierto la boca para protestar, la cerró, y mirando a April dormida en los brazos de Sylia, asintió.

- Ella también está trabajando muy duro.-

- Pero ella ama lo que hace, Sable. Tú, por otro lado, amas sentirte útil, no el trabajo en sí.-

- Muy agudo, Fire.-

- Gracias. Ahora, llévatela.-

Sable asintió, e inclinándose, la alzó en brazos sin esfuerzo. Sylia abrió sus dulces ojos oscuros y le sonrió: pero April siguió durmiendo, vagamente echándole los brazos al cuello, reconociendo su olor con un suspiro, y aflojándose en sus brazos. Reginald, que iba entrando para llevarle más té a Fire mantuvo la puerta abierta sin decir nada para permitirle pasar, y su sonrisa enternecida a la pareja cansada fue muy cálida: pero Sable no se detuvo, y simplemente trepó la escalinata despacio, hasta llegar a su dormitorio y recostarla en la cama antes de empezar a desvestirse.

- Hmm... Sable?-

- Dime.-

- Perdona... me quedé dormida.. qué flores elegimos al final?-

- Sylia eligió rosas fucsias y camelias rojas con amarillo. Eso te pasa por dormirte y dejar a una catayana a cargo de algo que involucre colores.-

- … nos vamos a tener que casar con gafas.-

- Eso me temo, el tartán Greysthwwalthry tiene verde, negro, plata, amarillo y blanco.-

- Y el escudo de Jared es rojo oscuro y café con oro... y mi divisa personal es azul con oro y rosa... vamos a acabar vomitando, lindos trocitos de color que vamos a ser...- April se volteó, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. Sable se sentó a su lado, moviendo la cabeza, y deslizó su mano por su muslo y cadera en una caricia, el grueso pantalón de lona azul que April usaba para trabajar áspero bajo su palma.

- Te deseo, sabes.- dijo ella en voz baja, sus ojos clavados en él, sin moverse. Sable se perdió en su mirada por unos momentos, y sonrió, su sonrisa triste y casi desesperada.

- También yo.-

ella cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo, y la mano de Sable fue despacio a acariciarle el seno oculto bajo una camisa de mezclilla mientras se inclinaba y la besaba. April lo abrazó estrechamente, aferrándosele, tironeándolo para tenderlo en la cama y apretarse contra su cuerpo, y Sable dio un bufido cansado y derrotado y se presionó contra ella, casi sin fuerza ni voluntad ya.

- Te quiero... te necesito...- gimió ella, meciéndose contra él.- Sé que lo prometimos pero...-

- Sólo dos días más.- dijo Sable en su boca, aunque su cuerpo desmentía sus palabras frotándose duro contra ella. - Oh, April...- agregó, sus manos yendo a masajearle las nalgas, empujándola contra su torturada erección.- No puedo esperar... todo lo que quiero es volver a estar dentro tuyo, en tus brazos, todo lo demás no me importa...-

April jadeó, pero Sable no necesitaba palabras para entenderla; Fire le había dado la llave mágica para leerla, y la candente necesidad contra su muslo, los pezoncitos duros como botones aún a través de la camisa gruesa, su aliento agitado en su oído eran mucho más elocuentes que cualquier grito, mucho más halagadores y atroces.

- Prometimos...-

- Sí, prometimos.- dijo ella temblando, y se levantó de la cama con lágrimas en los ojos, las mejillas sonrojadas.- Voy... voy a darme una ducha fría.-

- Yo no creo que ni eso me baste.- gimió él, su pecho agitándose con jadeos, cubriéndose los brazos.- Voy a acabar violándote en el altar en la mitad de la ceremonia.-

- Eso ciertamente daría que hablar.- dijo ella con una risa temblorosa, cerrando la puerta del baño.

- Se acabó. No puedo más. Ven aquí.- Sable se enderezó de un salto con los ojos enrojecidos, los puños apretados.- No soporto... no puedo más!-

- No. Lo prometimos.- susurró ella desde el cuarto de baño.

- Maldita sea tu fuerza de voluntad!-

- Hemos soportado tanto, podemos soportar un poco más...-

- Yo no puedo.- gimió él, la frente en la puerta. Por un momento hubo un susurro de ropa al otro lado, y un momento luego, el picaporte se movió.

Sable alargó una mano y lo sujetó, manteniendo la puerta cerrada.

- Sable?-

- No.- dijo él con un suspiro dolorido.- Aguantaremos.-

- Si es...-

- No! No me tientes.- dijo él con una risa bajo su gemido.- Te voy a hacer trizas nuestra noche de bodas y será toda, toda tu culpa...-

- No hay nada que puedas hacerme que no desee ya mismo.- jadeó ella, y Sable adivinó por su voz que se había recostado contra la puerta que los separaba.

- Dios mío, te amo tanto.- susurró él, sus dedos extendidos contra la madera.- April?-

- Sí?-

- Estás desnuda?-

La sintió inspirar hondo, empezando a intuir lo que planeaba.- Sí...-

- Necesito... tocarme. Quieres que...?-

-... sí.- la voz de ella se tensó, y la sintió moverse en el baño, probablemente tendiendo una toalla en el suelo, acomodándose allí desnuda. Él se mordió el labio, desabrochándose los pantalones del traje, imaginándola allí receptiva y dulce, vulnerable tras esa puerta sin seguro que sin embargo, él se había prometido no tocar, y no tocaría.

- Dime cuál es tu posición favorita.- dijo él, cerrando los ojos y dejándose recostar contra la madera, su mano yendo a liberar su turgente virilidad.

La voz de April era un susurro, pero se mantenía firme.

- Me gusta... estar encima tuyo. Cuando tú estás encima me parece que te retienes un poco, te preocupas mucho por mí, pero... cuando yo estoy encima y te siento tan adentro, creo que te descontrolas más... tus gemidos me excitan... y veo como te dejas llevar... cuando te arqueas para mí, y a veces te agitas tanto que tengo que esforzarme para seguir montada en tí, me siento tan salvaje, es tan intenso... me gusta tanto ver como disfrutas... como me disfrutas...- acabó con un jadeo, y Sable la oyó moverse. La excitación de saber que ella lo deseaba tanto ya lo había hecho gotear: oír sus palabras y ver en su cabeza la imagen de ella encima suyo, tan real que casi podía sentir las paredes cálidas oprimiéndolo, hizo que su mano se volviera un borrón, masturbándose furiosamente, sólo su otra mano sosteniéndolo aferrada a los tallados de la puerta.

- Dime... dime cuál es tu favorita...?- el quejido de April atravesó la niebla de lujuria, y se forzó a soltarse, aunque la transpiración empezaba a empaparlo y temblaba. Sin aliento, apoyó la nuca contra la puerta y se secó la frente con la manga, tratando de juntar dos neuronas para responderle. Si ella también estaba tocándose, quería darle placer de la única forma que podía en ese momento: hablándole. Que toda su cacareada elocuencia y retórica le sirviera alguna vez...

Cualquiera en la que pueda metértela!, estaba a punto de gritar derrotado, pero se concentró, y habló con la voz más profunda que pudo.

- No hay ninguna que no me guste, pero... me pasé tantos años deseando poseerte, y en mis sueños siempre lo hacíamos conmigo encima, y es maravilloso sentir que te abres para mí, que me abrazas con todo tu cuerpo, que me recibes, mirarte a los ojos mientras entro en tí... April, besarte mientras estoy dentro tuyo es... es el cielo...- agregó, sin poder evitar volver a tocarse, sintiendo los jadeos de ella acelerarse.

-... pero mi favorita de todas...- continuó, su voz más oscura.- es montarte en mi regazo con tu espalda contra mi pecho, con tus piernas por sobre las mías, mis brazos rodeándote. Ahí quedas tan indefensa y a mi merced, toda atrapada en mí, y ahí nada puede evitar que te penetre hasta el fondo, no importa como te muevas estás empalada... me enloquece sentir como entro hasta que siento cómo me empujo contra tu útero... me excita tanto sentir cómo te abro hasta el límite... y es sólo el comienzo, porque mientras te envuelvo con mi cuerpo y siento cada uno de un latidos, tengo las manos libres para acariciarte... toda, tus muslos mojados, tus senos erguidos, tu clítoris resbaladizo entre mis dedos, presionar tu vientre hasta que siento mi propio pene enterrado en tí...-

- Sable...!-

-... nada puede ser tan delicioso como meter mi lengua en tu oreja y retorcerte esos pezones exquisitos mientras me hundo hasta que siento que tu vagina va a desgarrarse, tu jugo bañando mis bolas... y ahí no tienes escapatoria, no puedes resistirte y sólo aguantar que al fin eyacule... me pone tan loco que aunque suplicaras no podría soltarte, no puedo parar de gozar tu cuerpo... Dios mío, April, hay veces en que amarte es lo más dulce del mundo y otras veces en que creo que nuestras almas se funden, pero en esa posición, toda mi cordura se va y sólo soy un animal que quiere morderte y saborearte y follarte sin parar, sin descanso, hasta que me canse de joderte...- la voz de Sable bajó varias octavas, de pronto ronca.- Y nunca me cansaré de hacértelo cuando seas mía al fin, te lo juro... -

April emitió un gemido salvaje al otro lado de la puerta y su nombre emergió en un suspiro, y ese suspiro bastó para que las piernas de Sable se doblaran y se encontrara eyaculando violentamente con la espalda contra la puerta y su sexo en ambas manos, casi sollozando por el alivio y el desespero, el chorro de semen abundante y espeso e hirviente contra su pantalón. Quedó de rodillas, y hubiera gateado humillantemente con los pantalones en las caderas si no hubiera sentido el picaporte y April, con una toalla colgando envolviéndola caóticamente no lo hubiera ayudado a levantarse y hubiera colapsado a su lado en el lecho.

- Espera... estoy sucio...- murmuró él, buscando vagamente con qué limpiarse. April se enderezó, el cabello en la cara, y lo limpió dulcemente con una esquina húmeda de la toalla, antes de desvestirlo a tirones y meterlo entre las sábanas como a un niño, metiéndose a su lado igualmente desnuda y cálida, su aliento aún agitado.

- Tú... llegaste...?-

April emitió un vago gorgorito y se le abrazó de un modo muy parecido a un monito tití: su piel estaba húmeda, y su sexo, aunque seco y limpio ya, aún parecía palpitar caliente contra su muslo.

Lo último que él recordó antes de dormirse, fue la mano de ella acomodándose en su estómago recién limpio.

- No sucio.- dijo ella telegráfica, pero expresivamente.- No es sucio...-

- Gracias...- dijo él sin voz, llenando su rostro de besos mientras se dormían.

-... te amo...-dijo ella, y Sable se durmió con la sensación de que nada podía mejorar esos momentos. Fire había tenido tanta razón: con esto, podían enfrentar lo que viniera, aunque fuera un cataclismo.

Sable tenía razón. La boda fue un desastre desde las ocho de la mañana, en que dos famosos peluqueros escoltados por seis de las más encopetadas damas de Scotia sacaron a April de la cama, y tras escobillarla y hacerle manicure y pedicure con la gentileza con la que aseas un caballo, procedieron a hacerla llorar de tantos tirones para amontonar todo su cabello en un moño alto trenzado que sostendría una pesadísima tiara de ópalos que imitaba tartán Greysthwwalthry.

Sable se despidió de ella con frustración y fue a cortarse el pelo y ponerse el waistcoat y el kilt con manto elegidos y mandados a hacer para la ocasión, acompañado de dos docenas de nobles jóvenes y desaprensivos, que al más puro estilo escocés ya estaban semiebrios antes de las diez de la mañana y se complacían en felicitar a Sable por el título de su esposa y le daban condolencias por su falta de atractivos físicos.

Sable sabía que ya tenía fama de idiota y avinagrado, pero no pudo reír con ellos, ni siquiera fingir que le divertía su compañía. Menos cuando se pusieron a listarle posibles amantes entre las cortesanas más populares de Scotia. Fue ahí cuando perdió la paciencia y los echó, ganándose un montón de comentarios sobre su nerviosismo afeminado, quedándose sólo con Colt y Fire, que movieron la cabeza con un suspiro.

- Esa movida no te va a hacer más popular, sabes.-

- No estoy para tolerar tanta idiotez.- gruñó él.- por el amor de Dios, todavía faltan dos horas de espera... no voy a soportar tanto rato, quizá esas viejas la hayan exasperado lo suficiente para mandar todo a paseo y largarse...-

- Sable, siéntate!-

- debería haberlos mandado a todos a paseo y casarme en traje de hombre rana en Calandra, apuesto que eso la hace feliz!-

- No seas absurdo. Esto es un cuento de hadas, y tú un príncipe azul, y aunque fueras el hombre elefante ella cumpliría con sus promesas!- bufó Fire.

- Te ama para toda la vida, esto es sólo un día loco.- dijo Colt con calma.

Sable se frotó la cara perfectamente afeitada y dio unos pasos. Inmediatamente Colt y Fire soltaron la risa loca, porque Sable sonaba igual que el trineo de Santa Claus: cargando con la espada, la daga, la cuchilla de caza, el hacha, la hoz y el sable ceremonial de los Greysthwwalthry, por supuesto que cada paso resonaba como si cargara una batería completa de cocina.

La expresión de Sable pasó de homicida a deprimida, y se sentó en un taburete, las manos entrelazadas en el regazo.- Chicos... qué momento para ponerme a dudar, pero...-

- Tú sabes que el hombre que plante a April en el altar, aunque seas tú, no se escaparía de nosotros aunque huya por todo la galaxia?-

- No voy a plantarla! Cómo se les ocurre eso?-

- Entonces qué dudas puedes tener?-

- Hago bien en obligarla a hacer la Lady? Tiene su proyecto y tantas cosas... desde ponerse ese vestido horrible adelante, está haciendo todo esto por complacerme...-

- Sable.- Fire, exasperado, le puso las manos en los hombros.- Te acuerdas cuando a tí se te metió en la cabeza que teníamos que usar los técnicos de cada espaciopuerto para reparaciones en Ramrod ?-

Sable sonrió.- No fue idea mía! Fue una orden superior!-

- y ella te hizo caso?-

- Eh?-

- Alguna vez dejó que otro ingeniero le metiera las manos a Ramrod?-

Sable se echó a reír, recordando dos días de furiosas discusiones y la persistencia de April en hacerle la vida imposible a los otros ingenieros hasta que Sable revocó la orden al mes siguiente.

- Nadie puede obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere, ni siquiera tú, Sable.- dijo Fire, oprimiéndole el brazo. - Yo puedo convencerla, tú puedes razonar y Colt sabe engatusarla... pero obligarla, nunca hemos podido, testigos Randolph, Jessie y Roy. Se negó a Randolph que le hubiera dado más dinero y títulos que tú: se negó a Roy, que era más apuesto que los tres juntos, por dignidad; se negó a Jessie, que seducía su mente... Sable, te ama a tí, y si está dispuesta a todo este despelote, pues más vale que te entregues, porque no va a dejarte ir.-

Sable apoyó la frente contra la de Fire.- Dios mío, te quiero tanto, tanto, Fire!- dijo rodeándolo con sus brazo, la voz gruesa. Colt los abrazó a los dos y besó la cabeza castaña y sedosa y la rubia y fina, los dos caballeros de honor muy conmovidos.

Bebieron una copa, y charlaron: los recuerdos llenaron ese vestidos mientras tocándose, manos unidas, hombros oprimidos unos con otros, los tres guerreros se dejaron llevar en sus memorias mientras pasaban los minutos. La hora y media que les quedaba pasó indolora, y al fin Fire se levantó y le tomó la mano, y los tres se arreglaron frente al espejo, Sable ordenando las tablas del kilt y ojeando el brillo de sus botas y el borde se sus calcetas bordadas; Fire asegurándose que el ajustado tuxedo negro se apretara bien a su esbelta figura, y Colt chequeando el nudo de tartán en su cuello, el mismo duro y formal tuxedo haciendo su corpachón impresionante en su apostura, el cabello engominado dejando un rizo en su frente como un acento sexy. Los tres sonrieron con sonrisas idénticas, y era cierto que nunca habían parecido más los apodos que las revistas del corazón les habín puesto en los años de la guerra: el Príncipe, el Cowboy y el Modelo.

- Estás listo?- preguntó Colt en voz baja. Sable asintió: no podía hablar.

- Cualquiera de los tres habría hecho lo imposible por hacerla feliz, pero tú eres su elegido.- dijo Fire suavemente.- Estamos contigo. Como siempre.-

- Les juro que seré digno de lo que me han confiado.- dijo él despacio. Fire se enderezó y lo besó despacio en los labios, y Colt inclinó la cabeza y rozó su boca con la suya, un beso que era confianza y presencia. Estaban allí con él. Cuando Sable la besara, llevaría la bendición y el amor de los suyos aunque fuera entre una multitud de desconocidos, y eso era todo lo que importaba: y los tres echaron a caminar juntos con la severidad y el paso marcial que habían usado en tantas batallas, porque ahora volvían a la guerra, e iban directo a una misión que no podían fallar.

La catedral en la capital escocesa era una inmensa monstruosidad gótica, tan sólida que era un milagro que no se hundiera bajo su propio peso, cargada de columnas, chapiteles y arcos coronados e inundada con las cintas de tartán de cada familia importante de Scotia. La corona del último rey descansaba en el altar, adornada con la cinta de los Greysthwwalthry, ya que eran los High Lords actuales: y todos los nobles abarrotaban en una profusión de tartanes, kilts y vestidos con cola y corsés enjoyados la nave de la iglesia, los horrendos arreglos florales de Sylia algo disimulados por tanta tartán multicolor.

Por lo menos habían dos mil personas, y Fire y Colt estaban impresionados, aunque trataran de negarlo. El ambiente no parecía el de una boda: había una expectación como si se tratara de una carrera o una exhibición. La tensión no era completamente amigable, y en algunos sitios se sentía positivamente hostil.

Colt y Fire se apretaron junto a Sable, que no se daba cuenta de nada, excepto que April estaba retrasada en seis minutos. La verdad, se habían sentido más cómodos en naves renegadas, sobrepasadados seis a uno, y con la nave en llamas y cargada de uranio.

Dónde estaba April?

Había una orquesta completa en el coro de la catedral, y estaban afinando sus instrumentos del modo más irritante posible mientras los escoceses charlaban y bromeaban. Iolanda, que había venido a ver casarse a su flamante princesa, estaba en primera fila, y les dirigió una mirada inquieta, pero nadie más parecía preocupado y sí divertido de ver a Sable sudar. Mary Crowley no había asistido, pero sí su familia, que parecía en pie de guerra, y había asistido hasta con las picas tradicionales: y Colt lamentó no haberse guardado el revólver, porque el ambiente no podía ser más inquietante.

Sable no se daba cuenta de nada, los ojos fijos en la puerta cerrada de la catedral. Entre todos los nichos de reyes y héroes cargados de velas y adornos, el héroes vivo estaba comiéndose las uñas, y Colt le quitó la mano y se la estrechó para calmarlo, en el mismo momento en que las puertas de abrían de un tirón.

Emily estaba allí, devastadoramente bella con un vestido verde pálido con corsé enseñando su figura curvilínea, acezante, cargando un arreglo de flores blancas tan grande como ella. La seguía Sylia, de celeste verdoso, las dos cargadas de joyas, y se colocaron a los costados, dejando a pasar a April.

O parecía April: no se podía estar seguro. El vestido, con un pesado armazón cuya falda medía más de metro y medio de ancho, la cubría por completo, un velo muy tupido bordado en joyas que caía hasta su cintura por delante y hasta el suelo por atrás sujeto por la tiara de princesa llena de gemas azules y doradas, guantes altos cubriendo sus brazos hasta los codos bajo enormes mangas cargadas de encaje. No podían identificarla por el caminar, ya que el vestido más que bambolearse se arrastraba, pero había un leve movimiento en los hombros que les dijo que quienquiera que fuera, estaba sin aliento.

No hubo una lenta y cuidadosa procesión en la alfombra. Sylia y Emily avanzaron a trancos, y la novia las siguió, tres nobles escocesas que también eran damas de honor trotando detrás para ponerse al nivel, y la orquesta no pudo empezar el " Here comes the bride" hasta que iban por la mitad de la nave.

Coly y Fire estaban desconcertados viendo ese tanque con encaje y ramo de novia verde y celeste avanzar a toda velocidad, pero Sable parecía saber instintivamente que era ella, y contra toda convención se acercó a recibirla y hubiera corrido por la iglesia si Fire no lo agarra del tartán. La canción aún estaba por la mitad cuando la mano enguantada de ambos se encontró, y Sable se volteó guiando a su enorme futura esposa, con la destreza de quien está acostumbrado a enfrentarse a miriñaques de un metro de radio, al altar, entre una entretenidísima concurrencia que no podía estar más escandalizada.

Sylia y Emily intercambiaron miradas exasperadas mientras arreglaban la gran cola y el velo de la novia, dándole tiempo a la orquesta para terminar, lo que fue bueno para dejar que el aliento de April y sus damas de honor se normalizara. O al menos de las chicas: sable aún podía sentir a April jadear, y la sintió durante todo el comienzo de la ceremonia, las manos enguantadas apretadas, aún medio de la homilía larguísima en gaélico.

No era nada romántico. A pesar de los cientos de velas, la bella catedral gótica, la concurrencia y las cascadas de flores, Sable no se sentía nada romántico. Al contrario, estaba ansioso por poder verle la cara, porque algo como sexto sentido le anunciaba que algo iba mal: y aunque por su estatura y sus manos largas claramente ésa no era otra que April, por la mitad de la ceremonia se dio cuenta que había algo raro con su postura y sus proporciones, algo que no lograba identificar pero que no le gustaba nada.

Pasó una hora de homilía y bendiciones, la concurrencia cómodamente sentada mientras ellos dos aguantaban de pie antes de que tocara arrodillarse en unos enormes almohadones de terciopelo rojo, lo que ella hizo sin mucha gracia entre murmurllos divertidos de la concurrencia, señalando que " se dejaba caer como un costal de patatas", comentarios que Sable alncanzó a oír y ella también. El ya estaba furioso y anhelando que la maldita ceremonia acabara de una vez: pero lo inquietó que las manos de ella temblararan al unirlas para la imposición del sacerdote, y sus respuestas fueran un susurro. Él se preocupó de hacer bien su parte y dar respuestas claras y firmes que le quitaran cualquier duda de la cabeza a los escoceses, y recibió los anillos que Fire tomó de Scotty, muy digno en un cojincito con su blanca pajarita y su capita de tartán.

Media hora más de rezos y quince minutos de charla, incluyendo los votos escoceses de tradicionales de " honrar y guiar" del novio frente a los de " obedecer y servir" de la novia. En el momento cúlmine, Sable le quitó el guante derecho y le colocó el gran anillo de oro de su familia, y lo llevó a sus labios: pero una mano húmeda y fría lo asustó, pensando si April estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico o, Dios no lo permitiese, se hubiese enfermado.

Ella se tardó en quitarle el guante y entregarle el suyo con dedos torpes que no parecían en nada las manos ágiles y hábiles de su ingeniera, y al acercarse se dio cuenta que su pecho seguía subiendo y bajando agitado. Tenía que ser pánico.

Qué estoy haciendo, pensó Sable mientras ella le ponía el anillo y recitaba sus votos con un hilo de voz oculta tras todo ese velo. Ella suena aterrada. Esto... esto es una tortura, y yo la someto a esto. Está temblando de miedo, ella que nunca ha tenido miedo a nada, y yo estoy... se acabó, paramos esto ahora mismo, yo la amo y no voy a aguantar un segundo más de esto, esto es...

La mano de ella, firme como una pinza de pronto le aferró la muñeca. La apretó, y supo que ella le había leído sus pensamientos, o la postura, dándose cuenta que él estaba por levantarse y mandar todo a la mierda sacándola de allí. Aguanta, parecía decir ese apretón. Aguanta, te amo.

Sable apretó los dientes. Jamás había odiado tanto Scotia como en ese momento.

Pasó una hora más, canciones religiosas entretanto, hasta que arzobispo dijo las palabras que había estado esperando.

- Ahora puedes mirar el rostro de tu novia y marcarla como tuya.-

Sable se levantó de un salto, sosteniendo su mano: ella se levantó con trabajo, agarrándose de él. Le echó el velo atrás bruscamente, sin las pausas tradicionales, y mientras relucían un montón de flashes, supo que estaban inmortalizando su cara de horror al mirar a su novia.

April llevaba suficiente pintura para cubrir una habitación. Las escocesas le habían rodeado los ojos de pintura oscura, le habían plantado pestañas postizas en donde pudieran meterle alguna, le habían puesto tal cantidad de base y polvos como para que pareciera una geisha y no contentas con delinear su boca por fuera para hacerla ver más gruesa y rellenarla con rouge color sangre, le habían puesto un color muy semejante en las mejillas en dos manchones bien definidos. Con todo el pelo tirante atrás, su rostro parecía una remolacha roja rodeada de joyas, y su misma piel estaba roja y sudorosa, su escote abultadísimo, y cuando Sable bajó la vista desconcertado oyó a Fire soltar una maldición tras él, porque April llevaba un corsé enjoyado por sobre el vestido, que le dejaba una cintura...

… de unos cuarenta y cuatro centímetros.

Tenía que tener todos el hígado y el bazo metidos entre los pulmones y los riñones en el trasero, vamos.

- Por el amor de Dios!- se le escapó a Sable boquiabierto.- Qué te hicieron estas hijas de puta?!-

- Llévame adonde pueda sentarme, por favor!- gimió ella, y Sable ya había agarrado su mano para sacarla de allí cuando Emily se les cruzó.

- Bésala de una vez o el matrimonio es inválido!- le ladró en voz baja, y Sable, tras un brevísimo roce de labios la arrastró afuera al coche de ocho caballos que los esperaba empenachados, de nuevo dejando a la orquesta a la mitad con el himno de Scotia y a los nobles que debían hacerle una canopia de espadas sin alcanzar ni a desenvainar y muy, muy molestos todos. Hubo un salpicón de arroz desganado que se le metió en el ojo a Sylia, y en cuanto se metieron en el carruaje Sable cerró la puerta en la cara de los curiosos y se volvió a April, que tendida de espaldas en el asiento intentaba recuperar el aliento, manoteando inútilmente el corsé.

- Tengo que quitarte esa mierda!- gruñó Sable, enfurecido y dolido. La cintura de April ya era fina sin necesidad de esas bestialidades, qué pretendían esas viejas imbéciles?

- Se estaban... quejando por mi falta de emociones de novia... ahora estarán... felices, fui la novia ruborizada, y llorosa... y casi desmayada... tantas emociones...- bufó ella con sentido del humor.- Cómo se te ocurre que … lo vas a cortar? Tiene diamantes y rubíes... engarzados...!-

- Es una puta camisa de fuerza!-

- Es un tesoro... para tu casa... aunque no lo que yo dejaría... que usara una hija... - April cerró los ojos.- Dios mío, tengo naúseas...-

- Estás segura que no te rompiste una costilla? Por Dios, dónde están tus costillas!?- gimió Sable palpándola.

- Quería ser una novia bella para tí.- dijo ella con humor, pero Sable tenía los ojos lacrimosos y apoyó el rostro en su vientre.

- Por el amor de Dios, esto es tan... Dios, perdóname...-

- No pasa nada.- dijo ella sentándose.- Me costaba respirar por estar tanto de pie, pero sentadita aguantaré la cena y el baile, ya verás... con que nos vayamos temprano todo estará bien.-

- Y el vals?-

April apretó los dientes.- Tú me sostienes.- agregó, secándose la frente con un pañuelito de encaje, que salió como un trapo de pintor.- Oh, el maquillaje...-

- Deja que te saque esa porquería.- dijo Sable mojando su pañuelo con el hielo de la botella de champaña que les habían puesto en el carruaje.

Por supuesto, era maquillaje a prueba de agua, por lo que con mucho frotar, cuando bajaron el castillo Greythwwalthry en donde los esperaban, April acabó pareciendo un Picasso para las cámaras. En cuanto llegaron, Emily se la llevó para lavarle la cara, darle agua y tratar de aflojar un poco los cordones del corsé, que la estaban asesinando: pero con el complicado entramado de nudos ceremoniales, habría habido que cortarlo. Sylia se irritó muchísimo y quería sacárselo del cuerpo con una tijerita, porque era cierto que April tenía la cintura apenas un poco más gruesa que el cuello y cada tres pasos tenía que pararse a tomar aire: pero ella se negó y dijo que si podía aguantar que le cayera Nova encima podía aguantar una tarde encorsetada.

Era cierto que las damas escocesas no pasaban de los sesenta y cinco centímetros de cintura, todas bien apretujadas: y la exhibición de vestidos era asombrosa. Era obvio que los escoceses parecían preferir coser sus fortunas a los ruedos de sus mujeres, y el vestido de April, que les había parecido excesivo, no era más que otro en la maraña en encajes enjoyados y adornados con metales preciosos.

Por eso, April alzó el mentón y partió a la fiesta, la que era muy particular a su modo. Los invitados se repartían a su gusto por todo el castillo Greythwwalthry, a hurguetear y curiosear, y los sirvientes y footmen los perseguían y correteaban como perros ovejeros a su rebaño, tratando de reunirlos en el primer piso y ofrecerles comida y bebida por un par de horas antes de pasar al comedor a una gran cena de diecisiete platos, y después a un baile, que debía durar hasta la mañana. Las damas tomarían una pequeña siesta tras la cena para ponerse los vestidos de baile mientras los caballeros se ponían como unas cubas aún antes de la fiesta.

Por supuesto, se esperaba que los novios, a falta de los padres de Sable, actuaran como dueños de casa y host, lo que, considerando la cantidad de escaleras de la casa, era un ejercicio parecido a un decatlón.

- Estás segura de aguantar?-

- No me agitaré mucho, pero voy a aguantar.- susurró ella a la ansiosa pregunta de Sable cuando la tomó de la mano para ir al salón. Con el velo colgando de un lazo en la nuca y el cabello completamente levantado, lo que para la cantidad de pelo que tenía la hacía parecer un souflée coronado en la diadema de ópalos Greysthwwalthry, April había recuperado su rostro normal aunque muy sonrojado por la falta de aire, y avanzó de su mano extendida, ya que tenía que recoger a un lado el miriñaque para poder caminar a su lado.

Los invitados se colocaron en dos filas para felicitarlos y saludarlos, y fueron cuarenta minutos más de pie aceptando los parabienes de virtuales desconocidos con gracia. Colt se había puesto disimuladamente junto a April para sujetarla si se mareaba, y Fire había abierto las ventanas a pesar del día ventoso e inhóspito: pero Sable, aunque odiara su incomodidad, había sido criado según las costumbres escocesas, y no pudo negarse que ese vestido enorme le parecía algo sexy. El miriñaque te mantenía lejos, sin poder acercarte a más de medio metro: sus manos era la única parte de ella que podía tomar fácilmente: y su color subido y escote abultado por la presión se le hacía muy atrayente, el sonrojo que podía tomarse como furor amoroso de no ser porque él sabía que ese corsé maldito estaba casi asfixiándola. Sí, era una brutalidad, pero tenía algo.

Algo para cavernícolas sádicos escoceses, pensó tras un momento sacudiendo la cabeza. Antes de empezar a imaginarse cosas con ella, más le valía hacerse a la idea que hacerla tener un orgasmo con semejante presión en su pecho podía ser un asesinato.

Los cuarenta minutos y la fila de gente al fin se acabaron, y pudieron pasar a sentarse a una alcobita, en donde ella se recostó acezante en el sofá y Sable se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado, mientras sus invitados volaban a las mesitas con petit fours y las copas de vino selecto.

- Quieres algo de comer?-

- Me muero de hambre, pero si como algo no creo que baje más allá de mi esófago y acabaré vomitándotelo en el baile.- jadeó ella juiciosamente extendida a su lado.- Ahora entiendo porqué todas esas chaises-longes y poses lánguidas del siglo XVIII : sentarte como se debe es difícil, es sentarte o respirar...-

- Se acabó, cortemos esa mierda.-

- Déjame en paz. Voy a hacer que esas escocesas tuyas admiren mi estoicismo.- ella se estiró, tratando inútilmente que acomodarse el busto.- a tí te gusta?-

Sable se mordió los labios.- No!-

- Nada?-

-... un poquito.- susurró él avergonzado. Ella sonrió con las mejillas arreboladas, y se enderezó para apretarse contra él y buscar sus labios. Sable la besó de buena gana, sus grandes manos envolviendo la cintura oprimida con facilidad: y sintió una ola de deseo cuando la mano de April acarició su muslo por sobre la falda de tartán.

- Están tan hermoso hoy... eres un sueño...- susurró ella.- Allí de pie con los ojos en mí, tan elegante... tu pelo y tus medallas relucientes... te amo tanto... y te deseo a tí, sólo a tí, a nadie más que a tí... eres el único hombre que deseo en mis brazos, y deseo sentir a tus hijos crecer en mi interior... te amo... te necesito... quiero tenerte esta noche, adentro mío...-

Los brazos de él la apretaron frenéticos, y su boca se hizo devoradora, como si quisiera beberse todas las palabras de amor de su poco elocuente esposa: pero ella echó la cabeza atrás porque no podía respirar, y él llenó de besos ansiosos su cuello, su escote, a piel cremosa de su nuca, besando y mordiendo, sus manos buscando ferales e inútiles piel por entre todo ese brocado...

- Pero- High Lord!- la voz de la tía McCLellan sonó sorprendida al encontrarlo con ella tendida allí sin aliento y Sable casi encima de ella como un vampiro, comiéndosela con manos y boca.- aún falta la cena! Suelte a su novia, ya, se va a desmayar!-

- No se meta!- gruñó Sable, su boca crispada sobre el seno aprisionado en encaje, el corazón de April palpitando de dulce ansia contra sus labios.- Déjenos solos!-

- Pero...- La tía dio una patadita.- Esto no está bien...!-

-Largo!- ladró Sable, los ojos en llamas, atrayéndola contra sí: pero entonces se dio cuenta que en algo tenía razón la matriarca, porque April respiraba tan rápido que sí era posible que se desmayara.

- No... no pares...- susurró ella en su oído, pero la tía la puso de pie de un tirón y se la llevó a rastras.

- Ésa no es forma de tratar a una princesa, Eward!- soltó la mujer indignada, sosteniéndola por la cintura.- Como un cavernícola! Ya decía yo que tanto tiempo lejos te había dado malas costumbres, con razón ninguna escocesa te aceptó... venga, su Alteza, le pondré hielo para disimular esos... mordiscos! Y un poco de vinagre para que vuelva en sí... por Dios, pobrecita!-

Sable se hubiera levantado a alegar y a seguirlas si no hubiera tenido el equivalente a una carpa de circo en el kilt, y qué sabroso hubiera sido para los periodistas ver a una matrona llevándose a una novia medio desmayada y al importante novio persiguiéndolas con el equivalente a un cuchillo de caza en el frente levantándole la falda... pero las palabras idólatras de April le habían hecho sentir que si no se hundía en ella en ese mismo segundo se moría, deseando amarla con una desesperación salvaje y reconcentrada. Sí, la vieja tenía razón, era un cavernícola y esta noche... Por Dios, no había nada que no fuera a hacerle esa noche, iba amarla hasta que los dos se desmayaran... si ya se sentía como piedra, no tenía ninguna duda que la idea de hacerle el amor a su legítima esposa lo iba a tener funcionando toda la noche ardiente e incansable como una máquina.

No, nada de eso, se dijo cerrando los ojos e inspirando hondo. No. ya tendría tiempo - tendrían años y años, pensó con un estremecimiento de alegría- de saciarse y arder juntos hasta que agotaran ese amor que los inundaba, que hacía a April barbotarle esas cosas al oído. No: ésta era su noche de bodas, y si su fiesta de matrimonio había sido lo menos romántico del mundo, se iba a ocupar que esa noche, como fuera, ella iba a tener un...

- Sylia dice que la gente ya está en el salón y van a hacer un brindis.- dijo Colt sentándose a su lado.- Se hacen fácil de odiar estos sacos de almidón, sabes? Sin ofender.-

- No me ofendo, pero no me digas que ya le pegaste a alguien.-

- A punto.- dijo Colt haciéndose crujir los nudillos.- Alguien hizo un comentario sobre lo fea que estaba April y otro comentó que seguramente tanto tiempo en la guerra te había dado fetichismos raros.-

Sable lo miró de reojo y Colt hizo un gorgorito.

- Bueno, la pura verdad es que si estaba feíta...-

- Repite eso y te parto la cara!- ladró Colt.- Si ella te oye... estaba hermosa, parecía un ángel!-

- Colt...- dijo Sable conmovido.- Dios mío, tanto la quieres?-

- Siempre.- dijo él en voz baja, y de pronto hubo una dulce angustia en sus ojos.- Sable, ya sé que te he dicho muchas tontería, pero hazla feliz, por favor! Hazla feliz!-

- Ya te juré eso.- Sable le palmeó el hombro y se enderezó.- Confía en mí.-

- Siempre has sido duro con ella, y exigente.- susurró Colt.- No seas malvado con mi niña!-

- Colt.- dijo Sable con voz firme, mirándolo a los ojos.- No es una niña. Es una mujer, y la amo. Y la respeto lo suficiente para decirle la verdad. Así que si alguna vez vuelve a dejar que la maquillen con pala, se lo voy a decir...- agregó con una sonrisa.- Ve a buscarla. Quiero que brindemos juntos... -

April estaba bastante más compuestita cuando llegó de la mano de Fire: se había soltado unas mechitas del apretado moño, y con su color natural en el rostro ahora que había descansado un poco, parecía un ser humano de nuevo. Sable se colocó a su lado y toleraron veinte minutos de brindis, la nota alegre poniéndola Iolanda que brindó por su princesa con tal entusiasmo y encomió tanto que ella sólo había " confirmado la nobleza que Dios le había dado" que hubieron aplausos cuando fue y la besó en ambas mejillas antes de colocarle sobre el seno un zafiro engarzado en oro, un broche, del porte de un huevo de paloma.

Luego procedió a hacer de Sable un noble de su casa, y volteándose, le ofreció el mismo honor a Fire e incluso a Colt, que había huido después de un sabroso one night stand hacía nueve años. Iolanda era una dama, y fue muy dulce con Emily y Sylia, invitándolas a ir de vacaciones a Jared: y Sylia, que olía un alma caritativa con dinero en los bolsillos como los tiburones huelen sangre, se la llevó charlando al balcón de inmediato, a pesar de la mirada de Fire exasperada a sus pedigueñas zalamerías. Fire ya se había acostumbrado a que tarde o temprano, en la conversación de Sylia más temprano o más tarde aparecían los huerfanitos como hongos.

Tras los brindis, la gente se puso a charlar mientras se servían con poca frugalidad el mejor vino de Sable, y Colt le trajo un taburete a April, que se sentó a su lado bastante exhausta.

- Pensar que antes las mujeres corrían y bailaban y montaban a caballo con esta cosa puesta... comparada con las abuelitas, no soy nadie.- dijo April en un susurro jadeante haciéndolo reír. Colt le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la atrajo, susurrando en su oído:

- Estás feliz?-

- Tengo las costillas de abajo tocándome la columna con ambos extremos y creo muy de veras que los zapatos los diseñaron para gente sin dedos de los pies. Tengo como cuarenta horquillas clavadas en la cabeza, y ese reputísimo choker de tartán me está ahogando. Y nos quedan seis horas mínimo de aguantar a esta sarta de idiotas. Aparte de eso, feliz como una lombriz.- agregó riendo, y Colt la apretó más riendo con ella conspiradoramente.

- Ánimo. Sable está tan contento que creo que va a hacer que Emily dé más vueltas que una peonza en la pista de baile.-

- Me alegro que ella quiera bailar con Sable, le gusta tanto bailar...- ella se miró los pies en elegantes escarpines de ocho centímetros de alto enjoyados.- Yo, siento que estoy caminando en el canto de las uñas.-

- Mi pobrecita...- Colt le besó la mano, y su rostro se suavizó.- Si te hubieras casado conmigo, te habrían casado con una solera blanca descalza en la pradera y habríamos tenido una simple barbacoa... - Colt se mordió los labios.- Hubieras... hubieras querido eso?-

April lo miró directamente a los ojos y habló firme.- Si no hubiera amado a Sable toda la vida, y si Emily no fuera mi mejor amiga … sin duda, Colt.-

Colt dejó su expresión ansiosa y la rodeó con sus brazos, aliviado.- Tenía... sentía culpa por no haberte preguntado antes.-

- Gracias por todo, mi vaquero.- dijo ella rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Sable, que los miraba desde el centro del salón, se dio cuenta de algo que había notado hacía mucho tiempo: a April le gustaba tomarlo de la cintura, pero a Colt siempre le echaba los brazos al cuello como una enamorada.

Se veían bellos juntos... Colt era tan viril que incluso ese enorme vestido se veía romántico en su abrazo...

Sable deslizó la mirada y se fijó en Emily, que sonreía al espectáculo con dulzura, su curvilínea figura delineada por la luz de un ventanal, la tenue seda del vestido auroleándola de un modo maravilloso. Bah. Él también hacía linda pareja con Emily, y lo iba a probar en un ratito más en la pista de baile.

La cena empezó a las siete y media, con un carillón maravilloso. Lo que no era tan maravilloso era que según la tradición escocesa, cada recién casado se sentaba a su propia mesa, puestas frente por frente, para cenar y brindar con sus invitados, en su última aparición en público en solitario. Por supuesto, se asumía que la mesa de la novia era comandada por su padre, hermano o varón responsable: April había elegido a Fire para el rol, que se había prometido estudiarse toda la etiqueta de Scotia, se había dormido en la página 2 y confiaba, no irrazonablemente, que su no inconsiderable encanto lo sacaría del lío.

La cena, al menos, elegida por Sable y Emily, era una mezcla no totalmente tradicional de comida extranjera y escocesa: pero Sable se entristeció al pensar que había elegido los platitos favoritos de novia, la que ahora parecía dudar sobre si podía beber agua sin atragantarse gracias al corsé. Él también se encontró sin mucho apetito sentado a su mesa y rodeado de nobles y terratenientes cuya conversación fue directo a la crítica de sus reformas y a el inquerir sin mucha delicadeza sobre los impuestos que había amenazado elevar, junto con el poco caritativo comentario de que esperaban que " a pesar de todo" su novia lo mantuviera entretenido por un tiempo, y ocupara su tiempo en " mejorar" a la flamante esposa en vez de " mejorar" Scotia.

Estaba a punto de arrojar su copa y mandarlos todos a la mierda: su genio, ya de por sí más bien cortito, estaba recortado al mínimo por el conocimiento de las molestias de April. Durante toda la guerra, cuando ella se le perdía, se metía en líos, estaba herida o enojada con él, sentía claramente que sus capacidades se recortaban: era como si un buen pedazo de su cerebro se enfocara inamoviblemente en ella y tuviera que funcionar con el resto aguantando el incesante bordoneo de está herida, está perdida, está sufriendo, está muerta. Por supuesto que habían pasado sustos mucho peores que un corsé apretado: Sable tenía alegres recuerdos para poblar sus pesadillas de la ocasión en que la agarró Gadnet y la apuñaló delante suyo, la vez que Jessie la chantajeó por su padre y la vez que se puso loquita y decidió que hacer saltar Mars Rei con ella dentro era una idea: pero ahora, incluso su incomodidad le molestaba sin parar como una mosca encerrada en su cráneo.

Lo único evitó que enviara la bendita cena a paseo con el estatus de legendaria fue el que la oyó soltar una carcajada sin aliento, la mesa de la novia estallando en risas y aplausos con ella. Ignoraba qué estaba haciendo Fire, pero Emily y Sylia, sentadas con él y Kaoru, pataleaban y April se secaba los ojos con la servilleta y gorgoriteaba.

Suspiró y aguantó su aburrida mesa, y después del pato vio con el rabillo del ojo a April levantarse con esfuerzo y arrastrar su buque de encaje por la puerta al pasillo. Aguardó unos segundos, y cruzando una mirada con Fire, se levantó y la siguió por el pasillo: predeciblemente, tuvo que esperar frente a la puerta del baño, pero fue afortunado que lo hiciera, porque cuando ella quiso salir se atascó en la puerta y sólo unos vigorosos tirones permitieron que saliera en una explosión de miriñaques.

- Tienes la falda desarreglada atrás...- dijo él, tratando de poner orden en la confusión.

- No me sorprende. Es terrible no poder encontrarte ni tu propio trasero...- bufó ella enderezándose a tiara.- Cuánto rato más tenemos que seguir fingiendo que comemos? Yo no soy capaz de meterme ni una palomita de maíz, tomé algo de vino y creo que quedó en mis pulmones.-

- Lo siento.-

- No es culpa tuya, no es una queja, es sólo una... aseveración lastimosa.- dijo ella riendo muy bajo.- Aguantaría otro miriñaque más si te vistes así todos los días.- agregó, quitándole unas miguitas de la camisa.-

- Qué te dijo la tía McClellan?-

- Oh, me dio una clase de cuarenta minutos sobre mis obligaciones como esposa y mi apostolado en el dormitorio. Incluso me sugirió una plegaria a San José para pensar cada vez que me penetres, para que me embaraces pronto y así me dejes tranquila y te busques amante.- soltó ella, los ojos chispeando. Sable se enojó.

- Te juré fidelidad hace tres horas!-

- Por lo que entiendo, en Scotia las amantes son consideradas las mejores amigas de la esposa por quitarte de encima el problema... literalmente.- dijo ella riéndose. Sable intentó seguir enojado, pero era su novia y estaba riendo allí ocultos en el pasillo, su vestido de novia blanco y brillante contra la alfombra roja y las paredes tapizadas de oscuro, su aroma tan cerca, tan dulce...

- Te seré fiel hasta que me muera. No es ningún esfuerzo... no quiero a nadie más.- susurró simplemente, y los ojos de ella se suavizaron para ofrecerle sus labios, que él tomó con hambre.

- Los invitados están en la mesa!-

- Déjalos que se coman el capón sin nosotros.- rió Sable, y procedió a comérsela a ella, que le correspondió ansiosamente, los dos intentando ahogar sus gemidos cuando se abrazaron todo lo que ese rígido miriñaque permitía. - Vámonos arriba, ahora.-

- No podemos dejar a Colt y a Fire abandonados entre esas viejas!-

- Supongo que tienes razón...- bufó Sable, inhalando su escote y besándolo, que de tan apretado parecía respetablemente carnoso.- Pero cuando estemos solos, te pondrás este mismo vestido sin la alambrada, vendremos aquí, y te tomaré contra esa pared como si lo hiciéramos ahora, de acuerdo?-

April asintió, aunque de pronto pareció nerviosa.- Lamento si... bueno, si le dimos la impresión equivocada a tu tía. No sabía qué decirle...-

- April, me importa un pepino lo que piensen!- dijo él, besándole la frente.- vamos, acabemos con esto de una vez, la paciencia se me está acabando en serio.-

El regreso a la mesa no pasó sin comentarios, incluyendo los chistes en la mesa del novio sobre que no se había demorado más de diez minutos y ésa era una marca lamentable, mientras que las tías insistían en meterle comida a April, que hubiera tenido que guardarla en los pulmones y regurgitarla luego como una vaca, ya que su esófago debía parecer una pajita de bebida. Los comentarios sobre que Dios era sabio al darle pocos atractivos, ya que estaba casada con un depravado hizo que Fire les soltara que su propio hermano estaba loco por ella, lo que se ganó un detallado interrogatorio sobre el pasado amoroso de la novia y un sinnúmero de pataditas al catayano bajo la mesa, pero que eran fácilmente ignorables, ya que tras todas las enaguas April no sabía si pateaba a Fire o a la pata de la mesa.

Sylia y Emily, que estaban entretenidas comiendo repostería escocesa, 50% grasa y azúcar, felices de la vida bajo la mirada cargada de envidia de April, recién fueron a intervenir cuando Fire se largó con la historia de Scrape y su hearts in space, y lo hicieron callar para remarcar que April jamás había estado comprometida con nadie y que, puesto en plata, Sable era el único hombre en su vida. Fire, que no siempre sabía cuándo cerrar el pico, bramó entonces que qué eran él y Colt, a lo que las chicas le ladraron que Colt era un animal y él un perejil, o sea un vegetal, o sea no contaba. A April le dio tanta risa que el marraschino que era todo lo que Sylia había dejado en su plato y que le había robado para masticar algo se fue por mal camino, y todo acabó con Fire reconociendo que hacer la maniobra de Hemlich contra ese corsé era como hacérselo a un pilar de mármol.

La cena acabó con otra media hora de discursos, incluyendo el que se esperaba que diera Colt, que habló con voz entrecortada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Los conozco desde hace doce años... para mí, toda mi vida. Y hasta ahora que los veo juntos no había comprendido que si a veces estaban tristes, o parecían solitarios, o perdidos, es porque siempre, siempre han sido la mitad el uno del otro. Mi April tiene una voluntad de acero, la mente de un genio y el valor de un mogol: y mi Sable tiene la capacidad de soportar lo inaguantable, de razonar y de entenderlo todo. Pero por muy grandes héroes que sean, ninguno de los dos sabe cuidarse bien, y me hace tan feliz saber que ahora sí se cuidarán, porque saben que de ellos depende la felicidad del otro... ahora que están juntos y van a ser felices, porque si hay justicia en este mundo tienen que serlo, quiero estar aquí para verlo porque me pasé demasiados años viéndolos sufrir y ahora quiero verlos sonreír...-

Su emoción obvia y su personal discurso fueron muy criticados, pero aún más cuando April le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó intensamente al acabarlo, y el brindis fue tibio y desabrido aunque Sable se secaba los ojos. Luego, el novio se enderezó muy serio e invitó a los asistentes a ir al salón de baile, y aguardó un momento reteniendo a Fire de la manga, sus ojos coléricos.

- Qué te pasa ahora?-

- ya me harté. Si creen que pueden criticar a Colt ya se han metido en problemas.- gruñó Sable. - Quédate conmigo, y llama a Colt, vamos a hacer una de las tuyas, ya me irrité en serio.-

- Eh?-

La novia y sus damas de honor, según la costumbre, abrían la marcha y se quedaban, juntos a las damas solteras, en el centro del salón de pie aguardando lo mucho o poco que el novio se demorase, el cual, al entrar, le daría una señal a la orquesta para empezar su pieza tradicional, que en caso de Sable, siendo High Lord, era obligatoriamente Flower of Scotland. Tras bailar toda la canción con la novia, lo que faltar a hacerlo era un desprecio espantoso, sacaría a las damas escocesas por rango o riqueza , y acabaría bailando la última pieza formal con la novia antes de retirarse, eso sin contar el reel tradicional que bailaban sólo los varones cerca de la medianoche.

Sable no se hizo esperar, pasó a darle una orden a la orquesta que se paró en seco en la mitad del allegro de Bach, hubo un revuelo de cambio de instrumentos, y la habitación contuvo la respiración cuando Sable agarró la mano de Emily y se la llevó a la pista de un tirón mientras Scrape, hasta ese momento inadvertido entre los invitados con el cabello oscurecido y lentes para pasar desapercibido agarraba su guitarra y empezaba a templarla.

Fire agarró a April de la mano. Colt a Sylia, cuyos deditos desaparecían en su manaza.

Scrape se largó con You're my Better Half y hubo una confusión de faldas y pies mientras los seis se mezclaban en pasos que conocían tras años de bailar juntos, sin ensayarlo, equivocándose a veces, pero manos encontrando manos y risas escapándoseles mientras Sylia se subía en los zapatos de Colt para poder seguirle el ritmo, y luego giraba para tomar la mano de Sable, que la alzaba hábilmente en un salto que hizo flamear su falda: una carcajada de Fire feliz cuando echó atrás a April hasta que su velo rozó el suelo y luego la levantó en una espiral juguetona y siguió los pasos de Sable y Emily antes de cambiar las parejas y mezclarse en una enérgica y entusiasta versión de baile country westmaniano con giros de vértigo y manos entrelazadas, con algo triunfante y algo desafiante en cada abrazo, cada paso, cada saltito. Se movían como una sola pareja, y no había menos amor en ninguna de las parejas, en ninguna de sus combinaciones, que en otra.

Cuando Scrape acabó su canción y ellos aún se mecían abrazados, frentes unidas, rostros sonrojados y sonrientes, hubo un desganado aplauso medianamente espantado, pero no les importaba mucho. April estaba sin aliento y mareada por bailar así con el corsé, por lo que Colt y Fire se la llevaron de inmediato a sentar y a beber agua fría mientras Sable avanzaba a las damas escocesas, que se encogieron como si temieran ser obligadas a bailar country y ser lanzadas por el aire como lo había sido Emily.

Edith fue la única en avanzar y Sable se la llevó a la pista, tras hacerle una señal a Scrape que le sonrió, asintió y les cantó Better Days.

- Eso fue... tan, tan refrescante.- dijo Edith balanceándose con gracia en sus brazos.- se te acabó la paciencia. Y eso que según tu amigo eres el hombre que aguanta lo inaguantable, pero los escoceses, bueno…-

- Somos odiosos. Sí.- Sable rió en su pelo.- Oh, Edith. Ayuda a que dejen de molestar a April, okay? No quiero más problemas…-

- Después del show que diste, yo creo que hasta dejan de molestar a ese vaquero tuyo. Les dejaste muy en claro quiénes son los favoritos del High Lord. Ofendiste hasta a los bebés en su cuna, claro, pero se los dejaste bien obvio…-

- Tan mal, eh?-

- De veras te acuestas con todos? Esa impresión dan, y la gordita boreliana te creo, pero la catayana y tu mujer no creo que se puedan al corredor, qué digo ustedes dos…- la voz de Edith fue conspirativa y hasta un poco temerosa, a lo que Sable la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

- Qué imaginación tienes. No, aunque no te digo que quizá algún día. Pero estoy demasiado obseso con mi mujer como para andar echando miraditas por ahí.-

- Te gustan esas dos palabritas, eh?-

- Me van a gustar más cada día, espero.- dijo Sable alzando la cabeza para ver a April ya con color normal y respirando declinar al sexto lord escocés que intentaba cumplir sus obligaciones de baile con ella.- No creo que baile con nadie más que tú, Edith. Que esas viejas sepan que siempre fuiste mi favorita.-

Edith se sonrojó.- No lo digas así, van a creer que pueden conseguir tus favores a través mío.-

- mis favores?-

- Políticos, mal pensado! No te había visto sonreír así creo que... nunca.- Edith asintió y sus ojos oscuros, su mayor belleza, destellaron: podía no ser la rosa escocesa que eran sus hermanas, pero tenía humor y voluntad, e inteligencia en la mirada, y Sable la hizo girar mo hábilmente, completando el baile completo con ella, honrándola más que a ninguna matrona.

- Edith, sé que a tu padre le va a dar un soponcio, pero te gustaría trabajar para mí?-.

- De doncella de tu mujer?- balbuceó Edith, sin aliento y sorprendida.

- No, para el gobierno. Te gustaría viajar?-

- No conozco ni Glasgow!-

- Te pregunté si te gustaría.-

Edith se sonrojó mientras acababa la música y resonaban más desganados aplausos.- No tengo idea para qué te podría servir, pero si logras que mi familia no me asesine...- ella se mordió los labios.- Yo lo haría. Sí, lo haría.-

- Perfecto. En mi oficina en dos semanas, el lunes a primera hora.-

- Dos semanas de luna de miel?- Edith elevó las cejas extrañada.- Tan corta?-

- Edith, creo muy de veras que mi luna de miel va a ser de décadas.- dijo él despacio, yendo a ofrecerle su mano a la esposa del High Lord anterior, la anciana Lady Clementine. Edith sonrió, pero se le humedecieron los ojos de ternura, incluso mientras comenzaba un vals más tranquilo.

- Me permite la pieza?- dijo una voz a su izquierda, y para su sobresalto vio al rockero que acababa de dejar el micrófono. Edith lo miró desconcertada, antes de darse cuenta que le hablaba a ella.

- Ehmm... quiere bailar?-

Scrape asintió, su expresión muy risueña tras los pequeños lentes redondos.

- Yo... sabe bailar?- Edith se maldijo por estar balbuceando, pero no le entraba en la cabeza que ese guapísimo extranjero con voz de terciopelo quisiera bailar un aburrido vals con ella.

- No. Ni idea. Y tú debes saber cómo se hace, verdad? Seguro te criaron con profesores de baile y todo eso... -

- Eso no significa que sea buena.- retrucó ella, pero Scrape le tomó las manos de todas formas.

- En fin. Si nos caemos, me echas la culpa a mí.-

El baile continuó sin parar a medianoche, pero April no se levantó más que para bailar un muy quieto vals con Colt, Fire y Kiyo y luego se quedó sentada de nuevo con un brazo en el costado y el rostro pálido. Sable tuvo que dejarla para cumplir con sus obligaciones con todas las damas nobles presentes, y Emily, Sylia y Edith se turnaron para cumplir con la de la novia: pero cuando llamaron a los hombres para el reel, Sable notó con preocupación que su novia estaba poniéndose positivamente color gardenia.

- Un baile después del reel y me la llevo para sacarla de esa cosa. Cuando pensé en arrancarle el vestido del cuerpo esta noche claramente no pensaba en esto.- le comentó a Colt, que ayudaba a despejar de sillas el espacio para el reel.

- Le diré a Emily que arreglen que arroje el maldito ramo tras tu baile y después se pueden largar.- le susurró el vaquero.- A mí también me tiene preocupado, trató de tomar agua y se ahogó por completo.-

- Esta boda ha sido un desastre. Yo casi le bostecé en la cara a una duquesa, ya ni sé con qué vieja he bailado y con cuál no.-

- Sin contar que todos tus primos y varios tíos han tratado de meterle mano a Emily.- dijo Fire, al otro lado, sosteniéndole una copa para un sorbo antes de que empezara el baile.

- Qué? No!-

- No te preocupes. Em le luxó un dedo del pie con el taco al último y se disculpó profusamente por ser tan torpe bailarina. Ésa es mi chica.- dijo Colt tranquilamente, aunque Sable sabía que sólo su afecto por ambos había evitado que se pusiera a repartir puñetazos.

- Es normal que traten de agarrarla, tu mujer es exquisita.- dijo Fire sonriendo. - A Sylia, por otra parte, le preguntaron si en su planeta era normal casarse antes de los trece años, así que le dio una pataleta.-

Sable bufó mientras sus primos se colocaban en posición para empezar, de seis en fondo, veinte jóvenes con kilt y manto, espadas en una mano y daga en la otra, un grupo de al menos quince gaitas rodeándolos. El reel era rápido y feroz, y cuando las espadas se cruzaban por el aire en más de una ocasión habían habido espectaculares accidentes: pero su beligerancia y peligro se suponían una muestra de hombría, así como un modo no muy sutil de excitar a la novia para su noche de bodas, y siendo honestos, a todas las mujeres presentes, a ser fácilmente seducidas por los bailarines. Sable lo había practicado bastante en adolescencia y no temía acabar sin un dedo, un ojo o, como le había ocurrido a un desgraciado novio, castrado: pero tuvo que poner atención en el complicado juego de pies y manos y en lanzar las armas correctamente en sus evoluciones, las cuales tenían muchas posturas de gallo de pelea, arrogantes pisotones y veloces giros. Los escoceses era una raza excitable y rápida de genio, y el reel los representaba así: enérgicos, prepotentes, dominadores, agresivos. Las espadas se entrecruzaban con las dagas, los abalorios sonaban y las gaitas amenazaban con perforar los tímpanos: y Sable se arriesgó a echarle una mirada

a April, la que para su desánimo, no estaba prestándole ninguna atención al reel y charlaba con Kiyoshi.

Kiyo, por supuesto, parecía un modelo de Gucci con waistcoat azul y guantes color perla.

SNIP

Hubiera maldecido si no le hubiera dolido tanto. Generalmente los accidentes eran mínimos ya que los mismos bailarines, con mucho respeto por la epidermis de los demás, cuidaban de controlar sus evoluciones: pero el primo Serle, ya borracho como una cuba, hizo el giro de la espada muy largo y sólo los reflejos de Sable permitieron que le tocara simplemente un corte en el labio y no que acabara como un cocodrilo. Hubieron risotadas y sonidos de desaprobación, ya que era considerado muy vulgar y de muy mala suerte acabar sangrando, máxime si eras la figura central: pero Sable no interrumpió el baile, a pesar que se sentía que goteaba, porque eso sí era de peor augurio.

Cuando al fin acabó hubieron aplausos y silbidos, pero Sable no se quedó a recibir los parabienes y se abrió paso con lo que Colt llamaba la " expresión Godzilla".

- No te olvides que tienen que tirar el ramo!- le sopló Emily, que también le entregó un cubito de hielo en un pañuelo para estancar la sangre y limpiarse. Sable asintió sin detenerse, y fue hasta April, que levantó los ojos desconcertada.

- Qué te pasó en la cara?-

- Vamos. Se acabó este show, salgamos de aquí antes de que decapite a alguien.- dijo sable secamente, el pañuelo en el corte, con un simple asentimiento al hermoso Kiyoshi, que le hizo una elegante inclinación.- Tienes que tirar tu ramo desde la escalinata.-

- Mi ramo? Qué ramo?-

- Este ramo.- Fire se apareció por el lado como un muñeco de caja de sorpresas, entregándole el ornado arreglo floral de rosas y cardos escoceses adornados con cintas blancas y de tartán que llevara en la iglesia.- Yo lo guardé, sabía que lo olvidarías por ahí.-

- Suban a su habitación luego, yo la dejé lista.- agregó Sylia, organizando la cola del vestido para que April pudiera levantarse fácilmente.- vayan, ya está bueno, nadie puede criticarlos...-

April tomó la mano de Sable, sujetó su cola y buscó una tercera mano para llevar el ramo. Sable lo tomó como si hubiera sido un hacha y los dos avanzaron con poca gracia a la escalinata que subía al segundo piso desde el mismo salón, unas grandes balaustradas de mármol haciéndolas muy ornamentales y la delicia de un niño para deslizarse. La orquesta atacó tardíamente Flower of Scotland ( lo que era una estupidez, ya que la novia era de Calandra y su título de Jared) y cuando los dos llegaron al descansillo, Sable esperó que ella soltara la cola para tomar el lindo ramo.

- Tíralo con delicadeza, no es para sacarle un ojo a nadie.- le susurró Sable, lo que ha hizo reír. April ojeó la posición de las lámparas para asegurarse de no hacer un desastre y lo lanzó, y para la sorpresa de todo el mundo, a pesar de las escocesas saltaron como greyhounds, la alta Iolanda alargó la mano y lo atrapó al vuelo, quedándose mirándolo como si se preguntara qué se suponía que debía hacer con él.

Las novias escocesas solían usar la liga en el tobillo para no exhibirse mucho, pero Sable se las vio y se las deseó para encontrar el pequeño elástico de encaje entre la maraña de encaje y alambre de la falda de April, sabiendo que debían verse muy, muy mal, con él encuclillando ahí arriba con la cabeza y los hombros bajo la enorme falda. Se imaginó que le habían tomado como cien fotos hasta que encontró en la parte alta del muslo algo que parecía una liga y se puso a buscarle el broche, para finalmente hartarse y tironearlo abajo, para encontrarse de pronto con un montón de tela en las manos, y al sacar la cabeza de entre la falda, ver a April color sol poniente, aullidos del público, y encontrarse con medias, ligas y bloomers en las manos.

Además, había salpicado el ruedo de sangre.

April suspiró y se limitó a mirar al techo. Sable desató la liga lamiéndose la sangre que había vuelto a correr, supuso que de humillación, y se guardó el resto de satín y gasa en el bolsillo sin mirarlo antes de lanzar el bendito elastiquito por la barandilla.

Con Iolanda de premio, siendo una princesa, fue como lanzarle un bistec a una jauría: hubieron hasta puñetazos, pero se alzó con él el mayor de los Howard, el apuesto Edward.

- Sé que es de mala suerte, pero estoy a punto de preguntar qué más nos podría pasar.- dijo April cansadamente cuando cerraron la puerta al final de la escalera y se encontraron solos al fin en el pasillo que conducía al tercer piso y a las habitaciones de Sable.- Me devuelves mi bloomers, por favor? Me está dando frío…-

- Para qué? No te van a durar mucho puestos.- dijo Sable entregándoselas y viéndola tratar de encontrar un modo de encontrar sus pies para poder ponérselos.

- Qué grosero eres.- dijo ella inclinándose, pero luego se enderezó y se puso roja y luego blanca.- Uy… -

- Uy qué?-

April no tuvo que explicar, porque su pecho se movió convulsivamente, y al tratar de dar un paso fue obvio que estaba mareada. Sable la alzó con una maldición en gaélico y corrió escaleras arriba y por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, arrojarla encima de la cama y sacar su daga, viéndola tratar de respirar con jadeos.

- Eward! Cálmese! Qué está haciendo!?- lo que les faltaba. La tía Clellan estaba dejando una jarra de agua y unas frutillas en una mesita, y al verlos entrar de esa manera abrió tamaños ojos, lo que hizo que Sable levantara la vista y se pusiera a maldecir esta vez en voz muy alta. Varias jóvenes, incluídas varias niñas, estaban decorando la habitación con flores y pétalos, colgando unos corazones recortados en terciopelo y acomodando una docena de botellas de vino en un estante.

- Qué le ha hecho?!- la tía se quedó mirando las gotas de sangre en la falda de April espantada.- Princesa, está usted bien…?-

April trató de hablar, pero al hundirse en la mullida cama tenía el miriñaque arremangado y se estaba ahogando. Sable sintió que iba a estallarle una arteria, y volteándose con la daga en la mano ladró:

- Fuera! Goddam, todos fuera!-

- Pero Eward… EEP!- la tía se parapetó detrás de una chica de catorce años, grandota y no muy lista de la familia Seymour.- Dios mío, tenían razón, la guerra te volvió loco!-

- Pero que está pasando…?- Gracias a Dios por Fire. Fire, que con un sexto sentido los siguió para asegurarse que estaban bien, enderezó a una mareada April y le dio un hielo que chupar para despejarse, sacó al montón de escocesas neuras, le dio un trago a Sable y le limpió la sangre de la cara, porque ya parecía un asesino serial. Después parecía uno, pero limpio.

- Vengan. Sylia iba a decirles pero te la llevaste tan rápido… les preparamos otro dormitorio.- dijo Fire tomándolos de las manos como dos niños.- Cálmense y síganme.-

Por un pasillo secundario llegaron a un dormitorio en un ala bastante en desuso, en donde era probable que nadie los molestara ni escuchara. Sable lo miró sorprendido de que conociera algo así, pero comprendió cuando vio a Reginald en la puerta, dejando un carrito cubierto en un costado de la habitación.

Fire los paró en la puerta.

- Eh-eh.- dijo moviendo la mano.- Tómala en brazos!-

April se rió y Sable la alzó con muchos aspaviento, teniendo que inclinarla para que la falda pasara por la puerta. Y allí tenían una gran cama de baldaquinos sencillos de edredón blanco y gris, dos grandes floreros con flores blancas junto a la ventana y la mesa puesta para un refrigerio, y los dos suspiraron aliviados.

- Espero que descansen, señor.- dijo Reginald con una inclinación.- Les dejé algo de ropa en la cómoda, por si desean cambiarse.- agregó, con otra inclinación a April.- Le traje sus cosas por si desea darse un baño, milady. Dejé sus toallas entibiándose en el calentador del cuarto de baño.-

April se bajó de los brazos de Sable y abrazó a Reginald aliviada, dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo sonrojar y erguirse más orgulloso que nunca al anciano.

- Gracias, Reginald.- dijo ella con sencillez, a lo que él retrocedió y le besó la mano antes de irse muy digno.

- Creo que lo has emocionado.- dijo Sable dejando caer su pesado manto de tartán al vestidor y empezando a quitarse el montón de medallas, broches y borlas del traje.

- Yo creo que está emocionado de verte casado, si te vio nacer.- dijo Fire ya en la puerta.- Sean buenos, niños. Que descansen. Yo les traeré desayunito mañana… como al mediodía. – agregó, con un sospechoso rocío en los ojos.- buenas noches…-

Sable lo vio irse con una sonrisa, sin palabras para decirle cuánto le agradecían su amor, su afecto. Cuando se cerró la puerta, se volteó a April, pero antes de poder acercarse, la vio, creyendo que no la miraba, hacer un gesto de dolor y cruzar los brazos sobre la cintura.

Eso acabó por hartarlo y recogió su espada.

- date vuelta y agárrate del poste de la cama.-

Fire había salido muy a tiempo: Reginald tenia serios problemas para sujetar a la tía Clellan, que venía con tres hijas y dos sobrinas a la rastra, y con un camisón de encaje que parecía una carpa de circo.

- Pero dónde se la ha llevado ése…ése… Eward se está portando como un animal! Si la princesa sale herida Jared puede enfadarse con nosotros, cómo puede ser tan bestial, lujurioso, malvado!- exclamó, mientras sus hijas parecían muy interesadas en echarle una ojeada al " bestial, lujurioso y malvado" acto.

- Edna, si intentas interrumpirlo, muy de veras que creo que Sable se acrimina.- dijo Fire relajadamente, agarrándola del brazo para llevársela, pero entonces oyeron la voz de April jadeante.

- Con eso no! Es muy grande!-

- Es el arma que manejo mejor! Y no voy a esperar más: quédate quieta y separa las piernas, ya!-

- No quiero que lo rompas así!-

- Me importa un pepino! Agárrate de ese poste y quédate quieta!-

Reginald tenía el entrenamiento de una foca y la cara de un iceberg, y se limitó a desviar la vista. Fire, que estaba a punto de explotar en risa, aguantó la carcajada con un esfuerzo que casi le hizo una hernia en las mejillas y se llevó a la horrorizada tía y a las fascinadas sobrinas, sabiendo que Sable iba a quedar inmortalizado como un High Lord demonio tras esa noche.

La espada cortó las primeras tres cuerdas del corsé y Sable vio con bastante espanto que la tela se abría de un tirón al menos seis centímetros: con una maldición, cortó las demás con un pase veloz, pero April eligió ese momento para intentar voltearse y le hizo un pequeño corte encima de la nalga, que tiñó de rojo inmediatamente la enagua, mientras el pesado vestido caía al suelo con el peso de todas las joyas y bordados como un tronco, dejándola en enaguas y camisola. De todas formas, eran como seis aún.

April aspiró aire a bocanadas, y Sable dejó la espada y frotó la cintura abusada, tratando de ver la herida.

- Maldita seas, te moviste!-

- Ni lo sentí, fue un pinchazo… Dios, que alivio…- dijo mirando el vestido en el suelo como si hubiera sido una araña muerta. Con un suspiro se estiró y se dejó caer sentada en la cama, intentando soltarse el pesado moño, y emitiendo un ruido de decepción al retirar a sexta horquilla sin ningún cambio aparente.

El estómago de Sable gruñó y el de ella le respondió. Los dos se miraron sus respectivos ombligos, y Sable, que tenía una bota ya en la mano y la otra puesta, fue a morderse el labio herido y desistió porque le dolía.

- La boda menos romántica de la historia, verdad?- dijo derrotadamente.

- Lo único que me importa es que ahora…- dijo April cuando al fin logró sacar un broche en forma de pájaro del moño, que dejó libres algunas hebras.- … tengo el derecho legal de sacarle la cabeza a las chicas que te miren predatoriamente. Me ha dado una rabia siempre…-

- April!- dijo Sable sorprendido y encantado. Ella era muy buena actriz, definitivamente: nunca se hubiera imaginado que se ponía celosa.- Deja que te ayude con ese moño…-

Veintitrés horquillas y dos armazones de alambre luego, con muchos tirones, al fin el pesado cabello de April se desenrolló en sus manos, y Sable inclinó la cabeza para inhalarlo, rodeándola con sus brazos, recostándola contra su pecho, una sensación nueva de posesión, dulce y dominadora, llenándolo. Le besó la nuca, pero entonces su estómago volvió a quejarse, sonora y violentamente, y April se echó a reír mientras Sable murmuraba una docena de groserías gaélicas con la cabeza hundida en su hombro.

- Ven, comamos algo. Quiero ver qué nos dejó Reginald para comer.- dijo ella besándole la frente. - Además necesitas hielo para tu labio, se está hinchando.-

Él se sentó en la cama con un rebote mientra ella iba a investigar el carrito. Se veía muy patético con el cabello despeinado, el kilt arremangado y el labio hinchado: en realidad, parecía un niño que había perdido una pelea con un amiguito por unos dulces y estaba siendo reprendido.

- Perdóname. No era esto lo que tenía en mente cuando te pedí matrimonio. Hubiera querido algo que pudieras recordar toda tu vida, un día romántico y tierno que... me estás escuchando?-

April lo miró con la boca llena.- Los chicos nos trajeron un poco de todos los platos de la cena! Dios mío, adoro a Reginald, ven, todavía están calientes

- En serio?- Sable saltó de la cama: ansioso como había estado, apenas había probado la cena.- Queda stroganoff?-

- No si te demoras más!-

- Suelta eso! Ése es mío!-

En media hora habían acabado con todos los platillos, y April bebía con fruición un jugo endulzado de frutas ácidas que les dejaran como alternativa al champaña, los dos arrellenados en el sillón en una esquina del dormitorio, él con el poco favorecedor ensemble de camiseta, calcetines escoceses y kilt y April con dos de las enaguas aún puestas, anudadas al costado para no tropezarse con la cola de seda.

- Eso estuvo muy bueno.- dijo Sable más animado, notando que los dos tenían orondas pancitas.- Dios, tenía tanta hambre...-

- Ahora estás casado, tienes mi permiso para ponerte todo lo gordo que quieras.- dijo April con una risa soñolienta, acurrucándose contra su la rodeó con el brazo, frotándose los ojos.

- No podemos quedarnos dormidos... es de muy mala suerte que dos novios no consumen su matrimonio el día de su boda...-

- No crees que ya hemos consumado más o menos hasta las bodas de plata?-

- A tí tienen que haberte criado con Guy de Maupassant para ser tan poco romántica.-

- Prefería a Kafka. Y a Kant.-

- Líbrenos Dios de esos alemanes pesimistas. Párate. Ya. No podemos dormirnos aquí como unos indigentes... párate.-

- Pero estoy muy cómoda!-

- Cinco minutos y nos vamos a la cama. - Sable cerró los ojos, atrayéndola más a sí.- Cinco minutos...-

-... esto es completamente, absolutamente el colmo.- la voz de Sable despertó a April, que levantó un rostro despeinado y desconcertado. Estaban dormidos en el sofá, y aunque aún era de noche y afuera llovía a chuzos, no podía ser más temprano que las cuatro.

- Nos quedamos dormidos?- dijo ella, con los ojos aún cerrados.

- Sí, y se apagó el fuego... estás helada.- dijo Sable palpándola.- Soy un asco de marido, ni siquiera soy capaz de cuidarte como se debe.-

- Creo que necesito un baño.- dijo ella enderezándose, y se quejó cuando su espalda crujió.- Si tú usas el baño rápido mientras yo enciendo el fuego de nuevo, podemos meternos a la cama pronto.-

- No quieres que nos bañemos juntos?- dijo él rascándose el cabello tieso de gel.

- No. Acabaríamos durmiendo en la tina, eso si no nos ahogamos... y hay algo que me gustaría que veas.- dijo ella con algo de timidez, arrodillándose junto a la chimenea para empezar a apilar palitos y a soplar las cenizas.- ve a bañarte, yo te tendré el dormitorio calentito cuando regreses.-

Sable recogió su pijama, que Reginald le dejara bajo la almohada, y fue a asearse sin discutir, respirando aliviado cuando el agua caliente se llevó los restos de gel, el sudor y lo que quedaba del perfume de hombre con el que Fire había insistido en bañ el desastre que fuera, la boda se había terminado, y estaban juntos, y...

Madre de Dios! April era su mujer! Oficialmente, indiscutiblemente, su esposa, suya!

Sable se encontró riéndose como descerebrado bajo el chorro de agua caliente, sintiendo que esa realidad lo golpeaba como un choque bienvenido. Corsés, parientes idiotas y horrible ceremonia aparte, estaban casados, por fin tenía lo que tanto había deseado y ella...

… bueno, como esposo, no había sido muy encomiable hasta ahora, no?

Sonrió, sintiendo el deseo regresar con una venganza, mordiéndose el labio inflamado sin importarle la molestia. Ahora tenía una bella esposa a la que reclamar, y cuántas ganas tenía. Iba a darle una noche... o un amanecer, más bien... que la hciera olvidar todo ese día horrible. La iba a hacer su esposa en todo sentido, hasta que todo lo que pudiera gemir fuera su nombre...

Estaba tan excitado que le tomó un rato poder secarse, pero contuvo el deseo de tocarse y se puso el pantalón de pijama, una creación muy puta que Fire eligiera de satín cremoso, y tras estrujarse el cabello rápidamente y ponerse abundante desodorante - porque planeaba hacer muchísimo ejercicio, salió al cuarto, para encontrarlo caldeado y agradable, y April, un brazado de ropa en los brazos, encendiendo una velas blancas junto a la cama en una mesita, la única otra luz el resplandor del fuego, la mantas abiertas mostrando unas sábanas prístinas e invitadoras, su esposa ( sí, tenían razón, le encantaba la palabrita) dejando una esperanzada jarra de agua junto al otro velador.

- No te bañes. Quiero comerte así como estás.- dijo Sable roncamente, sobresaltándola porque había parecido perdida en sus pensamientos.

- No! Déjame...- dijo ella huyendo, empujándolo a la habitación y encerrándose en el baño. Sable se rió, pero fue con alivio que se metió entre las sábanas, inspirando al sentir el roce de las mantas en su sexo, mentalmente preparándose para noche que lo esperaba.

Si alguna vez, luchando, planeando, estudiando, decidiendo o actuando, había sentido la presión sobre sí mismo para perform, era esta noche. Esta noche debía probarse como todo un hombre ante el único público que importaba, y quería superarse y sorprenderla tanto como le dieran las fuerzas. Quería amarla tan dulce y posesivamente como pudiera. Esa noche, él haría todo, e iba a probarle cuánto la adoraba, cuánto la había esperado. Iba a hacerla tan feliz...

- Sable?-

Se había quedado dormido otra vez. Sable se sentó en la cama, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, y un momento luego se quedó sin habla.

Suponía que había sido el gusto de Fire. O Em. Seguramente era un negligeé de lo más conservador en los maniquiés de la tienda en donde lo eligieran, pero puesto en ella, pues era positivamente pornográfico. La blanca gasa le dejaba entrever sus pezones claros, y el faldón con pequeñas florcitas acababa justo bajo sus caderas, enseñando bien claro que no llevaba culottes o bombachas. Si llevaba algo debajo, debía ser algo muy pequeño.

Ella le sonrió, aunque estaba nerviosa. Sable se halló con una sonrisota imbécil, y la cambió porque quería ser sexy, pero no le salió muy bien, abriéndole la cama y palmeando la suave sábana.

Ella se metió en la cama a su lado y allí, a la luz de las velas, su piel aún tibia por el baño, se abrazó a su pecho, acariciándolo, depositando un tierno beso sobre su corazón. Sable ya había olvidado todo ese día de golpe: sólo podía en pensar en ella allí a su lado, receptiva y tibia, y esta vez para siempre.

- Te amo, Sable.- dijo ella despacio, besándole la frente la nariz, los labios.- Te amo, amo todo de tí... me enamoré de tí cuando era una niña y nunca he dejado de amarte, y te he visto convertirte en el hombre que eres... el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, y ahora eres mío y soy tan feliz...-

La voz de Sable se enronqueció cuando le sujetó las manos, y para la sorpresa de ella, la apartó de sí, la tendió de espaldas, e irguiéndose, la apartó el cabello de la cara, observándola allí tendida en su negligeé a la luz de las velas, los ojos casi negros de deseo.

- Quédate quieta.- susurró.- Esta noche yo haré todo.-

- Sable...-

- Shhh.- dijo él, poniendo un húmedo y posesivo beso en el extremo del escote entre sus senos.- Esta noche te hago mía. He esperado tanto por esta noche, April... la he esperado toda mi vida. Desde la primera vez que te ví te imaginé en mi lecho nupcial, iluminada por las velas, lista para mí... Ésta es mi fantasía, el más dulce de mis sueños.- agregó, su beso nada dulce sino ardoroso, al ocuparse de su cuello. Su labio herido mezclaba el placer y el dolor con cada presión: la mezcla excitó a Sable, cuyo sexo ya demandante tensaba el satín del pijama desvergonzadamente. April gimió cuando las manos de él fueron a sus brazos, y tras acariciarlos, los dejaron alzados en la almohada, besando la snesible piel de la cara interna, sus dedos yendo descarados a sus axilas, la parte de atrás de sus orejas, subiendo hasta tensar la gasa sobre sus pechos y devorarlos aún prisioneros por la tela, la sensación extraña y excitante de la aspereza mezclada con el calor de su lengua. Sable se tomó un largo rato en ese juego antes de desatar una cinta y hacer descender el escote lo suficiente para tomar los enrojecidos, húmedos pezoncitos en su boca: y mientras su lengua masajeaba uno en una succión suave, su otra mano masajeaba el otro con fuerza y cierta ansiosa violencia.

Ella se quedó quieta bajo su determinado asalto, pero sus jadeos eran ya temblorosos cuando Sable arremangó el faldoncito y desnudó su vientre, que palpitaba, vulnerable. Sable lo cubrió de besos, húmedos besos de adoración, mientras sus manos jugaban con los sensibles huesos de su pelvis femenina, descubriendo la breve y traslúcida tanga que cubría el sexo de ella. Esa prenda que nunca había creído verle puesta lo inflamó aún más, y su lujuria se hizo cegadora cuando le separó las piernas para colocarse entre ellas y la vio allí semidesnuda y asequible, la tanga húmeda entre las piernas expresándole más que mil palabras su deseo por él.

No fue un pensamiento consciente, sólo instinto, lo que lo hizo depositar besos hambrientos entre sus muslos, apartando la tela para poder saborearla. Los dos gimieron al primer contanto de la carne húmeda, y ella jadeó su nombre cuando desnudó la pequeña perla de su placer de sus pétalos y la paladeó con decisión, haciendo que ella se arqueara, sus muslos flojos en sus manos.

- Puedo?- jadeó él, enderezándose contra ella, su boca yendo a la de ella, que lo besó hambrienta, sus muslos rodeándolo con ansiedad.- Puedo hacerte mía, April... June?-

- Tuya... sí... ahora...- balbuceó ella contra sus labios, sus brazos rodeándole el cuello mientras él la liberaba de la tanguita y se liberaba a sí mismo, desnudando su sexo .- Sable... Eward... ahora...-

Había querido ser más suave, pero el susurro fervoroso en su oído le hizo perder la cabeza, y precipitándose entre sus muslos, sintió el beso húmedo de la flor tibia de ella contra su pene tensado y ardiente, y no pudo controlarse: de un solo envión se hundió en la suavidad como una espada, y el roce, el calor, la presión, la humedad, lo hizo arquearse atrás con un grito de triunfo y éxtasis, sus caderas repitiendo la violenta puñalada dos, tres veces antes de que su vista se aclarase, porque el placer le había inundado la columna como un golpe de electricidad incontenible.

Y entonces ella hizo un sonido de dolor, que cortó su placer como si hubieran sido unas tijeras.

- A...april?-

- A...a...ay... ouch...-

Sable se arrancó de ella de un tirón, asustado, y ella se contrajo, sus manos yendo a cubrirse involuntariamente.

- Qué hice? Te duele? Fui muy bruto? Oh, April, por Dios, no quise...-

- Nunca me había dolido así...- gimió ella, juntando las rodillas, y para el espanto de Sable, muy pálida.- Perdona, no pude aguantar...-

- Te dolió mucho? Pero que pasó, te lastimé?-

- Es que se sintió... - April parpadeó, y los dos se quedaron mirando al órgano ofensor que allí, muy orondo y orgulloso, continuaba gloriosamente erecto, casi amenazante.- To...tomaste algo o algo así? Es que se sintió...-

- Qué?- Sable intentó cubrirlo, pero April lo tomó en la mano y tuvo que ahogar un gemido.- No hagas eso!-

- Es que está tan duro que parece madera... y tan recto que... sentí como que me enderezabas por dentro y tan al fondo, que...-

El sexo en su mano dio un sacudón encabritado y April lo soltó sorprendida, haciendo que Sable largara otra ristra gaélica y la sujetara de los hombros, el rostro transido de vergüenza.

- No! No pienses mal, no es que me guste lastimarte, estoy horrorizado, no sé porqué sigue así si te hice daño, no quería, nunca he querido, te juro que no lo disfruto, no soy un monstruo, lo siento, lo siento tanto, April...- Sable la soltó para tratar de devolver su porfiado miembro a su pijama y con ira contra sí mismo se enfrentó a su propio cuerpo excitado, que no daba señales de abatirse y seguía allí demandando su satisfacción. Cuando la miró, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

- No quería hacerte daño... -

- No fue nada serio, y no es tu culpa, y... te prohíbo tratarte así.- dijo ella pensándolo un momento, tendiendo a su desolado esposo en la cama.- Antes no me dolía, pero creo que nunca te había sentido tan enorme y duro... supongo que hay una solución simple para eso.-

- Eh?-

- Una vez que te hayas... aliviado una vez estarás más suave para mí, verdad?- dijo ella con ternura, y empezó a besarle el pecho. Sable se enderezó, su mano yendo a su cabeza.

- No hagas esto, no me lo merezco, no tienes que... OW!- exclamó soltándola.- Me has pellizcado?!-

- Ahora eres mi esposo.- dijo ella secamente, quitándole el pijama de un tirón.- No intentes nunca más negarte a mí!-

La voz de capitán de April lo dejó mudo: nunca en todos los años que la conocía le había hablado así, y la lujuria regresó en una ola salvaje cuando ella lo tomó en su boca y continuó lo que apenas había empezado. Sable creyó que perdía la razón y se abrazó a ella como pudo, el placer quemante y enceguecedor bajo su domino hasta que se corrió sin control, sin aire ni para gritar, las dulces caricias de ella en su vientre y en sus muslos prolongando ese placer hasta que sintió que se desmayaba. De hecho, pasó un rato antes de que la sintiera abrazándolo y besándolo, recostada a su lado, su voz muy tenue mientras le decía palabras de amor.

- Te amo.- musitó él desde el mismo fondo de su corazón.- Déjame seguir ahora... tendré mucho cuidado...-

- No te preocupes... verte así me hace sentir como si yo, también...- April lo rodeó con sus brazos y Sable inspiró su piel, oprimiéndola contra sí, sus manos yendo a recorrer su cuerpo. Se tendió de costado para acariciarla cómodamente, y despacio la volteó hasta que pudo acomodar su cabeza en su brazo y entrelazar sus piernas con las suyas. Las manos de ella fueron atrás para acariciar su muslo, el duro músculo de jinete que le permitía sujetarse incluso sin estribos ni riendas: y la sintió emitir un gorgorito cuando lo tensó, atrapando una de las piernas de ella.- Podría reconocerte a oscuras sólo tocándote aquí...-

- A mí me bastaría con un tu aroma...- susurró él en su oído, antesde sorpresivamente invadirlo con su lengua. April jadeó sobresaltada y se estremeció cuando los dedos de él fueron determinados al espacio entre sus muslos, tocándola con decisión, masajeándola, penetrándola con suaves caricias tentativas. Cuando ella gimió y separó más los muslos, Sable se volvió más audaz, y usó ambas manos con mucha habilidad, abriéndola con mucho cuidado, los ásperos puntos de piel endurecida por el uso de la espada estimulando la suave carne. Las caderas de ella empezaron a moverse contra sus mano, y Sable la giró contra el lecho, alzándole las caderas para quedar un poco sobre ella, sus rodillas manteniendo separadas las de ella, sus nalgas en su regazo, su sexo desprotegido completamente contra sus manos. Ella gimió y se empujó contra él, pero no necesitaba decir nada: su fluido escapaba libremente como capas de seda en su piel, y Sable aceleró sus manos, aumentó la profundidad de sus dedos, esforzándose en aflojarla y estimular el estrecho pasaje tanto como podía.

April hundió el rostro en el lecho y sus dedos arañaron la colcha, pero no había ningún gesto que no fuese rendición cuando un sonido ahogado le dijo a Sable que el orgasmo corría por las venas de su amada. Apoyando la frente en su espalda acezante, continuó hasta arrancarle otro, ignorando sus manos algo cansadas, ignorando la nueva excitación que se había erguido entre sus piernas. Sólo cuando ella hubo gemido por segunda vez, sus muslos temblando contra los suyos, Sable atrajo su cuerpo al suyo y deslizó sus manos húmedas hasta sus pechos, sintiendo ese corazón latir desbocado.

- Puedo ahora? Dime si te lastimo.- susurró en su oído, rodeándola con sus brazos para atraerla más, pero April se soltó de su abrazo y se apoyó en los codos, echándole una mirada incendiaria por sobre el hombro, su cabello transpirado cayéndole en la cara, sus muslos palpitantes bien abiertos arrodillada en la cama.

- Por favor tómame. Por favor... te deseo... hazlo!- jadeó, y Sable tuvo que inspirar antes de poder arrodillarse tras ella y guiarse a su interior. No hubo resistencia: la presión se completó con un suspiro de satisfacción de ambos, y él sujetó sus caderas, fascinado por la posición, sus manos llenándose de esa carne suave que tanto le gustaba.

- No me hables así si no lo quieres... tan duro.- susurró, cada envión haciéndolo estremecerse. Ella rió sin aliento, y apoyando los senos en la cama, se movió contra él, todo su cuerpo ante su vista, receptivo y hambriento de más placer. Sable apoyó una mano bajo el brazo de ella, y con ese balance, sus caderas se sacudieron con cada vez más violencia, cada vez más placer, hasta que se encontraron gimiendo al unísono, cada movimiento más duro y electrizante que el anterior, cada vez más desesperados, hasta que se dobló sobre ella y aferrándola con manos como tenazas gruñó en su espalda.

- No puedo más! April, voy a … oh, por dios, cómo te quiero... así... oh, sí!- gritó triunfante al sentirla contraerse y revolverse locamente bajo la presión de su cuerpo, el orgasmo de ella llevándose su último autocontrol, explotando juntos con tanto salvajismo que oyó desgarrarse una sábana y las convulsiones los dominaron en temblores y contracciones involuntarias por un momento, sus ojos en blanco, sin más capacidad que la de gemir y aferrarse el uno al otro ciegamente.

Cuando Sable volvió en sí, aún estaba dentro de ella y todo su peso estaba desparramado como muerto encima de su espalda. Aunque por un segundo, el primero de pensamiento consciente, había inhalado la expansión de dulce piel y cabello bajo su cara con el sentimiento de no desear moverse, se enderezó de inmediato, aunque no todas sus extremedidades parecían suyas ni querían cooperar, y cayó, o resbaló a su lado, su mano yendo temblorosa a su rostro, que estaba aún hundido en la colcha.

- A... april... April háblame...-

- No.- gimió ella, ahogada contra las sábanas.

-... te hice daño? Dime que no te hice daño.-

- No. Cállate.-

- P-pero... mírame...-

- No!- April levantó un poco la cara, pero tenía los ojos contraídos y cerrados, las manos empuñadas en la sábana.- … no me toques...-

Sable empezaba a espantarse.- Estás bien? Qué te hice?!-

- Aún... aún estoy... todo da vueltas y estoy...- April gimió y hundió el rostro de regreso en la colcha, y Sable sintió que se demudaba. Ese gemido... era de placer.

- Aún estás...?-

- Aún te siento... adentro...- susurró ella y apretó los muslos, arqueándose flojamente en el lecho.- Ah, fue... no.. no me toques, no creo poder soportarlo, es como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera aún latiendo... en carne viva... es tan... delicioso...- jadeó, y abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Estaban tan cargados de placer que Sable sintió todo su exhausto cuerpo inundarse de ternura, y muy despacio, le acarició el cabello, a lo que ella cerró los ojos y muy lentamente, se volteó para abrazarse a él con brazos que parecían de gelatina. Sable cerró los ojos y cayó en un sueño inmóvil, cálido y sedoso, y cuando ella se durmió contra su hombro, los dos se quedaron absolutamente quietos por horas mientras se hacía de mañana y el sol pálido de un día gris empezaba a avanzar por la habitacion, auroleándolos de plata. Al fin, estaban en paz...

La lluvia se convirtió en una tormenta que hubiera, según las tradiciones escocesas, augurado un matrimonio breve: pero, considerando que en Scotia habían tormentas trescientos dás al año, era una suerte que alguien siguiera casado, pensó abriendo los ojos y estirándose con una sonrisa, sin poder evitar una enorme sensación de alivio y de tarea cumplida.

Se habían casado. April era su mujer. Ahora, dónde se había metido su flamante esposa...?

Se sentó en la cama y vio con una sonrisa que April no había ido muy lejos. Con una taza de café y leche a su lado, ella estaba sentada con su babydoll puesto en un sofá junto a la ventana y tenía en las manos la espada del traje Greysthwwaltry, estudiándola, los ojos pensativos.

- Buenos días, esposa.- saludó Sable en galés recostándose en las almohadas.- qué haces ahí con esa cara de sapo?-

- Te vas a tener que acostumbrar a despertarte solo. Hace media hora el cielo tronaba como si se fuera a partir y tú seguías durmiendo como un muerto.-

- Vuelve a la cama. Hace frío.- dijo él enderezando los edredones, que estaban bastante desastrados.

- Enseguida.- dijo ella, mordiéndose los labios pero levantándose. Sable la vio llegar al borde de la cama con la espada, y entonces se demudó porque entendió lo que ella pretendía.

- April, no, no vamos a hacerlo, te has vuelto loca. Es una tradición imbécil.-

- Es una de las tradiciones más longevas de las bodas escocesas. La verdad cuando la leí al comienzo me espanté, pero ahora que miro bien tu espada...-

- No!-

- No es más grueso que tú mismo, la verdad...-

- Es distinto! Anoche te lastimé con...migo, cómo se te ocurre que voy a aceptar que...-

- Suena muy cavernícola en primera lectura, pero al leerlo con más cuidado me pareció incluso un poco romántico.- dijo ella luego, sentándose a su lado.- Y mira, la lavé bien limpiecita cuando me duché, con jabón y todo.-

- April...- Sable cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente.- Tú... quieres hacer esto?-

Ella asintió. Había una chispa en sus ojos, pero él no sabía si era por el desafío o la excitación.

Una tradición muy, muy antigua escocesa- anterior de la edad media, para empezar- sugería que, una vez desvirgada la novia, su novio debía introducir en ella el pomo de su espada. Hubiera sido un asesinato si hubiesen intentado meterle a una chica los ornados y puntiagudos adornos de orfebrería de una espada española o una bastarda francesa: pero las espadas escocesas primitivas eran suaves empuñaduras de metal y madera petrificada, trenzadas en cuero fino para el agarre y bastante parecidas a un consolador, si bien era exponerse a infecciones. La idea ( romántica, para la época) era que el aroma de la mujer quedara impregnado en el cuero, y así el hombre en la batalla sería mucho más valeroso, con el persistente recordatorio de a quién protegía y para quién luchaba: y la tradición continuó ininterrumpida por siglos, a lo que ayudaba la anatomía escocesa de mujeres grandes y fuertes.

Sable se quedó mirando el pomo de la espada Greysthwwaltry, y miró a April dudoso.

- No tienes que hacerlo, en serio.-

- Se supone que asegura que nuestros hijos serán fuertes guerreros. Quiero que sepas que hice todo lo posible si salen matemáticos...- dijo ella tendiéndose y acomodándose.- Hazlo, Sable. No vas a lastimarme, aunque prefriría tenerte a ti primero...- sugirió, volteándose para mirarlo.- A no ser que ya no quieras...-

Sable se destapó de un tirón, con tanta cara de resignación que ella soltó la risa, porque contrastaba mucho con la alegre erección matutina que exhibía.

- No te rías! Soy un recién casado, qué esperabas?-

- No me estoy quejando...- dijo ella besándole el pecho. Sable suspiró, oprimiendo su cabeza rubia para llenarle el pelo de besos, y apartó la espada, cuyo mango notó por primera vez, se parecía mucho a sí mismo.

- Es la misma espada siempre...?- murmuró ella entre besos.

- No. La familia tiene como veinte, cada heredero elige que la más le gusta al llegar a la adultez. Yo elegí esa porque es de estilo libre, para una o dos manos, con doble filo, y puede ser blandida como mandoble, estoque o espada larga a la vez... tú sabes que prefiero los sables y las armas de corte, pero el peso es el ideal para prácticas y en la guerra ya tenía mi sable con filo de hidrógeno. Tuviste suerte que no eligiera el sable de la familia, tiene un águila engravada.-

- Sí?-

- Con las alas desplegadas!-

- Ouchie!-

- Sí, y la espada de mi padre tenía...- Sable se congeló. April soltó una carcajada.

- No lo puedo creer! Eres de esos que se horrorizan cuando se dan cuenta que sus padres tenían sexo!-

- Es que... la espada de mi padre tenía diamantes en la empuñadura!-

- Enfócate en lo que estás haciendo!-

- por Dios, pobre mamá!- Sable hundió el rostro en su vientre, su rostro espantado y risueño a la vez.- Mi papá la amaba mucho, no dudo que tuvieron cuidado, pero... por Dios, lo que me haces pensar!-

April se echó a reír mientras él apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho y se dejaba ser mimado.

- Te traigo clorito y te lo echo por las orejas para lavarte la cabecita?-

- Vaca.- Sable le mordió el vientre por sobre el babydoll haciéndola reír y empezó a descender.- Sabes lo que quiero ahora en mis orejas?-

- Mis gemidos?-

- No, tus muslos.- dijo él perversamente y puso manos a la obra. April trató de relajarse, pero aún se reía a veces: y en respuesta él empezó a mordisquerla y succionarla con más violencia, disfrutando sus jadeos y sus protestas hasta que se convirtieron en suspiros y la sintió separar los muslos más y empezar a temblar.

- Te amo.- susurró ella, cerrando los ojos cuando el placer empezó a inundarla. Sable aprovechó que la luz gris era más clara y se concentró en el botoncito de placer de ella, sintiendo orgullo al verlo erguido y desnudo, tan rosado, tan turgente. Lo llenó de besos, mientras introducía sus dedos, y ella emitió un explosivo quejido cuando hicieron movimientos circulares dentro de ella.

-Me... gusta eso.- susurró ella, sonrojada hasta el escote.- Pinso en todo lo que te he visto hacer con esas manos y tenerlas en mí... es como un regalo...- agregó, enderezándose para besarlo a fondo, lento y relajado, con él rodeándola con sus brazos. April se apartó y dejándolo allí arrodillado en la cama, se acomodó sentada entre sus rodillas y lo rodeó con las piernas tan hábilmente como pudo, hasta que logro sostenerse de su firme cintura y usar las manos para abrir el pijama con gestos ansiosos.

- A mí me gusta eso.- susurró él, que la acariciaba mientras.- Me gusta saber que quieres... que me quieres así...-

- No creo que puedas tener dudas a esta altura de que te deseo...- musitó ella, sus manos guiando la carne dura como roca a ella.- … que me vuelvo loca por tenerte... que te quiero...-

- Necesito que me lo digas siempre. Necesito saberlo...- jadeó él cuando ella oprimió sus piernas y lo acogió adentro, con un roce y una presión tensa, y luego, las delicias de la entrada. Sable se arqueó atrás, sorprendido por la intensa sensación de la nueva posición, pero ella gimió y se abrazó fuertemente a su torso, usando sus piernas como lazo para moverse contra él.- Dios mío, esto es... es... es exquisito... Oh, amor, tan... -

Ella se oprimió contras su pecho y se meció con entusiasmo, las manos de él yendo a sostenerla por las nalgas y ayudarle en el movimiento. Ya la conocía lo suficiente como para reconocer la presión sibarita de ese botoncito de placer en la raíz de su miembro, y se arqueó atrás tratando de estimularla más, de hacerla disfrutar más. Ella se movió más bruscamente, pero más lento, y él se halló apretándola con todas sus fuerzas, la succión, la presión dentro de ella la más intensa que sintiera, la plenitud de su abrazo robándole las palabras, sin poder hacer más que buscar su boca y trenzarse en un beso quemante que lo expresara. April se estremeció y un momento luego su cuerpo se aflojó, revolviéndose en un orgasmo dulce e intenso en sus brazos, y Sable la recostó en el lecho, y usando toda su voluntad para retirarse de ese placer intoxicante, tomó la espada y apoyó el pomo en la carne palpitante y empapada, expuesta, que lo fascinaba.

- Estás segura?- preguntó con voz jadeante. Ella asintió y abrió las piernas, y Sable empujó lentamente la rígida empuñadura, provocándole, para su sorpresa, aparente placer, mientras ella jadeaba y se estremecía sin resistirse. Introdujo poco menos de la mitad, y luego la movió suavemente, sus ojos fijos en los puntos en que el cuero se oscurecía al beber el fluido claro: y al ver su evidente excitación, estimuló con los labios la suave protrusión erguida, hasta que April se removió contra él y jadeó, sus muslos abriéndose más, más.

Con exquisito cuidado, él guió la dura espada hasta el mismo fondo de ella: y ante su gemido, la retiró con la misma lentitud y delicadeza, arrancándole un suspiro.

- Sable...- gimió ella, triunfo y alegría en su voz, y le tendió los brazos. Y Sable dejó la espada en el velador y se precipitó entre sus piernas con una ferocidad que nunca había usado, con una ola de deseo devorador que lo hizo moverse con movimientos velocísimos, la más profunda penetración de la que era capaz permitiéndose sentir el cervix de ella abriéndose cuando le alzó las piernas bruscamente y la poseyó con jadeos salvajes, el hambre en su cuerpo, el anhelo de posesión enloqueciéndolo no menos que el evidente placer de ella que se sucedía en orgasmos gimientes y absoluta entrega de su cuerpo. Él se dejó llevar por sus deseos hasta que sus cuerpos sudorosos no fueron sino uno solo, sus nervios líneas de fuego que les arrancaban gritos y las manos de los dos crearon morados en el cuerpo del otro en su voracidad, la codicia con que se aferraban el uno al otro: y sus besos fueron una fusión extenuada cuando el placer estalló y convulsionaron uno tras el otro, tan hundidos en el lecho y en su abrazo que no sabían dónde estaban ni quiénes eran, sólo sabían que sólo existían el uno para el otro y para ese fuego blanco que los quemaba vivos...

Fire se cruzó de brazos, dejó la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesita y se largó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, decidido a avisarle a Reginald que montara guardia para que nadie más viniera a molestarlos. Era muy encantador que estuvieran tan entretenidos que incluso siendo guerreros entrenados, no notaran a alguien que entraba a su habitación, ponía dos grandes bandejas, retiraba las anteriores, se tropezaba en una silla al pisar un vestido de novia en el suelo, maldecía y derribaba un florero: pero era claro que por como ella gemía y por los gruñidos de Sable, ninguno de los dos hubiera prestado atenciónj si se caía el techo. Fire, que era un pervertido sinverguenza al cual nada en absoluto lograba azorarlo, se permitió echar una ojeada, ya que los baldaquinos de la cama eran simples y estaban atados a sus postes: y no pudo evitar una oleada de excitación y placer voyeur al ver la espalda de April, tersa y tensa, arqueada mientras apoyada en las manos se empujaba insistente contra el regazo de Sable, que un poco sentado y un poco encuclillado se aferraba a sus caderas sujetándola contra sí en esa especie de versión de la vaquera al revés. So much por esa inocencia de ambos: por ingenuos que fueran, la pasión era la mejor maestra, y verlos devorarse el uno al otro con tanto deleite, ver las manos de él deslizándose voraces como bocas por su cuerpo, acunando sus senos, llevando su cabeza a su hombro para moverse más fuerte, tenía mucho de una honestidad, de una sinceridad y una necesidad desnuda que Fire había intuido hacía años que sólo podían darle el uno al otro. Se habían esforzado tantos años en ser los mejor que podían ser ante el mundo, el uno ante el otro: y ahora por fin, desnudos y unidos, se aferraban a quien mejor podía entenderlos.

Él siempre lo había sabido. Porqué nunca nadie le hacía caso?

- Sean felices, mis amores...- susurró, sabiendo que no iban a oírlo, y dejó las bandejitas cubiertas, yéndose y cerrando la puerta con cuidado en el mismo momento en que ella echaba la cabeza atrás con un gemido desesperado y él se arqueaba triunfante. Los suspiros y susurros que siguieron lo hicieron sonreír, su sedosa y desapresiva cabeza castaña contra la puerta: y se fue canturreando, un paso de baile en el pasillo de la mansión Greysthwwalthry, esa mañana tormentosa, su cancioncita desafiando el rumor de la lluvia y la tormenta afuera.

_On and on,_

_We keep going_

_Travel light in subway cars, _

_To the beat of our noisy hearts..._

Epilogue: Love (noun)

_I Run to you- Lady Antebellum_

Cuando Sable y April se divorciaron, todo el mundo dijo que lo había visto venir desde el primer día. Era obvio que no se amaban la gran cosa, y con el famoso salvaje temperamento del High Lord y la helada actitud de la princesa, era de esperarse. Hubieron comentarios y un montón de chistes, pero incluso los más acérrimos defensores del High Lord tuvieron que reconocer que no podía estar muy triste cuando se volvió a casar a la semana.

Porqué se habían aguantado tanto- lo suficiente para tener dos hijos, dos guapos muchachotes rubios de pura cepa- era un misterio. Después de todo, tras la boda no había una sola imagen de los dos besándose, o siquiera tomados de la mano: y era vox populi que apenas se hablaban en público, los dos siempre mirando al frente y ocupándose de sus propios asuntos.

La Dama Edith, que era un ángel de bondad y quien se ocupaba de las relaciones públicas del ministerio, había reconocido reluctantemente que era cierto que la lady June seguía trabajando en Rejkjavic dos días a a la semana y un día dando clases magistrales en la Universidad de Alamo. Muchos la habían visto viajar sola incluso embarazada, o acompañada de sus amigos.

Otros trabajadores del Ministerio eran más coloridos en sus historias. Ninguno se cortaba al contar que cuando la princesa iba a buscar al High Lord a su oficina ni siquiera se saludaban: y que cuando él tenía que trabajar, ella sacaba un libraco de astrofísica o su laptop y se absorbía en su trabajo sin una palabra, esperando tardes completas sin mirarse ni hablarse. Sus alumnos e ingenieros comentaban lo mismo de las visitas y esperas del High Lord en Rejkjavic o la Universidad: el hombre se sentaba a esperarla en absoluto silencio con los brazos cruzados, un libro en las manos, y cuando estaban listos se iban sin un gesto de cariño, siempre de prisa.

Y los dos siempre parecían tensos y apresurados en público. El temperamento seco y dominante del High Lord, la frialdad e impaciencia de ella se hicieron proverbiales, y las puertas cerradas del castillo Greysthwwalthry, al que nunca invitaron a la prensa ni dieron elaboradas fiestas eran un objeto de obsesión para Scotia. Tanto secreto no podía ser sano.

Por eso cuando se divorciaron Scotia respiró aliviada: eso era lo normal, que una pareja que no se había besado en público en diez años se separase, por muy lindos que fueran Charles y Edward Greysthwwalthry. Además, la nueva esposa, una westmaniana que había sido mujer de uno de sus amigos y con quien se había mostrado en público con frecuencia era la madrina de los chicos, por loq gue no sería muy traumático para los niños.

Por supuesto, un puñado de personas sabían la verdad, pero ese puñado no hablaría.

No contarían como en las noches que pasaban separados, April dormitaba en sillones de laboratorio o en asientos de tren, pero jamás se metía en una cama en donde no estuviera su esposo. Los pocos miembros de su círculo privado no contarían que el High Lord cancelaba absolutamente cualquier cosa en el momento en quye su esposa lo llamaba. Tampoco contarían que el High Lord hacía que le enviaran pescado ahumado de Calandra congelado al vacío específicamente para su mujer una vez a la semana, o que la ingeniera había creado unos intercomunicadores potentísimos que les permitía hablar cuanto quisieran, desde donde quisieran, aunque los separase media galaxia.

Sus amigos sabían que Sable detestaba el calor, pero que se había pasado días enteros sentado debajo de un quitasol, con gafas y un libro acompañando a su mujer en Calandra, en donde ella iba apara liberar a su mitad pez. Sabíanque April odiaba las funciones formales, pero que tenía dos docenas de vestidos enjoyados de fiesta en los cuales se metía para portarse impecablemente en toda ceremonia que demandase la presencia del High Lord.

Nadie que no los conociera bien lo notaría, pero sabían el High Lord era incapaz de sentarse o sosegarse cuando sabía que su mujer estaba por llegar, y cuando ella entraba al fin le echaba una larga ojeada, y de inmediato volvía a ser el hombre lógico e calmo que siempre era. Y sólo los alumnos muy brillantes de la ingeniera notaban que cuando el High Lord asistía a alguna clase o aparecía a buscarla al final de una, la materia se hacía más entretenida y las ecuaciones más audaces y dignas de aplauso.

De todas formas, cuando Sable se divorció y se casó con Emily, a sus amigos tampoco les sorprendió que la instalara de inmediato en el castillo con sus hijos y los hijos de Colt, así como Fire envió a los suyos: con Sylia como Taiko de Kathay, la diminuta catayana no tenía tiempo de cuidar adolescentes. Y Emily se hizo cargo de buena gana y les deseó suerte, porque la guerra, que había sido declarada una semana antes del divorcio, había vuelto poner en jaque a la galaxia con la inesperada invasión de los planetas Fronterizos por temibles alienígenas.

Los Star Sheriffs y Ramrod Omega estaban listos. Y Sable abrazó a su nueva esposa y le dio las gracias desde el fondo de su corazón antes de partir con Colt, Fire y April, la que, no siendo ya su esposa, no tenía ningún impedimento para trabajar como su segunda a bordo de Ranmrod. Después de todo, la milicia jamás habría permitido a una pareja casada trabajar en una relación vertical, pero así...

- Y me podría haber ahorrado el corsé.-

- Cállate, April.-

***************THE END*******************


End file.
